Despertar: la historia de una mujer y dos realidades
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: Bella despierta después de estar tres meses en coma y se da cuenta que la vida que ella creyó vivir solo fue un sueño, su fiel amiga y "hermana" Ángela es quien la ayuda a regresar a la realidad para comenzar a vivir la vida que ella en sueños ya vivió. Declaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S.M. La trama es MIA
1. Despertar en una realidad paralela

Declaimer: Los personajes de _**Twilight**_ pertenecen a **S.M.**

_**Capitulo 1 Despertar en una realidad paralela**_

-Bella sabes que si haces eso en la mañana no me voy a querer levantar –me dijo Edward, agarrándome por las muñecas, yo le estaba acariciando su pecho tallado en mármol, a pesar de tener 10 años de casados y dos hermosas gemelas, nos amábamos con la misma pasión y desenfreno que cuando teníamos meses de novios.

-Pero mi amor –replique.

-Pero nada sabes que mañana tengo que ir a New Jersey por lo del libro –me dijo con tono seguro y serio, ¡Ja! yo tengo el arma perfecta para quitarle esa seriedad y esa seguridad, pese vivir en Boston y de estar a comienzos del invierto yo dormía con poca ropa cuando dormía con ropa.

-Esta bien mi vida, te entiendo –le dije alzándome de puntitas para besarle los labios, un roce pequeño, me quite la bata de seda, abajo tenía una pequeñísima pijama de cachetero y franelilla de encaje azul, su color preferido, lo escuche tragar grueso –Buenas noches cielo –le dije sin verlo.

-Bella –me llamo con la voz ronca del deseo, nosotros con solo una mirada o una caricia nos encendíamos como si fuésemos gasolina y serillos –Isabella –me dijo mas duro.

-Edward tu mas que nadie sabe que no me gusta que me llamen así -yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Sabes no se vale jugar sucio amor –dijo parándose entre mis piernas, yo tuve que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué jugar sucio? –le dije con cara de póker –Edward amor acuéstate ya que mañana madrugas y… -me callo besándome de manera demandante.

-¿Sabes que tu tientas mi autocontrol? –dijo después que rompió el beso por falta de aire –Solo con respirar cerca de mí –concluyo.

-Yo no estoy tentando nada Edward –le explique.

-Ah no ¿y que significa esto? –dijo pasando una mano sobre mis senos, sin quererlo solté un gemido casi inaudible –Tu crees que yo soy de palo –me regaño con sus labios muy cerca de mi cuello.

-N…o –dije entrecortadamente, ya tenia sus manos en mis senos y los acariciaba de manera circular como me encanta que lo haga.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto.

-Ahhh –gemí suspirando.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto con tono sobrado yo solo asentí –Habla mi amor no puedo leerte la mente.

-S…iiii –solté como pude.

-¿Y esto? –bajo una de sus manos para mi centro, el cual empezó a frotar por encima de la ropa interior -¿Te gusta? –pregunto observándome yo solo asentí –Nena no te escucho

-Saaahhh… bes queeehhh siiiii –ya no podía más estaba que explotaba y se lo hice saber –Ed…waaahhh…rd yaaahhh –gemía las palabras.

-¿Ya que mi amor? –pregunto, en este punto el tiro me había salido por la culata, se me volteo el juego y fui yo la que termine mal –Uy nena que mojada estas –me dijo al notar la laguna que se hizo en mi cachetero, metió la mano por dentro de mi ropa interior y me acaricio, yo estaba casi acostada, solo me sostenían mis codos, el tenia una rodilla entre mis piernas y su cuerpo casi recargado al mío, me lamia el lóbulo de la oreja y repartía mordisquitos por mi cuello, clavícula y hombro.

-Ed…waaahhh…rd voy… voy aaahhh –no pude terminar de hablar, si a eso se le puede decir hablar, mis paredes empezaron a contraerse y mi cuerpo a convulsionar debajo del de él, sentía una fuerte presión en el bajo vientre y luego la liberación de esta, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me deje caer en la cama.

-Así me gusta –me dijo en tono socarrón –Que veas luces de colores –agrego dándome un corto beso en los labios antes de quitarse de encima de mí, lo vi caminar al baño de la recamara y salir al poco tiempo secándose las manos.

-Buenas noches mi vida –me dijo acostándose a mi lado yo estaba ya sentada en la cama.

-¿Edward tu no pensaras dejarme así? –pregunte un poco enojada, el estaba dándome la espalda, como odio que me enseñe su musculosa espalda.

-¿Así como Bells? –pregunto de vuelta.

-¡Vestida y alborotada! –le reclame en tono casi histérico.

-Bells estás casi desnuda, como me vas a decir que vestida –replico.

-Edward… -le dije cerrando los puños a un lado de mi cuerpo y con los dientes apretados, no era de rabia, lo hice para que las lágrimas no se me salieran.

-¿Edward que? –dijo parándose frente a mí, a los pies de la cama –Habla Bella –dijo en tono mordaz, un poco fuerte.

-Olvídalo –le dije enojada, la verdad quería llorar como una bebe, era la primera vez que el me hacía algo así, por mucho que tuviésemos trabajo al día siguiente, siempre nos amábamos sin darnos tregua, cuando me iba a parar para desahogarme en el baño el me tumbo a la cama empujándome por los hombros y jalándome por las piernas hasta la orilla de la misma.

-¿Qué creías? –pregunto cuando quedamos cara a cara -¿Qué no te iba a hacer mía? –pregunto y yo asentí –Mi tonta y sexy Bella –agrego antes de besarme, de una manera que debería estar prohibida, de la emoción se me salieron las lágrimas que la principio eran de rabia, me quito el cachetero y entro en mí sin pedir permiso, no hacía falta yo estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

-Miiiii…eeeeerrrrr…da –solo pude decir el entraba y salía de mí muy rápido y duro a la vez, estaba que gritaba de placer y podía hacerlo ya que las gemelas dormían al otro lado del pasillo –Diiiioooosssss –agregue.

-Bellaaaahhhh mie…rda nun…ca me… –se quedo callado, al sentir que mis paredes apretaron su miembro –Ash nena –dijo dándome tres estocadas más antes de vaciarse dentro de mí, dejo caer su cuerpo encima de mí –Te amo tonta y nunca óyeme –me agarro la cara –Nunca mientras yo viva voy a dejar de hacerte mía -juró antes de besarme delicadamente en los labios.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, siempre dormíamos abrazados, o yo sobre su pecho o el detrás de mí abrazándome por el vientre, maña que le quedo cuando estaba embarazada de Renesmee y Carlie, nuestras hermosas gemelas.

El pip, pip, pip, pip de algún aparato me saco de mi tranquilo sueño, el fastidioso ruido era cada vez más alto e insoportable, así que poco a poco abrí los ojos, una luz blanca me cegó hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron.

-¿Don…de es…estoy? –pregunte con la voz pastosa, tenía los labios y la garganta extremadamente seca.

-Oh Bella, oh por Dios, al fin despiertas –dijo Ángela quien estaba recostada a la altura de mis muslos.

-¿Ang? –pregunte y ella asintió –Agua por favor –pedí, ella corriendo se levanto y me sirvió un vaso con agua a temperatura ambiente cosa que odio, me lo bebí sin respirar en verdad estaba sedienta –Ang ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte otra vez.

-Bells estas en el hospital… tuviste –se quedo callada –Tengo que llamar al doctor –dijo parándose, como pude la agarre.

-Ang ¿que tuve?, ¿Dónde están mis hijas?, ¿Edward, donde esta Edward? –pregunte y ella alzo una ceja.

-Bells ¿Qué hijas, de que Edward me hablas? –pregunto sentándose.

-Ang no te hagas la tonta, hablo de tus ahijadas y de tu cuñado –le dije con tono de que si fuese algo obvio.

-Bells la verdad no se de que hablas –me dijo seria.

-Ja ja –le dije con sorna -¿Qué me paso? –pregunte.

-Bella venias manejando… venias a la entrevista en la editorial cuando te chocaron –me dijo y yo me lleve las manos a la boca.

-¿Y las niñas? –pregunte alarmada –¿Ang las niñas estaban conmigo?, ¿Dónde están?, ¿Están bien?

-¿Qué niñas? –pregunto otra vez –Estabas sola Bella no te digo venias de la cita en Alfaguara cuando un camión se comió la luz y te embistió del lado del piloto, amigas casi no lo logras, has estado… Oh Bella que emoción… espera a que mis padres sepan que estas bien –dijo contenta, llorando.

-¿Ang que paso?, ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunte

-Son lagrimas de felicidad Bells no sabes a cuantos santos les pedí que te despertaran –agrego abrazándome como pudo ya que de mis brazos salían muchos cables, al igual que de mi pecho.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…? –deje la pregunta abierta.

-Bells tres meses… en coma –me respondió.

-¿Y mi familia?, ¿Dónde están? –pregunte.

-Bells mis padres vienen y van y solo yo he estado aquí contigo… tu sabes que tus padres… -se quedo callada y yo asentí, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 7 años y desde ese momento me fui a vivir con mis padrinos, los padres de Ángela.

-Si yo se… pero y Edward, mi esposo y mis niñas –dije otra vez.

-Bella tu nunca te has casado y no tienes hijos –me dijo seria –Mujer si a penas nos graduamos de la universidad –agrego.

-¡NO ANG YO ME CASE CON EDWARD Y TENGO DOS HIJAS, TUS AHIJADAS! –le grite.

-Mejor llamo al doctor –me aviso.

-Si llama a mi suegro –le dije segura de mi misma.

-Como quieras –agrego con un tono extraño, salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos llego acompañada de Carlisle, mi suegro.

-Carlisle menos mas que estas aquí –le dije y el alzo una ceja, la expresión de su rostro era entre serio y confundido -¿Dónde esta Edward y las niñas? –pregunte.

-Señorita Swan gracias a Dios que despierta –me dijo –Voy a revisar a ver… -se me acerco.

-¿Carlisle que te pasa? –pregunte y el me observo más serio aún.

-Doctor Cullen –lo llamo Ang –Ella se despertó preguntando por un esposo y dos hijas –agrego.

-Tu hijo Carlisle, Edward y Renesmee y Carlie, tus nietas unas gemelas iguales a Esme –le dije y el abrió la boca en una perfecta "o"

-Como usted sabe…. –se quedo callado –Hay que llevarla a Radiología –dijo antes de salir de la habitación, a los pocos minutos llego con dos enfermeros, jalaron mi cama fuera de la habitación y me llevaron me imagino yo a Radiología, me metieron a la maquina que hace las resonancias magnéticas y después de mucho tiempo me llevaron a mi habitación.

-Señorita Webber –llamo Carlisle a Ang –Los estudios que se le realizaron a la señorita Swan están normales, no presenta ninguna anomalía que de cómo resultado las alucinaciones –agrego.

-Yo no… ¡YO NO ALUCINE NADA! –grite –¡YO ESTOY CASADA CON TU HIJO! –agregue.

-Denle un calmante a ver si se queda tranquila –ordeno a una de las enfermeras, Carlisle se fue a hablar con Ángela afuera de la habitación, no se cuanto tiempo llevaban cuando entro la enfermera e inyecto un liquido blanco al tubo por donde bajaba el suero, al rato comencé a sentir pesadez en los ojos hasta que la oscuridad me gano.

Desperté otra vez por el bendito pitido de algún aparato, al abrir poco a poco los ojos vi a Ang hablando con Carlisle y otras personas, estas estaban en la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya despertó –anuncio Carlisle -¿Bella como te sientes hoy? –pregunto un poco indeciso.

-Bien Carlisle –le dije la verdad no quería dar un espectáculo como el de ayer para que no me volviesen a sedar.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto y yo asentí –Bella estaba hablando con Ángela sobre lo de ayer y la verdad no tenemos respuesta a lo que tu nos estas diciendo –agrego.

-No entiendo –dije confundida.

-Bells, mita, tu nunca te has casado y no tienes hijos y….

-Bella, a veces cuando las personas están en el estado que estuviste tú, su cerebro crea una especie de realidad paralela –dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo a Ángela.

-¿Pero como? –pregunte

-Es una clase de escudo –dijo –El cerebro lo hace para protegerse a si mismo –agrego –El psicólogo es quien te puede decir en verdad las razones para eso.

-Yo no estoy loca –dije.

-Nadie dice lo contrario Bella, es solo por precaución…

-Bella ya tu has ido al psicólogo –dijo Ang interrumpiendo a Carlisle –Con lo de tus padres ¿te acuerdas? –pregunto y yo asentí.

-Te preparare una cita –dijo Carlisle antes de salir –El se llama Jasper –anuncio –Jasper…

-Hale -dije muy bajito.

-Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock –dijo y se retiro.

-Bella en serio ¿Cómo te sientes? Mita ayer estabas… me pusiste…

-Ang, no se yo te juro que así lo sentí –le dije –Antes de despertarme aquí yo me acosté a dormir con mi esposo, en mi cama, en mi casa –le confesé.

-Oh Bells… -dijo abrazándome –Mita llevas mucho tiempo dormida y el doctor Cullen me dijo que le cerebro hace ese tipo de trucos…

-Ang amiga te lo juro, es verdad –le dije al borde de las lagrimas.


	2. Recuerdos 1

_Capitulo 2 Recuerdos 1_

-Bella ¿quieres contarme? -pregunto Ang.

-Ang, mita yo… no se si…

-Por favor –pidió –Plis, plis, plis –rogo con tono infantil, ninguna de las dos nos podíamos negar cuando hablábamos así.

-Esta bien mita –le dije, solo nos decíamos mita cuando una quería algo de la otra –Pero por más confianza que te tenga no te puedo contar lo que sucedió antes de que despertara.

-Bella yo quiero los detalles morbosos también –dijo en tono de suplica –En serio como si tu nunca… -dejo la frase abierta.

-Pues después no quiero que me digas que estas traumatizada ¿entendido?

-Perfecto –dijo sentándose en posición indio a los pies de la cama –Empieza por el principio de esa vida espectacular que tu dices tener –agrego interesada, juro que si tuviésemos palomitas de maíz ya se las estuviera comiendo.

-A ver:…

_Estaba en exámenes de final de semestre, ya gracias a Dios me quedaba un semestre para graduarme a parte del que estaba estudiando, como tu sabes a estas alturas habían en los dormitorios fiestas a todas horas_

-Eso es verdad –me interrumpió Ang, ella sabe que odio que me interrumpan cuando cuento algo –A final de semestre la universidad se volvía una fiesta ambulante.

-Ang amiga, hermana, mita yo te adoro pero si me vuelves a interrumpir me calló y me llevo mi historia de amor a la tumba –la amenace y ella hizo como si se cerrara los labios con un cierre y botara la llave.

-En donde iba… así:…

_Eran como las 5 de la tarde y yo no podía estudiar ya que en el dormitorio de al lado la música estaba a todo volumen, decidí ir a las aéreas verdes de la universidad, pero en lo lugares que no estaba ocupado por alguien estudiando habían parejas muy acarameladas, así que salí al parque que queda a 15 minutos de la uni, allí me senté bajo un árbol a estudiar, tenía examen de Literatura Inglesa al día siguiente y todavía, a pesar de ser mi fuerte tenía que aprenderme muchos nombre y fechas, tenía como siempre a mi fiel iPod al lado, la música me servía para concentrarme en la lectura, de repente una pelota llego a mis pies, deje el libro entre mis piernas y puse el iPod encima de este._

_-Hola precioso ¿estás perdido? –le pregunte a un hermoso pastor alemán -¿Esto es tuyo? –agarre la pelota para aventársela en la misma dirección de donde creía yo había llegado, pero el perro agarro mi iPod con su boca y salió corriendo arrancándome de golpe los audífonos de las orejas -¡OYE ESPERA! –grite parándome para correr detrás del animal._

_Corrí como 5 minutos detrás del perro hasta que lo vi parado al frente de un hermoso hombre de cabellos cobrizos, flaco, esbelto y musculoso, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa torcida a parte de preciosa, enigmática, vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, un short y zapatos de goma. _

_-Shadow que traes en la boca –dijo el hombre agachándose junto al can -¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto._

_-Eso es mi iPod –le respondí yo un poco enojada, solo un poco._

_-¿Y como lo consiguió? –pregunto el chico._

_-Tu pelota llego hasta mí y cuando se la iba a lanzar me robo el iPod –le reclame –Sabes que te puedo mandar a meter preso por hurto -le dije._

_-¿Yo? –pregunto señalándose -¿Pero por que?_

_-Sabes ese modus operandi ya lo conozco, dejas que el perro se acerque a alguien y luego este le quita algo de valor a la persona –le dije alzando una ceja._

_-No niña estas muy equivocada a mi no me hace falta tu… –señalo el aparato que estaba todo mordido –iPod –dijo despectivamente._

_-¿Entonces? –pregunte_

_-Debe ser que el lo vio del mismo color de la pelota y bueno…_

_-Bueno no yo creo que lo que deberías hacer es pagarme el aparato y ya –le dije tajante –Por lo menos ¿no? –aclare mejorando el tono _

_-Bueno dame tu número de teléfono y yo cuando te lo compre te llamo –dijo observándome de arriba abajo._

_-Perfecto –le dije viéndolo de la misma forma cosa que lo hizo reír –Anota –le ordene y se lo dicte, furiosa me fui del parque y ya no pude estudiar más, cerca de las nueve de la noche me di un baño y me acosté a dormir, solo soñé con los orbes verdes del dueño de Shadow._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano me desperté para poder estudiar, terminar de aprenderme varias fechas solo eso, unas estúpidas fechas._

_Al entrar al salón que nos correspondía para la clase de Literatura Inglesa me encontré con el dueño de Shadow._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido, más o tanto como yo._

_-Estudio aquí y tengo examen con el profesor Banner –le respondí -¿Y tú? –pregunte de vuelta._

_-También tengo examen con Banner –respondió –¿Así que Literatura y Letras?_

_-Si, Literatura y Letras ¿Por qué, algún problema? –pregunte tajante._

_-No es solo que te imagine más de Educación o Leyes o Periodismo –dijo, «el me había imaginado» pensé «o por Dios el me imagino» volví a pensar, pero ¡ya va! ¿que me importa a mi que el me haya imaginado?._

_-Señores a sus respectivos asientos –dijo el profesor Banner –Señor Edward que bien que ya se nos pudo unir a las clases –dijo._

_-Si profesor gracias a Dios no pasó a mayores –respondió el dueño de Shadow que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward._

_-Bueno siéntese y me saluda a su madre después –le dijo el profesor y este solo asintió, Edward se sentó a mi lado, perfecto si estaba nerviosa por no estudiar ahora lo estaría más con el a mi izquierda, el cargaba un blue jean desteñido, una camisa de botones de cuadros con una franela de algodón abajo y converse clásicos._

_El examen duraba dos horas y prácticamente esas dos horas me las pase observando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, de vez en cuando jugaba con su lápiz, otras se mordía el labio inferior y en otras mordía el lápiz, yo casi hacía lo mismo pese a que el examen estaba fácil, los nervios los tenia a flor de piel._

_Al terminar las dos horas entregue mi examen y salí como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, no quería volver a hablar con el y a la vez quería saber porque se había ausentado de clases casi todo el semestre._

_«Esperaba poder hablar más contigo… pero veo que no se puede. Te aviso cuando tenga tu iPod para vernos y por lo menos tomarnos un café. Edward» me escribió por mensaje de texto._

_«Avísame… y porque querías hablar conmigo o mejor aun de que. Bella» respondí tajante un poco nerviosa la verdad este hombre me perturbo la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy._

_«Tranquila si no quieres no hay problema… estamos en contacto. Bye. Edward» respondió a los pocos segundos._

_«Bye Edward espero hayas salido bien con Banner» le respondí, el no escribió más y quien lo haría si le corte la nota de inmediato._

_A los pocos días fui otra vez al parque donde me encontré con Edward y Shadow, estaba leyendo bajo un árbol, la gente diría que estoy loca, habiendo tantos banquitos desocupados yo me siento en la grama a leer, esta vez era mi muy manoseado libro favorito Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen cuando encima de sus hojas cae algo húmedo, era como baba, baba de perro._

_-Esto debe ser una broma –dije en voz alta –Hola Shadow –salude al can, quien se acerco y me dio un lametón en la mejilla -¡SHADOW! –lo regañe, el perro se echo a mi lado y se quedo quietecito por unos 10 minutos._

_-¡SHADOW! -escuchaba los gritos de Edward llamando al can -¡SHADOW! -repitió –Shadow aquí estas –dijo parándose frete a nosotros –Hola Bella –me saludo._

_-Hola Edward –respondí alzando solo un poco la vista._

_-Con que tú lo tienes secuestrado –dijo a manera de broma._

_-Si y no te lo devuelvo hasta que me des mi iPod nuevo –le dije divertida._

_-Pues sabes que quédate con el perro total no es muy importante para mí –dijo fingiendo indiferencia._

_-Viste Shadow no te quiere –le dije al perro quien solo alzo una oreja –Vámonos Shadow –le ordene y el perro se levanto a mi lado y empezó a caminar conmigo._

_-¡Oye! Era broma –dijo Edward corriendo a nuestro lado –Tu –señalo al perro –Traidor, te vas detrás de unos ojos bonitos –dijo, yo no le preste atención al comentario pero por dentro me moría de la alegría «Bella estas loca mujer» me dije a mi misma._

_-Me voy –le dije -Chao Shadow precioso –le dije al can acariciándole la cara –Bye Edward –dije dándome media vuelta y caminando hacia algún lugar lejos de el._

_-¡OYE ESPERA! –me grito –A Shadow le caes bien que te parece si vamos por una soda o un café –pregunto con un tono extraño y alzando una ceja, no pude negarme._

_-En la entrada venden un café exquisito –le dije caminando, el perro y Edward me siguieron muy de cerca._

-Señorita Bella es hora de su medicamento –me interrumpió una enfermera entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué medicamento? –pregunte.

-Un anti convulsionante –me dijo.

-¿Convulsione? –pregunte y ambos negaron.

-Pero como se fracturo el cráneo, el doctor Cullen quiere prevenir –me dijo como si nada.

-Ang cuando pensabas decírmelo –le recrimine a mi mejor amiga.

-Eso le corresponde al doctor Cullen –dijo esta defendiéndose, mientras la enfermera inyectaba el liquido en mi catéter.

-¿Y por que Carlisle no me lo dijo? –pregunte.

-Por que no es Carlisle tu doctor, el solo estaba supliendo a tu neurólogo –dijo y yo alce una ceja en modo de pregunta.

-Listo –dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

-A ver sígueme contando… te quedaste en que iban a tomar un café juntos –dijo Ang cambiando el tema, ella es una experta en eso, cambiar el tema.

-Ah si… bueno….

_Caminamos a la entrada del parque, el pidió sin consultarme dos latte vainilla._

_-Es mi favorito espero que te guste –dijo entregándome el café –¿Lees Austen? –pregunto y yo asentí._

_-Orgullo y Prejuicio –le dije –Y gracias es mi favorito también –le señale el café._

_-Y Austen la mía –dijo observando a la nada con una extraña expresión en la cara, cuando iba a volver a hablar sonó mi celular._

-Quien me interrumpió… tu –le dije a Ángela saliendo de la historia, ella solo sonrió y me hizo señas con la mano para que continuara.

_-Permiso –le dije para atender el aparato –Hi mita –salude a mi mejor amiga y hermana Ángela _

_-Hi Bells ¿como estas, donde andas mita? –me pregunto._

_-Estoy en el parque ¿porque? _

_-Solo por saber, papá nos llamo y quiere saber si vamos en las vacaciones o no –pregunto, ella se refería a sus padres como si también fueran los míos y en parte lo eran._

_-Sabes que si –le dije _

_-Perfecto… cuando te veo me tienes abandonada… yo ya termine mis exámenes ¿y tu? _

_-A mi me falta uno mañana y dos el jueves… que te parece ese jueves_

_-Perfecto ese día será ¿cine o cena? –pregunto_

_-Ambas –respondí –Mita te dejo si hablamos el jueves besos Bye._

_-Bye mita._

_-Mi "hermana" –me justifique con Edward, quien sonrió ampliamente mostrándome todos sus dientes_

_-Yo pensé que era tu novia –dijo divertido._

_-¡Por Dios no! –exclame –No tengo nada en contra pero no… -le dije con una mueca, su suposición era súper absurda._

_-¿Y como es eso que es tu "hermana"? –pregunto haciendo las mismas señas que yo._

_-Bueno ella no es nada mío, sus padres tampoco, consanguíneo, pero son mis padrinos y al morir mis padres quede bajo su custodia –dije como si nada, la verdad yo no le contaba esa historia a nadie pero con Edward sentía algo extraño._

_-Lo siento –se excuso._

_-Tranquilo no sabías nada –le aclare y el asintió._

_-¿Bella que vas a hacer mañana? –pregunto._

_-Nada ¿por que? –pregunte, el me quería invitar a una cita._

_-Para ir a comprar tu iPod yo ya termine los exámenes por esta semana, tengo tres el lunes y dos el martes y luego directo a la graduación –dijo_

_-Wow que bien que ya te vas –le dije en verdad con alegría y tristeza, la primera porque se graduaba y eso era para celebrar y la segunda porque después de las vacaciones de pascua no lo vería más –Perfecto mañana salgo al medio día del examen –le dije _

_-Paso por ti al…_

_-Al edificio de Sociales, mi examen es de Filosofía –le dije con mueca_

_-¿Y estudiaste? –pregunto y yo asentí para esa materia me había prácticamente tragado todos los libros que el profesor pidió._

_-Perfecto ahí nos vemos –dijo parándose y extendiéndome su mano, la tome un poco indecisa, a el le pareció divertido mi titubeo –Bye Bella nos vemos mañana –me dijo sin soltarme la mano._

_-Bye Edward –le dije y me quede parada como una idiota observando como se marchaba jugando con Shadow quien ahora tenía puesta la cadena._


	3. ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Ed POV

_Capitulo 3 ¿Qué me pasa con ella?_ _Ed. POV_ __

Estaba en mi guardia en el hospital cuando entraron los paramédicos con su peculiar escándalo:

-Isabella Swan, 23 años, choque contra un camión, se le practico resucitación, signos vitales bajos pero estables, fractura de cráneo, brazo izquierdo, pierna izquierda tanto fémur como tibia, tres costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado –dijo el paramédico, la chica de la camilla era hermosa pese a todo el sangrero que tenia encima.

-¿RCP o desfibrilador? –pregunte refiriéndome a la resucitación.

-Desfibrilador –contesto el paramédico.

-Hay que operar de inmediato, preparen quirófano –ordene –Llama a mi padre –le dije a la enfermera, Carlisle Cullen es uno de los mejores Neurocirujanos del país y yo iba pisándole los talones.

-Doctor Cullen su padre esta fuera de la ciudad ¿recuerde? –¡mierda! verdad que el había ido a Chicago por un asunto con una propiedad allí.

-Olvídalo entonces –dije –Llama a Victoria –Victoria es la traumatóloga y de paso mi ex novia, reciente ex novia, la descubrí engañándome con James del pediatra del hospital.

-Llamada en proceso –dijo la enfermera, subimos a la chica al quirófano y entre Victoria, Tanya, la anestesióloga, Aro el cardiólogo y yo operamos a la chica, después de casi seis horas en el quirófano salimos felicitándonos, la operación había sido todo un éxito, el cráneo resulto que tenia fractura limpia al igual que lo demás, le deje las indicaciones a la enfermera de turno en Terapia Intensiva y Neurología, si respondía bien mañana estaría en una habitación.

-No le avisaron a sus familiares –pregunte.

-Doctor Cullen la señorita no tiene historial en este Hospital –me dijo la enfermera de triaje.

-¿Y las cosas de la señorita Swan? –pregunte y me tendieron una bolsa plástica, adentro estaba la cartera, el celular y unos documentos, con el mayor de los abusos revise sus cosas una a una hasta que di con un numero que decía *Mi mita*, agarre el teléfono del hospital y llame.

-Buenas noches –respondió la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas noches soy el doctor Edward Cullen del Hospital General de Boston –me presenté –A horas de la tarde trajeron a una mujer que responde al nombre de Isabella Swan ¿la conoce? –le pregunte.

-A Bella, ella es mi hermana ¿Qué le paso doctor? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Al parecer la choco un camión y esta hospitalizada, la tuvimos que operar de emergencia, será mejor que venga a verla –le sugerí.

-Voy para allá de inmediato doctor… gracias –dijo antes de colgar.

Estaba entre mis rondas cuando llego una mujer muy alterada.

-Isabella Swan –dijo casi sin respirar se notaba que había corrido.

-Señorita yo soy el Doctor Edward Cullen, yo la llame –me presente.

-Ángela Webber –me extraño que para ser hermanas no tuviesen el mismo apellido -¿Doctor que le paso a Bella? –pregunto.

-Como le dije por teléfono, la señorita Swan fue embestida por el lado del chofer por un camión que perdió los frenos, tenía tres costillas rotas, el cráneo fracturado, un pulmón colapsado, todo en el lado izquierdo que fue donde se produjo el impacto –le dije la mujer se le salían las lagrimas como si de cascadas se tratasen –De paso el brazo izquierdo y la pierna fracturadas, tibia, fémur y radio –le dije los nombres de los huesos que se repararon.

-Doctor ¿y como esta? –pregunto.

-La operación fue un éxito, señorita –le indique –El cerebro lo tiene un poco inflamado, pero eso se debe por el golpe que recibió, se le suministraran los medicamentos necesarios, los huesos todos fueron reparados junto con el pulmón, ahora esta estable pero en estado de coma, que es normal, el cerebro se lo indujo solo para poder recuperarse sin problemas.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? –pregunto y yo negué.

-Ahorita esta en Terapia Intensiva, solo para asegurarnos de que no va a tener ningún problema secundario –le aclare al verle la cara –Pero si para mañana se estabiliza la pasaremos a una habitación hasta que recupere el conocimiento.

-Doctor ¿y respira sola o…? –dejo la pregunta abierta.

-Como se auto indujo el coma esta pegada a una maquina respiratoria, por ahora pero esperemos que salga pronto –desee

–Lléveme con ella para por lo menos verla a través de un cristal –pidió y yo la conduje a T.I, Isabella tenía la cabeza vendada, al igual que el pecho y el brazo izquierdo, todo lo demás estaba bajo la sabana, cuando al operamos me percate que la chica tiene un buen cuerpo, tonificado y muy bien cuidado, era la primera vez que me fijaba como hombre, en el cuerpo de una paciente al operarla, no como doctor.

-Oh Dios y apenas acabábamos de graduarnos –dijo Ángela llorando.

-Perdón –dije para que repitiera lo que dijo.

-Nosotras nos graduamos hace un mes de Yale, ella es Licenciada en Literatura y Letras y yo en Administración de Empresas, ella hoy fue a buscar trabajo en una Editorial que le recomendó un profesor –dijo, «Wow esta chica apenas es que estaba empezando a vivir» me dije a mi mismo.

-Tranquila señorita Webber, ya vera que la señorita Swan se va a poner bien muy pronto, todo este episodio quedara en el recuerdo y tenga por seguro que el trabajo va a ser de ella –le dije dándole ánimos.

-Gracias doctor Cullen –me dijo.

-Es mi trabajo y llámeme Edward, el doctor Cullen es mi padre –le dije antes de guiñarle un ojo, me separe de ella y me fui a mi oficina.

-Veo que le estabas coqueteando al familiar de la recién operada –me reclamo Victoria entrando a mi consultorio sin tocar.

-Ay Victoria por favor por lo menos yo no me estaba revolcando con ella en mi oficina –le reclame, así fue como la descubrí con James, hace mes y medio fui a su oficina para invitarla a almorzar y cual fue mi sorpresa, ella acostada en el sofá que tiene en su oficina con James entre sus piernas sumergido en un vaivén de caderas.

-No me lo vas a perdonar ¿cierto? –pregunto sínica.

-No Victoria, así que te agradezco salte antes de que me olvide...

-¿Ante de que te olvides de que? –me interrumpió acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-Antes de que me olvide de que eres una dama y cometa una locura –le dije con tono fuerte.

-Ves por eso es que… sabes… mejor me largo –dijo saliendo de mi consultorio.

****

Ya había pasado casi un mes e Isabella nada que reaccionada, mi padre me decía que su cerebro estaba reparando funciones maltratadas por si mismo, por eso ella seguía en estado de coma.

-Tranquilo hijo –me dijo –Ella esta bien, esta respondiendo al tratamiento y solo nos queda esperar, fíjate aquí –me señalo la resonancia que le hicimos –¿Ves? –pregunto, yo no veía nada anormal y se lo hice saber.

-Padre no veo nada anormal

-Eso es lo bueno, si hubiese algo malo con ella aquí saldría reflejado –el tenia razón si alguna función cerebral estuviese dañada en la R.M saldría reflejada.

-Si padre pero es que la verdad me da cosa que esa muchacha, que es tan joven y linda, quede lisiada o con alguna secuela –confesé.

-Hijo hiciste lo que yo hubiese hecho, así que no veo porque quedaría con secuelas, tranquilízate –me palmeo el hombro –Es más el que debería preocuparme soy yo, el alumno esta superando al maestro, si sigues así van a querer prescindir de mí –dijo gracioso arrancándome una risa.

-Nunca padre tú eres el mejor, yo solo sigo tus pasos –le dije saliendo de su consultorio.

Al final de la tarde pase por la habitación de Isabella, quien ya respiraba sola, pero aun así tenia los tubos de oxigeno puestos en la nariz y la maquina preparada en el caso que su respiración falle.

Los padrastros de Isabella iban y venían desde Olympia y Ángela no se separaba de ella en ningún momento, para mayor comodidad de ella le pusimos una cama pequeña en la habitación de Isabella y a esta la mudamos para una más grande.

-Ah hola Edward –me saludo cuando entre a checar a Isabella –Ya que viniste puedo salir un momento–me dijo y yo asentí.

-Ay pequeña cuando vas a despertar –le dije sentándome a su lado, en la silla donde estaba su hermana, una de las noche en que me toco hacer guardia hable con Ángela y resulta que Isabella quedo huérfana y bajo la custodia de los Webber quienes son sus padrinos a los 7 años y desde entonces ellas pasaron de ser las mejores amigas a hermanas –Quiero ver si tus ojos son tan hermosos como tu rostro, por favor Isabella recupérate –casi le rogué, un carraspeo de garganta me saco de mi monologo.

-Edward creo que tú… -dijo mi padre -¿A ti te gusta esa chica? –pregunto y yo negué.

-No padre es que solo… no se… la verdad no me gusta verla así… ahí –señale la cama –Su hermana me ha contado cosas, sabes que ella venia de una entrevista cuando la chocaron, que quiere ser editora ya que su pasión son los libros.

-Wow hijo para no importarte sabes bastante sobre ella –me dijo divertido.

-Padre claro que me importa es mi paciente y todo paciente por más insignificante que sea su caso es importante para mí.

-Ok te creo –dijo con tono suspicaz, el no me creía nada, ni yo me creía el cuento de que ella no me interesa, la verdad no se si es la añoranza de verla despierta o que pero Isabella Swan cada vez esta más metida en mis pensamientos.

-Listo -dijo Ángela entrando a la habitación -¿Ningún cambio? –pregunto y yo negué.

-Ay mita cuando te vas a poner bien –le dijo agarrándole la mano buena.

-¿Mita? –pregunte, que sobrenombre tan extraño.

-Si bueno así nos decimos de siempre, la verdad no se porque pero un día ella me dijo así y yo se lo respondí y así quedamos, ella es mi mita y yo la suya –sentencio y yo la vi divertido, la verdad ellas eran únicas.

****

Tres mese ya tiene Isabella en le hospital y nada, entre mi padre, Aro quien a parte de ser el cardiólogo es el director del hospital, la junta medica y yo estábamos planeando la manera de sacarla del coma así fuese con medicamentos, sus fracturas ya estaban sanadas al igual que la fractura de cráneo, la inflamación de su cerebro desapareció cuando cumplió 5 semanas en el hospital.

Yo tenía que ir a un Congreso de Neurología en New York, ahí se expondrían casos parecidos al de Isabella y estos colegas me podían dar las herramientas que me ayuden a despertarla.

Antes de salir de mi hotel, rumbo a Boston mi padre me llamo.

-_Hijo buenas noticias_ –me dijo a modo de saludo –_Isabella Swan despertó_ –dijo y yo casi grito de la emoción.

-¿Cuándo padre?, ¿Cómo ha reaccionado? ¿No le quedaron secuelas? –pregunte un poco inquieto.

-_Despertó esta mañana, la verdad esta un poco confundida y no al parecer no_ –dijo respondiendo mis preguntas.

-Regreso hoy mismo padre –le dije –Estaba empacando cuando me llamaste.

-_Edward hay un problema_ –dijo y yo me tense.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?, ¿Qué paso? –pregunte

-_Hijo ella esta un poco confundida, ella me conoce y no se de donde y dice ciertas cosas… será mejor que vengas a hablar primero con Ángela antes de que la veas_ –me dijo.

-¿Cómo confundida? Y bueno padre tal vez te vio en alguna revista o en otro lado –le dije.

-_Tienes que venir para que compruebes tu mismo lo que te digo_ –me dijo.

-Salgo en la noche para allá… aunque iré a verla mañana mejor, así descanso primero –le dije a mi padre quien solo me respondió un ok y un adiós.

Al día siguiente temprano llegue al hospital y hable con mi padre, no se porque me sentía ansioso, quería ver a Isabella antes de ver a todo el mundo, durante toda mi estadía en NY no deje de pensar en ella, casi soñé despierto el momento en que ella despertaba de su largo sueño, era un sueño estúpido muy al estilo de la Bella Durmiente, casi que yo con un beso de amor verdadero la despierto y ella me dice lo mucho que me ama «_estas loco Edward deja de pensar en pajaritos preñados y vuelve a la realidad» _pensé la verdad yo no se si era la falta de sexo o que, que me tenía pensando pajuatadas.

-Edward, Bella esta un poco ida de la realidad –me dijo Ángela.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte.

-Se despertó preguntando por su esposo y sus gemelas, mis ahijadas –dijo, perfecto es casada y con muchacho y por partida doble –Edward ella no esta ni casada ni tiene hijos ni nada por el estilo, ella dice que… -se quedo callada y miro a Carlisle quien le asintió –Ella dice que Carlisle es su suegro y que tu… tu eres su esposo y el padre de dos niñas, Renees… algo y Carlie o Charlai –me dijo.

-¿Ya le mandaron a hacer una R.M? –pregunte y mi padre asintió -¿Y?

-Todo normal –me respondió –Le sugerí que viera a Jasper –dijo mi padre, Jasper Whitlock es uno de los mejores psicólogos del hospital y del estado y de paso era mi mejor amigo.

-Perfecto voy a verla –dije pero varias manos me sujetaron.


	4. Realidad 1

_Capitulo 4 Realidad 1_ _Bella POV_

Era ya el tercer día que estaba "despierta" y la verdad estaba más confundida que nunca, Ángela escucho mi historia sin chistar cosa rara en ella ya que conmigo ella no se callaba nada, ahorita estaba hablando con los doctores, al parecer mi Neurólogo volvió de donde estaba e iba a retomar mi caso, la verdad esa noticia ni me alegraba ni me entristecía, solo quería sacar de mi cabeza aquella realidad paralela que creo mi cerebro para mantenerme cuerda ¡si claro! Tan cuerda que ahora tenía que ver a un psicólogo.

-Bella el es Edward Cullen, tu neurólogo –dijo Carlisle entrando con un hombre alto blanco de cabello oscuro extremadamente corto y ojos negros, yo reí.

-¡Aja si! y yo soy caperucita roja –les dije a lo que el impostor de Edward, Carlisle y Ángela me vieron incrédulos.

-Claro que si Bella yo soy Edward Cullen –dijo el hombre y yo negué.

-No, Edward es más blanco que tu –le dije –Tiene ojos verdes esmeralda como los de su madre, el cabello al estilo "hoy no me peino y mañana tampoco" color cobrizo, la nariz perfilada, barbilla recta, pómulos pronunciados y una hermosa sonrisa –dije, la cara de Carlisle era todo un poema, tenía una perfecta "o" marcada en su boca, Ang parpadeaba muchas veces seguidas y el impostor de Edward estaba parado impresionado.

-¿Bella como tu sabes que Edward es así? –pregunto Carlisle -¿Ya tu lo conocías? –pregunto y yo negué -¿Entonces?

-Lo se así como supe que tu te llamabas Carlisle sin siquiera presentarte –le aclare.

-Jefe yo…

-Si ya puedes retirarte –dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo al doctor.

-Bella tienes que hablar con Jasper y el verdadero Edward para que entre los dos den con la raíz de esa realidad paralela tuya –dijo Carlisle.

-¡¿Voy a ver a Edward?! –pregunte emocionada.

-Primero prefiero que veas a Jasper y luego si el lo autoriza veras a Edward –dijo.

-Pero el ¿ya no va a seguir con mi caso? –pregunte

-Si pero desde lejitos hasta que determinen si es o no buena idea

-Perfecto llamen al rubio de Jasper y listo –dije.

-¿Bella como sabes que a el le apodan rubio? –pregunto Carlisle

-Ay Carlisle, se muchas cosas que tu no vas a creer –le dije, el salió de la habitación negando con la cabeza, se llevo las manos a su rubia cabellera y se fue no se a donde.

-Tranquila mita que hasta en el psiquiátrico te voy a ir a visitar –me dijo Ángela graciosa.

-Gracias eso me reconforta –le dije -¿Ang tu has visto a Edward? –pregunte y ella sintió –Si es como yo te lo describí ¿verdad? –pregunte y ella sintió.

-Bella esto es muy raro la verdad, el es como decirte… exactamente igual a como me dijiste, los gestos, la sonrisa ladina, todo… es muy raro –repitió.

-Ni me lo digas –le dije.

Después de "dormir" la siesta me desperté ya no tan confundida, solo quería largarme de aquí y terminar lo que el camión me impidió, buscarme un trabajo y echar para adelante para algún día formar una familia como la de mis sueños.

-Bella Swan –me llamo Jasper desde la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, este a diferencia del de mis sueños tiene el cabello por la oreja.

-La misma –respondí –¿Tu debes ser mi psicólogo? –pregunte.

-Prefiero que me veas más como un amigo que como un doctor –me aclaro y yo asentí.

-Bueno Jasper no veo porque no –le dije -¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunte.

-Por ahora nada solo vine a presentarme, a verte y la verdad si eres hermosa, sabes un pajarito me lo dijo.

-Yo solo soñé con una familia y me mandan al psicólogo y tu hablas con los animales y andas campante por ahí –dije divertida antes de que rompiéramos en risas.

-Tu hermana también me hablo de tu sentido del humor –agrego –Y si yo creo que también debo ver a un psicólogo –confeso a modo de secreto guiñándome un ojo.

-Lamento interrumpir –mierda esa voz, es su voz la de mi Edward, el de mis sueños.

-Doctor creo que todavía…

-¿Edward? –pregunte observándolo de arriba abajo, este Edward el de la realidad tiene el cabello más corto pero con el mismo estilo de peinado, sus esmeraldas brillaban escondiendo un sentimiento, y su siempre hermosa sonrisa ladina se asomo en su más que hermoso rostro, cargaba una camisa de vestir azul clara con una corbata azul oscura de rayas, un jean y sobre eso su bata blanca de doctor, el de mis sueños era Licenciado en Literatura y Letras como yo y antes de que me "despertara" era el dueño de Editoriales Cullen.

-Si –respondió el -¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto

-Ahora mejor –respondí sin pensarlo, mi corazón latía desbocado cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Holter.

-Edward creí que esperarías a que yo diera la orden –interrumpió Jasper, el interpelado y yo nos veíamos a los ojos.

-Jasper yo soy su doctor y yo creo saber también lo que es bueno para ella o no –respondió tajante.

-Si pero…

-Nada Jazz –lo corto –Déjame hablar con ella y después hablo contigo ¿si? –pidió.

-Lo que tu quieras… después no me vengas con cosas ¿ok?

-Tranquilo Jazz… Gracias amigo –casi le susurro cuando este se acerco a decirle algo al oído que yo no pude escuchar.

-Hola –dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Hola –respondí algo nerviosa.

-Sabes no debería estar aquí…

-Si tu padre no deja vernos –le respondí con el mismo tono –No es bueno para mí pero yo…

-Yo quería verte –me interrumpió «yo me moría por verte» iba a decir yo antes de que me interrumpiera –Esto es tuyo –saco de su bata un iPod y yo me lleve una mano al corazón y la otra a la boca -¿Estas bien? –pregunto asustado.

-Si es solo que para mí esto es como una sensación de dèjá vu –le dije y el sonrió -¿No te hablaron de mi realidad paralela? -pregunte y el asintió.

-¿Quieres hablarme de eso? –pregunto con cuidado.

-Tu eres otro psicólogo o eres mi Neurocirujano –pregunte un poco incrédula.

-Isabella yo soy…

-Bella, dime Bella –lo interrumpí.

-Bella –«_que bien suena mi nombre saliendo de sus labios» _pensé- Yo soy tu doctor y bueno yo también quiero saber de esa historia…

-Tu padre, Jazz –dije haciendo una mueca con la cabeza –Ang y creo que todo el mundo dice que no es bueno que yo te lo cuente –le dije bajando la mirada.

-Por favor –dijo con el tono de voz que yo reconozco de aquí a la China, era ese tono de voz de "yo puedo hacer que tu hagas lo que yo te diga sin cuestionarme" –Anda

-Edward yo… -me quede callada cuando tomo mis manos, la sensación fue increíble, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas despertando las que no tenia y avivando las que estaban en letardo –Bueno –dije resignada.

-Perfecto –dijo sonriendo, mi corazón se detuvo y el Holter pito –Creo que no debo acercarme mucho –dijo divertido señalando el bendito aparato delator yo solo asentí y le sonreí, la verdad quería que me abrazara y me susurrara palabras lindas al oído o que me leyera como lo hizo el Edward de mi realidad paralela cuando nacieron nuestras hijas y yo estuve hospitalizada.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –pregunte.

-Si… -pensó -¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-El verde ¿y el tuyo? –pregunte.

-El marrón… no perdón el azul… el marrón y el azul –dijo divertido -¿Comida favorita? –pregunto.

-Italiana –el solo sonrió y el Holter sonó –No me pueden desconectar de ese aparato –pregunte y el se carcajeo divertido

-No, no podemos pero si le puedo bajar el volumen por un rato –dijo yendo al aparato –Listo, entre tus cosas estaba un libro de recopilaciones de Jane Austen…

-Mi favorita, junto a Shakespeare… entre otros –le dije.

-Ahora cuéntame tus sueños –pidió –En serio quiero saber… para diagnosticar el por que

-¿Eso no lo hace Jasper pues? –pregunte.

-Si pero para mí es algo más neurológico no de conducta –aclaro y yo asentí.

-Edward creo que te prohibí ver a Isabella –dijo Carlisle que estaba entrando a la habitación con Ang y nuestros padres.

-Oh mi niña no sabes que susto –dijo Christina Webber "mi madre" –No sabes lo que pensé cuando Ang no los dijo creí….

-Tranquila ma no paso a mayores –dije abrazándola.

-Bella yo me retiro –dijo Edward antes de salir de la habitación.

-¡Edward! –lo llame duro –Prométeme que vas a volver –le pedí y el articulo un «lo juro» antes de terminar de salir.

-Bella –me regaño Ángela.

-¿Y papá? –pregunte.

-Esta afuera cruzando palabras con Edward, Jasper y Carlisle –respondió Ang.

-Mita has todo lo posible para que no le quiten mi caso quiero seguir viéndolo plis, ¿si? plis, plis, plis.

-Bella eso no se hace tu sabes… Arg –gruño –Ya veré que puedo hacer –dijo antes de salir.

-Mi niña a ti te gusta ese doctor –pregunto mi madre y yo asentí.

-Siento que lo amo desde siempre –le respondí la verdad no sabía si Ang o alguno de los doctores le conto a mis padres lo de mi realidad paralela.

-Es muy guapo, joven y exitoso Bella –me dijo –Y se ve que le importas –agrego, yo no quería hacerme ilusiones con el pero ya era muy tarde amo tanto a este Edward como al de mis sueños.

-Preciosa no sabes el susto –dijo Ángel, el padre de Ángela y mío al entrar a la habitación.

-Oh papito –así le decíamos Ang y yo –Te quiero y juro que más nunca les daré otro susto así.

-Eso espero mi niña, eso espero –dijo –Ya arregle todo te vamos a trasladar al Hospital General de Seattle ahí te vera otro neurólogo y así estarás cerca de nosotros para cuidarte.

-No papito yo no me quiero ir… no ahora por favor… -las lágrimas salieron como cascada de mis ojos –No me quiero separar de… -me quede callada.

-Hija esta arreglado y Carlisle va a dar la autorización –agrego.

-Pero… -me interrumpieron unos gritos provenientes del pasillo.

-¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO, ELLA ESTA DELICADA Y YO SOY SU DOCTOR, ASI QUE ISABELLA NO SE MUEVE DE AQUÍ! –grito Edward, el estaba discutiendo con alguien por mí.

-¡HIJO ES LO MEJOR! –ese alguien era Carlisle -¡SOLO FALTA QUE ARO AUTORICE EL TRASLADO Y LISTO!

-¡NO PADRE ELLA ES MI PACIENTE Y YO NO LO AUTORIZO Y POR MÁS QUE TU SEAS EL JEFE DE NEURO NO PUEDES PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI, ELLA SE QUEDA Y PUNTO!

-¡EDWARD TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR! –grito Carlisle y eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho.

-Wow veo que el galeno no te quiere dejar ir –dijo mi padre.

-¿Bella escuchaste? –pregunto Ang entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que todo el hospital lo hizo –dijo nuestra madre.

-¿Están discutiendo por mi? –pregunte manifestando mis pensamientos y Ang asintió –Ang yo no quiero que ellos discutan, yo no me quiero ir pero si eso le va a traer problemas a Edward prefiero… -baje la cabeza.

-Bella Edward no te va a dejar ir así como así, primero estas convaleciente, segunda hay que hacerte muchos estudios todavía y tercero yo creo que el… -se quedo callada.

-Ang por favor no me digas esas cosa que tu sabes que yo…

-Necesito hablar con Bella –dijo Carlisle y detrás de el entraron Edward, Jasper y otro doctor, ¿Aro Vulturi?

-Claro no hay problema –dijo mi padre y los tres miembros de la familia Webber salieron sin decir nada, solo Ang se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Isabella –hablo Aro, el tercer doctor, el que entro por primera vez

-Bella –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo a lo que Jasper se carcajeo y Carlisle rodo los ojos.

-Bella, estamos aquí para…

-Yo no me quiero ir –lo interrumpí –Yo tengo que ir a terapia con Jasper y Edw… el doctor Cullen tiene que hacerme unos estudios y… y…

-Bella, yo, que soy el director del hospital digo que no es necesario tu traslado, pero Carlisle y tus padres creen que es lo mejor.

-¿Bella queremos saber si tu estas de acuerdo? –pregunto Jazz negando con la cabeza

-Primero nadie más que yo sabe que es lo mejor para mi y segundo yo tengo 23 años y yo decido por mi misma y yo digo que no me voy y punto –dije con tono de niña malcriada cruzando mis brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Esta resuelto –dijo Jasper –Si la paciente quien es dueña de su decisión, su doctor adjunto –señalo a Edward –Y yo su psicólogo adjunto llegamos a un acuerdo, Isabella Swan se queda hasta que este recuperada y el doctor Cullen hijo le de la alta –sentencio y yo suspire de alivio.

-Perfecto –dijo el director del hospital –Por cierto soy…

-Aro Vulturi, doctor yo se –lo interrumpí y le extendí mi mano –Un placer –el la estrecho viéndome extrañamente pero Edward, Carlisle y Jasper le asintieron y este relajo la expresión.

Todos los doctores se fueron retirando de la habitación uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo Edward.

-Espero que no te haya traído problemas con nadie –le dije apenada.

-Bella tu nunca me traerás problemas –dijo agarrándome la barbilla –Yo no te voy a dejar sola… a demás tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar… Ang me conto algo por encimita y quiero saber la historia… Sabes deberías escribir un libro de eso –me sugirió y yo asentí.


	5. ¡No puedo dejar de verla! Ed POV

_Capitulo 5 ¡No puedo dejar de verla!_ _Ed. POV_ __

Parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro en mi consultorio, mi padre me había dicho que era mejor que no viera a Bella hasta Jasper lo determinara pero yo me moría por verle los ojos, por escuchar su voz y por tocarla, baje al piso 6 que era donde esta la habitación de Bella y la vi hablando con Jasper.

-¿Lauren donde esta mi padre? –pregunte.

-Edward creo que esta con Aro o sino esta con sus pacientes, ¿quieres que te lo llame? –pregunto y yo negué.

-No gracias, era solo por saber –le dije, camine de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando a que Jasper terminara de hablar con ella pero nada, entonces recordé que yo me quede con el iPod de Bella, el paramédico me lo trajo al día siguiente de que Bella fue operada, al parecer se le cayó en la ambulancia, me regrese a mi consultorio y lo saque de la gaveta, se lo entregaría esa sería una de mis excusas para poder verla.

-Lamento interrumpir –dije entrando a la habitación, mi corazón latía desbocado, estaba nervioso, pero todos esos nervios se me quitaron al ver los hermosos ojos marrones de Bella, que me miraba fijamente.

-Doctor creo que todavía…

-¿Edward? –pregunto observándome de arriba abajo, no se como me reconoció pese a nunca haberme visto, mi corazón se hincho al escucharla decir mi nombre, su voz parecía a la de los ángeles o a la que yo creía que tenían los ángeles, sus ojos estaba brillosos

-Si –respondí -¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte terminando de entrar a la habitación.

-Ahora mejor –respondió, estaba nerviosa y su corazón estaba acelerado, lo se porque activo el pitido del Holter.

-Edward creo que deberías esperar a que yo de la orden –dijo Jasper, Bella me observaba con cuidado y yo no podía dejar de ver esos hipnóticos ojos marrones.

-Jasper yo soy su doctor y yo creo saber también lo que es bueno para ella o no –dije serio, yo esa su medico adjunto y su neurólogo y lo que ella quisiese que fuera de ahora en adelante.

-Si pero…

-Nada Jazz –le interrumpí un poco osco –Déjame hablar con ella y después hablo contigo ¿si? –rogué, Jazz y yo somos los mejores amigos desde la universidad y el es el único que me conoce en verdad a parte de mi familia.

-Lo que tu quieras… después no me vengas con cosas ¿ok? –me regaño, el entendía el tono de mi voz

-Tranquilo Jazz… Gracias amigo –le susurre cuando me abrazo.

-No te vuelvas loquito y no la vayas a confundir ¿si? Espera a que yo de las órdenes para la próxima –me susurro y yo solo asentí.

-Hola –dije sentándome a los pies de la cama, cuando quedamos solos.

-Hola –respondió nerviosa, se restregaba las manos y las secaba con la sabana, ella estaba sentada en posición indio con las piernas arropadas.

-Sabes no debería estar aquí… -le confesé.

-Si tu padre no deja vernos –me dijo como en tono de complicidad, el mismo que yo use antes –No es bueno para mí pero yo…

-Yo quería verte –la interrumpí, no quería verla la expresión justa sería «me moría por verte, estaba desesperado por verte» –Esto es tuyo –le entregue el iPod, del asombro se llevo una mano al corazón y la otra a la boca -¿Estas bien? –pregunte asustado y nervioso, esperando a ver que decía el Holter o alguna otra maquina.

-Si es solo que para mí esto es como una sensación de dèjá vu –me dijo y me regalo la más hermosa de sus sonrisas creo yo -¿No te hablaron de mi realidad paralela? -pregunto y el asentí, Jazz, mi padre y su hermana me contaron un poco de eso pero la verdad quería que ella me lo contara.

-¿Quieres hablarme de eso? –pregunte, diciendo en voz alta mis pensamientos.

-Tú eres psicólogo o eres mi Neurocirujano –pregunto con un tono de voz extraño.

-Isabella yo soy…

-Bella, dime Bella –me interrumpió.

-Bella yo soy tu doctor y bueno yo también quiero saber de esa historia…

-Tu padre, Jazz –dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y alzando ambas cejas –Ang y creo que todo el mundo dice que no es bueno que yo te lo cuente –dijo bajando su mirada, me sentí ansioso al dejar de verle los ojos.

-Por favor –dije usando todo el poder de mi voz, cuando quería que alguien hiciera lo que yo quería usaba un tono de voz suave y meloso, Alice mi hermana menor decía que esa era un arma muy poderosa que hacia derretir a las mujeres, incluyéndola a ella y a mi madre –Anda

-Edward yo… -se calló, yo por impulso le agarre las manos y una serie de extrañas sensaciones se hicieron presentes, pero no me importo, así sus manos quemaran no las soltaría hasta que ella lo quisiese y lo quiso rápido –Bueno –dijo soltándose de mi agarre.

-Perfecto –sonreí y el Holter pito, su corazón se acelero de una manera estrepitosa –Creo que no debo acercarme mucho –le dije divertido señalando el Holter y ella asintió, aunque en estos momentos me moría por abrazarla.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –me cuestiono y yo asentí, tenia miles pero ninguna eran sobre su estadía en el hospital, mis preguntas eran sobre cosas personales, quería conocer todo sobre ella.

-Si… -dude -¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-El verde ¿Y el tuyo? –pregunte, verde era el color de mis ojos, eso hizo que mi corazón se hinchara más, se que suena engreído, socarrón y ególatra pero quería pensar de que ese era su color favorito por mis ojos no por ser solo un color.

-El marrón… no perdón el azul… el marrón y el azul –dije divertido -¿Comida favorita? –pregunte.

-Italiana –le regale la más grande de mis sonrisas y el Holter sonó, la comida italiana era mi favorita también –No me pueden desconectar de ese aparato –me pidió y solté una carcajada.

-No, no podemos pero si le puedo bajar el volumen por un rato –dije yendo al aparato, le baje el volumen y me fui a sentar donde mismo estaba antes –Listo, entre tus cosas estaba un libro de recopilaciones de Jane Austen…

-Mi favorita, junto a Shakespeare y… -se quedo callada -Entre otros –me dijo.

-Ahora cuéntame tus sueños –pedí, me moría por saber que tanto la amo el yo de sus sueños –En serio quiero saber… para diagnosticar el por que

-¿Eso no lo hace Jasper pues? –pregunto como con reproche, a mi parecer a ella no le gustaba mucho que la gente invadiera su privacidad y menos sus pensamientos.

-Si pero para mí es algo más neurológico no de conducta –le aclare, ella iba a hablar cuando mi padre la interrumpió

-Edward creo que te prohibí ver a Isabella –dijo este entrando a la habitación con Ang y sus padres.

-Bella yo me retiro –dije antes de salir de la habitación, eso era una reunión familiar y por más que quisiera participar yo no podía, era mejor retirarme y darles su espacio como familia.

-¡Edward! –exclamo más duro de lo normal –Prométeme que vas a volver –me pidió, mi padre me miro feo al igual que Ang «lo juro» le articule con la boca antes de salir.

-Edward que carajos te pasa ¿yo que te dije? –me dijo Carlisle afuera de la habitación de Bella.

-Yo se padre pero es que quería verla –le dije –Ella es… no se quería comprobar con mis ojos…

-Perdón interrumpo –dijo su padre y Carlisle y yo negamos –Doctores quería saber que posibilidades hay para poder trasladar a Bella a Seattle.

-Ninguna –respondí yo tajante, a ella no se la iban a llevar lejos de mí.

-Si las hay señor Webber, solo hay que firmar la autorización y que el director del hospital disponga del helicóptero para el traslado.

-Yo soy el doctor de Bella y yo no lo autorizo –dije fuerte –No por ahora –aclare cuando mi padre me vio con cara de asesinarme.

-¿Se puede ir a hablar con el director? –pregunto y mi padre asintió y yo negué, a ella no me la iban a quitar, yo la quiero para mí, ella es mía, los cuatro fuimos a hablar con Aro, Jazz al ver mi cara de suplica nos acompaño, el sería mi aliado.

-Aro, el señor Webber quiere trasladar a Bella a Seattle ¿Qué posibilidades hay? –pregunto mi padre.

-¿Edward tu estas de acuerdo con eso? –me pregunto y yo negué.

-Aro, señor Webber, Bella esta muy delicada todavía, puede caer en coma de nuevo en algún momento, hay casos donde el paciente sale y entra del coma y no sabemos si este es uno de ellos por lo que yo digo que no.

-Y a demás Bella ya empezó las terapias conmigo y por lo que nosotros tres sabemos –Jazz señalo a mi padre, a el y a mí –Ella esta muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo, si la cambian se puede cerrar –«gracias» articule y el asintió, la mirada que me dio era de después me la cobro.

-Señor Webber si no es molestia podía dejarnos solos un momento para hablar entre nosotros –pidió mi padre, el señor salió de la oficina de Aro.

-Edward nosotros somos tus jefes directos y creo que Aro y yo estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para ella.

-Tú lo dices por que eres Neurólogo o solo por el hecho de que ella dice conocernos y ser parte de nuestra familia, que ella esta casada conmigo y tenemos hasta hijos en su "realidad paralela" –pregunte enojado.

-Por eso es que lo digo –contesto –Y por el hecho de ella te importa más que cualquier otro paciente –me cuestiono.

-¿Eso es verdad Edward? –pregunto Aro.

-Aro ella me importa, más como mujer que como paciente no te lo voy a negar… pero fue antes de que ella despertara y tu –señale a mi padre –Lo sabes muy bien, era antes de saber todas las cosas que ahora se.

-¿Y ahora te importa más? –pregunto Aro otra vez y yo solo asentí.

-Bueno Edward la decisión esta en tus manos pero yo creo que es lo mejor también.

-¡NO! –grite.

-Señores tranquilicémonos –pidió Jasper viéndome –Yo creo como el psicólogo de Bella, que ella debería ser tomada en cuenta, ella es una mujer hecha y derecha y tiene derecho –dijo y yo suspire –Si se la llevan a la fuerza y algo le pasa en el camino, ella o la familia nos puede demandar, pregúntenle a Rosalie -Rosalie Hale era la abogada del hospital, Aro dijo que lo pensaría, pero conociendo a mi padre se que este no se va a quedar tranquilo.

-Edward es lo mejor y yo lo voy a autorizar –dijo caminando hacia la recepción –Señorita deme la historia de Isabella Swan

-¡TU NO PUEDES HACER ESO, ELLA ESTA DELICADA Y YO SOY SU DOCTOR, ASI QUE ISABELLA NO SE MUEVE DE AQUÍ! –le grite agarrándolo por el brazo para que se volteara.

-¡Edward! –exclamo Jasper, yo estaba molesto, bueno molesto es poco estaba iracundo, mi padre aunque sea el Jefe de Neurocirugía no podía pasar por encima de mí ¿o si?

-¡HIJO ES LO MEJOR! –me grito -¡SOLO FALTA QUE ARO AUTORICE EL TRASLADO Y LISTO!.

-¡NO PADRE ELLA ES MI PACIENTE Y YO NO LO AUTORIZO Y POR MÁS QUE TU SEAS EL JEFE DE NEURO NO PUEDES PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI, ELLA SE QUEDA Y PUNTO!

-¡EDWARD TE PUEDE ESCUCHAR! –grito mi padre cuando me fije estábamos frente a su habitación y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Ven –le dije apretando los diente, lo metí a una habitación y hable –Padre por favor te lo ruego tu sabes que yo… padre yo siento que…

-Habla Edward –exigió, yo me senté en la cama y tome una gran bocanada de aire, Jasper que estaba con nosotros nos veía divertido, esta era la primera discusión Doctor-Doctor que yo tenía con mi padre –Estoy esperando Edward.

-Padre yo siento que la amo… la amo desde que la vi toda llena de sangre en la camilla de la ambulancia –solté de golpe junto a todo el aire que había inhalado momentos anteriores

-¡¿Qué tu que?! –pregunto casi gritando.

-Carlisle vamos a dejar a Edward tranquilo un rato –sugirió Jasper –Deja que el aclare sentimientos y después hablas con el –jalo prácticamente a mi padre fuera de la habitación, a la media hora yo salí.

-Edward debemos preguntarle a Bella si ella se quiere ir o no del hospital –dijo Aro –Jazz tiene razón hable con Rose y ella me dijo que era lo mejor consultarle –dijo y todos entramos a la habitación de Bella.

-Necesito hablar con Bella –dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación con Aro, Jazz y yo pisándole los talones

-Claro no hay problema –dijo su padre y la familia Webber salió sin decir nada

-Isabella –le dijo Aro

-Bella –dijimos ella y yo juntos, Jasper no se aguanto y se carcajeo

-Bella, estamos aquí para…

-Yo no me quiero ir –nos interrumpió, su padre se lo tuvo que haber dicho «_o escucho la discusión que tuviste con tu padre» _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza –Yo tengo que ir a terapia con Jasper y Edw… el doctor Cullen tiene que hacerme unos estudios y… y…

-Bella yo, que soy el director del hospital digo que no es necesario tu traslado, pero Carlisle y tus padres creen que es lo mejor –dijo Aro condescendientemente

-¿Bella queremos saber si tu estas de acuerdo? –le pregunto Jazz cuando vio mi cara de suplica negando a la vez para que ella se negara

-Primero nadie más que yo sabe que es lo mejor para mi y segundo yo tengo 23 años y yo decido por mi misma y yo digo que no me voy y punto –dijo como niña malcriada cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior.

-Esta resuelto –dijo Jasper –Si la paciente, quien es dueña de su decisión, su doctor adjunto –me señalo –Y yo su psicólogo adjunto llegamos a un acuerdo, Isabella Swan se queda hasta que este recuperada y el doctor Cullen hijo le de la alta –sentencio.

-Perfecto –dijo Aro –Por cierto soy…

-Aro Vulturi, doctor yo se –lo interrumpió –Un placer –el le estrecho la mano a Bella y la vio extrañado

-Espero que no te haya traído problemas con nadie –me dijo apenada después de que nos dejaran solos.

-Bella tu nunca me traerás problemas –le dije agarrándome la barbilla, yo quería probar sus labios pero reprimí el deseo –Yo no te voy a dejar sola… a demás tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar… Ang me conto algo por encimita y quiero saber la historia… Sabes deberías escribir un libro de eso –le sugerí, si lo hacia podía ser un Best-Seller


	6. Recuerdos 2

Capitulo 6 Recuerdos 2 _Bella POV_ __

-Bella veo que formaste una revuelta allá afuera –me dijo Ang divertida entrando a la habitación después de que salió Edward.

-¿Mita en verdad? –pregunte un poco incrédula –Ang no me van a quitar a Edward ¿verdad?, ¿El va a seguir siendo mi Neurólogo cierto?, Ang yo no me puedo separar de el…

-¿No quieres o no puedes? –pregunto.

-¿Importa? –pregunte yo de vuelta y ella negó.

-¿Bella de que hablaron cuando el estuvo aquí? –pregunto –No le contaste ¿verdad? –yo solo negué.

-Mita el quería que yo le contara lo de mis sueños, pero se que no puedo, se que no debo ya que yo… te lo confieso estoy tan enamorada de este Edward como lo estoy del de mis sueños en mis sueños –le dije con convicción.

-Yo se mita –me respondió abrazándome –Ahora plis sigue contándome de el y de ti, quedaste en que se iban a ver al día siguiente por lo del iPod

-Aja bueno, esa cita nunca llego, no al día siguiente sino después de que tu y yo nos vimos…

_Espere y espere que el me llamara para vernos y así poder comprar el iPod, pero paso miércoles y jueves en la mañana y nada, ni lo vi en el parque ni lo vi en la universidad, ya estaba casi lista para mi encuentro con Ang, después de mi examen me fui a mi dormitorio, me bañe, cambie y aliste para encontrarme con mi mita en el cine a las tres de la tarde._

_La película fue divertida, la verdad me reí demasiado con las locuras de Martin Lawrence, salimos a comer en la feria del centro comercial, Ang quería comida china y yo como siempre italiana, en la noche cada quien abordo su auto y nos fuimos en caravana a Yale, Ang vivía cerca del campus y yo vivía cerca de la sede rectoral._

-Igual que en la realidad –me interrumpió Ang y yo asentí

_Me acosté a dormir un poco decepcionada ya que en la noche la llamada de Edward tampoco llego. Ya era sábado y yo no tenia ni idea de si el estaba bien o no, quería llamarlo pero si el no lo hacia yo no iba a mostrar desesperación._

-Bella el que una mujer llame a un hombre no es muestra de desesperación –dijo Ang trayéndome a la realidad otra vez

-Yo se pero que quieres que te diga soy… o era… una tonta –me reí de mi misma o de la yo de mis sueños.

-Ok continúa –me pidió.

_Ya era sábado y casi al medio día sonó mi celular, era un mensaje y de el, yo le había puesto una canción como timbre solo para el, Teenage Dream de Katy Perry, ya que el me hacia sentir muchas cosas._

_«Disculpa la ausencia y el abandono, pero ya llegue. Que tal si te paso buscando para la cita que tenemos. Edward» me escribió y yo estaba dando vueltas y gritando como loca por todo mi dormitorio de la emoción._

_«Hola a que hora puedes» le pregunte a los tres segundos llego la respuesta._

_«Este estoy afuera de tu dormitorio» me dijo y yo pegue un grito ahogado, como carrizo el sabía donde yo dormía y por que no me dijo primero para poder arreglarme mejor._

_«En ese caso dame 15 minutos y nos vemos en la entrada» le respondí, el no escribió de vuelta pero me imagino que no tendría problema, menos mal y estaba recién bañada, un jean claro tubito con una franela de algodón blanca manga larga, unas botas militar por fuera del jean y un poco de maquillaje después, estaba bajando las escaleras, al verlo creí desfallecer, no creo en este mundo que haya persona más hermosa que el o bueno hombre mas hermoso que el, estaba arrecostado de su auto viendo por encima de su hombro para algún lado, cargaba una franela de algodón negra con una chaqueta con gorro abierta un blue jean oscuro y zapatos deportivos negros con azul, me acerque a el y hable._

_-Hola –solo le pude decir porque estaba embobada deleitándome con su belleza._

_-Hola Bella ¿como estas? –pregunto acercándose para besarme en la mejilla_

_-Bien ¿y tu? –pregunte de vuelta aunque le quería decir que estaba extrañándolo a el y a Shadow._

_-Ahora estoy mejor –dijo y yo no entendí ni pio la razón de su respuesta pero tampoco se lo preguntaría –¿Lista? vamos a ir a un poco lejos…_

_-¿Qué tan lejos? –pregunte cuando el estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí._

_-No te asustes, solo vamos a ir a New York –me dijo riendo._

_-¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunte ya dentro del auto._

_-Tu rostro a penas te dije que iríamos lejos pusiste cara de pánico y la verdad a parte de tierna te veías graciosa –me dijo, «tierna, el me dijo que me veía tierna»_

_-¿Y por que a New York yo me imagino que aquí debe haber una tienda Apple o una donde vendan el iPod? –pregunte._

_-Bueno es que quería que fuésemos a comer también y mi hermanita te quiere conocer-confeso un poco apenado _

_-¿Tu hermanita? –pregunte ante de que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta._

_-Si es que le conté y ella es como decirte… hiperactiva, impulsiva y me rogo para que las presentara –me dijo -¿No te molesta cierto? –pregunto y yo negué, la verdad estaba anonadada el le había hablado de mi a su hermana menor, por dentro estaba gritando de la alegría._

_Hora y media después estábamos en NY, Alice como me dijo Edward que se llamaba su hermana menor nos estaba esperando cerca de Macy´s, ella por lo poco que me dijo Edward estudia diseño en la Universidad de New York, donde reside la familia completa._

_-Al fin llegas Edward –lo cuestiono una pequeña muy bien vestida, de cabello negro corto y despeinado, ella usa el mismo peinado de Edward, ojos verdes igual a los de el, hermosa sonrisa, nariz perfilada y respingona, carita de ángel y con una voz melodiosa. _

_-Hola enana –la saludo –Bella ella es Alice, Alice ella es Bella –nos presento, la chica sin esperar respuesta de mi parte me abrazo muy fuerte para lo pequeña que es._

_-Oh Bella es un placer –me dijo al separarnos yo vi a Edward y el solo se encogió de hombros –Wow pero que linda eres y no eres teñida –me alabo –Wow hermanito aprendiste._

_-Alice cállate ¿si? –le pidió –Vamos a comer –sugirió y su hermana y yo asentimos._

_-Vamos a Roberto´s ¿cierto? –pregunto y Edward asintió –Edward adora la comida italiana, si por el fuese solo comiese pasta –yo reí._

_-Somos dos –dije, Alice se rio y Edward me guiño un ojo y me regalo una sonrisa torcida hermosa, agarro mi mano y le tendió el brazo a su hermana._

_-Roberto –saludo Alice._

_-Pequeña –respondió el interpelado abrazándola –Niño Edward que grande estas –agrego -¿Y esta hermosa señorina? –pregunto por mí._

_-Ella es la novia de Edward, Roberto –dijo Alice y yo casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva y Edward tosió._

_-¡Alice! –la regaño –Cállate –pidió y la pequeña solo se carcajeo –Roberto ella es Bella una amiga de la universidad –me presento, el interpelado me agarro la mano y me la beso delicadamente._

_-Pues niño Edward la señorina es muy hermosa y siendo tu yo…_

_-Roberto mesa para tres por favor –pidió Edward apenado, yo estaba roja de la pena y Alice estaba observándonos divertida. _

_La comida paso divertida, Alice quien nunca se callaba me conto casi que toda la historia familiar, Emmett el hermano mayor de los dos era jugador de futbol americano, de los Jets de NY y esta casado con Rosalie Hale quien es una de los Ángeles de Victoria Secret´s y esta tiene un hermano que es Arquitecto y trabaja para la madre de ellos, Esme Cullen quien tiene una empresa de diseño de interiores, Carlisle el padre es Neurocirujano y a parte dueño de varias clínicas en todo el país._

_-Ahora vamos a comprar el bendito aparato –dijo Edward y yo lo vi feo._

_-¿Te molesta? –pregunte entre enojada y decepcionada._

_-No para nada… es solo que… después de esto… creo que… no nos vamos a ver… más –me dijo titubeante._

_-Tu tienes mi numero –le dije seria y el asintió -¿Entonces? Si me quieres ver me llamas y listo_

_-¿Y viceversa? –pregunto alzando una ceja con un tono de voz meloso y suave, yo solo asentí, no hable porque sentía que mi voz se había ido al carrizo viejo de vacaciones. _

_-Bella yo siendo tu le digo que me compre uno touch no uno nano –sugirió Alice, el mío era un iPod nano de pantalla y la verdad me conformaba con uno igual o uno sin pantalla._

_-Alice la verdad solo quiero uno como el mío–le confesé y murmuro algo que creo que fue "tonta Bella", entramos a una tienda de electrodomésticos y aparatos eléctricos y Edward se puso a ver los iPod, yo estaba a su lado y Alice estaba viendo las cámaras digitales._

_-¿Este? –pregunto mostrándome una amarillo como el mío yo me encogí de hombros -¿Entonces Bella? –pregunto muy cerca de mi oído, yo me erice y cada terminación nerviosa respondió a su cercanía, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y mi respiración era errática. _

_-Pre… prefiero –me aclare la garganta -Uno de otro color, sabes para que no venga Shadow u otro perro, tal vez al próximo se lo lleve un águila calva pensando que era un conejo –dije divertida, Edward se carcajeo escandalosamente haciendo que la señora que estaba al lado de el saltara del susto._

_-Perdón –se disculpo –Bella que cosas tienes por Dios –dijo y escogió uno morado y le compro la cámara digital a Alice quien no dejaba de dar saltitos alrededor de Edward por la emoción._

_-¿Ella siempre es así? –pregunte ya en el auto cuando íbamos de regreso a Yale -¿Alice? _

_-Es peor, pero la verdad no imagino mi vida sin ella, ninguno de nosotros, parece un huracán pero es la que trae la felicidad a la familia, con sus locuras y arrebatos –aclaro._

_-¿Qué edad tiene? –pregunte._

_-Ella 21 y mi hermano mayor, Emmett tiene 27 –me explico –Y yo 24 ¿y tu?_

_-Yo… 23 -le dije, al igual que antes llegamos muy rápido a Yale, Edward no respeta los límites de velocidad, las pocas veces que vi el tablero la aguja del velocímetro estaba por encima de los 150 km/h, se estaciono a fuera de mi edificio yo estaba nerviosa no me quería despedir de el no quería dejarlo nunca más._

_-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me vaya –dijo viéndome de una manera que debe ser penalizada –En verdad fue…_

_-Divertido –lo interrumpí y el asintió, me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios –Bye Edward _

_-Bye Bella –me dijo ya cuando yo estaba bajándome del auto, el día había sido maravilloso, la verdad Alice me caía de un increíblemente bien y me lo hizo saber cuando Edward se fue al baño «oh Bella tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas del mundo, ya lo veras», «anota mi numero, no quiero dejarte de ver», «espera a que conozcas a Rose, ella tu y yo seremos como los tres mosqueteros» y miles de cosas más, esa pequeña la verdad parece un huracán, pero uno de felicidad y alegría, eso es lo que desborda Alice._

_Después del sábado vi a Edward en su graduación, se veía hermoso con ese traje plateado, camisa blanca con rayas grises y corbata negra, se notaba a leguas que era de diseñador y me imagino que fue Alice quien se lo sugirió, conocí a su madre Esme y a Carlisle, Emmett, Rose y Jasper irían a la celebración ya que no salieron a tiempo de NY, mi idea era solo felicitarlo pero la de Alice era diferente, yo estaba vestida informal comparada con la familia Cullen, un vestido rosado amarrado al cuello y unos tacos altos fucsias, para ese tipo de eventos se exigía cierta etiqueta a la hora de vestir._

_-Bella tienes que venir con nosotros vamos a celebrarlo en la casa de mis padres –me dijo Alice agarrándome de las manos._

_-Alice yo solo vine a felicitar a tu hermano –le aclare –No pienso ir a NY –le dije y ella se carcajeo_

_-No vale mis padres tiene una propiedad aquí –dijo después que dejo de reírse –Ahí es donde vive Edward –aclaro y yo solo respondí con un Ah, llegamos a una pequeña casa de dos plantas, tan pequeña que dentro de ella cabía la de los Webber y la mía en Forks._

_Familiares y amigos de Edward estaban presentes, conocí a los que ellos llamaban sus primos, la familia Denali._

_-¿Bella que día es tu graduación? –pregunto Emmett_

_-Es el semestre que viene –dije _

_-Pues para esa si voy a ir –dijo divertido a lo que Edward lo vio feo –Es que hermanito tu novia me cae mejor que tu –dijo Emmett y yo me puse roja como un tomate y Edward se ahogo con su saliva -Cuñis pero si eres un camaleón –me dijo riéndose escandalosamente, Edward me jalo fuera del alcance de su hermano y cerca de las 11 de la noche me despedí de el, de Esme y de Alice para poder irme a mi casa._


	7. Recuerdos 3

_Capitulo 7 Recuerdos 3_ __

_Ya habían pasado seis meses de los cuales yo solo veía a Edward de vez en cuando, ya que el estaba trabajando, Alice a la que siempre veía me contaba cosas de el y sobre su trabajo, como ella lo dijo cada vez que la enana venia a New Heaven arrastraba consigo a Rosalie, las tres éramos amigas, bueno las cuatro porque yo arrastraba a Ang conmigo._

_El día de mi graduación los Cullen vinieron, creo que se sentían obligados por Alice, cada uno me felicito, pero el que yo quería que viniese no podía porque estaba en New Jersey de trabajo, el trabajaba como editor de una editorial pero no se cual, no le he preguntado._

_«La verdad lamento no estar contigo ese día, quise posponer el viaje pero mi jefe no me dejo, espero que me perdones, la enana te lleva algo de mi parte, felicidades Edward» me escribió por mensaje esa mañana, lo que me mando con la enana me dejo loca, era una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de oro también en forma de rosa, muy hermoso._

_«Gracias por el detalle, no debiste molestarte» le escribí en cuanto vi el regalo._

_«No es molestia Bella, es solo un detalle espero verte cuando regrese a New Heaven, te escribo, voy a seguir trabajando besos»_

_«Besos gracias otra vez. ;o)» no me respondió más los Cullen se fueron como a las 9 de la noche, todos meno Alice que se quedaría para asistir a la graduación de Ang que era dos días después de la mía._

****

_Estaba en Boston, hoy tenia una entrevista en una editorial, ya habían pasado tres meses de mi graduación y nada que veía a Edward, Alice me decía que su jefe lo estaba esclavizando pero Rosalie me decía que el era el mejor en lo que hacia en su oficina y por eso siempre estaba de viaje por eso no lo veía._

_-Señorita Swan un placer soy Aro Vulturi –se presento el dueño de Editorial Vulturi, una de las mejores editoriales de la costa este –Un placer_

_-Igual señor Vulturi –le dije_

_-Dime Aro, hija –pidió y yo asentí –Banner me ha hablado muy bien de ti, la verdad me ha dicho maravillas de ti –dijo y yo me sonroje._

_-Creo que el profesor Banner exagero, señor Aro –le dije divertida, Banner me había comentado que le había dicho a su cuñado que yo era la mejor de su clase, una chica súper responsable y un millón… de cosas más que en parte son ciertas pero no como el las exagero._

_-Modesta la niña –dijo divertido –Pues con tus notas a mi me parece que más bien se quedo corto –agrego, yo me había graduado con honores –Ni el mejor editor que tengo ahorita se graduó con honores, el será tu jefe, ya que lo voy a ascender a Editor en Jefe –me aclaro y yo asentí –Bueno tu sabes de que va este tipo de trabajo, leer manuscritos y borradores, resumirlos, verle los pros y los contras y luego mandar a edición, nosotros tratamos de evitar este tipo de manuscritos –me entrego una lista._

_-Perfecto –le dije –Yo seré la que vaya a buscar a los escritores o espero que ellos lleguen a mí –pregunte_

_-Sera de las dos maneras –dijo –Por ejemplo hay alguien en NY que quiere que su manuscrito sea editado por nosotros y esa persona no puede viajar nosotros vamos por el, pero primero nos tiene que llamar _

_-Ok –respondí -¿Para cuando empiezo a trabajar? –pregunte._

_-Bueno tu jefe llega mañana que es viernes que te parece el lunes, el horario es d pero puedes entrar y salir, ya que siempre hay que ir por algo en algún momento, llega aquí el lunes temprano, pasas por mi oficina para entregarte tu credencial y otras cositas y luego vamos para presentarte a tu jefe y de allí se pondrán de acuerdo ya que serás su asistente, hasta que veamos si tienes el potencial para dejarte sola como editora ¿te parece? –me cuestiono_

_-Me parece excelente Aro _

_-Perfecto Isabella nos vemos el lunes –me tendió su mano y yo gustosa la estreche_

_-A las 9 estaré aquí –dije antes de salir._

_En todo el fin de semana casi no pude dormir, uno: porque Ang no me dejaba; dos: por lo del trabajo, la verdad Aro me estaba dando más de lo que yo esperaba y tres: por que algo me decía que el lunes mi vida iba a cambiar para bien_

-No me digas que tu jefe era Edward –me interrumpió Ang.

-No te adelantes a la historia, si vas a sacar tus propias conclusiones no te cuento más y dejo que tu loca cabecita le de el final –le dije.

-Yo loca, tu eres la que te creaste una realidad paralela –me recrimino –Mentira Mita sigue con tu cuento.

-Ok gafa –le dije –Es fin de semana Alice fue hasta Boston donde ahora vivíamos –nos señale –Para ayudarme con mi guardarropa de ejecutiva…

_El lunes me puse un hermoso vestido color crema con tacos negros y cinturón negro que me "sugirió" la más pequeña de los Cullen, la enana se encargo de ordenarme por día la ropa, cada día era un conjunto diferente, cada semana era ropa diferente, así tenia ordenado mi closet, tres meses de ropa sin repetir, es mujer esta tostada de la azotea._

_«Suerte tu primer día de trabajo, Alice me conto, Besos» me escribió Edward cuando iba camino al editorial, no le respondí ya que estaba muy nerviosa y ya estaba cerca. _

_Llegue a las 9 en punto a la oficina de Aro, me entrego mi carnet de identificación, una tarjeta de crédito empresarial, varios CD's con software que tenia que instalar en mi portátil. _

_-Isabella vamos para que conozcas a tu jefe que ya llego –me dijo Aro._

_-Aro por favor dime Bella ¿si? –le pedí._

_-Pues Bella tu jefe ya llego vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina._

_-Edward Cullen ella es Isabella Swan –dijo presentándome a mi jefe que resulto ser mi amigo, aquel que tenia cerca de nueve meses sin ver._

_-Aro yo ya la conozco –dijo este al verme –Ella estudio en Yale conmigo, bueno solo teníamos la clase de Banner juntos –aclaro_

_-Pues que pequeño es le mundo –dijo este –Ya que se conocen creo que se les hará más fácil trabajar juntos –aclaro –Los dejo para que se pongan la día… Edward dile las reglas –sentencio antes de salir, a penas Aro salió de la oficina de Edward este se acerco a mi y me abrazo._

_-Wow Bella ¿Cómo esas?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunto –Que gusto me da verte de nuevo _

_-Igual –le respondí –La verdad no sabía donde era que trabajabas nunca me dijiste el nombre y Alice sabía que yo vendría para acá ¿ella no te dijo? –pregunte y el negó._

_-Bueno ella esta un poco loca con lo de su graduación y los desfiles que tiene y con que Rosalie y Emmett serán sus modelos exclusivos –dijo._

_-Si ella me comento algo… wow… la verdad ¿Qué de tu vida Edward? –pregunte._

_-Bueno aquí trabajando como loco pero ahora será más alivianado porque te tengo a ti –acoto_

_-La nueva esclava –dije divertida y el me miro pícaro -¿Qué no me veas así? –le reclame_

_-Es que wow estas hermosa y bueno en parte tienes razón ahora harás todo el trabajo que yo no quiera hacer –me dijo divertido._

_-Siempre y cuando mi jefe me ascienda en poco tiempo por mi no hay problema –le dije alzando las cejas, a lo que el se carcajeo_

_-Wow en verdad te extrañe Isabella –dijo en tono burlón _

_-Pues así me llaman –le dije. _

_-Vamos para que veas tu puesto de trabajo –dijo agarrando mi mano, mi cubículo quedaba en frente a la oficina de el, según el para poder tener vigilada a su asistente, aunque ahora yo era su cofacilitadora o coeditora._

****

_Ya habían pasado tres meses y Edward y yo éramos el equipo de trabajo perfecto, nos dividíamos el trabajo siempre en partes iguales, un día el me traía la comida y siempre ese día comíamos en la calle y al otro día yo, que hacia la comida en la casa, Ang trabajaba de administradora de una posada llamada Dragonfly Inn. que queda cerca de la costa, en las frías playas de Massachusetts y vivimos juntas en una apartamento alquilado, íbamos miti y miti en todo, cosa que nos enojaba (nótese el sarcasmo)._

_-Bella mañana tenemos que ir a Chicago a buscar un manuscrito –me dijo Edward a penas entre a su oficina en la mañana._

_-Perfecto jefe –le dije a veces le decía así en broma._

_-Ja ja muy graciosa Isabella –y el siempre me respondía así –En serio Bella –dijo serio, el a veces era tan serio como lo es Emmett -Serán dos días de trabajo y luego nos quedamos el fin de semana ya que Em juega contra los Chicago Bears y quiere que toda la familia esta y me dijo y cito, abro comillas: "Eddy llevas a mi cuñis o te mato y la dejo viuda y a mamá huérfana entendido" _

_-Perfecto Eddy –le dije divertida, a Emmett le habíamos aclarado Edward y yo, juntos y por separado que no éramos nada pero Em siempre nos respondía con lo mismo «hasta un ciego puede ver que ustedes se gustan» la verdad a mi no me gusta Edward, me fascina, me encanta pero yo no se si le soy o no indiferente._

_-Ja ja –repitió -¿Qué dices vas al juego o me preparo para mi "muerte"? _

_-Bueno me gustaría ver como Emmett te mata pero eso implica ir, así que si Edward si me quedo para le juego ¿Qué será? –pregunte._

_-El sábado en la noche, nosotros regresaríamos el domingo al medio día con toda la familia._

_-Perfecto –dije antes de irme a mi puesto de trabajo._

_En Chicago las cosas fueron sencillas hasta que llego Emmett el viernes en la noche, uno de sus compañeros se quedaría en la casa Cullen con nosotros._

_-Emmett tenias que haber avisado –le regaño Esme, en la casa Cullen habían seis habitaciones, las de los cuatro integrantes y dos de huéspedes una la ocupaba yo y la otra Jasper._

_-Bueno ma, se me olvido –dijo –Tengo la solución que tal si Bella y Edward comparten habitación y listo, no creo que a ellos les moleste ¿o si?, ¿Bellita te molestaría compartir la recamara con mi hermanito? –me pregunto -¿Y a ti Edward te importaría compartir tu recamara con Bellita? –ninguno de los dos respondió._

_-Quien calla otorga –dijo Rose._

_-¿Tu eres mi amiga o mi enemiga? –le dije después que la aparte del grupo _

_-Yo apoyo al loco de mi esposo Bells, no te enojes te estamos haciendo un favor –dijo acercándose a donde Emmett quien nos veía divertido, el estaba gozando con nuestro sufrimiento._

_Félix el amigo de Emmett se mudo para la que era mi recamara y yo para la de Edward, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y se que los de el también, no me miraba y yo casi ni lo miraba._

_-Si quieres te bañas primero –me sugirió, señalando una puerta que debe ser el baño, para el fin de semana yo había empacado ropa informal y para los días de trabajo mis inquitables trajes que Alice me "sugería" comprar, como era principio de verano me lleve una pijama de short blanco con rayas en diferentes tonos de violeta y una franela manga corta color lavanda, al salir Edward estaba terminando de acomodar el sofá donde yo dormiría, ya que no creo que el me ceda su cama, ya le había tendido una sabana encima, fue a buscar algo al closet yo me senté en posición indio esperando la almohada _

_-¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunto y yo rodé los ojos_

_-Obvio microbio –le dije –Aquí voy a dormir _

_-No señor eso lo estoy preparando para mí, tu dormirás en la cama –me dijo_

_-No Edward yo no voy a quitarte tu cama –le dije._

_-No me estas quitando nada yo te la estoy cediendo –me dijo y yo negué –Si –dijo el y yo volví a negar –Tu si eres testaruda –agrego –Dije que si_

_-Y yo te dije que no, esa cama es tuya y punto_

_–Bella vas a dormir en la cama por las buenas o por las malas –amenazo._

_-A si ¿y como es eso? –pregunte divertida _

_-Por las buenas es que tú mueves tu lindo cuerpecito hasta la cama y por las malas lo muevo yo –dijo con tono serio_

_-¡Ja! –dije divertida –Quisiera ver que tu me muevas –lo rete_

_-¿No me crees capaz? –pregunto y yo negué, el alzo una ceja antes de que me alzara en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas._

_-¡Edward bájame! –patalee_

_-Bella quédate tranquila –me dijo y yo negué y seguí pataleando_

_-¡Edward bájame YA! –grite y me zarandeé, lo que paso después fue muy rápido el perdió el equilibrio y caímos en la cama uno encima del otro, la cara de Edward estaba a la altura de mi pecho, yo me estaba riendo a carcajadas y el estaba serio, al verlo la risa se me acabo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su respiración era un poco más fuerte de lo normal. _

_Nos vimos a los ojos por un buen rato ninguno se movía, hasta que el dio el primer paso y me beso, el beso empezó suave pero se volvió demandante con el paso de los segundos._


	8. Realidad 2

_Capitulo 8 Realidad 2_ __

-Señorita Bella creo que debe dormir –dijo la señora Zafrina la jefa de enfermeras del turno de la noche.

-Pero es que no tengo sueño señora Zafrina –le dije como niña regañada.

-Si yo me imagine ya que parece una cotorra –me dijo divertida –Pero son las dos de la mañana y el doctor Edward va a pasar a hacer la ronda temprano –dijo –Señorita Ángela no debería hacerla trasnochar –regaño a mi hermana.

-Perdón –dijo esta con el mismo tono que yo use, la señora Zafrina se fue y Ang habló –Bella la señora Zafrina tiene razón vamos a dormir y seguimos mañana mira que ya viene los detalles morbosos –dijo restregándose las manos.

-Tonta –le tire una almohada –Mañana te termino de contar como nos fue es lunes en la Editorial.

-No señora usted me cuenta lo que no pudo del viernes por la noche, del juego y de los demás –pidió y yo asentí.

-Buenas noches mita –le dije y ella solo respondió un igual, a penas cerré los ojos me envolví en un hermoso sueño, que fue interrumpido por las voces de varias personas.

-Yo le dije que no se trasnochara pero a parecer no me hicieron caso doctor Edward –dijo la señora Zafrina, Edward estaba en mi habitación y yo estaba dormida, poco a poco abrí los ojos.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la Bella Durmiente –dijo Edward divertido cuando termine de abrir los ojos –Y yo que creí que te tenia que besar para despertarte –dijo riendo, la señora Zafrina volteo los ojos y Ang solo se rio por lo bajito.

-No creo que sea necesario doctor Edward –le dije seria –Solo tenia que decirle a la señora Zafrina que me tocara y listo –agregue, su expresión fue de dolor, el estaba sentado a los pies de la cama.

-Mi niña lo hice varias veces -me dijo la señora Zafrina –Hasta Ángela te toco y tu como si nada, ni te inmutabas –vi a Ang con odio como es posible que ella se despertara primero y no me despertara.

-Bueno pero ya estoy despierta –le dije tajante.

-Y de mal humor -agrego Ángela.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunto Edward con tono delicado.

-Dormida no te diste cuenta –dije enojada.

-Veo que Ang tiene razón amaneciste de mal humor.

-Es que no me gusta que se burlen de mí –reclame.

-Yo no me burlaba solo narraba un hecho futuro –dijo y a mi me da casi que un infarto, ósea el me hubiese besado si no hubiese despertado y me imagino que si estaba sola porque no creo que la señora Zafrina ni Ang se lo permitieran.

-Ja ja –dije sarcástica -¿Cómo amaneciste tu? –pregunte.

-He tenido mañana mejores –dijo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Te quitaron mi caso?, ¿Me van a llevar para Seattle? –pregunte.

-Casi no dormí, no y no, eso nunca lo permitiría –dijo.

-¿Por que? –pregunte.

-Por que eres importante para mí –soltó de golpe.

-¿Qué porque no podías dormir? –pregunte.

-Ah… mierda –murmuro –Por que mi vecino de abajo salió de viaje y Shadow su perro ladro toda la noche.

-¿Shadow es un pastor alemán? –pregunte y el negó.

-Un Black Retrivers –dijo, ya seria como mucho con demasiado que si lo fuese -Por qué preguntas…

-No se, se me vino la imagen de un pastor alemán a la mente –dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Ah ok –dijo -¿Quieres desayunar? –pregunto –En la cafetería venden unos mufin espectaculares y el latte es de ensueño –dijo -Que tal si traigo dos y desayunamos juntos –yo solo asentí.

-Edward –lo llame, el solo se volteo –Sera que… me da pena preguntarte… pero… será que me…

-Bella a estas alturas me puedes decir lo que quieras y pedir lo que quieras –me dijo acercándoseme mucho.

-Es que bueno… será que me puedo bañar… yo… tranquila sin necesidad de una enfermera –dije sonrojada.

-Claro tontita, déjame decirle a la señora Zafrina que te quite el catéter del suero y listo –dijo tocándome la nariz con un dedo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tu? –pregunte y el sonrió, me acaricio desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, todavía estaba pegada al Holter y este se volvió loco como mi corazón.

-El Holter también –dijo guiñándome un ojo y me quito el chupón que tenia en le pecho, yo ya no andaba con las batas de hospital, sino con una pijama de mono y franelilla.

-¿Ese no es importante? –pregunte.

-Si pero ya estas estable, ya llevas una semana que saliste del coma y cada vez estas más fuerte al igual que tus signos vitales, no creo que haga falta pero si quieres te lo vuelvo a colocar cuando termines –me dijo y yo asentí.

-Edward cuando salgas llama a Ángela plis –le guiñe un ojo y el esbozo su sonrisa ladina, menos mal que ya el Holter no sonaba porque sino ahorita estaría insoportablemente duro.

Ángela entro y me busco ropa, otro pijama, pero por lo menos no era esa bata con la abertura en la espalda, me lave el cabello yo misma, supervisada por Ángela, me peine y me medio acomode, al verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que esta en el baño de la habitación me fije en la cicatriz rosada encima de las costillas y la cicatriz que dejaron los clavos que me pusieron en las piernas.

-Ang, mita yo ya estoy bien ¿cuando te vas a ir? –pregunte –No es que te este corriendo –le aclare al ver la cara que me puso –Pero es que me da cosita contigo mita siempre aquí ¿y tu trabajo y los novios? –le pregunte.

-Por el trabajo no te preocupes que por ahora no tengo y por los novios tampoco te preocupes porque tampoco tengo –dijo divertida.

-Si Ang pero deberías buscarte uno.

-¿Un novio o un trabajo? –pregunto.

-Ambos tonta –le dije divertida, ella me estaba ayudando a caminar del baño a la cama –Y si me preocupo ¿De que estas viviendo? –pregunte -¿De papá y mamá? –ella asintió.

-Es que no quiero dejarte sola –se excuso.

-Ang yo ya estoy bien y sola no estoy, esta Edward, Jasper, la señora Zafrina y tu puedes venir después de tu trabajo hasta que se acabe la hora de visita o dormir aquí conmigo.

-Tendría que hablar con Edward para ver que me dice.

-Hablar conmigo ¿de que? –pregunto entrando con tres café y una bolsa de papel –Latte para ti –me tendió el café –Para ti y para mi –dijo sentándose en la cama –Ahora que me vas a decir.

-Edward, Bella quiere que yo la deje sola –le dijo como cuan niña que mete el chisme a sus padres sobre su hermana.

-Sola no se va a quedar –dijo este –Me tiene a mí, a Jazz y ya se ha ganado el cariño de varias enfermeras así que sola, sola no.

-Si pero tú tienes el turno de la mañana –dijo esta.

-Desde las 7 hasta las 7, Ang –aclaro -Y solo tengo tres pacientes por ahora y solo uno es el más importante de todos –dijo viéndome.

-Ves mita no tienes de que preocuparte, es más, pronto saldré de aquí ¿verdad Edward? –pregunte antes de sorber de mi café.

-Pronto, pronto así como que ya mañana no pero si dentro de 15 días –respondió el.

-¿Y mi exquisito mufin? –pregunte, el se carcajeo y me tendió la bolsa de papel.

-Te lo traje de vainilla con fresa, el de Ang es de vainilla solo y el mío es de chispitas de chocolate –dijo y yo hice un puchero.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

-A ella le gusta el de chispas de chocolate y a mí el de fresa –dijo Ángela observándonos divertida, yo todavía estaba haciendo el puchero.

-Si me pone esa carita, no creo que me pueda negar –dijo y yo sonreí y lo abrace, el cerro sus brazos a mí alrededor, en ese momento algo hizo clic, mi lugar era, es y será entre los brazos de Edward, éramos como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban a la perfección.

-Yo como que me voy a desayunar afuera –dijo Ang haciendo que nos separáramos, cuando salió hable.

-Perdón Edward fue un impulso –me disculpe.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más seguido –me dijo –Bella la verdad tu eres… bueno no se en realidad que eres… pero eres importante para mí –dijo apenado –Y no me importa los que los demás crean o piensen, tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras –remato yo estaba que me moría eso parecía una declaración o era algo muy parecido.

-Edward yo… la verdad no se que decirte… tu eres… yo siento… y Jazz dice que…

-¿Y que dice tu corazón? –me interrumpió y me toco encima de donde se supone esta mi desbocado corazón con un dedo.

-¡Gracias a Dios no estoy conectada al Holter! –exclame riendo y el me acompaño en las risas -¿Edward tu has hablado con Ang o Jazz?

-No sobre lo de tu realidad pero eso a mi no me importa –me dijo –Bella el día que tu entraste aquí… toda ensangrentada, golpeada ¿Quieres saber lo que pensé sobre ti? –pregunto y yo asentí –Que eras hermosa, muy hermosa –confeso –Y después con el paso de los días solo quería era verte despierta, añoraba escuchar tu voz, ver tus ojos, verte así como estas ahorita sonrojada –me acaricio la mejilla y se acerco más a mí.

-Edward a diferencia de ti yo te escuchaba todo el tiempo, te veía y te tocaba –le dije –En mi "realidad paralela" y la verdad lo que tu me dices es para mí como música para mis oídos –confesé –Pero ni tu padre, ni Aro van a dejar que tu te me acerques ya que ellos creen que eso me hará daño psicológicamente –repetí lo que escuche que dijo Carlisle una vez.

-Eso lo puede determinar es Jazz y el… yo no creo que el… y si los dos sabemos "la verdad" seria mucho más fácil –dijo.

-Habla primero con Jazz y luego veremos –le dije resignada.

-¡Bella no puedes rendirte sin siquiera luchar! –exclamo.

-No me estoy rindiendo Edward yo te voy a esperar para siempre y por siempre pero no quiero que la gente piense…

-¡AL DIABLO LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS! –me grito interrumpiéndome, yo solo abrí los ojos -¡Bella yo te quiero y tu me quieres, que importan lo que digan los demás! –dijo ya con tono bajo pero fuerte –A mi no me importa ¿a ti si?

-Edward yo no quiero que tu te vuelvas a pelear con tu padre, o que te quedes sin trabajo ni que tu familia me odie, yo los quiero aunque no los conozca, no aquí.

-Bella por mi padre no te preocupes yo hablare con el, por mi trabajo, nena tengo 28 años y soy uno de los neurólogos más joven del país y uno de los más exitosos, trabajo consigo donde sea y por mi familia bueno se que te van a adorar sobre todo mi madre y Alice.

-Sabes que eres engreído y para nada modesto –dije divertida

-Pero así me quieres ¿o no? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Bueno ya basta de confesiones amorosas –dijo Jazz entrando a la habitación, yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward quien se reía por lo que dijo su mejor amigo.

-¿Desde cuando estas escuchando? –pregunto Edward.

-Desde: Bella yo te quiero y tú me quieres, que importan lo que digan los demás –imito la voz de Edward a la perfección.

-¡Mierda! –exclame y los dos me vieron feo –Perdón pero es que…

-Por mi no te preocupes yo se que este loco te quiere desde que te vio y bueno no creo que sea malo lo de ustedes siempre y cuando tu –me señalo –No confundas la realidad.

-¿Pero que es real y que no? –pregunte -¿Cómo se yo que esto no es un sueño? como lo que viví antes ¿Que es para ti real? –pregunte a Jazz.

-Ay Bella no me vengas con filosofía barata al estilo Platón por favor –dijo divertido Jazz –Esto es real tanto como nosotros lo creamos ¿ok? Así que deja de pensar pajuatadas y besa a mi mejor amigo –ordeno, Edward se acerco a mí y pego sus labios a los míos, solo un pequeño roce, un segundo, el mejor segundo de mi vida.


	9. Nos queremos ¿Y que? Ed POV

_Capitulo 9 Nos queremos ¿Y que?_ _Ed. POV _ __

Ya las cartas estaban puestas, ya le había dicho a Bella que la quería y hasta la bese, se que si mi padre se entera pone el grito en el cielo, ella ahorita esta en su sesión con Jazz, la primera de quince, se que le me dijo que me iba a decir lo que ella le dijera pero ahora la verdad me da igual saber o no sobre sus "sueños" o "realidad paralela" solo se que quiero tenerla conmigo siempre y para siempre y que yo también la voy a esperar siempre y para siempre como me dijo mi niña.

_-Doctor Edward su hermana lo llama por la línea dos –_dijo mi secretaria por el conmutador del teléfono

-Pasa la llamada Heidi… gracias

-¿Qué paso enana? –pregunte a modo de saludo

-_Hola Eddy como estas_

-Bien y tu, a que se debe este honor linda –dije divertido

_-A que te quiero ver mi amor _–dijo siguiéndome el juego

-Pues que tal si nos vemos para el almuerzo paso por ti al taller –pregunte

_-Perfecto tengo que hablar con alguien y como Rose esta en la clínica solo pensé en ti _–dijo, ella y yo éramos como los mejores amigos, nos contábamos todo, hablábamos sobre todo, ella sabia cosas de mí que nadie sabe al igual que yo de ella.

-Lo que quieras enana... yo también tengo que decirte ciertas cosas muy importantes

_-Perfecto Eddy nos vemos a la una, besos Bye_

-Bye –dije y colgué, lo que me tenia que contar es sumamente importante que no se espero a que fuera en la noche a casa de mi madre, desde la "pelea" con mi padre por Bella yo casi no iba para casa de mi madre y Alice como se la pasa de viaje por su trabajo de modelo y diseñadora casi no para un pie en la casa.

El hablar con Alice me vendría bien, pase por la habitación de Bella pero ella estaba muy entretenida hablando con Jazz, la verdad me alegraba verla ya mejor y verla animada contándole "sus penas" al psicólogo, ella es el tipo de persona que ante la adversidad se pone un súper traje y sale a delante a si sea a mordiscos.

Salí camino al taller de Alice en NY como yo manejo a una velocidad exagerada el viaje de tres horas lo hice en hora y media, la busque y fuimos a un restaurante de comida china.

-Eddy no vas a creer lo que me paso este fin de semana –dijo en el auto antes de bajar.

-Alice que he dicho yo sobre decirme Eddy –ella sabe más que nadie que no me gusta que me digan así

-Yo se pero es que me gusta decirte así, así como a ti y al oso les gusta decirme enana –replico, el oso es el apodo que ella le puso a mi hermano Emmett el del medio

-Bueno tú eres la única que me puede decir así ¿trato? –le ofrecí la mano cerrada en puño, ella la choco y respondió

-Trato… ahora mamá me dijo algo sobre que tú y papá no se hablan –dijo

-Si nos hablamos pero tuvimos un encontronazo por una paciente –le dije.

-¿La chica del coma? –pregunto.

-Cónchale pero a Esme no se escapo nada –dije con fingida indignación -¿Qué más te dijo?

-Que te pusiste como un histérico, que le gritaste a papá a Aro y a Jazz

-Exagero, solo a papá y a Aro, Jazz uso todo su poder para que las cosas se tranquilizara y pudiésemos hablar tranquilos y civilizadamente –confesé

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Alice es un cuento muy largo –le dije y ella hizo un puchero.

-Anda Eddy por favor cuéntame –pidió y yo asentí.

-Mira esta mujer llego hace tres meses y medios al hospital, mal herida, entre Tanya, Victoria, Aro y yo la operamos, Aro estaba por si acaso se le detenía el corazón, Vicky porque ella tenia múltiples fracturas, yo porque tenia fracturado el cráneo y Tanya porque es la anestesióloga –le especifique –Cuando la vi Alice, en la camilla llena de sangre y todo me gusto, me pareció hermosa, la más hermosa de las mujeres después de mamá y de ti –le dije y ella sonrió

-Sigue contando Eddy ¿como esta ella? –pregunto

-Ella esta bien, ahorita, ella paso tres meses en coma y cada vez que podía iba y le hablaba, aunque sus padrastros iban y venían y su hermana no se separaba nunca de ella, yo entraba y hablaba con ella, le decía que se tenia que despertar, que la quería ver sonreír, verle el color de ojos, escucharla hablar y cuando vine a NY por lo del congreso ella despertó, pero…

-¿Pero que?, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Alice deja el atore –le reproche –Ella despertó diciendo que yo era su esposo, que teníamos dos hijas que nos conocía a todos y mi padre se alarmo, le dijo a Jazz que la checara a ver si estaba loca o no y no me dejaban acercarme a ella para no alterarla, pero un día no aguante más y la vi, tenia que verla, necesitaba verla, me moría por verla –confesé –La vi, hable con ella y sus enigmáticos ojos marones me enamoraron más de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh Eddy esa es la historia más bonita que me han contado ¿Ella lo sabe?, ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto

-Alice ¿que dije del atore? –pregunte y ella cerró la boca.

-Perdón pero es que….

-Saca conclusiones después ¿si? Ahora déjame terminar –dije y ella asintió –Bueno sus padrastros vinieron y me dijeron que se la querían llevar a Seattle y yo me puse como loco, les dije que no, busque mil excusas, excusas que Jasper me respaldaba en solidaridad y me le revele a Aro y me le enfrente a papá y decidimos que ella fuese la que decidiera, plan que fue sugerido por…

-Jazz –me interrumpió

-Exacto –afirme –Hablamos con ella y ella dijo que no, que se quería quedar aquí ya que su vida esta en Boston y mil cosas más, pero solo ella y yo sabemos que ella lo decía para no separarse de mí, hoy ya no pude más y le confesé todo Alice, todo, le dije que la quería y ella me dijo que no quería que yo me quedara sin trabajo, ni que me peleara con mi familia por ella y le hice saber que no me importaba que con mi experiencia tendría trabajo donde quisiese y que mi padre a la larga me perdonaría y al igual que mi familia entonces el idiota de Jasper que estaba escuchando la conversación intervino a mi favor, así que no es tan idiota y dijo: Bueno ya basta de confesiones amorosas –imite su voz –Dijo que por el no nos preocupáramos que el sabia que yo soy un loco y que la quiero desde que la vi y bueno no creo que sea malo lo de nosotros siempre y cuando ella no confundas la realidad y después le dijo: Ay Bella deja de pensar pajuatadas y besa a mi mejor amigo

-¿Y tu que hiciste? –pregunto

-La bese Alice que mas iba a hacer si me moría por hacerlo desde que la vi despierta.

-Oh Eddy que alegría hermano me alegro por ti ¿Y Vicky ya lo sabe?

-Enana Vicky esta entretenida revolcándose con James así que no creo que le incomode… Ahora que era eso tan importante que me tenias que decir

-Oh Eddy conocí a alguien… bueno ya lo conocía pero me lo encontré el sábado y hablamos y hablamos y hablamos, la verdad yo no conocía ese lado de el y creo que yo le gusto y te puedo decir que el me gusta y mucho

-¿Y quien es? –pregunte

-Sabes hasta nos besamos, el me dijo que yo le gustaba pero por terceras personas no se podía acercar a mí

-Aja y ¿Quién es? –pregunte otra vez

-Eddy si te digo no te vas a enojar conmigo ni con el ¿cierto? –pregunto

-¿Lo conozco? –pregunte y ella asintió -¿Quién es? –pregunte intrigado

-Promételo

-Lo juro enana nada me contenta más que verte emocionada por un hombre, aunque tu eres mi hermanita pequeña, la niña de la casa, me alegra sobremanera –le dije -Ahora ¿Quién es?

-Eddy es Jazz

-¿Quien? –pregunte incrédulo –Jasper Whitlock, mi mejor amigo, el que era mi compañero de cuarto en Dartmouth, el mismo Jazz que me dijo que besara a Bella –pregunte

-¿Si? –dijo ella a modo de pregunte

-Me lo preguntas o me lo confirmas –le dije con fingido enojo –Como el pudo y tu como pudiste –le dije, ella estaba nerviosa

-Edward… yo… el… nosotros… todo se dio… no lo planeamos…

-¡Oh Alice esta es la mejor noticia del mundo! –le exclame y ella me vio con cara de póker

-¿No estas molesto? –pregunto y yo negué

-¿Por qué? –pregunte –Si el es un buen muchacho y es un caballero y es el mejor hombre que hay para ti y aunque sea mi mejor amigo le puedo patear el trasero si te hace daño –le aclare

-¡Oh Edward! –exclamo parándose de su silla para abrazarme –No sabes como me alegra que tu lo aceptes… ahora solo falta decirle al resto… y ver si el quiere tener algo conmigo claro esta –dijo

-Hey enana quien no querría tener algo contigo… tú eres hermosa, talentosa, famosa y sobre todo la mejor mujer del mundo después de mamá y mí Bella

-¿Bella, así se llama tu novia? –pregunto

-Bueno se llama Isabella pero lo odia, así que si, es Bella y no es mi novia, aun –sentencie –Cuando salga lo será te lo juro

-Edward tengo que conocerla, aun no la conozco y ya la quiero como una hermana

-Ella también a ti Alice ya veras

-Seremos las mejores amigas, ella Rose y yo… ya veras

-No lo dudo… ahora enana tengo que volver a Boston –le dije, pague la cuenta la lleve a su taller y me fui a Boston a mayor velocidad de lo que vine a NY.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar –le dije a Jazz entrando sin tocar a su consultorio

-Edward ¿De que? –pregunto nervioso yo estaba fingiendo enojo

-¿Qué hiciste este fin de semana? –pregunte, Jazz abría la boca y la cerraba –Habla Jazz no leo la mente –amenace.

-Alice hablo contigo ¿verdad? –pregunto y yo asentí –Edward hermano te juro que yo tengo las mejores intenciones con ella, yo la quiero así como tu quieres a Bella –me dijo

-Eso era lo único que quería escuchar –le dije abrazándolo –Cuñado

-Mierda hermano no me des ese susto

-Solo te advierto Jazz que aun así aunque seas mi mejor amigo y te quiera un montón te puedo patear el trasero si la hieres ¿ok? –amenace

-Nunca hermano, eso nunca pasara –me juro –Ahora ve a ver a tu novia que ha estado toda la tarde ansiosa porque tu no te has aparecido por su habitación

-Ella no es mi novia Jazz –le aclare –No todavía y no mientras este aquí, cuando la dé de alta lo será pero todavía no

-Wherever –dijo –Ve con ella y punto –salí de su consultorio y fui a ver a mi niña, al llegar a su habitación ella no estaba y me puse nervioso estaba a punto de histeria, y si su padre se la llevo a Seattle, si Aro y mi padre lo permitieron.

-Lauren ¿y Bella? -pregunte

-En terapia, doctor Edward –dijo la enfermera

-¿Con quien? –pregunte, ella no estaba con Jazz, quien podría ser entonces.

-Doctor Edward fue a rehabilitación por las fracturas de pierna se acuerda que Vicky las autorizo –me dijo y yo respire.

-¿En el gym del piso tres o…? –deje la pregunta abierta para que ella me terminara de decir

-Si en el piso tres

-Gracias –le dije y me fui directo al piso tres, si Bella estaba con Vicky esta destilaría todo su veneno sobre mi niña, al llegar estaba con uno de los enfermeros y el terapeuta.

-Hola –la salude

-Hola ¿Dónde estabas? –me pregunto

-Con mi hermana en NY comiendo

-¿Con Alice? –pregunto y yo asentí

-¿Cómo te fue con Jazz? –pregunte

-No estoy tan loca como creí, el me dijo que los sueños poco a poco los iría olvidando y que me aferrara más a esta realidad que a la otra –dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –pregunte

-Que el me cuestiono sobre mis intenciones hacia ti, después de que hablamos de mis sueños

-Sabes que el también debería ir a psicólogo –le dije divertido

-Yo se lo dije y el me dijo que lo sabía pero ninguno de los que el conoce lo quiere revisar –dijo divertida

-¿Randall le falta mucho? –pregunte, Randall es el terapeuta

-No Edward ya se puede ir –dijo y yo le tendí la mano a mi niña que gustosa agarro, ella tenía que ir a terapia porque cuando caminaba cojeaba un poco, es normal cuando se tiene fractura de tibia y más aun cuando es de varios huesos de la pierna, por eso se le dejo dicho a Victoria que las autorizara

-¿Por cuánto tiempo son? –le pregunto mi niña a Randall

-Diaria hasta que te den de alta –respondió este y mi niña me vio con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Solo 15 días mi niña –le susurre, subimos hasta su habitación y me sorprendió no ver a Ángela

-Ella se fue a buscar trabajo… bueno, no se fue, la corrí –dijo

-Como sabes que estaba…

-Se te nota en la mirada, Edward –me dijo, la ayude a sentar y aproveche de que estaba descuidada y le robe un corto beso en los labios

-Hola –le volvía a decir y le di otro

-Hola –me respondió abrazándome –Te extrañe

-Así me dijeron –le participe

-Ese Jazz si es idiota… los psicólogos no son como los curas pues –dijo divertida.

-Si pero eso no cuenta cuando eres la chica que le gusta a su mejor amigo –le dije y ella solo respondió con un Ah –Yo también te extrañe –confesé


	10. Realidad 3

_Capitulo 11 Realidad 3.1_ __

-Empieza –le sugerí.

-¿Quieres saber algo de mí? –pregunto –Porque yo quiero saber todo sobre ti Bells –me dijo, me encanta cuando el me dice Bells o mi niña

-La verdad quiero saber todo pero ya se parte o infiero en partes por tu ya sabes… -le dije

-Bueno primero soy el mayor de tres hermanos, Emmett tiene 25 y trabaja para mi madre en la Fundación Cullen –dijo –El la administra

-¿De que trata la Fundación Cullen? –pregunte

-Mi madre con su fundación restaura obras, pinturas, libros, inmuebles y ese tipo de cosas que tengan algún tipo de relevancia cultural o histórica.

-Que bien –dije

-Ok… mi hermana Alice es de 22 y es modelo y diseñadora de ropa –dijo "mi Alice" era solamente diseñadora pero la verdad me alegra que los Cullen de mis sueños sean muy parecidos a los de la vida real –Vive en NY, ella es la única que vive lejos de nosotros, yo vivo solo en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, manejo un Aston Martin Ventage plateado – «_que pena ningún Volvo»_ pensé –A ver que más… creo que eso es lo más importante por ahora

-¿Victoria? –pregunte

-Ella era mi novia de tres años –dijo, eso yo ya lo sabía –Ella y yo entramos a trabajar al mismo tiempo y nos apoyamos mutuamente, un día nos confesamos y después de ahí inseparables, ella se fue a California por un año por problemas familiares y nos seguíamos viendo, yo iba de vez en cuando y ella venía en cuanto podía, después que su madre se recupero del cáncer regreso, eso fue hace ya casi año y medio o menos

-¿Y que paso entre ustedes? –pregunte

-Las cosas cambiaron, ella llego más libertina de lo que se fue y teníamos problemas

-Ella me dijo que no es la primera vez que te interesas en un paciente –dije

-Es la primera vez… ella lo dijo porque como yo era el que más daba, ella pensó que mi luto por ella duraría para siempre

-¿Y que paso? –pregunte

-Ella nunca supo que mi amor por ella desapareció un tiempito antes de terminar, la verdad yo estaba con ella por costumbre –dijo –Se que suena feo pero así era, ella con su actitud mato lo que sentía por ella

-¿Y porque tu crees que conmigo será diferente? –pregunte

-Porque… se que será diferente Bella… mira es difícil decirlo –dijo agarrándome las manos, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado como cada vez que el me toca o se me acerca –Es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta pero creo que con nosotros será diferente, tu y yo haremos que sea diferente –dijo

-¿Edward no es por aquí donde sale la gente que necesita trasladarse en helicóptero? –pregunte, el se carcajeo

-Buena manera de cambiar el tema –dijo riéndose todavía –No esta parte no es estamos en el ala sur del hospital –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Ósea que nadie sube para acá? –pregunte y el negó

-Nop –dijo divertido –Solo pocos subimos y solo pocos tenemos las llaves del hospital completo

-¿Y esos pocos son Aro, Carlisle, Jazz y tu? –pregunte

-Y Rosalie –dijo –Aunque ella no es doctora sino la abogada del hospital, pero somos los de más confianza y parte de la junta directiva, sabes los civiles –agrego y yo asentí

-¿Eso quiere decir que nadie sabe que estamos aquí?

-Sip le tuve que decir a Jazz, porsia…

-¿Porsia que? –pregunte

-Por si acaso me daban ganas de secuéstrate –confeso y yo reí –En serio, el sabe de todos mis movimientos desde que tu despertaste, me tiene vigilado y yo bueno no me quejo así no cometo una locura

-¿Una locura seria? –pregunte

-Esto –dijo acunando mi cara entre sus mano y pegando sus labios a los míos, era un beso simple nuestras bocas se movían sin necesidad de encontrar su lugar ya que ese era su sitio, estar juntas, mis labios encajaban perfectos en los de el, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabíamos, lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que nuestras lenguas jugaran, yo solo entreabrí la boca, su sabor es como el del mejor vino, la mejor comida, la mejor fruta, era algo adictivo, embriagante y memorable, nos separamos por falta de aire pero el pego su barbilla a mi frente –Bells abre los ojos –pidió cuando se separo de mí, yo poco a poco lo obedecí.

-Uy que loco –dije riéndome haciendo que el me viera feo yo solo me reí a carcajada limpia –Mentira –le dije abrazándolo, el me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Menos mal que no estas pegada al holter porque sino… –dijo divertido y yo fruncí el seño –Ah ¿tu si te puedes burlar de mí y yo no de ti? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Eso no es justo –reclamo

-Como dije antes Edward la vida a veces no es justa –le guiñe un ojo –Creo que deberíamos bajar –le dije

-¿Ya te quieres ir? –pregunto y yo negué

-Es solo que no quiero que piensen que…

-Bells como ya te dije el único que sabe en realidad en donde estamos es Jazz el resto piensa que estas en la piscina

-¿Dónde esta la piscina? –pregunte

-En el sótano 1 –dijo

-Genio pero tu plan tiene cabos sueltos –le dije –Voy a llegar con el cabello seco y…

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta y si lo hacen cual es el problema… Bells si es por mi ya estaría gritando que tu estas conmigo y que nos queremos

-¿Y porque no lo haces? –pregunte

-¿Quieres que lo grite? –pregunto y yo negué

-No tu estas loco –le dije

-Por ti –contesto y yo me ruborice –Y la verdad no lo hago porque estamos en el piso 16 y no creo que nadie me escuche

-¿Por eso no lo haces o hay otras cosas que te lo impiden?

-Nada me lo impide Bells, yo soy dueño de mi vida, de mis acciones y de mis palabras –dijo con tono convincente, el me agarro por la barbilla para volverme a besar cuando su teléfono sonó –Perdón –dijo sacándolo del bolsillo de su saco

-Hola enana –saludo a Alice, a la Alice de mis sueños también le decían enana –Si estoy con ella –se quedo callado –¿En serio, en cuanto tiempo? –silencio –Perfecto ya vamos para allá –silencio –No creo que le moleste, pero yo le pregunto… Bells mi hermana te quiere conocer tienes algún problema –dijo tapando el celular, yo negué –Dice que si enana –silencio –En 10 minutos perfecto, nos vemos –colgó.

-¿Alice? –pregunte y el asintió

-Sabes es raro que tu conozcas a mi familia sin si quiera verla… pero a la vez me encanta –dijo parándose –Vente –me tendió su mano, la agarre pero el me abrazo por la cintura, bajamos las escaleras hasta el piso 15 donde esperaban varios doctores que nos vieron un poco extrañados.

-Benjamín, Kebi –Edward los saludo –Les presento a mi novia –dijo, tanto los galenos como yo nos quedamos viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión

-Wow Edward es muy hermosa –dijo uno de ellos, el más viejo –Soy Benjamín Suarez –se presento

-Bella Swan –dije

-¿Edward ella no es la chica del coma? –pregunto el otro, Kebi

-Si Kebi, es ella

-Yo no sabía que era tu novia, nadie nos dijo eso –se excuso

-Bueno solo la familia lo sabía –agrego Edward

-Pues un placer, Kebi Al Hassan, obstetra –se presento y yo solo le sonreí tímidamente y escondí un poco mi cara en el pecho de Edward, al llegar al cafetín hable con el

-Tú estás más loco que yo –le recrimine –Como se te ocurre presentarme como tu novia…

-Bells bueno es mi manera de gritar que nos queremos

-Si pero…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto haciendo un puchero

-No se Edward es algo… tengo que decirle a Jazz a ver… no quiero que después –me quede callada pensando –Si Edward si quiero, claro que quiero

-Uff –soltó todo el aire que tenia en lo pulmones –Yo creí que… sabes eres mala conmigo –yo solo me reí

-Oh por Dios Edward es ella –dijo Alice entrando a la cafetín, Edward solo asintió –Pero es más hermosa de lo que me contaste

-¿Tu le contaste a ella de mí? –pregunte y ambos asintieron –Soy Bella

-Alice –dijo abrazándome, yo la apreté lo más que pude a mi cuerpo –Me encanta tu vestimenta –dijo divertida

-Bueno no será de la colección primavera-verano pero es de la colección hospitalizada hasta que tu novio le da la gana

-¡¿QUE?! –grito -¡¿Ya son novios?! –pregunto un poco más bajo que antes pero aun así casi gritado, Edward y yo asentimos

-Desde hace tres minutos –respondió el

-Wow que bien… oh Bells ya veras seremos…

-Las mejores amigas –concluí yo

-Ma agrada –le dijo a su hermano

-A mi también y mucho –respondió este -¿Y enana que haces aquí? –pregunto

-Vine a verte Eddy –yo cerré los ojos esperando que Edward le gritara que a el no le gusta que le digan así pero ese grito no llego «_solo al Edward de tus sueño no le gusta Bella» _me recrimine mentalmente –Es viernes tonto –dijo –Y tu sabes que todos los viernes vengo.

-Si mierda no me di cuenta como la semana paso tan rápido –dijo, eso quiere decir que no lo vería hasta el lunes ya que el trabaja de lunes a viernes me entristecí y ambos lo notaron

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Nada es solo que no te veré hasta el lunes –dije bajando la mirada, Alice me vio con ojos de ternura al igual que Edward

-No veras al doctor Edward –dijo –Pero si veras a Edward Cullen el hombre, tu novio –dijo y yo sonreí, el solo me beso en los labios, un carraspeo de garganta hizo que nos separáramos, era Jazz quien nos veía divertido

-¿Con que aquí estas? –pregunto señalándome –Yo pase por tu habitación y cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que hace dos horas tenias que haber regresado del gym

Hice una mueca con la boca –Tu sabias donde y con quien estaba Jazz –le dije y el asintió.

-Yo creyendo que mi hermanita vino por mí y resulta que vino fue a ver a su novio –dijo Edward divertido

-¡EDWARD CÁLLATE! –dijeron Jazz y Alice al mismo tiempo, los cuatro rompimos en risas

-No me griten –dijo divertido –Ves mi amor este si puede fastidiarme y yo no puedo –dijo señalando a Jazz yo solo me encogí de hombros -¿Qué quieres comer? –me pregunto

-No se algo sabroso y dulce –dije

-¿Torta de chocolate? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Trae cuatro –dijo Alice mientras que Edward y Jazz se paraban a buscar las cosas –Ay Bells la verdad me alegra ver a mi hermano así de contento, el me hablo de ti el otro día, me conto todo –dijo –Y cuando digo todo es todo

-¿Hasta lo poco que el sabe de los sueños? –pregunte y ella asintió

-El y yo no tenemos secretos por eso te digo, la verdad tu eres la chica perfecta para el, es más te lo digo de una, su destino es estar juntos para siempre y por siempre –sentencio –Mira que yo soy media bruja y veo las cosas, veo el futuro –dijo divertida yo solo me reí

Estuvimos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, cerca de las nueve Edward me acompaño a mi habitación

-Mañana estaré aquí a penas empiece la hora de visita –dijo yo alce las cejas –A las 8 –dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios

-Ya te extraño –le confesé

-No más que yo mi niña –dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Ang se unió a nosotros en el cafetín, sabía que empezaría con la ronda de preguntas en cualquier momento

-Mita –me llamo cuando fui al closet a buscar otra pijama -¿Qué significo ese beso? –pregunto

-¿Cuál beso? –pregunte yo haciéndome la desentendida

-El que te dio Edward, Bella ¿Cuál más?

-Bueno así se despiden los novios –dije con mi cabeza metida en el closet

-¡Bella es serio! –exclamo -¿Cuando?, ¿Como? y ¿Donde? –pregunto

-Sip –le dije –Hoy, cuando se suponía que debía estar en el gym, me llevo para la azotea de la clínica para poder hablar a solas y sin interrupciones, pero me lo dijo en el cafetín segundos antes de que llegara Alice y después llego Jazz y luego tu –explique -¿Y como te fue hoy en el trabajo? –pregunte desviando el tema

-Bien mita –me dijo –Wow la verdad me quedo loca, por eso de lo del doctor no, el hombre si –dijo más para ella que para mí

-Ayuda a la mita –dije en tono de bebe, yo me podía bañar sola pero no podía subir mucho el brazo izquierdo y se me complicaba un poco el aplicarme el champú, entramos al baño en silencio, la verdad no teníamos nada que decirnos, aunque se que Ang se estaba mordiendo la lengua con tres mil preguntas

-Bells, mita –me dijo mientras me ayudaba a peinar –Cuéntame más anda ¿si? Dime que paso ese día cuando se cayeron en la cama

-Ang –dije con fastidio

-Anda mita ¿si? plis, plis, plis, plis –pidió


	11. Realidad 3-1

_Capitulo 11 Realidad 3.1_ __

-Empieza –le sugerí.

-¿Quieres saber algo de mí? –pregunto –Porque yo quiero saber todo sobre ti Bells –me dijo, me encanta cuando el me dice Bells o mi niña

-La verdad quiero saber todo pero ya se parte o infiero en partes por tu ya sabes… -le dije

-Bueno primero soy el mayor de tres hermanos, Emmett tiene 25 y trabaja para mi madre en la Fundación Cullen –dijo –El la administra

-¿De que trata la Fundación Cullen? –pregunte

-Mi madre con su fundación restaura obras, pinturas, libros, inmuebles y ese tipo de cosas que tengan algún tipo de relevancia cultural o histórica.

-Que bien –dije

-Ok… mi hermana Alice es de 22 y es modelo y diseñadora de ropa –dijo "mi Alice" era solamente diseñadora pero la verdad me alegra que los Cullen de mis sueños sean muy parecidos a los de la vida real –Vive en NY, ella es la única que vive lejos de nosotros, yo vivo solo en un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, manejo un Aston Martin Ventage plateado – «_que pena ningún Volvo»_ pensé –A ver que más… creo que eso es lo más importante por ahora

-¿Victoria? –pregunte

-Ella era mi novia de tres años –dijo, eso yo ya lo sabía –Ella y yo entramos a trabajar al mismo tiempo y nos apoyamos mutuamente, un día nos confesamos y después de ahí inseparables, ella se fue a California por un año por problemas familiares y nos seguíamos viendo, yo iba de vez en cuando y ella venía en cuanto podía, después que su madre se recupero del cáncer regreso, eso fue hace ya casi año y medio o menos

-¿Y que paso entre ustedes? –pregunte

-Las cosas cambiaron, ella llego más libertina de lo que se fue y teníamos problemas

-Ella me dijo que no es la primera vez que te interesas en un paciente –dije

-Es la primera vez… ella lo dijo porque como yo era el que más daba, ella pensó que mi luto por ella duraría para siempre

-¿Y que paso? –pregunte

-Ella nunca supo que mi amor por ella desapareció un tiempito antes de terminar, la verdad yo estaba con ella por costumbre –dijo –Se que suena feo pero así era, ella con su actitud mato lo que sentía por ella

-¿Y porque tu crees que conmigo será diferente? –pregunte

-Porque… se que será diferente Bella… mira es difícil decirlo –dijo agarrándome las manos, mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado como cada vez que el me toca o se me acerca –Es difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta pero creo que con nosotros será diferente, tu y yo haremos que sea diferente –dijo

-¿Edward no es por aquí donde sale la gente que necesita trasladarse en helicóptero? –pregunte, el se carcajeo

-Buena manera de cambiar el tema –dijo riéndose todavía –No esta parte no es estamos en el ala sur del hospital –me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Ósea que nadie sube para acá? –pregunte y el negó

-Nop –dijo divertido –Solo pocos subimos y solo pocos tenemos las llaves del hospital completo

-¿Y esos pocos son Aro, Carlisle, Jazz y tu? –pregunte

-Y Rosalie –dijo –Aunque ella no es doctora sino la abogada del hospital, pero somos los de más confianza y parte de la junta directiva, sabes los civiles –agrego y yo asentí

-¿Eso quiere decir que nadie sabe que estamos aquí?

-Sip le tuve que decir a Jazz, porsia…

-¿Porsia que? –pregunte

-Por si acaso me daban ganas de secuéstrate –confeso y yo reí –En serio, el sabe de todos mis movimientos desde que tu despertaste, me tiene vigilado y yo bueno no me quejo así no cometo una locura

-¿Una locura seria? –pregunte

-Esto –dijo acunando mi cara entre sus mano y pegando sus labios a los míos, era un beso simple nuestras bocas se movían sin necesidad de encontrar su lugar ya que ese era su sitio, estar juntas, mis labios encajaban perfectos en los de el, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y lo sabíamos, lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para que nuestras lenguas jugaran, yo solo entreabrí la boca, su sabor es como el del mejor vino, la mejor comida, la mejor fruta, era algo adictivo, embriagante y memorable, nos separamos por falta de aire pero el pego su barbilla a mi frente –Bells abre los ojos –pidió cuando se separo de mí, yo poco a poco lo obedecí.

-Uy que loco –dije riéndome haciendo que el me viera feo yo solo me reí a carcajada limpia –Mentira –le dije abrazándolo, el me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Menos mal que no estas pegada al holter porque sino… –dijo divertido y yo fruncí el seño –Ah ¿tu si te puedes burlar de mí y yo no de ti? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Eso no es justo –reclamo

-Como dije antes Edward la vida a veces no es justa –le guiñe un ojo –Creo que deberíamos bajar –le dije

-¿Ya te quieres ir? –pregunto y yo negué

-Es solo que no quiero que piensen que…

-Bells como ya te dije el único que sabe en realidad en donde estamos es Jazz el resto piensa que estas en la piscina

-¿Dónde esta la piscina? –pregunte

-En el sótano 1 –dijo

-Genio pero tu plan tiene cabos sueltos –le dije –Voy a llegar con el cabello seco y…

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta y si lo hacen cual es el problema… Bells si es por mi ya estaría gritando que tu estas conmigo y que nos queremos

-¿Y porque no lo haces? –pregunte

-¿Quieres que lo grite? –pregunto y yo negué

-No tu estas loco –le dije

-Por ti –contesto y yo me ruborice –Y la verdad no lo hago porque estamos en el piso 16 y no creo que nadie me escuche

-¿Por eso no lo haces o hay otras cosas que te lo impiden?

-Nada me lo impide Bells, yo soy dueño de mi vida, de mis acciones y de mis palabras –dijo con tono convincente, el me agarro por la barbilla para volverme a besar cuando su teléfono sonó –Perdón –dijo sacándolo del bolsillo de su saco

-Hola enana –saludo a Alice, a la Alice de mis sueños también le decían enana –Si estoy con ella –se quedo callado –¿En serio, en cuanto tiempo? –silencio –Perfecto ya vamos para allá –silencio –No creo que le moleste, pero yo le pregunto… Bells mi hermana te quiere conocer tienes algún problema –dijo tapando el celular, yo negué –Dice que si enana –silencio –En 10 minutos perfecto, nos vemos –colgó.

-¿Alice? –pregunte y el asintió

-Sabes es raro que tu conozcas a mi familia sin si quiera verla… pero a la vez me encanta –dijo parándose –Vente –me tendió su mano, la agarre pero el me abrazo por la cintura, bajamos las escaleras hasta el piso 15 donde esperaban varios doctores que nos vieron un poco extrañados.

-Benjamín, Kebi –Edward los saludo –Les presento a mi novia –dijo, tanto los galenos como yo nos quedamos viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión

-Wow Edward es muy hermosa –dijo uno de ellos, el más viejo –Soy Benjamín Suarez –se presento

-Bella Swan –dije

-¿Edward ella no es la chica del coma? –pregunto el otro, Kebi

-Si Kebi, es ella

-Yo no sabía que era tu novia, nadie nos dijo eso –se excuso

-Bueno solo la familia lo sabía –agrego Edward

-Pues un placer, Kebi Al Hassan, obstetra –se presento y yo solo le sonreí tímidamente y escondí un poco mi cara en el pecho de Edward, al llegar al cafetín hable con el

-Tú estás más loco que yo –le recrimine –Como se te ocurre presentarme como tu novia…

-Bells bueno es mi manera de gritar que nos queremos

-Si pero…

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto haciendo un puchero

-No se Edward es algo… tengo que decirle a Jazz a ver… no quiero que después –me quede callada pensando –Si Edward si quiero, claro que quiero

-Uff –soltó todo el aire que tenia en lo pulmones –Yo creí que… sabes eres mala conmigo –yo solo me reí

-Oh por Dios Edward es ella –dijo Alice entrando a la cafetín, Edward solo asintió –Pero es más hermosa de lo que me contaste

-¿Tu le contaste a ella de mí? –pregunte y ambos asintieron –Soy Bella

-Alice –dijo abrazándome, yo la apreté lo más que pude a mi cuerpo –Me encanta tu vestimenta –dijo divertida

-Bueno no será de la colección primavera-verano pero es de la colección hospitalizada hasta que tu novio le da la gana

-¡¿QUE?! –grito -¡¿Ya son novios?! –pregunto un poco más bajo que antes pero aun así casi gritado, Edward y yo asentimos

-Desde hace tres minutos –respondió el

-Wow que bien… oh Bells ya veras seremos…

-Las mejores amigas –concluí yo

-Ma agrada –le dijo a su hermano

-A mi también y mucho –respondió este -¿Y enana que haces aquí? –pregunto

-Vine a verte Eddy –yo cerré los ojos esperando que Edward le gritara que a el no le gusta que le digan así pero ese grito no llego «_solo al Edward de tus sueño no le gusta Bella» _me recrimine mentalmente –Es viernes tonto –dijo –Y tu sabes que todos los viernes vengo.

-Si mierda no me di cuenta como la semana paso tan rápido –dijo, eso quiere decir que no lo vería hasta el lunes ya que el trabaja de lunes a viernes me entristecí y ambos lo notaron

-¿Qué paso? –me pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Nada es solo que no te veré hasta el lunes –dije bajando la mirada, Alice me vio con ojos de ternura al igual que Edward

-No veras al doctor Edward –dijo –Pero si veras a Edward Cullen el hombre, tu novio –dijo y yo sonreí, el solo me beso en los labios, un carraspeo de garganta hizo que nos separáramos, era Jazz quien nos veía divertido

-¿Con que aquí estas? –pregunto señalándome –Yo pase por tu habitación y cuando pregunte por ti me dijeron que hace dos horas tenias que haber regresado del gym

Hice una mueca con la boca –Tu sabias donde y con quien estaba Jazz –le dije y el asintió.

-Yo creyendo que mi hermanita vino por mí y resulta que vino fue a ver a su novio –dijo Edward divertido

-¡EDWARD CÁLLATE! –dijeron Jazz y Alice al mismo tiempo, los cuatro rompimos en risas

-No me griten –dijo divertido –Ves mi amor este si puede fastidiarme y yo no puedo –dijo señalando a Jazz yo solo me encogí de hombros -¿Qué quieres comer? –me pregunto

-No se algo sabroso y dulce –dije

-¿Torta de chocolate? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Trae cuatro –dijo Alice mientras que Edward y Jazz se paraban a buscar las cosas –Ay Bells la verdad me alegra ver a mi hermano así de contento, el me hablo de ti el otro día, me conto todo –dijo –Y cuando digo todo es todo

-¿Hasta lo poco que el sabe de los sueños? –pregunte y ella asintió

-El y yo no tenemos secretos por eso te digo, la verdad tu eres la chica perfecta para el, es más te lo digo de una, su destino es estar juntos para siempre y por siempre –sentencio –Mira que yo soy media bruja y veo las cosas, veo el futuro –dijo divertida yo solo me reí

Estuvimos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, cerca de las nueve Edward me acompaño a mi habitación

-Mañana estaré aquí a penas empiece la hora de visita –dijo yo alce las cejas –A las 8 –dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios

-Ya te extraño –le confesé

-No más que yo mi niña –dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Ang se unió a nosotros en el cafetín, sabía que empezaría con la ronda de preguntas en cualquier momento

-Mita –me llamo cuando fui al closet a buscar otra pijama -¿Qué significo ese beso? –pregunto

-¿Cuál beso? –pregunte yo haciéndome la desentendida

-El que te dio Edward, Bella ¿Cuál más?

-Bueno así se despiden los novios –dije con mi cabeza metida en el closet

-¡Bella es serio! –exclamo -¿Cuando?, ¿Como? y ¿Donde? –pregunto

-Sip –le dije –Hoy, cuando se suponía que debía estar en el gym, me llevo para la azotea de la clínica para poder hablar a solas y sin interrupciones, pero me lo dijo en el cafetín segundos antes de que llegara Alice y después llego Jazz y luego tu –explique -¿Y como te fue hoy en el trabajo? –pregunte desviando el tema

-Bien mita –me dijo –Wow la verdad me quedo loca, por eso de lo del doctor no, el hombre si –dijo más para ella que para mí

-Ayuda a la mita –dije en tono de bebe, yo me podía bañar sola pero no podía subir mucho el brazo izquierdo y se me complicaba un poco el aplicarme el champú, entramos al baño en silencio, la verdad no teníamos nada que decirnos, aunque se que Ang se estaba mordiendo la lengua con tres mil preguntas

-Bells, mita –me dijo mientras me ayudaba a peinar –Cuéntame más anda ¿si? Dime que paso ese día cuando se cayeron en la cama

-Ang –dije con fastidio

-Anda mita ¿si? plis, plis, plis, plis –pidió


	12. Recuerdos 4

_Capitulo 12 Recuerdos 4_

-Me vas a seguir contando ¿cierto? –pregunto Ang con expresión de borrego a medio morir

-Ang, Jazz dice que no es bueno que yo recuerde eso, el dice que después no voy a poder diferenciar la realidad –le dije

-Mita pero si vas a escribir un libro de eso -me reprocho

-Hablando de eso necesito mi notebook, cuando puedas pasas por el apartamento y me lo traes ¿si mita?

-Si me lo pides así no me queda de otra

-Perfecto

-Ahora mita plis sigue contándome mira que lo mejor acaba de empezar o va a empezar –dijo, yo resignada seguí con mi relato

-Ok como te dije nos vimos a los ojos por un buen rato ninguno se movía, hasta que el dio el primer paso y me beso, el beso empezó suave pero se volvió demandante con el paso de los segundos…

_Mi corazón estaba desbocado, desde que lo conocí quise besarlo pero no de esa manera, lamio mi labio inferior y a penas entreabrí la boca metió su lengua, estas jugaban al gato y al ratón, su sabor era exquisito, la verdad yo solo tenia una vaga experiencia en cuanto al sexo y esto se notaba era el preámbulo a... _

_Nos separamos por falta de aire pero Edward no me soltó, solo se separo un poco -Siempre quise hacer esto –dijo cuando se le tranquilizo la respiración_

_-Y yo –respondí antes de que me volviera a besar, esta vez llevo sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, yo no era virgen pero me sentía como si lo fuera, los nervios me comían y sus caricias pese a ser sobre la tela de mi pijama me quemaban la piel._

_-Bella quiero… creo que debo… -balbuceo intentando separarse de mí pero yo no lo iba a permitir o era ahora o no era nunca, ya que yo me acobardaría._

_-Edward… yo quiero… si quiero –le dije, el me mira expectante y pareció pensarlo muy poco antes de volver a atacar mis labios_

_El beso comenzó muy despacio, Edward me tomo por la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos; Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo rose fuertemente nuestras lenguas, se sentía increíble, podía sentir su aliento abrasador en mi garganta, me hacia desear mas; baje mis manos por su espalda acariciando todos sus músculos, Edward jadeo ante mis caricias, deslizo sus manos hasta mis caderas y me sujeto firmemente, abandono mi boca y comenzó a besar mis pómulos, mi nariz, mis parpados, mi frente; cada beso me dejaba con ganas de mas, llevo sus labios a mi cuello y yo jale mi cabeza hacia atrás concediéndole mas espacio, besaba y mordía levemente la piel de mi cuello y a la vez una de sus manos me acariciaba._

_Nos besamos incontrolablemente, devorando nuestros labios y rosando nuestras lenguas, sus manos iban bajando lentamente por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi pijama y acaricio mi abdomen, yo gemí inevitablemente, estaba muy excitada, soltó mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta mi clavícula una y otra vez, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los intente desabrochar pero mis manos temblaban demasiado, Edward se percato de eso y se la quito el mismo._

_ Mis manos recorrían la desnudez de su pecho, cada una de las marcadas zonas y su suave piel, baje mis manos hasta la orilla de su pantalón y desabroche su cinturón, coloco sus manos sobre la cama, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta la base de mis pechos, me miro a los ojos y metió sus manos debajo de mi pijama, tocando y acariciando mis pechos, con sus dedos acariciaba mis pezones; yo estaba perdida, mi respiración era incontrolable y mis gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, llevo sus manos a la orilla de mi franela y me la quito, mis pechos estaban desnudos ante sus ojos, sus labios dejaron suaves besos sobre mis pechos y su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones, me estaba volviendo loca, siguió besando mis pecho de arriba abajo, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de ellos._

_ Edward se pego mas a mi y me dejo sentir su pronunciada erección, frotándose contra mi, podía sentirla hacerse mas grande con cada rose, ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca aun, se separo de mis pecho y volvió desesperado a mis labios, aproveche para llevar mi mano hasta su pantalón y desabrochárselo, baje su cierre y el me ayudo a bajar su pantalón, tomo la orilla de mi short y lo bajo lentamente besando mi abdomen y mis caderas, lo deslizo por mi piernas y cayó al suelo, Edward se separo de mi y me miro, ahora yo estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos._

_ -Simplemente perfecta – dijo mirándome y me sonroje_

_ Beso dulcemente mis labios y comenzó a deslizar su mano por todo mi cuerpo, bajando por mis caderas, introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad y yo gemí en su boca, comenzó a rosar mi clítoris con su dedo y yo gemía cada vez mas fuerte en su boca, introdujo un segundo dedo y yo sentía que no soportaba mas estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo._

_ -Edward – gemí, en su oído – Necesito… - no pude terminar la frase._

_ -Que pasa mi niña – susurro en mi oído –¿Te gusta? – pregunto con la voz ronca, cuando sus dedos se movían mas rápidamente en mi intimidad._

_ -Si – jadee – Necesito… - gemí fuertemente al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar en mi._

_ -¿Que necesitas amor? – pregunto, como si no lo supiera._

_ -A ti – dije, fue lo único que pude decir._

_ Edward saco sus dedos de mi intimidad y me miro dulce y apasionadamente, beso con mucha pasión mis labios y bajo su bóxer, quedando desnudo igual que yo; mire a desnudes de Edward y Dios el era aun mas perfecto de lo que había imaginado, todas sus proporciones eran perfectas._

_ Se separo un poco de mi y saco un condón de su pantalón, lo destapo y lo coloco sobre su muy erecto miembro; se acerco a mi y coloco su miembro sobre mi entrada._

_-¿Estas segura? – pregunto mirándome fijamente._

_ Sonreí y me pegue mas a el – Si… te quiero – dije con mis labios sobre su cuello._

_ -Yo también te quiero – dijo Edward, entrando lentamente en mi; no negare fue incomodo al principio, Edward era bastante grande, pero cada segundo mi cuerpo se amoldaba mas a el, la incomodidad fue sustituida por un placer increíble; ambos gemimos cuando Edward introdujo todo su miembro en mi, me miro fijamente y yo sonreí, se apodero de mis labios mientras embestía lentamente, el placer era inigualable, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, Edward fue envistiendo mas rápido cada vez y yo me estaba volviendo loca, enterré mis manos en su espalda a causa del placer mientras el mordía mis pezones, nuestro vaivén fue haciéndose mas rápido y fuerte._

_- Edward – gemí fuertemente._

_- Bella, eres tan perfecta – gimió el contra mi hombro._

_ -Más – le exigí._

_Edward embistió mas rápido en mi, sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, pero quería que el viniera conmigo, así que frote mis caderas sobre el haciendo la sensación mas placentera e insoportable; sentí mi clímax llegar y no me detuve me frote mas rápido contra el._

_ -¡BELLA! -grito Edward viniéndose dentro de mí, al mismo tiempo que yo llegaba a mi orgasmo._

_ Se tumbo sobre mi pecho, mientas calmábamos nuestras respiraciones; no lo podía creer, me había entregado a Edward y había sido la experiencia mas hermosa de toda mi vida._

_Edward se tumbo sobre la cama y me atrajo a su pecho, comenzó a besar mi frente, mi cabello y cualquier lugar que tuviese a su alcance._

_-Mi amor, fue increíble – dijo mirándome fijamente – Te quiero mucho Bella – susurro._

_ -Fue hermoso Edward – acaricie sus labios – Yo también te quiero – dije para después caer en un profundo sueño._

-Ya va si Edward no fue tu primer hombre ¿quien fue? –pregunto Ang trayéndome al "presente"

-¿Tengo que responder? –pregunte y ella asintió -Ang… fue… como te explico… Riley Biers –le confesé

-¿El jefe del equipo de soccer? –pregunto y yo asentí –Mita pero casi todo es igual a lo que vivimos en realidad –dijo y yo asentí –Wow increíble, sigue quiero saber que paso después

-Ok como te dije me quede profundamente dormida

-Ya va, ya va, ya va, -dijo antes de que volviera al "pasado"

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte

-Es que bueno lo que me contaste… tu fuiste novia de un Riley Biers en la universidad –dijo y yo asentí -¿Y tu y el…? –dejo la pregunta abierta, yo negué

-No por Dios si así hubiese sido el no me deja por Bree ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón –dijo –Continúa –pidió

-Al despertarme me encontré sobre el pecho de Edward y ambos estábamos desnudos…

_Inmediatamente me sonroje, recuerdos de lo que paso vinieron a mi mente, la verdad eso era lo más osado que había hecho en mi vida, trate de levantarme pero Edward afianzo su agarre y me atrajo más hacía el_

_-Todavía es temprano amor –me dijo con lo ojos cerrados_

_-Hum son las 10 –le dije y el abrió los ojos de golpe _

_-El juego es a las 4 quedémonos aquí –pidió y yo me negué, mi negación fue acompañada de un gruñido, no salió de mi garganta sino de mi estomago, Edward se carcajeo ampliamente -Creo que tienes hambre –dijo después de que su ataque de risa seso._

_-No es el ruido que hago cuando me canso de estar acostada –le dije sarcásticamente_

_-Buenos días –me dijo subiéndose encima de mí, teníamos las sabanas de por medio_

_-Buenos días –me dejo decir antes de que me besara con demandancia_

_-A despertar tortolos –dijo Emmett fuera de la habitación dando golpes en la puerta –Mamá nos quiere a todos para el desayuno –agrego y Edward y yo resignado nos separamos, cuando el se levanto me cuestione mentalmente en que momento el se puso el bóxer_

_-Ahorraremos más agua si nos bañamos juntos –dijo y yo negué_

_-Y perderemos más tiempo –le dije y yo y el resignado se metió al baño, salió a los 15 minutos con una toalla azul enrollada en la cintura, su torso estaba todavía mojado cosa que lo hacía ver extremadamente sexy _

_-Ves algo que te guste –pregunto y yo le lance la almohada_

_-Engreído –le dije antes de meterme al baño, cuando salí el no estaba cosa que agradecí porque si me tocaba aunque sea por error estaba frita_

_En la cocina como dijo Emmett estaba toda la familia, el oso al verme me alzo en el aire y me dio tres vueltas –Dime que ahora si eres mi cuñis-cuñis –me susurro y yo solo me encogí de hombros_

_-¿Edward tu y Bella ya son oficialmente novios? –le pregunto Emmett y Edward me observo como buscando respuesta, ¿cual fue? ir a meterme de cabeza al refrigerador con la excusa de buscar el jugo_

_-No se Emmett no se lo he pedido todavía –dijo este_

_-Que lento eres hermanito, la verdad no se a quien saliste –dijo Em antes de salir al comedor_

_-Eres mi novia –me dijo Edward_

_-¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación? –pregunte yo_

_-Es una orden –dijo divertido abrazándome _

_-Engreído -le repetí _

_-Igual me quieres –me dijo cuando llegamos al comedor, Alice hizo que me sentara entre ella y Edward para evitar a Emmett pero eso era imposible_

_-¿Oso tu no tienes que ir al estadio? –pregunte_

_-A la 1 cuñis ¿porque? –pregunto_

_-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte de vuelta y todos los que me entendieron se echaron a reír_

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto Emmett y nadie le respondió_

_El juego empezó a las 5 de la tarde, para mí fue aburrido, Edward me tenia abrazada ya que estábamos en le palco preferencial y me explicaba un poco la dinámica y las reglas hasta que le dije que lo dejara así porque para mí eso era como tratar de entender Ruso con Japonés._

_Los Jets ganaron y los chicos del equipo se iban a celebrar a un bar de Chicago, y al parecer era de asistencia obligatoria, Rose y Em bailaban como si quisiesen hacer un Baby, Alice hablaba entretenida con Félix y Edward y yo estábamos comiéndonos a besos cuando no hablábamos, sus besos eran como una droga y yo necesitaba mi dosis del día y lo peor era que sentía que no era suficiente. _

-Ahora mita son las 12 y mi novio viene mañana temprano y yo quiero despertarme antes de que el llegue

-Pero Mita… –replico Ang

-Mita –la llame

-Esta bien te salvas porque bueno es de Edward quien hablamos porque sino… Hum –me dijo antes de bajarse de mi cama


	13. El fin de semana Ed POV

_Capitulo 13 El fin de semana_ _Ed. POV_ __

-Ay hermanito Bella te atrapo –me dijo Alice cuando salí del hospital

-Enana no se si fueron sus ojos o que pero si soy culpable confeso –agregue, ella y Jazz estallaron en risas

-Mosca Edward mira que el amor ciega a la gente –dijo Jazz –Trata de no interponer tu obligación y responsabilidad como su doctor con el amor que le tienes

-Tranquilo Jazz que yo sabré como manejar eso –le asegure -¿Ahora ustedes dos tortolos para donde van? –pregunte

-Para la casa –respondió Alice

-¿No tienen una cita? –pregunte y ambos negaron con la cabeza

-Yo le escribí cuando llegue al hospital, Jazz no sabía que yo estaba en Boston –dijo Alice y yo asentí una vez, estos dos si que son raros de verdad

-Bueno niños caminen cada quien en su auto y fallow me –les dije divertido

-Eddy hermanito tu manejas como un loco, deja que sea Jazz el que… -Jazz y yo nos reímos interrumpiéndola

-¿Que? –pregunto taconeando con los brazos a su lado en forma de jarra

-Ali yo manejo igual o más rápido que Edward –dijo Jazz y Alice abrió su pequeña boca en un perfecta "o"

-Bueno en ese caso me esperan en la casa –dijo resignada y Jazz la abrazo

-Espéranos en casa de Esme Edward –pidió y yo aborde mi auto riéndome, este diciéndome a mí que el amor es ciego y este esta más ciego que yo, la forma en que Jazz mira a mi hermanita es ridícula, se parece a un ciego que ve la luz del sol por primera vez «_igual que tu ves a Bella» _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, salí del estacionamiento del hospital riéndome solo

-Loco –escuche gritar a Alice, solo saque la mano y me despedí, llegue rapidísimo a la casa de mis padres.

-Yo pensaba que no ibas a venir más –me regaño mi madre

-No madre nunca dejaría de venir –le asegure mientras la abrazaba y besaba la frente

-¿Y tu hermana? –pregunto

-Viene en camino con Jazz pegado atrás –dije divertido y con doble sentido

-¿Y que se trae el con mi niña? –pregunto Emmett quien ya estaba en la casa

-Pregúntales tu… solo te digo que yo los apoyo al 100% y ellos a mi también –agregue

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo sobre eso –dijo Esme seria –Este en su despacho -yo como niño regañado fui al encuentro con mi padre.

-Pase –ordeno después de que toque la puerta tres veces

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? –pregunte y el asintió, me hizo señas para que me sentara y lo obedecí

-Edward, yo nunca en tus 28 años te he llamado la atención ni mucho menos gritado y tu lo sabes –dijo y yo asentí –Y desde que Bella Swan entro a tu vida tu estas diferente

-Padre yo…

-Déjame continuar –pidió y yo le hice ademan con la mano –La verdad me gusto que pelearas por ella, por su bienestar pero ahora te pregunto ¿La relación que quieres tener con ella va a afectar tu carrera?

-No padre nunca, se que mientras este en mi horario de trabajo debo verla como un paciente y cuando no la veré como mi novia, porque eso es, ya es mi novia

-Me alegro hijo, la verdad pese a todo Bella es una buena chica y si se quieren no puedo hacer nada en contra, no puedo y no quiero… yo protejo a mi familia y ella ya es parte de mi familia desde antes de que estuviese contigo –dijo refiriéndose a lo de sus sueños.

-Padre, Jazz considera que esto no le va hacer daño mientras ella no ligue las realidades y en ese caso Jazz será el primero en darse cuanta y en decirme y yo pondré manos en el asunto –agregue serio, esta era al principio una conversación padre-hijo y yo la convertí en una entre colegas

-Eso espero, pero si hasta ahora no lo ha hecho no creo que lo haga, Jazz me dijo que ella quiere olvidar lo que "vivió" junto a nosotros y el no hablar de ello puede hacer que eso ocurra y tanto, tú como yo, como Jazz tenemos que ayudarla –sugirió y yo asentí.

-Eso tenlo por seguro padre –le dije

-Debes hablar con Ángela para que deje de preguntarle sobre sus sueños –pidió

-Padre Bella quiere escribir un libro sobre eso y yo se lo voy a permitir –dije –Bueno permitir no es la palabra –me corregí –La pienso apoyar al 100% y Jazz también ¿Crees tu que eso afecte su salud mental? –pregunte

-Para eso son las terapias con Jasper hijo –aclaro –Mientras el le haga comprender que es real y que no, no hay problema

-Bueno tengo que hablar con el para que me ayude.

-Ahora tu madre la quiere conocer, Emmett también y se que Alice ya lo hizo ¿Cómo hacemos? –pregunto mi padre

-Bueno cuando la dé de alta la traigo para acá –dije y el asintió

-Vamos a reunirnos con el resto, mira que mi esposa se debe estar comiendo las uñas de los nervios –agrego divertido, salimos de su despacho riéndonos y abrazados

-Me alegra que ya no estén molestos –dijo Esme abrazándonos a los dos

-Mientras este no se vuelva a revelar todo esta bien –dijo mi padre divertido –Y aun así no creo que me ponga muy bravo con el, es mi primogénito, es mi orgullo al igual que todos incluido al rubio que abraza a mi hija

-¡MIREN USTEDES DOS SUELTENSE! –les grito a Alice y Jazz quienes se soltaron de golpe

-Malo –le recrimine y este se carcajeo

-¡Creo que los tres tenemos que hablar! -exclamo sin gritar

-Yo me voy a dormir familia mañana temprano veré a mi novia –dije y todos me despidieron casi que con la mano y gracias a Dios ya que no quería contarles otra vez todo.

Esa noche soñé con los ojos marrones de mi niña, como lo venía haciendo desde que los vi por primera vez. Temprano me vestí informal para visitarla, un jean desteñido, una polera gris y una chaqueta gris plomo, con zapatos de goma negros, trate de peinarme pero eso era una batalla campal, desayune solo un tazón de cereal y arranque al hospital

-Doctor Edward ¿trabaja hoy? –pregunto Lauren cuando me vio llegar

-No Lauren vine a visitar a mi novia –dije señalando la habitación de Bella

-¿En serio, que bien? –dijo –Felicidades –agrego y yo asentí

-Buenos días –dije entrando a la habitación

-Buenos días -respondieron mi novia y mi cuñada en coro antes de reírse

-Hola cuñadito –me saludo Ang –Menos mal que llegas así yo me puedo ir a trabajar –dijo palmeándome el hombro –Bye mita

-Bye mita –dijo mi novia antes de que Ang saliera –Hola –me saludo, yo me acerque para abrazarla y besarla

-Hola ¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunte observándola, tenia un short negro por la rodilla, zapatillas azules y franela de algodón azul cielo –Te ves hermosa en azul –le dije haciendo que se sonrojara

-Creo que no eres objetivo –recrimino y yo me reí

-¿Desayunaste? –pregunte y negó –Pues vamos al cafetín –le dije agarrándole la mano, pedí dos sándwich, dos cafés y una merengada de chocolate porque mi niña se antojo, comimos en silencio

-¿Edward que vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunto

-¿No se que quieres hacer? –pregunte

-Quiero salir de aquí –dijo triste –Pero mi doctor no me deja –me dijo a modo de secreto

-Hum, no puedo todavía mi niña pero tranquila que cada vez falta menos, apenas estamos a 8 de septiembre –le dije

-Si pero es que yo quería… olvídalo –me dijo

-Ah ah, nada de olvídalo dime que quieres –le dije

-Quería irme de aquí antes, pero tranquilo yo me aguanto –me dijo con tono infantil

-Sabes que te ves adorable cuando hablas con ese tono –le dije y ella sonrió, terminamos de comer y nos regresamos a su habitación, nos sentamos en el sofá de la habitación yo la tenia abrazada la verdad si por mi fuese nunca me alejaría de la pero los horarios son estrictos y a las 8 me tengo que largar para mi casa.

La tarde paso rápido Ángela llego a las 4 de la tarde y trajo unas chucherías y unas películas para ver, yo solicite un DVD para la habitación de mi niña y nos sentamos a ver películas, trajo una de comedia, una romántica, una de terror, el genero preferido de mi niña y una de acción, vimos la romántica y la de acción y para mañana dejamos las otras dos.

A las 8 me despedí de mi niña y de mi cuñada, Bella estaba que se caía del sueño, los medicamentos la atontaban un poco, sobre todo los analgésicos, me fui sin ganas, esa noche me quedaría en mi apartamento así llegaría más rápido a ver a mi niña.

El domingo me levante temprano, siempre lo hacia, por mi horario de trabajo, yo cubría el turno de día desde las 7 a.m hasta las 7 p.m y en la noche me suplía Peter Jones otro neurólogo.

-Hola Ang ¿Y Bella? –pregunte

-En el baño, se esta terminando de arreglar –me dijo

-¿Hoy trabajas? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Todo este mes trabajare los 7 días de la semana porque le otro administrador esta de vacaciones cuando el regrese solo trabajare de lunes a viernes –me explico, yo solo asentí –Me da cosita con Bella porque no podre pasar su cumple con ella –me dijo triste

-¿Qué día cumple? –pregunte

-El 13 de este mes ¿Cuándo la das de alta? –pregunto

-El 15 –respondí –Aro y Carlisle la querían dejar más tiempo pero es una maldad y ella quiere trabajar y rehacer su vida –dije triste

-Sabes que en ese rehacer de su vida ella te esta incluyendo ¿cierto?

-Si tu no me lo dices no me entero –le dije

-¿De que no te enteras? –pregunto mi niña saliendo del baño

-De que Ang trabaja los fines de semana –dije desviando el tema, Ang me vio con lo ojos entrecerrados y yo negué disimuladamente.

-Si vale que chimbo –dijo Bells antes de acercárseme para saludarme, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y me abrazo fuertemente –Pero ella estará aquí para poder ver la peli de terror ¿Verdad Ang? –pregunto y esta negó

-Véanla ustedes antes de que yo venga y después veremos la de comedia ¿Si?

-Cobarde –dijo Bella y esta salió de la habitación negando –Más miedosa y se muere –agrego mi Bella cuando Ang se fue

-¿Y a ti no te dan miedo esa clase de películas? -pregunte y ella negó -¿Seguro?

-Seguro –afirmo y yo la vi con duda –En serio mi amor no me dan miedo, desde pequeñas las veo y no te voy a mentir que pego mi brinco de vez en cuando pero puedo dormir tranquila después –comento

-Te creo –le dije –Vamos a comer y después vemos que hacemos –le dije jalándola de la mano fuera de la habitación, camino la cafetín nos encontramos con Benjamín y James quien salió por la puerta contraria a penas me vio «_cobarde» _pensé, también a Tanya y a varias enfermeras.

-Edward la gente se nos queda viendo –dijo ella muy cerca de mí, estábamos sentados tan cerca como las sillas nos lo permitían y yo le daba la fruta en la boca, supe que es alérgica a la canela cuando le pregunte si quería un cinnamon roll y que odia el melón y le encanta la fresa y los kiwis.

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a la azotea otra vez por petición de mi niña, ella quería estar a solas conmigo y yo no me iba a negar, arriba nos entregamos a una sesión de besos, parecíamos dos adolescentes que se besan a escondidas, las sensaciones que me hacia sentir Bella nunca las sentí con Vicky ni con ninguna mujer anterior a ella, entre palabras y oraciones habían muchos besos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por Ángela que me escribió diciendo que ya había llegado.

Vimos nada más la comedia porque Ang se negó rotundamente a ver la de terror, Bella se burlaba de Ang y esta decía que se las iba a descobrar de alguna manera, a las 9 me fui a mi casa pese a que el horario de visitas terminaba a las 5 de la tarde, use mi titulo de doctor para que los de seguridad no me sacaran de la habitación, Bella y Ang se rieron y decían que estaba abusando de mi autoridad, pero si era por mi Bella no me importaba hacer uso indebido de mi titulo de doctor y de mi autoridad en el hospital.


	14. Realidad 4

_Capitulo 14 Realidad 4_ _Bella POV_

El fin de semana fue increíble, claro quitando del contexto el hecho de que todavía estoy hospitalizada y solo puedo salir de mi habitación para ir a la rehabilitación o a las terapias con Jazz o cuando mi novio lo autorice o me secuestre para llevarme a la azotea.

-Hola Bells –me dijo Jasper entrando a mi habitación

-Hola rubio ¿Cómo estas? –pregunte

-Bien Bells ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? Tengo entendido que mi mejor amigo solo se retiro a dormir y porque no se podía quedar aquí contigo –dijo divertido

-Wow veo que estas de buen humor ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –pregunte

-Perfecto Bells, mira me quede en casa de lo Cullen con Alice que es algo así como mi novia –dijo

-¿Juntos? –pregunte y el negó

-Ella en su recamara y yo en la de invitados… o bueno la mía porque es la que uso cada vez que voy y donde tengo mis cosas –me aclaro –Y como Carlisle hizo rondas en la noche para vigilarnos no me pude escapar

-¿Y te querías escapar? –pregunte

-Bella tengo 28 años por Dios –me dijo

-Aja y Alice 22 –le respondí –Son adultos pero yo creo que es muy pronto –le dije y el asintió

-Bells ante todo yo soy un caballero y los caballeros esperamos a que la mujer disponga –dijo con convicción

-Eso es bueno saberlo –le dije

-¿Por qué cuando venimos nunca hablamos de lo que debemos sino de otras cosas? –pregunto

-Porque hablamos de lo que queremos, que es diferente –respondí divertida, mis sesiones con Jazz eran de 9 a 11, después almorzaba y descansaba un rato para ir a las 3 a la rehabilitación, que era solo una hora diaria, en cambio yo hablaba con Jazz tres veces a la semana como psicólogo oficial y las otras era como amigos, pasaba me saludaba, hablábamos un rato y después cada quien a sus oficios, el mío era no hacer nada.

-Bells, Edward quiere que te lleve a su consultorio –me dijo antes de levantarse, el estaba escribiendo en su celular me imagino yo que la respuesta

-Jazz dame cinco minutos por Dios estoy en pijama –le dije y el se carcajeo

-Eso a el no le va a importar… es más a el le va a encantar que vayas a su consultorio con las pantuflas de Piolín –dijo riéndose todavía

-Ja ja… salte para yo acomodarme un poco –le pedí y me hizo caso antes de murmurar un "mujeres" seguido de un "tonta Bella", me puse un short azul con un sweater tejido cuello ovalado blanco y zapatillas plateadas, salí y Jazz me sonrió negando

-Tanto formalismo es una gafedad ¿lo sabías? –dijo y yo negué divertida, subimos la piso 12 –Hola Heidi –saludo a la secretaria de Edward o del piso, no se.

-Hola doctor Whitlock ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto

-Bien... mira te presento a la novia de Edward, Bella Swan –yo solo le sonreí, la chica me observo de arriba abajo y me correspondió la sonrisa

-Un placer –dijo -¿Los anuncio? –pregunto y Jazz negó, mi amigo toco la puerta y después de un "adelante" entramos a un elegante consultorio.

-Edward –saludo Jazz –Hermano ahora trabajo para UPS –dijo divertido

-Jazz –respondió mi novio y lo abrazo –Gracias hermano la propina te la da Heidi –replico divertido

-Bells cualquier cosa gritas –dijo Jazz mientras Edward y yo negábamos divertidos –Pórtense bien –pidió en la puerta

-Heidi por favor que no me interrumpan para nada –dijo este por el conmutador del teléfono

-No hay problema Edward –dijo esta y yo me enoje por la confianza

-Hola mi niña –me saludo Edward abrazándome y besándome en los labios

-Hola –respondí oscamente

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto y yo negué

-Nada mi vida –le dije abrazándolo, la verdad yo no tenía que ponerme celosa porque su secretaria lo llamara por su nombre si todo el mundo lo hacía, solo cuando el estaba con un paciente era que le decían doctor Edward de resto era Edward a secas. Pero estaba celosa de este Edward o eran celos por ser simplemente Edward, ya que por cualquiera de los dos sentiría celos -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunte.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –pregunto en tono pícaro abrazándome –Pero eso si de aquí no sales –dijo cerrando la puerta de su consultorio con seguro

-Uy que susto –fingí temblar el solo se echo a reír, su consultorio es grande y elegante, con un sofá de tres plazas vino tinto, frente a un ventanal que cubre la pared entera, un escritorio de madera con dos sillas a juego, su titulo en una de las paredes, junto con fotos de la familia, una pantalla plana frente a su silla y una biblioteca con libros de medicina y obras literarias. Me senté en su silla

-Hum lo único que te falta sería la bata para parecer una doctora –me dijo divertido sentándose al frente

-Pues pronto porque quiero hacer una maestría en Literatura Inglesa y luego un Doctorado en idiomas –le dije seria

-Bueno si quieres yo te puedo enseñar ingles, alemán y francés –dijo en tono socarrón

-Engreído y echón –replique, el se levanto y me tendió la mano, la tome.

-Tu engreído, tu echón, siempre tuyo ¿entendido hermosa? –me dijo sentándose en el sofá, yo me senté de lado en sus piernas, el solo me observo y me regalo su sonrisa ladina pícara.

Estábamos en silencio disfrutando el momento, el tenía una mano por delante de mí puesta en mi pierna y la otra descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, yo tenia mi cara escondida en la curva de su cuello, el cual bese inocentemente antes de separarme el solo respondió besándome el hombro, justo la parte que mi camisa no cubre, las sensaciones fueron increíbles, sentí un correntazo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y se alojo en mi columna vertebral haciendo que me erizara, solo ladee un poco la cara y le bese los labios, fue un beso suave al principio, el se encargo de profundizarlo lamiendo mi labio inferior para poder probar mi boca, nuestras lenguas se rozaban haciendo que le beso se volviera más pasional, subió una de sus manos a mi nuca y me pego más a el.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero Edward no despego sus labios de mi piel, me beso el cuello y la clavícula haciendo que yo echara la cabeza hacia atrás para que el tuviese más espacio, la mano que tenia en mi nuca bajo hasta mi cintura por encima de mis senos, con un ágil y rápido movimiento quede entre él y el sofá, sus manos iban y venían por mi cuerpo y las mías acariciaban su espalda, Edward cargaba una camisa de vestir verde, la cual hacia que sus orbes verdes se vieran espectaculares, el metió una de sus manos debajo de mi camisa y me acaricio los senos sobre el brasier solté un gemido involuntario que lo hizo sonreír antes de que atacara mis labios.

Con manos temblorosas trate de desabotonarle la camisa pero no tuve mucho éxito, el se percato de eso y se la arranco haciendo que los botones salieran volados en todas direcciones, me alzo para quitarme el sweater dejándome en brasier, beso el inicio de mis senos y yo me estremecí, sus antes ojos verdes ahorita estaban negros del deseo, mis manos acariciaban su bien formado pecho, bajaba de sus pectorales a su marcado abdomen y viceversa, el subió a mi cuello y luego a mis labios los cuales beso con pasión y desespero, desabotono mi short y metió su mano para acariciar mi centro encima de la tela, imite su movimiento y le desabroche la correa y el botón del pantalón ya a estas alturas no había marcha atrás, mi primera vez sería en el sofá del consultorio de mi novio y yo no me quejaba, solo quería estar con el y ser suya, más suya de lo que ya soy, me tense cuando empezó a bajar el short el se separo de mí al notarlo, mi respiración era errática y mi corazón latía tan rápido como el batir de las alas de un colibrí.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y el continuo su trabajo, cuando llevaba mi short a la altura de mis rodillas su conmutador sonó

-Doctor Edward se que dijo que no lo molestara pero su padre quiere hablar con usted –dijo Heidi haciendo que Edward se parara de un solo golpe.

-¿Esta afuera? –pregunto respondiéndole a Heidi

-Viene subiendo doctor

-Perfecto –dijo, antes de caminar a mi lado, yo estaba todavía acostada en el sofá y tenia mis manos tapándome la cara -¿Bells? –me llamo y yo solo abrí mis dedos, estaba semidesnuda y súper sonrojada el me quito las manos de la cara y me regalo sus sonrisa ladina –Te he dicho que te vez hermosa sonrojada –dijo y yo asentí –Por fa vístete antes de que le diga mi padre que se devuelva por donde viene y termine lo que empecé –demando entregándome el sweater, yo me lo puse más rápido que inmediato, me subí el short acomode mi cabello y me fui a sentar al frente de su escritorio, el saco de una puerta una camisa blanca y se la puso

-¿Tu padre te vio esta mañana? –pregunte

-¿Por que? –respondió

-Por la camisa –dije y el negó antes de acercarse a la puerta para quitarle el seguro, agarro camino a su escritorio la otra y la guardo en el mismo sitio de donde saco la otra regalándome una sonrisa de complicidad la cual devolví

-Adelante –dijo después de que Carlisle tocara a la puerta –Padre –dijo Edward a modo de saludo

-Edward, hijo venía a… Hola Bella ¿como estas? –me pregunto al verme

-Bien doctor Cullen –le dije, desde que Edward y el se gritaron yo no lo veía

-Hija dime Carlisle –pidió –Ya que eres parte de mi familia -yo solo le sonreí –Bueno ya que están los dos me ahorro el viaje al piso 6 –dijo divertido.

-Tus hermanos planean hacer una parrilla en la casa el sábado, Alice quiere celebrar el lanzamiento de su nueva línea y Emmett solo quiere cocinar su famosa carne a la parrilla –dijo

-Bueno ahí estaremos –dijo Edward

-Edward yo no puedo ir –me excuse –Acuérdate que todavía estaré aquí este sábado

-No Bella yo te voy a dar de alta el viernes –dijo este –Te acuerdas que te dije el 15 y el viernes es 15 de septiembre –agrego

-¿Y hoy a que día estamos? –pregunte

-A 11 Bella ¿Por que?, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Carlisle un poco angustiado

-Si es solo que no me acordaba de la fecha –me justifique, perfecto pasado mañana era mi cumpleaños número 24 y yo lo pasaría en mi habitación sola ya que Edward tenía pacientes todo el día.

-Bueno tu hermana quiere que Ángela, tú y Edward se vayan desde el viernes –dijo observándome –Y como ustedes ya la conocen es más fácil llevar la paz al medio oriente que llevarle la contraria a Alice, así que mis niños nos vamos de aquí directo a la casa –agrego

-Bueno por mi no hay problema –dijo Edward –Esta noche Bella y yo hablamos con Ang para que sepa, aunque ella trabaja –repuso Edward

-Hablen con ella antes de que lo haga Alice –dijo Carlisle divertido –¿No van a ir a almorzar? –pregunto y Edward vio su reloj de muñeca y asintió –Nos vemos –agrego Carlisle desde la puerta antes de cerrarla

-Que pena –dije cuando Edward fue a ponerle el seguro otra vez

-Pena por que tú eres mi novia y no estábamos haciendo nada malo –agrego

-No viste como nos veía tu papá… Dios creo que el sabía lo que estábamos haciendo o a punto de hacer –dije parándome y caminando hacia la ventana

-Bells mi vida ¿y cual es el problema? –pregunto -Que yo sepa tu y yo somos grandes y sabemos lo que hacemos ¿o no? –pregunto abrazándome por la espalda yo solo asentí –¿Ahora donde nos quedamos?

-A no señor eso si que no, no nos quedamos en nada –dije soltándome y encarándolo, Edward solo hizo un puchero made in Alice

-Pero mi amor… -dijo abrazándome otra vez –¿Acaso no nos podemos besar? –pregunto

-Besar si –dije –Pero lo que paso antes es más que eso y creo que este es tu lugar de trabajo y… -me calló con un beso, beso que fue interrumpido por el gruñido de mi estomago

-Creo que tienes hambre –se carcajeo

-Yo también –respondí divertida, el se acerco a su teléfono y llamo a un restaurant chino, a la media hora llego la comida, me extraño que el repartidor lo llamará por su nombre

-Es que cuando no me da tiempo los llamo –se justifico y yo solo sonreí, comimos en silencio, a mitad de la tarde bajamos a mi habitación y Edward espero a que llegara Ang para hablar del fin de semana.


	15. Mi cumpleaños

_Capitulo 15 Mi cumpleaños_ __

-Feliz cumple mita –me dijo Ang zarandeándome por el hombro para que me despertara

-Gracias mita –dije bostezando

-Ábrelo –me tendió un bolsa

-Ang tu sabes que yo dije que nada de regalos –dije y ella hizo un puchero, abrí la bolsa y dentro de ella había un hermoso vestido strapple de algodón morado –Wow es hermoso –le dije –Gracias -la abrace

-Gracias no… metete al baño para vértelo puesto antes de irme al trabajo

-¿Ang y como vas a hacer el sábado? –pregunte

-Iré a trabajar y luego a la casa Cullen –dijo –Y me voy el viernes con ustedes antes de que Alice nos mate por desobedecerla –fingió temblar y yo reí

-Bueno al baño señorita antes de que llegue su novio

-Hoy no viene temprano ya que tiene un paciente a las 7 de la mañana –le dije antes de cerrar la puerta

-Bueno pero a la hora que te vea pues, te tiene que ver hermosa –dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, desde que empezó al semana ella no entraba conmigo al baño, ya que yo podía hacerlo solita, la rehabilitación me ayudo bastante –Hermana te ves linda –dijo a penas salí del baño

-Creo que tu no eres objetiva –le replique

-Ponte esto –me tendió un cinturón negro y unos zapatos de tacón alto corrido

-Ang no puedo usar tacón –dije

-Claro que si, este tipo si, así que no protestes, mira que hoy es un día importante y aunque estés en un hospital te tienes que ver bien –sentencio –Nos vemos a las 6 -agrego antes de salir -Te quiero mita

-Yo también –le dije antes de que saliera

-Bells que hermosa estas –me dijo Jazz entrando a las 8 a mi habitación

-Gracias -le dije

-Feliz cumpleaños –me dijo dándome una bolsa yo entrecerré los ojos –Lo vi en tu historia –dijo justificándose, en la bolsa había un pijama de pantalón y camisa manga larga de Taz Manía, la camisa tenia uno grandote y el pantalón muchos pequeños, yo reí, en el fondo habían unas pantuflas

-Hubieses llegado más temprano y me lo pongo –dije –Por lo menos este se ve mas cómodo que esto –señale mi vestido –Gracias Jazz –lo abrace, nos separamos por un carraspeo de garganta

-Bella –me llamo la señora Zafrina –Entre todas te trajimos esto –me dio una caja con muchos chocolates

-Gracias no tenían porque…

-Como que no –me interrumpió –Eres una de nuestras pacientes favoritas y eso es poco comparado con lo que te mereces –agrego yo la abrace, la verdad nunca me imagine que entre las chicas me dieran algo, A Jazz le sonó el celular y comenzó a escribir en el

-Bella te importa si vamos a mi consultorio para hacer la sesión de hoy –dijo y yo negué –¿O quieres ira otro lado?

-A donde quiero ir no puedo… pero podemos ir al cafetín, a desayunar en la terraza –dije y el asintió, caminamos en silencio ya que el seguía escribiendo en su celular

-Bells cuéntame que hiciste el lunes después que te deje donde Edward

-¿Por qué el te dijo algo? –pregunte y el negó

-No Bells acuérdate que tengo que ver si confundes la realidad que hasta ahora nunca ha pasado ¿o si?

-Jazz no te voy a negar que a veces lo comparo pero al instante desecho la idea, este Edward es diferente al otro y este me gusta más que el otro –explique

-Bueno eso es normal, uno siempre compara a las personas –dijo este.

-¿Tu vas a estar el viernes en casa de los Cullen? –pregunte y el asintió -¿Cuántas recamaras tiene la casa? –el solo alzo una ceja

-A ver… la de Carlisle y Esme, la de Edward, la de Emmett, la de mi Alice, la mía y dos de visita ¿porque?

-Y le llaman casa –dije divertida –Por saber

-Estás nerviosa por estar en casa de tus suegros –pregunto

-No por eso

-¿Entonces? –pregunto

-Jazz esto es secreto sumarial, ni Ang lo sabe ok –le dije y el asintió –Cuando me dejaste en el consultorio de Edward el lunes, al principio hablamos y bromeamos un poco, le conté que quería hacer una maestría y un doctorado en idiomas y el me dijo que me podía enseñar Francés, Alemán, Chino, Japonés, Húngaro que se yo…

-El habla varios idiomas –me dijo –No seria mala idea así no estas tan perdida

-Bueno después nos sentamos en el sofá y las cosas se volvieron calientes –le susurre

-¿Qué tan calientes? –pregunto

-Empezamos a besarnos y cuando me di cuenta ya yo no tenía el sweater y nuestras manos tenían vida propia –susurre

-¿Tu y el…? –dejo la pregunta abierta y yo negué

-No porque nos interrumpió Heidi diciendo que Carlisle quería hablar con Edward pese a que el dijo que no quería interrupciones

-Es que eso no vale cuando somos Carlisle o yo –dijo el justificando a Heidi –Mierda Bella ¿y cuéntame tu querías? –pregunto

-¡Jasper! –exclame –Que clase de pregunta es esa –reclame

-Responde, aquí no estas hablando con tu amigo sino con tu psicólogo –dicto

-Jazz ósea… ÓSEA –agrande la palabra

-No digas más ya lo vi todo ¿Después que hicieron?

-Comimos, hablamos un rato más y bajamos para contarle a Ang los planes de Alice para el sábado

-¿Y no han hablado de lo que casi pasa? –pregunto y yo negué

-¿Hay que hacerlo? –pregunte de vuelta

-Bueno lo que pasa es que uno siempre habla de eso o se disculpa o no se… Wow me quedo loco

-Y que te digo yo… yo nunca estuve así con nadie –solté y luego me arrepentí al ver la cara de Jazz

-¿Bella tu eres…? –pregunto y yo asentí –¿A los 24? –dijo sorprendido yo solo asentí –Wow tremendo premio que se iba a llevar Edward

-Jasper cállate –lo regañe y el se rió –Esto es secreto sumarial, si yo me entero que Edward sabe que yo soy… te mato Jasper te mato –amenace y el se rió más duro todavía

-Tranquila Bella que no le diré –escribió en su teléfono –Ahora vamos a tu habitación que aquí hay mucha gente y tenemos que hablar ahora si como amigos de "tu problema"

-¡Ja ja! –dije sarcástica y comenzamos a caminar, tremenda sorpresa me lleve al ver mi habitación adornada con cientos de rosas color melocotón, globos y un gigantesco peluche de Taz Manía -¿Y esto? –le pregunte a Jazz quien solo se encogió de hombros

-Esto es mi idea –dijo Edward entrando –Feliz cumpleaños mi vida –me susurro cuando me abrazo, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía, después de lo del lunes cada vez que Edward me tocaba despertaba algo en mí

-¿Tu no tenias pacientes que atender? –pregunte y el negó

-Te mentí para poderte sorprender –dijo -Y aquí mi mejor amigo me ayudo –señalo a Jazz y yo lo vi con cara de pocos amigos

-Tramposo –le dije –Ahora caigo en razón, como tu sabías que a mi me gustaba Taz Manía, porque el te lo dijo –le dije y Jazz asintió.

-A las 6 viene la torta –dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta consigo

-Tu niña bonita ven a acá –me llamo Edward jalándome de la muñeca para poder besarme, el estaba sentado en mi cama y yo me pare entre sus piernas -¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu cumpleaños? –pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunte

-Por Ang –respondió –Estas muy hermosa –dijo antes de besarme, sus manos se movían por toda mi espalda mientras que las mías estaban en su pecho, Edward hoy estaba vestido informal, tenia un jean azul oscuro y un sweater cuello en V azul con rayas blancas en el cuello, cintura y en el puño de las mangas, cuando su boca bajo a mi cuelo yo me separe -¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Yo creo que no deberíamos hacer eso… no aquí –dije

-Aquí nadie nos va a ver –dijo y tenía razón, mi habitación pese a tener una ventana que da al pasillo tenía unas persianas debajo de unas cortinas verdes oscuras, las cuales yo mantenía cerradas todo el tiempo.

-Yo se es solo que… -me quede callada, el me jalo para ponerme donde estaba antes, entre sus piernas y me abrazo

-Bella si es por lo del otro día yo te juro que… -lo calle poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios

-Edward lo que pasa es que yo… es que me da cosa decírtelo –le confesé

-Mi vida tu a mi me puedes decir lo que quieras –dijo con tono suave y meloso, ya estaba perdida

-Te vas a reír

-No, no lo haré

-Si lo harás

-Dime y veremos –dijo alzando una ceja, yo puse mis manos en su pecho y me acerque para susurrarle:

-Yo nunca estuve así con nadie, hasta ti –el solo me abrazo más fuerte

-¿En serio? –pregunto en mi oído y yo asentí –Pues tenemos que hacerlo más seguido –dijo divertido

-Te estas riendo Edward Cullen –le cuestione y el negó antes de besarme el cuello –De paso juegas sucio –regañé y el se rió

-Sucio juegas tú con ese vestido y sin dejar que te toque –dijo sexymente en mi oído a lo que yo me estremecí

-¿Quieres tocar? –pregunte con el mismo tono pero viéndolo a los ojos, el trago grueso y asintió -Pues toca –le dije y cuando lo iba a hacer alguien toco la puerta

-Adelante –dijo sin soltarme, era Carlisle y Aro a quien tampoco veía desde la pelea de Edward con su padre

-Nos enteramos que nuestra paciente más polémica esta de cumpleaños –dijo Aro

-¿Polémica? –pregunte yo pegando mi espalda al pecho de Edward quien afianzo su agarre en mi cintura y coloco su barbilla en mi hombro

-Si mira que para hacer que estos dos discutan y Edward grite –dijo Aro sonriendo yo solo me sonroje

-Bella, Alice sugirió que te regalara esto ya que te hace falta –dijo Carlisle entregándome una caja forrada

-Carlisle no debiste la verdad me hubiese conformado con tu felicitación –dije agarrando al caja

-Yo se hija pero el hablo con Alice y Alice nos "sugirió" que regalarte y si no se hace arde Troya –dijo divertido, Aro me entrego una tarjeta y se despidieron de nosotros

-Edward se levanto a ponerle el seguro a la puerta

-¿Para que…? –pregunte antes de que me besara –Maldito aire –dije cuando nos separamos por la falta de este, el pego su barbilla a mi frente y se carcajeo

-Te quiero mi niña –dijo besándome la frente

-Yo también Edward –le dije abrazándolo muy fuerte


	16. El cumpleaños de Bella y más Ed POV

_Capitulo 16 El cumpleaños de Bella y más _ _Ed. POV_

Dios quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado si Heidi no me interrumpe es lunes en mi consultorio, Bella estaba endemoniadamente sexy con ese short y ese sweater, cuando me beso el cuello sentí una extraña sensación, la quería tener lo más pegada a mi cuerpo como físicamente fuese posible, me entro un deseo por ella muy fuerte, ni con Victoria ni con ninguna de mis novias anteriores sentí algo así, esa niña me encendía con solo un pequeño e inocente roce.

Mi padre nos veía divertido, el y yo habíamos llegado juntos ese día y el sabía que mi camisa era verde no blanca pero no dijo nada, ese a penas me viera solo me preguntaría, estaba seguro.

-Edward mañana cumple Bella –me dijo Ángela el martes en la tarde a penas llego, nos conseguimos en el pasillo de la habitación de mi niña

-Yo se Ang la verdad tengo planeado algo pero necesito alguien que me ayude y creo que Jazz es perfecto –sentencie -¿Cuáles son sus flores favoritas? –pregunte

-Las rosas color melocotón, esas eran las que le gustaba a su madre

-Perfecto –pensé –El mismo miércoles le traigo unos tres ramos y un Taz Manía gigante que vi en una tienda el otro día –dije y ella solo asintió

-Yo te la pongo hermosa –dijo

-Más –dije divertido a lo que ella rió –Yo hablo con Jazz para contarle el plan y para que me ayude a ejecutarlo, ese día hable con Jazz en el estacionamiento y como ya sabía no se negó.

El miércoles temprano pasamos por la floristería, yo le pedí a Emmett su jeep prestado ya que en Aston no cabría todo, compre tres ramos gigantes de rosas melocotones, el peluche y como 15 globos que decían feliz cumpleaños, Jasper le compro una pijama de Taz Manía y unas pantuflas, Alice le iba a regalar uno de sus diseños exclusivos, Emmett como no la conoce le regalaría algo junto a mi madre y padre a quienes Alice les "sugirió" que fuese un celular ya que el de Bella se perdió cuando el accidente y así hicieron

«Todo preparado para que adornes la habitación» me escribió Jazz el miércoles como a las 9, yo le había dicho a mi niña que no la podía ver hasta el medio día ya que tenía tres paciente para consulta en la mañana claro ella nunca me dijo que era su cumpleaños y según Ángela a ella no le gustaba celebrarlo, de hecho ella exigió que Ang no le entregara regalo como lo hacia todos los años

«Perfecto voy en camino» le escribí a mi mejor amigo, Zafrina la enfermera de la noche, quien adora a Bella fue a la tienda del hospital y le compro unos chocolates cuando yo le dije. «Listo ya pueden venir» le escribí a Jazz como a las 10:30, yo me escondí donde Lauren que veía la escena divertida.

Mi niña cargaba un vestido morado con zapatos altos negros, el cabello amarrado en una cola de lado y un poco de maquillaje, en verdad Ang la convenció de ponerse más hermosa de lo que es, ella cuando nos veíamos se ponía hermosa y se maquillaba un poco, cuando le pregunte porque me dijo que era para no parecerse a los enfermos, enfermos del hospital

-¿Y esto? –le pregunto mi niña hermosa a Jazz y este solo se encogió de hombros

-Esto es mi idea –dije entrando a su habitación, ella volteo a verme con sus ojos brillosos –Feliz cumpleaños mi vida –le dije al oído cuando la abrace

-¿Tu no tenias pacientes que atender? –pregunto a modo de regaño y yo negué

-Te mentí para poderte sorprender –dije -Y aquí mi mejor amigo me ayudo –señale a Jazz mi niña lo miro feo haciendo que yo tuviese que reprimir la risa, ella cuando se enoja fingidamente se ve ridículamente hermosa

-Tramposo –le dijo –Ahora caigo en razón, como tu sabías que a mi me gustaba Taz Manía, porque el te lo dijo –le dijo a Jazz quien asintió.

-A las 6 viene la torta –dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta consigo, el sabía solo una parte de lo que paso en mi consultorio el lunes, le dije que nos besamos muy intensamente pero no le dije que casi le hago el amor a mi niña.

-Tu niña bonita ven a acá –le dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de su cama, jalándola de la muñeca para poder besarla, me moría por besarla y tocarla -¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu cumpleaños? –pregunte y ellas quien estaba entre mis piernas se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunto nerviosa

-Por Ang –respondí –Estas muy hermosa –la alabe antes de besarla, mis manos cobraron vida propia y se movían por toda su espalda, las de ella estaban en mí pecho -¿Qué paso? –pregunte ansioso cuando ella se separo bruscamente de mí

-Yo creo que no deberíamos hacer eso… no aquí –dijo titubeando

-Aquí nadie nos va a ver –dije, desde afuera no se ve para su habitación y mi niña para mi alegría siempre tenía las cortinas cerradas, se nota que a ella le gusta la privacidad.

-Yo se es solo que… -se quedo callada, la puse entre mis piernas otra vez jalándola para poder abrazarla, quiera tenerla cerca de mí

-Bella si es por lo del otro día yo te juro que… -me puso un dedo sobre los labios, mi primer pensamiento fue besárselos, luego lamérselos y así poder terminar lo que empezamos en mi consultorio

-Edward lo que pasa es que yo… es que me da cosa decírtelo –me dijo sonrojándose un poco, en verdad lo que fuese le daba pena, mucha pena

-Mi vida tu a mi me puedes decir lo que quieras –le dije con mi peculiar tono

-Te vas a reír –soltó y yo me quise reír por su deducción

-No, no lo haré –le asegure

-Si lo harás –replico

-Dime y veremos –dije alzando una ceja, se acerco a mí y puso sus manos en mi pecho, mi corazón estaba acelerado y se acelero más cuando me susurro:

-Yo nunca estuve así con nadie, hasta ti –del impulso por su confesión la abrace fuerte, quería fusionarla conmigo

-¿En serio? –pregunte cerca de su oreja, por el rabillo del ojo vi como asintió, eso quiere decir que mi niña era virgen –Pues tenemos que hacerlo más seguido –dije divertido para que ella no pensara que yo deduje a que se refería en un tris tras

-Te estas riendo Edward Cullen –me regaño antes de que yo le besara el cuello –De paso juegas sucio –me cuestiono y yo me carcajee

-Sucio juegas tú con ese vestido y sin dejar que te toque –dije sexymente en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera

-¿Quieres tocar? –pregunto con el mismo tono que yo viéndome a los ojos, trague grueso y asentí, esta niña quería mandar al carajo el poco autocontrol que tenía -Pues toca –me dijo y yo iba a bajar mis manos de su cintura a sus nalgas cuando tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndome «_maldición» _pensé

-Adelante –dije sin soltarla ya que tenía una gran erección y así su cuerpo la taparía, eran mi padre y Aro quienes tocaron la puerta

-Nos enteramos que nuestra paciente más polémica esta de cumpleaños –dijo Aro

-¿Polémica? –pregunto mi niña dándome la espalda ya que no la quise soltar, puse mi barbilla en su hombro para poder ver a la visita y así hablar también

-Si mira que para hacer que estos dos discutan y Edward grite –dijo Aro sonriendo

-Bella, Alice sugirió que te regalara esto ya que te hace falta –dijo mi padre entregándole la caja del celular forrada

-Carlisle no debiste la verdad me hubiese conformado con tu felicitación –dijo con pena aceptando el obsequio

-Yo se hija pero el hablo con Alice y Alice nos "sugirió" que regalarte y si no se hace arde Troya –dijo divertido, ese sugerir de mi hermana era más bien obligar, Aro le entrego una tarjeta a mi niña, la cual de seguro la compro en la tienda de regalos del hospital antes de que ambos se retiraran, mi padre me lanzo una mirada de advertencia a lo que yo negué sin que mi Bella se diera cuenta, el me reprocho lo de la encerrona en mi consultorio pero como nos vio separados no pensó nada malo, solo me separe de mi niña para ponerle el seguro a la puerta y volví a mi puesto, me gustaba tenerla entre mis piernas

-¿Para que…? –pregunto antes de que la besara con necesidad, la verdad quería hacerla cumplir sus palabras –Maldito aire –dijo cuando nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire pegue mi barbilla a su frente como lo hice la primera vez que la bese y me reí animadamente

-Te quiero mi niña –le dije besándole la frente

-Yo también Edward –contesto antes de que le diera un corto beso en los labios, ella agarro mis manos que descansaban en su cintura y las coloco en sus hombros, me tenía agarrado por las muñecas y las bajo hasta su cintura otra vez pero haciendo que yo tocara sus senos, yo me estremecí ante la acción

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte con la voz ronca

-Tu no querías tocar pues, estoy haciendo que toques –dijo antes de besarme el cuello, yo lleve mis manos a sus nalgas y se las masaje de manera circular sobre el vestido, mi niña me daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello haciendo que mi miembro doliese de lo erecto que estaba, le acaricie los muslos y metí mis manos bajo su vestido ante de que ella atacara mis labios con hambre, gimió en mi boca cuando le apreté las nalgas

-Bella… creo que… debería… mos… parar –dije como pude

-Aja –dijo esta antes de meter sus manos pero debajo de mi sweater –Si tenemos que parar -dijo entre beso y beso

-¿Quieres parar? –pregunte en su boca, subí mis manos a sus senos para poder apretarlos sobre el vestido, Bella negó

-¿No que? –pregunte con voz ronca antes de besarle el cuello -¿No quieres parar o no quieres que te toque más?

-Ambas -respondió como pudo antes de agarra mi sweater por la orilla para alzarlo, me levante de la cama y la alce por las nalgas para que Bella enrollara sus piernas a mi cintura y así poder depositarla en la cama, a estas alturas ya no tenía poder sobre mis acciones

Ella subió su vestido hasta la cintura, yo estaba entre sus piernas –Bella si no me frenas lo vamos a hacer aquí y yo no quiero que tu primera vez sea en la cama de un hospital –le dije separándome un poco de ella para verle sus ahora ojos negros por el deseo

-Tienes razón –dijo haciéndose para un lado, yo me acosté al lado de ella y la atraje a mi desnudo pecho –Estamos locos –dijo riéndose

-Nop estamos enamorados –le dije yo –Bella necesito que me ayudes –le dije -¿Cómo quieres que sea? –pregunte

-No se mi vida, la verdad nunca he pensado en eso hasta que te conocí –me dijo

-¿En tus sueños como fue? –pregunte

-Edward –dijo alzándose –No te voy a decir, eso es secreto –me dijo besándome el cachete –Sabes que a mi no me gustan las sorpresas pero para ese día te doy carta libre para que me sorprendas –dijo divertida, nos quedamos callados un buen rato disfrutando del momento, yo tenía que quedarme a solas para poder pensar con claridad, ya que si mi niña estaba cerca nubla mi pensamiento, lo que hare para esa ocasión, debe ser especial y pronto muy pronto.

-Bella –la moví un poco al ver que se había quedado dormida, yo estaba casi dormido cuando vi la hora, eran un cuarto para las tres y ninguno de los dos habíamos almorzado y conociendo a mi niña pronto su estomago me gruñiría

-Mmm –contesto

-Sabes literalmente dormimos juntos –le dije divertido haciendo que ella me diera en manotazo en el abdomen

-Tonto –dijo espabilándose

-Vamos a comer mi niña bonita antes de que me gruñas –le dije parándome, me puse el sweater y salimos después de que ella se acomodara un poco, las enfermeras nos veían divertidas haciendo que Bella escondiera su cara en mi pecho

-¿Qué tal les fue en la encerrona? –pregunto Jazz alzando sugestivamente ambas cejas

-¡Cállate Jasper! –dijo mi niña –O le digo a Edward lo que querías hacer el fin de semana que te quedaste en su casa

-Tranquila Bella deja la agresividad no hace falta el chantaje –dijo este alzando ambas manos al aire yo solo lo vi divertido, el me había confesado que tenia ganas de escaparse a la habitación de Alice a hurtadillas yo no le reclame nada ya que mi hermana es grande y dueña de sus acciones, pese a que Emmett, mi padre y yo la veamos como la niña de la casa.


	17. En la mansión Cullen

_Capitulo 17 En la mansión Cullen_ _Bella POV_

Por fin era viernes y por fin podía salir del hospital después de 4 meses internada aquí, en la mañana pasó Edward muy temprano a saludarme, hoy si en verdad no se podía quedar mucho tiempo conmigo por que tenía dos pacientes que ver y de paso arreglar todo para mi dada de alta.

Jasper solo me saludo, oficialmente ya no era mi psicólogo, de ahora en adelante sería solo mí amigo, como el dijo. Cerca de las 10 de la mañana me acerque a la recepción del piso 6 donde viví por este tiempo

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa –Lastima que ya nos dejas vale ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Si vale Lauren pero la verdad estoy más que feliz –dije alegre –Sabes quería saber si tu me podías hacer una cita con el ginecólogo antes de irme –le dije viendo mis manos

-¿Algún retraso? –pregunto divertida

-¡No por Dios Lauren que cosas dices! –exclame un poco horrorizada –Es solo que como el periodo me dijo Ang que en coma me vino poco y la semana pasada me vino fuera de fecha quería saber si es normal o no –dije apenadísima

-Ya te aviso a ver si hay cupo ahorita

-Si no en la tarde antes de que me vaya –le dije y esta asintió –Gracias –le dije antes de entrar a mi habitación, Alice me había sugerido que me pusiera un short por la rodilla marrón con camisa cuello bobo rosada y zapatos de tacón corrido fucsia, si por ella fuese me venía a vestir y como me dijo Jazz «Bella has lo que te dice mira que sino desatarás la furia del huracán Alice y te recomiendo que no» así será que según el hasta Emmett le tiene miedo cuando se pone así «_es mejor prevenir que lamentar» _pensé.

-Bella la doctora Amun te vera a las 2 –dijo Lauren entrando a mi habitación

-Gracias Lauren –le agradecí de todo corazón

-¿Isabella Swan? –pregunto Rosalie desde el umbral de la puerta

-Si soy yo –dije, nadie en el hospital me llamaba así

-Soy Rosalie Hale, del departamento legal –se presento –Vengo a que firmes los papeles del seguro y a entregarte esto –dijo dándome un sobre que tenía el logo de la compañía aseguradora de mi auto

-Gracias eres muy amable –le dije, firme los papeles y ella se retiro, en el sobre estaba el cheque y el informe, el auto fue perdida total, ya Ang me había dicho que para poder sacarme tuvieron que cortar el hierro.

Agarre el celular que me regalaron mis suegros y mi cuñado y me puse a jorungarlo un poco, le pedía a Lauren el teléfono del consultorio de Jazz y a este le pedí el numero de Edward

-Es increíble que yo le tenga que pedir tu número a Jazz –le dije a Edward a modo de saludo

-_Nena perdóname en serio es que bueno yo no pensé que mis padres…_

-Tranquilo amor –le dije interrumpiéndolo –Vamos a comer juntos ¿cierto?

-_Claro que si nena, termino unas historias y bajo ¿te parece?_

-Perfecto nene –le dije

-_Mmm que rico sonó eso_

-¡Edward por Dios! –exclame –Hablamos dentro de un rato… te quiero

-_No más que yo nena_ –me dijo y la verdad es que si lo quería desde siempre y para siempre y tres veces más de lo que el me quiere a mí.

A las 12:30 bajo Edward junto a Jasper para almorzar juntos, en el cafetín Jazz tomo los pedidos y fue por ello, Edward se acerco a mí y estampo sus labios contra los míos

-Wow veo que era cierto –dijo Rosalie

-Hola Rose ella es Bella mi novia –me presento

-Ósea mi competencia –dijo Rose y yo fruncí el ceño mientras Edward se carcajeaba a lo lindo

-Tu si inventas –le dijo –¿Nos acompañas? –pregunto y la interpelada asintió, ella ya tenía la comida servida –Nena Rose, Tanya, Jazz, Vicky, María, Bonnie y otros cuatro doctores entramos juntos

-Aunque yo soy del área administrativa –agrego ella

-Aja –dijo Edward -Mi mejor amigo y María se enamoraron a primera vista –dijo divertido –Así como yo de ti, y lo mío con Vicky fue surgiendo poco a poco, al año de estar aquí nos hicimos novios y el resto ya tú lo sabes.

-Lo que no sabe es que tu me gustaste desde que entramos y como tu te enamoraste de Victoria yo me quede en la retaguardia –dijo Rose

-Si ella era la observadora de esa relación –dijo Jazz llegando –Y lo peor es que todos éramos los mejores amigos del mundo –completo

-Exacto y cuando Vicky se fue a LA por lo de su mamá yo me aproveche –conto Rose –Llame a Edward a mi oficina para que "viera" unos papeles sobre un paciente de el y allí lo ataque –dijo «_mucha información» _pensé

-No me ataco, solo me beso y déjame decirte que desde ese momento decidimos ser solo amigos –dijo –Yo sentí que bese a Alice o peor aun a Jazz

-Oye –dijo Jazz

-En serio hermano fue horrible

-¡EDWARD! –gritamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo antes de que todos nos riéramos –En serio Isabella fue horrible era como besar a mi hermano y mira que no tengo, después de eso quedamos en que solo amigos y hasta ahora vamos bien ¿Cierto Edward?

-Si señora –dijo este, terminamos de comer entre risas y anécdotas de ellos cuando estaban en la residencia, Jazz me conto que María y Bonnie se dejaron de hablar por el ya que Bonnie se le metió por los ojos y que ahorita ninguna le habla a el y se hablan entre ellas. Edward invito a Rose a la parrillada del sábado y ella como tenía un compromiso hoy iría mañana y se regresaría a su casa el domingo como todos

A las 2 fui a donde la doctora Irina Amun

-Isabella ¿que te trae por aquí?, me alegro que estés bien –dijo y yo alce una ceja –Es que tu caso recorrió todo el hospital –aclaro y yo asentí

-Doctora, primero dígame Bella y segundo vengo porque quiero… como le explico… usted sabe por mi coma mi periodo vino y se fue como le dio la gana –le dije

-¿Quieres algo que te lo controle? –pregunto y yo asentí -¿Y que de paso te proteja?

-Bueno doctora para eso yo pensé en un diafragma, es más seguro a veces que las pastillas –dije

-Eso queda a disposición tuya –dijo -¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones? –pregunte y yo rompí en risas internamente

-Nunca –dije apenada

-Bella mira para el diafragma es mejor que vengas cuando no seas virgen –dijo divertida –Te puedo dar unas pastillas mientras tanto pero te las vas a tener que tomar el primer día de tu próximo periodo –explico –Ahora si vas a tener relaciones pronto, te recomiendo que no uses condón la primera vez porque el 35% de las mujeres somos alérgicas al látex y no lo sabemos hasta que lo probamos

-No sabía que era tan alto el porcentaje -dije

-Pues si –dijo –Así que aquí tienes –me tendió la caja

-Te tomas una después del acto sexual y la otra a las 12 horas que te tomaste la primera ¿entendido? –pregunto y yo asentí -Y te espero aquí el mes que viene para ponerte el diafragma –dijo con certeza, de todas manera me dio la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas

-Gracias doctora –le dije estrechándole la mano

-Salúdame a Edward –dijo y yo me sonroje, la vi significativo –Tranquila que existe algo confidencialidad doctor-paciente –dijo antes de que yo saliera prácticamente corriendo.

Edward le pidió prestado el jeep a Emmett alegando que Tazzy, mi peluche de Taz Manía no cabía en el Aston y creo que era cierto, Alice vino a ayudarme a no se con que ya que todo estaba recogido y ordenado antes de las 6 de la tarde, Ang se fue con Alice porque esta no quería manejar sola hasta la casa que según Edward queda a 45 minutos del hospital, Jazz nos siguió en una moto, una Harley Davidson y Carlisle en su Mercedes 300.

En la mansión Cullen nos esperaban Esme y Emmett.

-Madre ella es Bella la novia de Edward –me presento Alice –Verdad que es hermosa –agrego haciendo que yo me sonrojara

-Un placer hija, la verdad me alegro conocerte al fin –dijo Esme abrazándome

-Gracias señora Esme –le dije –Ella es mi hermana Ángela –la presente

-Un placer Señora Esme -dijo la mita

-Igual hija –dijo Esme –Y ustedes dos me van a decir Esme de ahora en adelante mira que son ya parte de mi familia y de paso no soy tan vieja –dijo a modo de secreto un poco alto, Ang y yo asentimos –Pasen para que conozcan la casa y a mi hijo del medio que debe estar o comiendo o jugando un videojuego –agrego divertida

-Hermanita –saludo Emmett a Alice, alzándola del suelo

-Oso plis bájame –dijo –Ellas son Bella la novia de Edward y Ángela la hermana de Bella –nos presento

-Hermanita –dijo alzándome al igual que Alice y dándome vuelta en el aire, menos mal que no me puse vestido sino todo el mundo me hubiese visto mi ropa interior

-Emmett bájala mira que ella tiene las costillas recién curadas –dijo Edward a modo de regañó y este me puso en el suelo

-Sorry –dijo y yo asentí, repitió la acción con Ang, la cual se carcajeaba de lo lindo.

-Pasemos al comedor, prepare pasticho en honor a la novia de Edward, aunque es a el al que le fascina el pasticho –dijo Esme y le hicimos caso, cenamos entre bromas por parte de Emmett hacía mí porque le dije mita a Ang y hacia Edward ¿por? la verdad no se porque.

-Ok así nos acomodaremos –dijo Alice –Mis padres y Emmett en el segundo piso, conmigo y Ang –señalo –Edward y Bella en el tercer piso junto con Jazz –el cual hizo un puchero, Edward bajo el bolso que me preparo Ang para el fin de semana, le pedí que me trajera ropa del apartamento, ropa informal ya que Alice quería vestirme con puros vestidos y zapatos altos.

-Mi recamara –dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la misma

-Muy linda –dije entrando, en la pared del fondo estaba una gigantesca cama, con un edredón dorado y cojines azules, a los lados de esta unas mesas de luz, al frente una pantalla plana empotrada a la pared y debajo de esta un mueble con un radio muy moderno y cientos de CD´s a la izquierda dos puertas, una doble que me imagino yo es el closet y la otra la del baño y frete a este cortinas azules petróleo desde el techo al piso, cubriendo un ventanal

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto dejando mi bolso sobre un sofá de cuero que esta contra la cortina, yo solo asentí

-¿Y mi recamara? –pregunte y el se carcajeo durísimo -¿Que? –pregunte incrédula mientras el cerraba la puerta

-Es esta nena –dijo abrazándome por la espalda –Que creías que te iba a tener bajo el mismo techo y dormiríamos separados, pues yo no soy Jasper –dijo divertido

-¿Qué piensan tus padres? –pregunte

-Hum mi mamá fue la que me dijo y como la enana le dijo que mañana viene Rose nos ahorramos la mudanza –dijo

-Yo puedo dormir con Ang –le dije entre divertida y seria

-En la recamara de Ang hay una sola cama, matrimonial –agrego y yo me tuve que tragar la risa

-No sería la primera vez que compartimos cama –le dije

-¿Bella tu no quieres dormir conmigo? –pregunto con tono triste volteándome por los hombros tenía un hermoso puchero en los labios

-¿Tu que crees? –le dije sonriendo –Yo no soy Alice –le dije riendo y el suspiro

-Uff no sabes que susto me diste –me dijo –Ahora niña bonita vaya a cambiarse que yo la espero aquí –dijo empujándome hasta la puerta del baño, el me paso el bolso y yo me estrene la pijama que me regalo Jazz con todo y las pantuflas –Sigo diciendo me gusta más Silvestre –dijo Edward en cuanto salí, al verlo casi me da un paso cardiaco, ya le había visto el torso descubierto pero ahora el condenado estaba sin camisa y en bóxers

-Edward –le llame –No crees… te falta… -dije nerviosa –Tu no…

-¿Qué? –pregunto y yo lo señale de arriba a abajo –Ah así duermo yo nena acostúmbrate –me dijo como si nada y yo trague grueso, este hombre era un monumento, su cuerpo parece esculpido en mármol, como el David de Miguel Ángel, hermoso, perfecto y mío ¿creo?. Nos acostamos a dormir muy juntos, el me abrazo, beso mis labios sin terceras intenciones dándome las buenas noches, no si era la emoción de que estaba fuera del hospital o que, que me dejaron rendida, a penas cerré los ojos me sumergí en un sueño profundo.


	18. En la mansión Cullen 2

_Capitulo 18 En la mansión Cullen 2_

Me desperté muy temprano todavía entre los brazos de Edward, el me tenía abrazada por la espalda, vi en el reloj de mesa que tiene Edward que eran a penas las 6:30, con cuidado me levante de la cama y fui al baño a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, baje a la cocina para despedía a Ang, a ella todavía le quedaban dos fines de semana por trabajar ya que su compañero se reintegraba en esa fecha.

En la cocina estaba Esme, preparando café –Buenos días hija –dijo en cuanto me vio -¿Qué haces parada tan temprano? –pregunto

-Costumbre, Zafrina me despertaba antes de irse a su casa –le dije –Y no quería que Ang se fuera sin verme –le confesé

-Edward me conto la historia de ustedes –me dijo –La verdad es algo admirable ustedes se aman más que mis hijos –dijo divertida

-Es la mejor hermana que alguien puede tener Esme –asegure

-¿Quieres café? –pregunto y yo asentí, me pare a buscar mi taza donde ella me indico y saque otra para Ang, no quería que se fuese a ir con el estomago vacio

-Buenos días –dijo Ang –Bella ni siquiera fuera del hospital te puedes despertar tarde –me regaño y yo me encogí de hombros –Hola Esme

-Hola Ang, Bella te sirvió una taza de café y aquí –saco una bandeja –Hay mufin de chispas de chocolate –dijo Ang agarro uno, se tomo la taza de café y se fue a trabajar, mi mita conduce un Ford Focus como el que era mío pero verde, el mío era rojo

-Nos vemos a las tres –dijo en la puerta –Ah Bella te ves hermosa así –dijo riendo, yo le saque la lengua y cerré la puerta, entre a la cocina sonriendo y negando

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Ang y sus cosas, Esme –le dije

-Esme me puedes buscar una bandeja –le pedí y ella alzo una ceja –Para llevarle café y un mufin a Edward –justifique

-A Edward, ay Bella, Edward no se despierta hasta el medio día, las veces que el viene, viene es a descansar –dijo –Y yo no lo despierto temprano porque si Alice brava asusta, Edward aterra –agrego

-No creo –dije entrecerrando los ojos, ella asintió -¿Y como hacía cuando venía con Victoria? –pregunte

-Bella, Victoria nunca vino a esta casa, bueno si vino pero no se quedo a dormir, ella es… como te digo… Ella siempre quería privacidad y aquí según ella no la tenía –dijo

-No sabía –le confesé

-Edward casi no venia por eso y cuando se fue empezó a venir todos los fines de semana y cuando ella volvió dejo de venir de nuevo, venía pero no se quedaba porque Victoria empezaba a fastidiarlo para que se fueran –solo respondí un Ah

-Bueno conmigo no tendrás ese tipo de problemas –le dije divertida –Ahora la bandeja para despertar al flojo de tu hijo –le dije en broma, ella la saco riendo, puse dos tazas con café, dos mufin y subí las escaleras con cuidado, lo menos que quería era rodar por ellas y hacer el ridículo en casa de mis suegros, deje la bandeja en la mesa de luz de mi lado, me acosté en la cama sobre mi codo observando a Edward dormir un rato hasta que decidí molestarlo un poco.

Me le acerque poco a poco y acaricie su cara con la yema de mis dedos, era un toque suave y delicado, el se movió un poco pero siguió durmiendo, baje mis dedos a su rosados y besables labios, los contornee y seguí mi camino hacia su pecho, el estaba arropado de la cintura para abajo, acaricie sus pectorales y subí a su brazo –Si sigues así no me hago responsable –amenazo con los ojos cerrados

-Tonto –le dije antes de besar sus labios –Despiértate, traje el desayuno –le indique, antes de sentarme, el me agarro por la cintura y me acostó a su lado abrazándome fuerte, estábamos de lado cara a cara.

-No quiero pararme de aquí –dijo –Y tu tampoco lo harás –sentencio antes de besarme –Buenos días nena –me dijo al romper el beso

-Que rico suena eso –le dije citando lo que el me dijo el día anterior por teléfono, el solo me termino de acostar y monto medio cuerpo encima de mí, llevo una mano a mi cintura y la otra la dejo debajo de mi cabeza, me beso tiernamente hasta que yo sin querer queriendo profundice el beso, lleve mis manos a su cabello para luego bajarlas por su espalda, el cambio su mano de mi cintura a mi pierna la cual doble, un gemido se escapo de mis labios, lo cual lo hizo sonreír sobre ellos, metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de mi pijama para tocar mis senos sin brasier, los cuales apretó un poco fuerte, pude sentir su erección en mi cadera, separo sus labios de mi boca para llevarlos a mi cuello y un poco más abajo.

Subió mi camisa para después lamer toda la piel descubierta hasta mis senos, los cuales lamio también, mi pecho subía y bajaba de una forma no muy normal mis dedos estaba enredado en su cabello y gemidos se escapaban de mi boca a voluntad, había una piscina en mi panty, abrió mis piernas con su rodilla y se posiciono entre ellas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, un roce delicioso, el gruño y me apretó más a el.

-E… Edw… aaahhh… rd –dije como pude

-Mmm –respondió el subiendo a mi cuello

-Cre… cre…o queeehhh –le dije –Debe… tene… parar pliiiihhhh issss –solté, el se separo un poco de mí y me beso apenitas los labios

-Tienes razón nena, debemos parar –dijo parándose

-Edward no quiero que pienses…

-Shhh –me tapo la boca con un dedo –No pienso nada mi amor, cuando estés lista los estarás y listo

-Y tú serás el primero en saberlo –le dije abrazándolo

-Ay mi niña linda –me apretó fuerte a el –Sabes que… -pregunto y yo negué –Creo que necesito una ducha bien fría –dijo divertido y yo le golpee el pecho, se acerco al café –Esta tibio –dijo sorbiendo un poco antes de meterse al baño, salió como a los 30 minutos con la toalla amarrada en la cintura y el torso medio mojado, al verlo me le quise lanzar encima como una leona a una gacela

-Ahora soy yo la que necesito una ducha fría –dije divertida acercándome a el, saco del closet una toalla y me la dio, le guiñe un ojo y entre al baño, al salir el ya estaba sentado en al cama, vestido con un blue jean oscuro, una franela de algodón blanca cuello en v y zapatos de goma grises, su cabello estaba desordenado como siempre, yo en cambio salí vestida, el al verme me señala la ropa –Evitando tentaciones –le dije y el asintió, yo me puse un jean tubito gris, una franela larga de franjas blancas y lavandas, con unas botas militares negras por fuera.

Abajo ya estaba toda la familia incluida Rosalie que estaba entrando por la puerta principal, Edward y yo bajamos agarrados de mano

-¡Esto es un milagro! –exclamo Emmett –Cuñadita hiciste que el perezoso madrugara –dijo, Edward rodo los ojos y yo reí

-En serio Bells, el se despierta al medio día y a penas son las 10 –dijo Jasper

-Que te dije –me dijo Esme pasando al lado de mí –Bueno niños a desayunar, miren que llego Rosalie ahora si estamos completos, aunque falta Ang… -desayunamos en silencio, bueno si es que con Emmett se puede comer en silencio.

Alice me arrastro junto a Rose a su habitación después de comer para poder hablar entre mujeres –Ahora si Bella desembucha –me dijo -¿Qué hiciste anoche? –pregunto

-Dormir –dije y ella bufo

-¿Y esta mañana? –pregunto –Porque para que Edward se despierte temprano y no baje de mal humor tuviste que hacerle algo

-Alice no le hice nada, te lo juro –le asegure

-No te creemos –intervino Rose

-En serio, se los juro –repetí –No les voy a negar que hace rato se puso muy, muy cariñoso pero yo… no estoy lista… creo

-¡¿BELLA TU ERES VIRGEN?! –grito Alice

-Por que no lo dices más duro creo que en NY no te escucharon Alice –dije un poco enojada –Si lo soy ¿Y? –dije cruzando mis brazos en el pecho

-Nada es solo que… wow nunca conocía a alguien de tu edad virgen –me dijo

-Pues conóceme –le dije divertida –Ahora ¿Qué hiciste tú anoche Alice? –pregunte

-Dormir –respondió

-¿Con quien? –pregunte

-¿Sola? –dijo a modo de pregunta

-Me lo afirmas o preguntas –le dije –¿Alice como hiciste para escaparte de Carlisle? –pregunte

-Ay Bella ya soy adulta y no les voy a mentir mi padre me dio una charla sobre ciertas cosas que tu –señalo a Rose –Y yo sabemos

-¿Y yo qué?, el que sea virgen no quiere decir que no sepa la teoría –reclame

-Bueno el hablo conmigo y luego con Jazz y dijo: «Mientras se cuiden yo no tengo problema, solo quiero que sean responsables» –dijo imitando precariamente la voz de Carlisle

-Mis niñas creo que es hora de bajar a ayudar con la comida –dijo Esme entrando

-Esme es que nos estábamos enterando de los chismes –dijo Rosalie –Ella es virgen –me señalo y yo me tape la cara con las manos –Y ella gatea

-¿Y tu? –pregunto Esme

-¿Yo qué?, yo soy la única aquí que no tiene perro que le ladre… ah bueno y la hermana de Bella –dijo y todas reímos

Bajamos y ayude a Esme a picar verduras, me toco hacer la ensalada, los hombres estaban en el jardín trasero con la carne y la braza, Edward al pasar a buscar no se que, se me acerco –Sabes que te vez hermosa en la cocina –me susurro

-Adulador –le dije antes de que agarrara un trozo de manzana que estaba picando y se la metiera a la boca –Fuera de aquí

-Fuera de aquí –me dijo con fingida indignación, agarro otro trozo de frutas y me la dio en la boca, le chupe los dedos –Mejor me voy –dijo divertido

-Si ve a darte una ducha fría –dijo Rose y el le hizo una seña con la mano, terminamos de hacer las cosas en la cocina y salimos al jardín, a las 3:30 llego Ang con una torta de chocolate que compro.

-Juguemos futbol –dijo Emmett sacando un balón de americano –Hombres contra mujeres –separo

-Emmett, Jazz y Edward contra Rosalie, Alice y Bella –dijo Ángela

-Yo no puedo jugar –dije –Se acuerdan recién salí de coma –dije haciendo mueca

-¡Rayos! –exclamo Emmett –Bueno que juegue Ang –sugirió

-Ok las reglas –dijo Carlisle –Como las chicas son más débiles –dijo y todas lo vimos feo –Solo un poco –se defendió –Si ellas lo agarran no pueden moverse, nada de pases altos y largos y nada de taclearse entre ustedes niños –advirtió a los chicos, después de eso empezaron el juego, los chicos iban ganando, claro, como no iban a ganar, si Emmett agarraba bajo un brazo a Alice y bajo el otro a Ang, a Rose, Jazz la abrazaba y no la dejaba moverse, Esme, Carlisle y yo estábamos sentados partiéndonos de la risa, ya que se hacían trampa a cada rato y sus explicaciones eran absurdas y extraordinarias, terminaron el juego al anochecer empatados 17 a 17

-Estás todo sudado –le dije a Edward cuando lo vi con intenciones de abrazarme.

-A con que todo sudado, ven acá –me dijo y yo pegue un gritico chillón y salí corriendo, no muy rápido porque mi pierna todavía no estaba para esos juegos

-¡EDWARD DEJA A BELLA! –grito Esme y yo me frene haciendo que el me abrazara

-Ahora que –dijo volteándome y restregando su cara sudada contra la mía, haciendo que en vez de sentir asco me excitara –Ya no tienes escape –dijo

-Y quien dijo que yo quiero escapar –le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Bella no me digas eso que tientas a mi autocontrol –me dijo besándome

-¡MIREN TORTOLOS ENTREN! -grito Emmett, Edward me cargo como si fuera costal de papas sobre su hombro y entro a la casa

-Familia nos vemos mañana –dijo divertido

-Mentira nos vemos en un rato –dije yo entre risas, el resto de la familia estallo en risas

-Chao mita que tengas dulces sueños –dije Ang haciendo que se rieran más duro, Edward al llegar a su habitación me soltó en su cama y se me monto encima

-Edward –le advertí

-Solo voy a besar a mi novia –dijo rosando sus labios con los míos, el tramposo me los lamió y se levanto para bañarse, salió esta vez en bóxers, yo salí con el pijama puesto y me acosté a su lado

-¿Qué vemos? –pregunte viendo la tele, el me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazo

-Rápido y Furioso reto Tokio –dijo, me quede dormida en la parte donde el americano corre por primera vez en el estacionamiento en Tokio.


	19. Día de descanso

_Capitulo 19 Día de descanso_ __

Al día siguiente nos despertamos casi al medio día, la verdad yo nunca había dormido tanto, ni siquiera en la universidad cuando me trasnochaba, unos toquidos a la puerta fue lo que hizo que me levantara

-Hija vine a ver si no se habían muerto –dijo Esme cuando abrí, yo me sonroje –Bajen que Emmett quiere hacer un torneo de Guitar Hero en el Wii y quiere que todos participemos –yo solo asentí.

-Edward –lo moví –Edward, tu mamá toco, es medio día levántate –le dije y el negó.

-Mi niña es domingo por favor vuelve a la cama, quedémonos aquí –dijo palmeando el lado vacio donde antes había dormido yo

-Despiértate flojo… si cuando salga del baño no estas levantado te echo agua Edward –amenace antes entrar al baño, el solo se carcajeo, me bañe lavándome el cabello, al salir Edward estaba boca arriba con la cabeza hacia un lado, agarre un mechón de mi cabello y lo exprimí haciendo que las gotas le cayeran en la cara.

-Eso es maldad pura –dijo jalándome a la cama

-Te lo advertí –le dije –Vístete nene, mira que quiero jugar Guitar Hero –le dije con voz de niña

-Si me lo pides así tramposa –me dijo levantándose, se puso un short caqui y una camisa negra, con zapatos negros, todos los hombres de la casa estaban vestidos parecidos, Jazz con short playero y franelilla negra, Carlisle con una franela camuflada verde tipo militar y un short blanco y Emmett solo tenía un short azul playero, Alice tenía un hermoso vestido de flores parecía sacada de un catalogo de primavera, Rose tenia un conjunto de mono y sweater rosado, Esme hermosa como siempre y elegante, cargaba un pescador negro y una camisa de vestir manga corta blanca, yo me puse un short de jean con una camisa de algodón gris y unas zapatillas plateadas.

-¡Muertos! –exclamo Emmett haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos –Su comida esta en la cocina, apúrense mira que nadie me ha ganado hasta ahora.

Jugábamos al principio una canción por persona, después en dúo, Edward toca espectacular la guitarra, Jazz un poco más y es la reencarnación de Slah, el guitarrista de Guns ´n´ Roses, yo tocaba guitarra porque Ang se antojo de practicar un instrumento y papá nos compro dos guitarras pero no era nada comparado con ellos, por los chicos el campeón fue Jazz a quien Emmett le pedía la revancha todo el tiempo y por las chicas fue Alice que era la versión femenina de Santana, la enana se tenía escondidos los dotes musicales

Cuando Ang llego fuimos a ayudar a Esme con la comida mientras los demás seguían peleando por quien era mejor guitarrista y quien no, Carlisle se vino con nosotras, en la cocina solo se burlaban de sus hijos.

-Ustedes dos señoritas no se rían mucho mira que ya son parte de esta familia y pronto me burlare de ustedes –dijo Carlisle –Solo necesito una razón y listo –la verdad me agrado que nos incluyera pese a todo en su familia, comimos y nos quedamos en la sala de entretenimiento para ver una película, vimos Piratas del Caribe que fue la ganadora por voto unánime.

A las 11 todo el mundo se fue a dormir, antes de subir Ang me llamo –Mita yo me voy mañana para el apartamento ¿y tu? –pregunto

-Yo también Ang, Carlisle me dijo que descansara esta semana y que después volviese a mi vida –le dije –Voy a ver si en Alfaguara todavía buscan editor, sino buscare en otro lado

-Perfecto, me imagino que Edward te llevara –dijo y yo me encogí de hombros

-¿A dónde la tengo que llevar? –dijo este acercándose

-A la casa, mi casa –dijo Ang –Nuestra casa

-Perfecto cuando mi niña quiera –me dijo medio triste

-Sabes que primero tengo que ir a ver los autos, el cheque de la aseguradora llego y creo que puedo buscar algo con lo que me dieron, sino todavía me queda dinero de lo de la casa de Phoenix –les comente y Ang me subió los pulgares

-Cuando salga te paso buscando por aquí –dijo antes de entrar a su recamara

-¿Nena que auto tenias antes? –pregunto Edward cuando entramos a su recamara

-Un Ford Focus como el de Ang pero rojo –le dije

-¿Y que auto quieres, uno igual? –pregunto y yo negué

-Quiero un Volvo –le dije –Un XC60 –acote

-Ese si es un auto, nena –dijo -¿Y como es eso que tienes el dinero de la casa de Phoenix? –pregunto

-Edward cuando mis padres se murieron todo lo de ellos paso a mi nombre, yo vivía prácticamente de los Webber hasta los 18, cuando Ang y yo decidimos ir a Yale, ellos aunque tenían para pagar las dos matriculas yo no quería que ellos hiciesen ese gasto, así que vendí la propiedad de mis padre en Phoenix, con eso pague Yale, alquilamos el apartamento en el que vivimos y he vivido estos seis años –le dije

-Wow y como es que tu vivías en Forks teniendo una casa en Phoenix

-Mi madre heredo esa casa de su madre y nosotros vivíamos en la casa materna de mi padre, la cual siempre voy a conservar –le aclare

-Me parece perfecto, ahora mi niña bonita a dormir –sentencio, el se quito la ropa sin pudor frente a mí y se quedo en bóxers, yo por el contrario y por mucho que quisiera hacer lo mismo preferí meterme al baño a cambiarme, la verdad para ser así de osada tenía que armarme de mucho, mucho, mucho valor y no pensar.

Al día siguiente sentí a Edward pararse, se estaba preparando para ir al hospital a trabajar, al rato sentí la cama hundirse pero yo estaba muy entretenida en mi sueño, estaba entre despierta y dormida, así que no le pare mucho a mi entorno, abrí poco a poco los ojos, estaba boca arriba y sentía un paso en mi estomago, era el brazo de Edward y este estaba muy pegado a mí.

-¡Edward te quedaste dormido! –le dije zarandeándolo.

-No claro que no –dijo con voz pastosa

-¿Como que no y que carrizo haces aquí a las 10 de la mañana? –le pregunte

-Se llama vacaciones Bella –dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Edward yo no quiero que tu dejes de trabajar por mí –le reclame

-Pues déjeme decirle mi niña hermosa que fue mi padre quien es mi jefe el que me las dio ya que tenía un año sin tomarme ni un día libre

-Hum -dije abrazándolo

–Hoy si nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí en la cama –pidió y yo asentí, mi estomago pensó lo contrario y gruño –Creo que podemos ir a comer y regresar –dijo Edward divertido, me levante y me metí al baño, solo busque mi ropa interior, anoche mientras trataba de dormir lo pensé, re pensé y requeté pensé, la vedad no había mucho que pensar yo amaba a Edward con locura y se que el a mí también, entonces no había nada que temer, lo seduciría como lo vi en una película ya que mi experiencia en eso era nula, era mejor imitar que inventar.

Salí enrollada en la toalla a "buscar" mi ropa, me fije por el rabillo del ojo que Edward estaba acostado en la cama, me quite la toalla cuando me pare frente al closet

-Bella ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Edward con la voz ronca, yo fingí brincar del susto

-¡Edward que susto! –le reclame –Busco mi ropa –le dije

-Si ya me di cuenta –se me acerco, el conjunto que tenía puesto es de color azul, premeditado por mi cuñada Alice, el brasier forrado de encajes tipo Push up y la tanga era de encaje –Déjame decirte que te ves endemoniadamente hermosa –dijo tocándome la espalda con sus dedos

-Perdón es que yo pensé que estabas en la cocina –le dije

-Perdón ¿Por qué? –dijo besándome el hombro –Sabes…

-Shhh –le puse un dedo en los labios, el cual lamio, me le acerque y le bese los labios tiernamente, el me agarro por la cintura y pego su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí su erección en mi vientre, camine hacia la cama, cuando este choco con ella me separo por lo hombros

-Nena –advirtió con voz ronca

-Me encanta cuando me dices nena –le dije subiendo y bajando mis manos por su pecho

-Y a mi tu ropa interior –dijo acariciando mis senos por sobre la tela con dos dedos.

-Edward –le dije antes de besarle el pecho, el solo respondió con un aja –Hazme tuya –le pedí besándolo otra vez

-¿Seguro? –pregunto acunando mi cara entre sus manos y yo asentí, el me beso lo más delicado que pudo pero yo no estaba para ser delicada, profundice el beso, bajo sus manos hasta mi cadera y ahí las dejo un buen rato mientras nos comíamos a besos, dejo mis labios para besar mi oreja en la cual susurro: -¿En serio? -yo solo le bese el cuello en respuesta, sus manos empezaron su camino por mi cuerpo y las mías por el de el, apretaba y acariciaba mis nalgas, me alzo por ellas y yo enrolle mis piernas a su caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, gemimos la mismo tiempo, me acostó en la cama y se puso entre mis piernas.

Bajo sus labios hasta mi ombligo lamiendo todo a su paso desde mi boca, yo arqueaba la espalda mientras apretaba las sabanas con mis manos, metió una mano por mi espalda y con maestría desabrocho mi brasier con dos dedos, me lo quito dejándome desnuda de la cadera para arriba, se lamio los labios al verme y yo me sonroje –Amo cuando te pones roja –dijo viéndome a los ojos –Te amo mi niña –confeso y yo casi me corro al escucharlo.

-Te amo –le dije cuando encontré mi voz, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero me pase disimuladamente la mano por la cara para borrarlas, el bajo mi tanga acariciando cada centímetro de carne a su paso, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, con su mano toco mi húmedo centro haciendo que yo gimiera muy alto, acaricio mi botón de placer en forma circular, yo apreté las sabanas más duro y arquee la espalda, estaba acostado sobre un costado, se inclino un poco para poder comerse mis senos, lleve mis manos a su cabello y las enrede ahí.

-Neneeehhh –dije gimiendo –Yaaahhh –pedí

-¿Ya que nena? –pregunto

-Noagua… antooohhh… maaaaaahhhhhh… asssss –dije ante se sentir mis paredes contraerse y mi cuerpo convulsionar bajo el de Edward –Deeehhh… jaaahhh de juuuu… gaaarrrr

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto –Pídeme lo que quieras –dijo en tono socarrón

-En… greido –lo regañe antes de que me besara de una manera que debiera estar prohibida, se quito el bóxer y se puso entre mis piernas, poco a poco acerco su miembro a mi centro, yo estaba nerviosa sabía por lo que me habían dicho que la primera vez es dolorosa y que para que no sea traumática hay que relajar todos los músculos, poco a poco fue entrando en mí –Edward tu no… -no pude terminar de formular la pregunta

-La primera vez no nena –me dijo en el oído –Quiere sentirte sin barreras

-Peeehhh… rooooo –gemí ya que empezó un suave vaivén de caderas

-Tranquila que yo se lo que hago –me dijo entre beso y beso, yo solo asentí, empujo un poco y yo me eche hacia atrás haciendo que el saliera de mí –Relájate –me dijo arropando mi cuerpo con el suyo –Te amo Bella te amo –anuncio antes de empujar un poco más, repitió el movimiento hasta que con el último y el más fuerte sentí como si me desgarraran por dentro, el se quedo quietico esperando a que me acostumbrara

-Sigue –dije en su oído cuando rompimos el beso, el se empezó a mover un poco más rápido que antes pero aun así delicadamente, las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran indescriptibles, sentía ganas de llorar y de reír, de gritar y de guardar silencio, de todo y nada a la vez –Siiihhh maaahhh aaassss raaahhh pidooooo –pedí y el me obedeció, separo nuestros cuerpos para poder tener más movilidad

-Mierda Bella –decía con al voz ronca –Que estreeeehhh… cha eres… que rico –dijo

-Mas –pedí –Por favor –rogué y el aumento la velocidad de las estocadas –Aaaahhhh –gemí

-Que rico –repitió, sentí mis paredes tensarse alrededor de su miembro y un leve mareo, me aferre fuerte a la espalda de Edward clavándole las uñas –Voy nena, voy –dijo, dio cuatro estocadas más y salió abruptamente de mí, descanso su cabeza en mi barriga, nuestra respiración estaba descontrolada y los latidos de mi corazón a millón por hora

-Wow –dijo subiendo hasta mí –No te muevas –pidió y yo me quede quieta, saco una toalla del closet y la metió bajo mi cadera, yo solo junte el ceño y el solo negó.

-Eso estuvo wow –dije yo

-Te amo –sentencio besándome con amor

-Yo también Te amo –dije cuando rompimos el beso, me jalo y nos metió al baño, nos bañamos juntos sin terceras intenciones, nos enjabonamos mutuamente y a los 15 minutos salimos.


	20. Escogiendo un auto Ed POV

_Capitulo 20 Escogiendo un auto_ _Ed POV_ __

-Te amo –me dijo antes de que la jalara para el baño, la cama estaba llena de mi liquido y de gotas de sangre que eran la prueba de que yo era el primero en su cuerpo, cosa que no le hacia daño a mi ego, no quise usar condón ya que no quería lastimarla mucho y la verdad yo no soy fanático de ese plastiquito y hasta ahora nunca he pasado un susto, Vicky le era fiel a su pastilla «_era a lo único que le es fiel» _pensé, dentro de la ducha Bella y yo nos enjabonamos sin tentar mucho a la suerte, sabíamos que si profundizábamos las caricias terminaríamos haciendo el amor ahí.

Al salir la ayude a secarse, se coloco otra vez la ropa interior con la que me sedujo, un jean clarito, una camisa blanca con chaleco y las mismas botas del otro día, el cabello se lo alboroto un poco y se lo dejo suelto, yo me calce un jean negro un sweater azul manga larga y mi chamara gris, ella entro al baño y yo aproveche de cambiar las sabanas

-Wow que rápido –dijo mi niña al ver las sabanas limpias

-Si no quería dejar evidencia –dije y mi niña puso mala cara –No pongas esa cara nena es que… si no las cambio y viene Esme

-¿Y que vas a hacer con ellas? –pregunto

-De una te digo que es mi juego de sabana favorito, las voy a meter en la lavadora y cuando vengamos las meto en la secadora –le dije

-¿Y para donde vamos? –pregunto abrazándome

-Primero a comer algo por ahí y luego señorita a buscarle un auto –le dije besándole la frente

-¿Edward en verdad me amas o fue solo por el impulso? –pregunto, es que acaso es boba, si la amo desde el primer momento que vi sus hermoso ojos marrones

-Bella yo te amo desde que vi por primera vez tus ojos –exprese mis cavilaciones

-¿En serio? –pregunto con voz de niña

-¿Y todavía lo dudas? –la apreté a mí –Mi niña bonita boba –dije jugando –Vámonos –le agarre la mano y bajamos a dejar las sabanas, Emmett estaba usando mi Aston ya que Tazzy y las cosas de Bella seguían en el jeep de el

Mi niña pidió pasar primero por un banco para poder depositar el cheque y pedir un estado de cuenta apara ver si pagaba el auto de una vez o solo daba el enganche, ya que no sabía si conseguiría trabajo rápido o no

-Pero Bells si te graduaste con honores como no vas a conseguir trabajo –le dije –Nena tú tienes corazón, carisma y ganas de echarle pierna a un trabajo, claro que te lo van a dar, sino yo hablo con unos amigos…

-Nada de eso Edward yo quiero ganarme mi trabajo no quiero ir por ahí palanqueada –reprocho seria

-Sabes que esta es nuestra primera cita –le dije cambiando el tema, esa mujer es testaruda y media -¿A donde quieres ir? –pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros

-Hum si escojo yo te llevo de vuelta para la casa –le dije en tono pícaro

-No me quejo –dijo con el mismo tono –Pero si te gruño no te quejes –agrego divertida, la lleve a una panadería francesa donde hornean unos croissants demasiado buenos y hacen _para mí_ el mejor latte de la ciudad.

En la panadería comimos tranquilos, entre risas, juegos y uno que otro beso, la gente a nuestro alrededor nos veía feo «parecen recién casados» le dijo una señora mayor a otra, ellas estaban sentadas al lado de nosotros, Bella solo sonrió y yo le asentí y guiñe un ojo, unas de las señoras se empezó a echar aire con la cartulina del menú y yo me reí.

Pasamos por un concesionario Ford, a mi niña no le gusto ningún auto, cuando le pregunte que porque no escogía otro Focus me dijo «para que termine como galleta de Focus, no señor», fuimos a uno Chevrolet y en este si dimos vueltas, Bella se debatía entre una Jeep Limited o una Grand Cherokee, pero para las dos tenía que dejar el cheque completo como enganche y pagar unas mensualidades muy altas y ella no quería tocar sus ahorros

-Yo te puedo ayudar –le propuse

-Edward Cullen ni se te ocurra –me regaño, el vendedor se echo a reír

-¿Orgullosa? –pregunto cuando mi Bella se monto otra vez en la Cherokee

-Y testaruda –respondí yo y rompimos en risas

Quedamos en regresar si en el de Volvos no había el modelo que ella quería o el color, todo el camino debatimos los pros y los contras de la Cherokee. Los Volvos no voy a negar eran hermosos y el XC60 era una nave, el vendedor nos explico hasta el último detalle y se sorprendió al saber que era mi niña la que lo quería y no yo y de paso todo lo que ella sabía de este tipo de auto, las cuotas eran más bajas que las de la Cherokee y con el cheque pagaba el enganche y dos cuotas, así que como caído del cielo se quedo con el Volvo, el cual escogió negro, no me explico el porque del color cuando habían plateados, azules, blancos y rojos, su color favorito para autos.

Fuimos a comer como a las cinco de la tarde, ya que desayunamos tarde y ella quería tachar «Buscarme un auto» de su lista de cosas que hacer después de salir del hospital, mi niña loca en verdad tenía una lista anotada en un papel y todo, se veía graciosa revisándola y tachándola

-¿Nena cual es la primera cosa de tu lista? –pregunte y ella se ruborizo

-No te quiero decir

-Creo que ya se –dije agarrándole la mano y besándosela

-¿Si y cual es? –pregunto en tono suspicaz

-Enamorar al sexy neurólogo –le dije y ella partió en risas

-Engreído –dijo riendo

-Tu engreído –le asegure besándole la mano, conduje hasta un pequeño restaurant Italiano que queda cerca de la costa, pedimos lo mismo ya que a ambos nos gusta la comida italiana y convencí a mi niña de que probara «el mejor pastillo del mundo después del de mi madre», cuando pague la cuenta me excuse para ir al baño, al salir veo a Bella hablando con un tipo rubio muy contenta

-En serio Bella te ves hermosa –le dijo este y mi niña se ruborizo, yo carraspee la garganta a modo de advertencia

-Mike conoce a mi novio, Edward Cullen –nos presento, yo apreté su mano más de lo normal

-Un placer -dijo este y yo solo asentí –Bella ¿y cuéntame ya estas trabajando? –pregunto y mi niña negó

-No Mike, es que tuve un pequeño accidente y ahora es que me estoy recuperando del todo

-Wow Bells, no sabía –le dijo abrazándola, yo alce una ceja –¿Bueno pero ya estas bien? –pregunto y ella asintió –Porque yo estoy trabajando en Editoriales Black y allá podemos necesitar a alguien como tu, si quieres yo hablo con mi jefe y le digo a ver y pasas en la semana –sugirió

-Me parece bien Mike, en verdad gracias –dijo esta abrazándolo, yo apreté mis dientes, se ve que ellos son grandes amigos, pero esa abrazadera no me gusto

-Toma mi tarjeta y llámame pasado mañana y te tengo la respuesta –dijo este guiñándole un ojo, ella la tomo y nos dirigimos fuera del restaurant

-El si te puede ayudar a buscar trabajo y yo no –dijo un poco molesto camino al auto

-Ay Edward solo le respondí por cortesía –me dijo

-¿Cortesía? –pregunte –Por favor Bella si te brillaron los ojos cuando el te dijo lo del trabajo

-Por Dios Edward tu si inventas –dijo –Mike es un gran amigo de Yale, el se graduó de lo mismo que yo un semestre antes y la verdad Editoriales Black es una empresa muy buena –agrego

-¿Y que paso con Alfaguara? –pregunte, su sueño era trabajar ahí

-Voy el lunes –me dijo –Tengo que llamar a Tyler Crowley primero a ver si me dan chance otra vez, aunque…

-¿Aunque que? –pregunte –Prefieres trabajar con tu "amigo" –le dije

-Es mi amigo Edward y si la verdad no sería mala idea

-Por Dios Bella se nota que ese tipo te quiere con el para conquistarte… se le nota a leguas lo mucho que le gustas –le dije y ella se me quedo viendo –Le gustas –confirme –Y te apuesto que si trabajas con el te va a seducir

-Edward ni que yo fuera tan fácil –dijo enojada

-¡A no! –contradije –¡Si no fueses tan fácil no te me hubieses ofrecido! –solté enojado, solo sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla y vi los ojos de Bella derramar lágrimas, la bofetada no dolió, lo que me dolió en el alma fue ver a mi niña llorar, camino sin pararse en el Jeep y yo corrí atrás de ella, la abrace contra mi pecho –Bella perdóname, no quise…

-¡SUELTAME EDWARD! –me grito zarandeándose para soltar mi agarre –¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Mi niña en serio perdóname, hable sin pensar –me justifique –Nena te lo ruego –dije agarrándole las manos ella siguió caminando

-Edw… ard dé… jame en… paz –se le corto la voz por los sollozos

-No mi niña perdóname plis, plis, no quise decir eso

-Pero lo dijiste –dijo enojada secándose las lágrimas

-Bells, plis, que quieres que haga para que me perdones –dije poniendo una rodilla en el suelo

-Edward deja la payasada y levántate –dijo

-Pero nena…

-Nena nada –me interrumpió –Llévame para la casa de tus padre que mañana me voy con Ang -caminamos en silencio hacia el jeep y el camino a la casa fue el más incomodo de este mundo, mi niña veía por la ventana del copiloto y de vez en cuando se limpiaba las mejillas, se le escapaban las lágrimas

-Buenas noches hijos –dijo mi madre cuando nos vio entrar a la casa

-Buenas noches Esme –dijo mi niña acercándose para abrazarla

-¿Van a comer? –pregunto y mi niña negó

-No Esme gracias me siento un poco mal, voy a subir a descansar –dijo subiendo las escaleras

-¿Qué le hiciste Edward? –pregunto Emmett bajando las escaleras

-Yo… ¿Por qué crees que le hice algo? –pregunte

-Por que tenía los ojos rojos… mira Edward yo te quiero pero más quiero a Bella y si me entero de que tu eres el culpable de esas lágrimas ay hermano –amenazo enseñándome un puño cerrado

-Emmett no seas idiota ¿si?, solo esta cansada, después de estar cuatro meses en un hospital hoy salimos a recorrer prácticamente la ciudad –me justifique, la verdad yo estaba que me estrellaba contra la pared por estúpido, idiota y celoso

Entre en la cocina en silencio, después de ir al cuarto de lavado a poner la sabanas en la secadora, mi madre había preparado pan cakes y ensalada de frutas para cenar, yo agarre una bandeja y puse un plato full de fruta y en otro dos pan cakes –Para Bella –anuncie, camino a la escalera vi el hermoso florero con rosas y agarre una

-¡Edward! –me regaño mi madre, ella odiaba que le jorungaran sus arreglos florales

-Para mi niña –dije y mi madre me sonrió

-Idiota enamorado –dijo Emmett

Al entrar a la recamara deje la bandeja en el sofá, mi niña estaba enrollada en la toalla buscando algo en el closet, al verme se tenso toda y camino rápido al baño, yo corrí y me le atravesé en la puerta –Perdóname –dije mostrándole la rosa, era rosada, ella me vio a los ojos y vio la rosa

-Gracias –dijo agarrándola y oliéndola –No debiste Alice se va a molestar si se entera –agrego –Ahora permiso –dijo seria y yo quite mi brazo, me senté en la cama a esperar que ella saliera, salió con la pijama de Piolín puesta, pero una de short y las pantuflas del pájaro –Ya esta desocupado el baño –informo sin verme

-Te traje algo para que comas –le dije con tono suave señalando la bandeja, ella me regalo una media sonrisa antes de que yo me metiera en el baño, salí como a los 15 minutos y mi niña estaba enfurruñada al lado de la bandeja -¿Qué paso? –pregunte

-No puedo comer –me anuncio

-¿Por que? –pregunte viendo la bandeja

-Los pan cake tienen canela y la fruta melón –dijo en tono de niña regañada

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la canela? –pregunte

-La huelo Edward –dijo parándose, la agarre de la mano y la senté en mis piernas, ella me vio feo, trato de pararse y no la deje

-Eso se arregla –le dije


	21. Reconciliación

_Capitulo 21 Reconciliación_

**_Ed POV_**

Agarre el tenedor y me comí un trozo de melón, la ensalada de fruta tenía: fresas, kiwis, piña, manzana, pera, papaya, melocotones y el mentado melón, inserte un trozo de fresa y se lo di a mi niña, ella me vio con cara de pocos amigos y yo hice un puchero

-Esto no cambia nada –me dijo antes de abrir su hermosa boquita

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? –pregunte y ella no respondió, me comí otro trozo de melón a lo que ella puso mala cara –Sabe sabroso prueba –le ofrecí uno y ella negó

-Saben horrible –refuto y yo negué, ella asintió y me señalo un trozo de manzana, se lo di en la boca y se me ocurrió una idea, la cargue y la senté en el sofá

-No te muevas de aquí –le dije antes de ponerme un pantalón de mono corriendo, casi me caigo, Bella ahogo una risa y la vi de reojo sonriendo, salí corriendo de la recamara, en la cocina estaba Emmett tomándose en vaso de jugo

-¿Qué paso hermano que vienes azorado? –pregunto al verme casi derrapar en la entrada

-Vengo por… -busque en la alacena –Por esto –le mostré la botella del sirope de chocolate

-Ah, veo que mi cuñis quiere acción de la buena –dijo subiendo las cejas significativamente

-Emmett por lo menos yo tengo acción… y no, no es para eso… cochino –le dije, era para al fruta pero se podía usar en el cuerpo...

-Hey quien te dijo que yo no tengo acción –reclamo

-Emmett tu… ¿este fin de semana? –pregunte y el asintió –No me digas, Emmett que bolas tienes como se te ocurrió meter a Ángela en tu cama

-¿Ang? No tú eres loco –dijo

-¿Quien? –pregunte y abrí la boca en una perfecta "o" –¿Rose? –pregunte y el asintió

-Yo baje a tomar agua el sábado y ella estaba aquí, hablamos, tomamos algo y una cosa llevo a la otra

-Bueno Em me alegro, después me cuentas que mi niña se va a dormir si me tardo –dije saliendo

-¡NO ES QUE IQUE NO ERA PARA ESO PUES! -grito

-Llegue –dije entrando corriendo a la recamara, Bella me miro divertida pero después puso cara de pocos amigos –Sirope para la fruta –le mostré la botella, vertí un poco del liquido y me lamí los labios, la verdad me imagine vertiéndolo en el cuerpo de Bella, la pare del sofá y la senté en mis piernas, esta vez no puso caras.

Agarre un trozo de fresa que tenía chocolate y se lo di en la boca, la manera en que ella se lamio los labios fue mi perdición, mi miembro se endureció a sobremanera, repetí la acción con las frutas que a ella le gustaban, los melones me los comí todos yo, el momento era erótico, mi erección dolía a más no poder, si me movía Bella la sentiría y no quería que ella se fuese a enojar más conmigo.

-Buenas noches Edward –dijo parándose de mis piernas, yo me quede en shock, sabía que ella estaba enojada conmigo pero pensé que ya se le había pasado un poco.

-Buenas noches mi niña bonita –le dije cuando la vi acostarse, en verdad la regué, estaba planeando una estrategia para que Bella me perdonara pero se me hacia difícil pensar con claridad debido a mi erección y el deseo que sentía por Bella.

Me acosté al lado de ella sin decirle nada, por mucho que estuviese excitado no recurriría a la auto satisfacción, me quedaría con las ganas, mi niña se volteo a verme se veía hermosa, parecía a una niña pequeña regañada, me acaricio la cara con dos dedos, sus ojitos se veían brillosos escondían algún sentimiento que aprendería a descifrar con el tiempo.

-Nena –le dije agarrando su mano –Te amo –le dije besándole la mano

-Y yo –me respondió, solamente un «y yo» –Pero eso no significa que no este enojada contigo, todavía, un poquito –dijo mostrando los dedos, no lo pude evitar sonreí –Socarrón, engreído, ególatra –me insulto

-Tu –le di con un dedo la frente –Socarrón, tu engreído y tu ególatra, siempre tuyo –le asegure –Aunque sea un idiota celopata que no sabe cuando cerrar su estúpida bocota antes de herir a la mujer que más ama en este mundo –confesé

-Y de paso mentiroso –dijo divertida, yo la jale y la abrace

-Ay mi niña, la verdad no se que hiciste conmigo –le dije

-Yo nada, es nuestro destino estar juntos Edward, por eso aunque quiera odiarte y golpearte, no puedo… por que… y se que con esto le estoy dando armas al enemigo… te amo con todo y lo celopata que eres –me dijo pagándose más a mí –Ahora nene a dormir

-¿Que? -pregunte -¿Dormir, no estarás hablando en serio? –pregunte

-Bueno Edward al menos que quieras ver una película eso es lo que haremos –dijo segura

-Pero nena yo tenía pensado usar el sirope en otro lado que no fuese las frutas –confesé

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo te he perdonado del todo? –pregunto –Sabes todavía me duele lo que dijiste Edward, pero para… y con esto te sigo dando armas… para mis males yo no puedo estar lejos de ti –se zarandeo pegándose más a mí, como un pequeño cachorro buscando calor

-Te amo mi niña… es la única excusa que tengo para justificar mi injustificable comportamiento –le dije serio viéndola fijo a los ojos, me le acerque un poco solo para rozar nuestros labios, mi niña me lamio el labio antes de que los juntara –Bella Swan juro que eres mi perdición –le dije divertido –Ahora a dormir –la apreté contra mi pecho y ella rio

Me desperté temprano sin saber si quiera en que momento me quede dormido, Bella estaba dándome la espalda, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla, en la cocina estaba toda la familia, menos la enana

-Hey hermanito ¿si sirvió el chocolate? –pregunto Emmett

-Tu que crees –le pregunte sarcástico

-Creo que no porque sino no estarías de mal humor

-Emmett deja a Edward tranquilo, respeta –lo regaño mi mamá y yo le hice una mueca –¿Hijo que haces levantado tan temprano?

-Bueno ma, vine a traer esto, tomar agua y llevarle algo de comer a Bella

-Eddy más que su novio pareces su cocinero o su sirviente

-¡Cállate Emmett! –exclame –Se nota que tú nunca has estado en el hospital, esa comida es horrible y bueno me da la gana pues… -le dije enojado, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi recamara sin la comida, al entrar vi a mi niña ver para todos lados, al verme su carita cambio

-¡Oh Edward! –se me lanzo encima -¡Que susto! –dijo abrazándome muy fuerte

-¿Qué paso Bella? –pregunte

-Desperté y no te vi y… y pensé que había sido y… entonces –estaba nerviosa y como asustada

-Tranquila mi niña solo baje a la cocina

-Nunca –me agarro la cara –Nunca te vayas sin despertarme ¿entendido? –pregunto y yo asentí, pegue sus labios a los míos, ella intensifico el beso –Edward te necesito –me dijo en lo labios

-Bella yo…

-Ya, ahora –me exigió, atacando mis labios con desespero, la agarre y acosté en la cama y le fui quitando la ropa casi le arranco al panty, yo la deseaba desde ayer, bueno la deseo siempre pero ayer me había quedado con las ganas, ella como podía con sus manos temblorosas me quito la franelilla que me puse para bajar a la cocina, baje mi pantalón y con el mis bóxers yo quería ser romántico ya que esta sería nuestra segunda vez pero mi niña estaba desesperada

-Oh Edward –suspiro cuando sintió mi miembro en su centro, poco a poco entre en ella –Aaahhh siii –gimió y con fuerza que saco no se de donde nos volteo quedando ella encima de mí, yo gemí de la impresión, puso sus mano en mi pecho y se empezó a mover en círculos

-Oh Bella siii –le dije, en verdad se sentía riquísimo –Sigue nenaaaaaa –le pedí, subí mis manos a sus senos y se los acaricie circularmente, ella echo su cabeza para atrás y soltó un gemido que creo se escucho en la planta baja, la agarre por la cadera y le indique un nuevo movimiento, el sube y baja me estaba volviendo loco y se lo hice saber –Bellaaaaaa –gruñí –Yaaahhh –dije y ella paro ipso facto.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto jadeando, nos voltee dejándola entre la cama y yo, salí de ella y la arrastre hasta la orilla, agarre entre mis brazos sus piernas, le alce el trasero entrando en ella de un golpe, soltó un gritico de dolor, comencé a moverme como si estuviese poseído –¡ED… WAAAA… RRRRDDDD! –grito indicándome que había llegado, tres estocadas más y me salí de ella antes de llenarla con mi fluido, el cual lo derrame en el suelo.

-Wow –dije jadeando

-Sabes que… debemos pelear más seguido –dijo graciosa casi sin voz

-Sabes que… debes asustarte con mi ausencia más seguido –le dije acostándome a su lado

-Tonto –me dijo antes de besarme el pecho, nos quedamos así por no se cuanto tiempo, mi niña se había vuelto a dormir, con su carita sobre mi pecho, se notaba tranquila así que la imite, poco a poco caí en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando volviéramos a despertar hablaría con mi niña sobre tomar precauciones, es muy pronto para bebes aunque si es por mí tendríamos 6 y empezaríamos ya, pero no se que piensa ella de encargarle a "la cigüeña"

Fui saliendo de mi ensoñación por algo que me molestaba la cara, era como un mosquito, fastidiaba igual que uno, lleve mi mano a la cara para ver si así no me molestaba más pero siguió, restregué mi nariz y nada, escuche una risita y supe que no era un mosquito, al abrir los ojos vi a mi niña jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas –me reclamo riendo

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿cierto? –le dije haciéndole cosquillas -¿Se puede saber porque me sacaste de mi hermoso sueño? –le pregunte

-Esta… bas soñan… ñando con… migo –pregunto entre risas y yo negué –Con… con… qui… ien

-Con Milla Jovovich –le dije y ella se dejo de reír y puso cara de pocos amigos, yo deje de hacerle cosquillas

-Pues vuélvete a dormir –me dijo enojada tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunte

-No seas idiota –me dijo

-¡Ja! Si lo estas –dije divertido riéndome a carcajadas

-Me alegro que te divierta –me dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño

-Nena por Dios tu si eres tontita –le dije besándole la nariz -¿Quieres que te cuente mi sueño? –pregunte y ella negó –Mira le estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de un mujer súper hermosa que era la dueña de mis quincenas, mis noches y mis días –le dije

-¿En serio? –pregunto y yo negué

-Tonto –me dijo riendo, risa que ahogo cuando su estomago gruño –Creo que tengo hambre –dijo

-Tenemos, así que mi niña bonita vístase para bajar a comer –le dije pasándole la ropa, se veía hermosa e infantil con su pijama y sus pantuflas de Piolín, al bajar me fije que era ya medio día así que le sugerí comer algo ligero para empezar a preparar el almuerzo, hoy le cocinaría mi famoso Salmon en salsa blanca con pasta.

Cocinamos entre juegos y caricias furtivas, comimos cuando llego toda la familia, yo invite a Rose y Bella a Ang, quien a su vez llamo a Alice y Jazz, al que no veía desde el domingo.

Emmett sugirió otra guerra de guitarristas en el Wii, solo jugaron el, Jazz, Bella y Alice ya que Ang, Rose y yo éramos los jueces, los imparciales jueces (nótese el sarcasmo), mis padres estaban en la cocina hablando sobre un caso que llego al hospital de pediatría, la verdad mi madre era única, la única que se calaba las explicaciones de mi padre sin chistar y sin entender nada.

Jazz descalifico a mi niña la cual se sentó frustrada en mis piernas y Alice lo descalifico a el, Emmett fue quien gano esta vez y como era de esperarse hizo su ridículo baile de la victoria, siempre lo hacia cuando ganaba algo o a alguien, era una mala combinación entre el moon walking y la macarena

-Ridículo –me susurro mi niña y yo reí.

Ang y los demás por _petición _de mi madre se quedaron a dormir en la casa, a mi madre le gustaba tener la casa llena de gente y más si esos eran sus hijos y sus parejas, Rose durmió en el cuarto de Em, lo se porque la vi entrar cuando, según ella, creo, lo hacía a escondidas y Jazz en el de Alice, a ellos le dieron permiso de dormir juntos después de que mi madre amenazara unas cuantas veces a mi padre.


	22. Buscando trabajo

_Capitulo 22 Buscando trabajo _ _Bella POV_

-¿Bella cuando te vas a ir para la casa? –me pregunto Ang un poco triste –Te extraño –acoto

-Mi niña no se va –le dijo Edward y las dos lo vimos con cara de póker –Ella esta secuestrada… por esta semana –agrego divertido

-Bueno pues trátamela bien ¿ok? –le exigió Ang y el le hizo un saludo militar que hizo que nos riéramos de el

-Me encanta divertirlas –dijo fingiendo estar enojado

-Mentira mi amor –le dije yo abrazándolo –Es solo que te vías gracioso

-Bueno tortolos a dormir –dijo Emmett, ahora fue mi turno hacerle un saludo militar a mi cuñado, Edward se carcajeo en venganza y yo me le uni a su risa.

El día siguiente Edward me dijo para mudarnos a su apartamento por lo que faltaba de semana, así no tendríamos los molestosos comentarios de Emmett, quien quedo en pasar por el jeep en la tarde.

-Mi casa –dijo Edward a penas abrió las puertas de un hermoso pent-house ubicado cerca del hospital

-Muy hermoso –le dije, espacioso era la palabra y muy bien decorado, la sala era toda de color caoba, los sofás, las mesas y la biblioteca, el comedor era de madera parecía pino y la cocina era como sacada de un programa de televisión, algo que llamo mi atención fue un gigantesco piano de cola que estaba ubicado en la esquina más alejada del lugar.

-Yo no usaría esa palabra estando tú presente –me dijo y yo me voltee a verlo –Arriba hay una recamara para cada miembro de mi familia y la mía y aquí abajo hay un despacho –me indico, yo solo asentí, dejamos a Tazzy en la sala y llevamos mis cosas a su recamara, esta es muy parecida a la de la casa de sus padres, solo que aquí abundaba el color rojo y el dorado, en la mansión Cullen era azul con dorado

-¿Por qué rojo? –pregunte y el puso una cara extraña –Ah –dije cayendo en cuanta que quizás fue idea de Victoria

-Te molesta –dijo este al ver que yo supe interpretar su cara

-No nene tu tienes un pasado igual que yo, solo que le mío no me pisa la cola –le dije divertida –Pero me gustaría más que la habitación fuese azul -le informe

-Pues le puedo decir a Alice que la re decore… sabes que ella no se negaría jamás

-Tranquilo, ahora sabes lo que podemos hacer –le dije acercándome sigilosamente a el, quien trago grueso al ver la cara pícara que puse

-¿Que? –dijo jadeando

-Ver una película –le sugerí muy cerca de sus labios sin besárselo

-Malvada –me dijo dándome una nalgada de juego yo solo le alce ambas cejas y bajamos a la sala, el puso Thor pero la verdad deje de prestarle atención cuando desterraron al Dios nórdico de Asgard.

Me puse a jugar con el cuello del sweater de Edward, él todos estos días se vistió informal haciéndolo lucir endemoniadamente sexy, hoy cargaba un jean oscuro con un sweater manga larga gris de tela fina y unos converse clásicos.

-Nena la película es allá –señalo la pantalla plana que estaba pegada a la pared

-Sabes que sería más divertido –le dije y el alzo una ceja

-¿Qué? –pregunto

-Dejar de ver la televisión

-¿Quién te entiende? –me dijo poniéndole pause

-¿Tu? –pregunte

-Y a veces te juro que no te sigo –me dijo gracioso

-¿Quieres dejar de ver la película y hacer algo divertido conmigo? –pregunte y el asintió –¡Vamos a jugar Jenga! –exclame y el solo rodo los ojos

-Tú estas loca –me dijo divertido antes de agarrarme por la cintura y sentarme a horcajadas sobre el –Nena creo que debemos hablar de algo primero –dijo serio

-¿De que? –pregunte con miedo

-De ti, de mí y de que debemos usar protección –me dijo y yo respire

-Uff –solté secándome un sudor imaginario a lo que el rió –Pese que era otra cosa… yo hable con Irina el día que salí del hospital y ella me dijo que primero tenía que dejar de ser virgen para ponerme el diafragma –le comente

-¿Así que ya tu tenías planeado seducirme? –pregunto divertido

-Amor con las sesiones de besos que tuvimos y lo que casi pasa en tu oficina y mi habitación yo creo que… -deje la frase abierta

-Tienes razón –dijo

-Eso quiere decir no más sexo hasta que vaya al medico –pregunte como niña regañada

-¡Estas loca o que! –exclamo y yo alce una ceja –No nena, lo haremos como veníamos haciendo hasta ahora –me aseguro y yo respire

-Pues hagámoslo –le sugerí

-Esa disposición tuya me va a llevar al borde de la locura –dijo antes de atacar mis labios, me cargo y llevo escaleras arriba hasta su recamara, me bajo para poder empezar a quitarnos la ropa, en cada parte que nuestros cuerpos se quedaban sin tela nos acariciábamos, al cabo de pocos minutos ya estábamos como llegamos a este mundo, las manos de Edward recorrían mi cuerpo como si quisiese memorizárselo, besaba cada centímetro de piel, yo clavaba mis uñas a su espalda, esta vez si nos tomaríamos el tiempo que no nos tomamos antes para poder conocer nuestros cuerpos, Edward beso la marca de nacimiento que tengo cerca del ombligo y bajo dos dedos a mi centro, empezó a darme placer restregando mi clítoris haciendo que yo gimiera más alto todavía de lo que había venido haciendo desde que nos desnudamos

-Eddy nene ya –le rogué sujetándole la mano

-Vuélvelo a decir –pidió

-¿Qué? –pregunte insegura

-Como me llamaste

-Te dije Eddy

-Repítelo

-Eddy nene ya –le repetí

-Hum me encanta como suena mi diminutivo de tus labios –dijo antes de besarme, era extraño yo creía que a el no le gustaba que le dijeran así «_es al otro Edward Bella tonta» _me dijo una voz en mi cabeza, el me penetro con cuidado y delicadeza, me encanto la manera en que me miro cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaban, me decían algo que no sabía que era pero lo descubriría.

Las estocadas eran suaves, precisas y lentas, entraba y salía de mí con cariño mientras repartía besos por las partes de mi cuerpo que el suyo no cubría –Ed… Eddy maaahhhh… aaasss –pedí

-¿Maaassss que? –pregunto

-Rá… piiii… do –le especifique

-Así –dijo antes de aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas -¿O así? –pregunto disminuyéndolo yo negué, volvió a aumentar el ritmo y yo asentí mordiéndome el labio para no gritar de placer

-Grita –me pidió –Grita si quieres, Griii… ta mi noooom… breeeee –me pidió gimiendo de placer

-¡Edward! –exclame más alto de lo normal –Oh siiii –gemí antes de que saliera de mí ¿Qué paso? –pregunte y el me tendió su mano la cual gustosa agarre, me ayudo a ponerme de rodillas para voltearme después, pego su cuerpo al mío y acaricio mis brazos poniéndome con ellos en una posición algo comprometedora, sin pensarlo dos veces me penetro desde atrás haciendo que yo soltara un grito ahogado de placer -¡OH SIIII! –grite

-¿Teeeee gustaaaahhhh? –pregunto y yo asentí, agarro mi cadera y empezó a embestirme más rápido, nuestros cuerpos hacían ruido al chocar –Nena acaríciate –pidió y yo me quede en blanco, volvió a pegar su cuerpo al mío y me agarro una mano, la llevo a mi botón de placer y me indico como mover mis dedos, juiciosa y con algo de pudor lo hice, era la primera vez que me tocaba yo misma

-Aaahhh –gemí, hacer eso era realmente placentero y lo era aun más con el entrando y saliendo de mí

-Mierda Bella que rico –dijo apretándome de las caderas, ese apretón iba a dejar marca pero no me importo gemí de placer –Vamos nena que estoy a punto –me dijo y yo apure el movimiento de mis dedos, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, las paredes contraerse y apretar el miembro de Edward -¡BELLA! –grito

-¡EDWARD! –grite yo antes de explotar y llegar al cielo, el salió de mí rápido sentí su miembro en la parte baja de mi espalda y luego un liquido caliente en ella, me deje caer boca abajo en la cama y el se acostó a un lado –Wow –le dije y el sonrió –Creo que debo ir al baño

-Vamos –me dijo ayudándome a parar, ya dentro de la ducha el me ayudar a quitarme su liquido y de paso me enjabono –No sabes lo sensual que te ves así –me dijo yo solo subí y baje las cejas varias veces seguidas sonriendo pícaramente a lo que el rió –Te amo

-Yo también te amo nene –le dije enjabonándole el pecho

-Hum no sabes que rico se siente eso –acoto –Si sigues así ay Bella pobre de ti –me advirtió, deje de hacerlo inmediatamente, salimos del baño y nos secamos mutuamente, era un momento malditamente sensual, no teníamos más intenciones que las obvias, el me presto una de sus camisas ya que decía que debía estar preparada, así pasamos todo el día, el en pantalón de mono y yo con una de sus camisas de botones con solo la panty.

El resto de la semana no salimos para nada, solo hacíamos el amor, veíamos televisión, comíamos y dormíamos cuando queríamos.

El sábado Edward me llevo al apartamento, por fin me libero de mi secuestro voluntario, desde la pelea que tuvimos por decirme fácil, el se comportaba diferente, se que pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas, cuando le comente a Alice me dijo que eso era normal en el, que a veces no pensaba lo que decía y más si se ponía celoso, le pregunte que tan celoso era y me respondió solo con un: «Uff no tienes idea de cuanto»

No hable con Mike para no echarle más leña al fuego, prefería vivir de mis ahorros que trabajar para el o con el, si un encuentro trajo problemas no quiero pensar que problemas me traería estar todos los días con Mike.

Era ya lunes y me propuse llamar a Alfaguara a ver si me permitían otra entrevista, el editor general acepto, me dijo que Ángela les había explicado y ellos reservaron ese cargo para mí, cosa que agradecí, la verdad no me veía trabajando en otro lado, empezaba el miércoles con el cargo de Editor Junior por ser mi primer trabajo y luego tenía la posibilidad de ascender.

Mi Volvo me lo entregarían para finales de mes o mediados de octubre, así que Edward paso por mí el miércoles para llevarme a Alfaguara, allá Tyler Crowley el editor general me recibió con una gran sonrisa, me presento a mis compañeros y me enseño mi puesto de trabajo, estaría en un pequeño cubículo hasta que ascendieran y me asignaran una oficina, pero la verdad mi pequeño cuadro de 2x2 era suficiente y de paso era preciso, yo no necesitaba más por ahora.

****

Ya llevaba tres meses trabajando en Alfaguara y Tyler estaba más que contento con mi desempeño, se que todavía era muy pronto para el ascenso pero si seguía así este vendría pronto, decidí hablar con Tyler para darle la idea de mi libro para ver si el me apoyaba y lo editábamos y publicábamos

-Tyler puedo pasar –pregunte desde la puerta

-Claro Bella pasa –me indico -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Tyler tu sabes lo de mi accidente –le comente y el asintió –Pues cuando estuve en coma soñé con algo y cuando se lo comente a mi hermana ella le puso un titulo y me dijo que escribiera lo que me sucedió, lo que "viví" –le dije entre comillas

-A ver explícame un poco –pidió y yo hice una mueca –Tienes que decirme de que trata Bella sino no te puedo ayudar

-Bueno… yo "soñé" que estaba casada y tenía dos hermosas gemelas, que había conocido a mi esposo en la universidad y que teníamos una vida juntos la cual al despertarme después de creer haberme quedado dormida entre sus brazos descubrí que era mentira –le explique

-Se ve interesante –me dijo -¿Y ya has escrito algo? –pregunto y yo negué –Bueno Bella empieza a escribir en tus tiempos libres y me lo enseñas a ver si vale la pena o no… a ver dime el titulo que le puso Ángela

-Despertar: la historia de una mujer y dos realidades –le dije y el asintió en aprobación

-Me parece un buen titulo, es llamativo y lo de las dos realidades le da como suspenso, ¿es una novela de amor? –pregunto y yo asentí –Iría dirigida al publico femenino… escribe y luego hablamos –sugirió

-Gracias –le dije de corazón

-Para eso estamos Bella y si tu talento para escribir es igual al de editora créeme eso será un Best Seller –acoto ante de que yo saliera de su oficina.


	23. Recuerdos 5

_Capitulo 23 Recuerdos 5_

Era ya el fin de semana y estaba en casa de Edward esperando a que este volviera del hospital, mi hermoso Volvo llego a finales de octubre y ahora ya podía ir y venir sola pero siempre con precaución, me detenía más tiempo del necesario en los altos sin semáforo y no subía la velocidad más de 80 km/h, cuando viajaba con Edward el se frustraba por mi lento conducir pero después de explicarle 78425 veces que era necesario porque quede un poco asustada el se quedaba tranquilo y dejaba de protestar

Agarre y prendí mi notebook y me senté a ver si recordaba un poco de "mis sueños" con esta hermosa realidad los fui olvidando un poco y de paso como Ang era la que llevaba el hilo de la historia tuve que recordar donde me quede

-A si después del juego de los Jets vs. Bears –dije en voz alta

_Ese fin de semana en la casa de los Cullen fue divertido, Emmett no dejaba de hacernos bromas, Rosalie le daba golpes en la nuca a Emmett por su imprudencia, Edward lo regañaba pero el se defendía diciendo que yo era su hermana y no Edward y que me quería más a mi que a el y mi novio no le hacía caso «el siempre es así no se cuando va a madurar, menos mal y es el mayor» decía Edward a cada rato._

_El lunes en la oficina todo el mundo sabía de nuestra relación, claro y como no, si llegamos agarrados de mano, Aro nos dijo que siempre y cuando si rompíamos eso no afectara nuestro trabajo el aceptaba nuestra relación y nosotros le juramos y per juramos que nunca lo haríamos _

_-Wow veo que haces cualquier cosa para ascender –me dijo Gianna una compañera de trabajo _

_-¿Perdón? –pregunte un poco incrédula_

_-Que para ser alguien en esta oficina te tuviste que tirar al jefe –agrego con malicia_

_-Mira Gianna la verdad no se de que hablas, Edward y yo estudiamos en Yale y de ahí nos conocemos y allí nos enamoramos solo que nos separamos porque el se graduó antes –le explique, al verdad no se porque me molestaba en explicarle algo a ella con tal poco me importa lo que digan de mi en la oficina_

_-Si, si claro y te creí –me dijo –Tu eres del tipo de mujer trepadora, que usa su cuerpo para ascender –destilo veneno_

_-Supongamos que es cierto –le dije –Yo creo que me tiraría al jefe del circo no al payaso –le dije haciendo una mueca _

_-¿Payaso, le dices a Edward payaso? –pregunto_

_-Ay Gianna eso es una analogía, niña, porque no vuelves a tu trabajo ¿si? Y me dejas en paz_

_-Ya veras Edward y tú no van a durar mucho –me dijo y yo la ignore._

_Le conté a Edward y solo me dijo que la ignorara que era una envidiosa, ahora lo de envidiosa era por mi relación con el o porque sabía que era una de las mejores coeditoras que habían en la editorial, eso me dejo cabezona._

_El resto de la semana lo pase metida de cabeza en un manuscrito, era un libro de auto ayuda y era el primero en mi vida que leía, ni cuando lo de mis padres leí uno y bueno apenas tenía 7 que iba a estar leyendo._

****

_Edward y yo ya teníamos tres meses de relación y esta iba viento en popa, Aro estaba fascinado con nuestro trabajo, decía que si seguía así Edward y yo íbamos a tener el mismo puesto, el miércoles me empecé a sentir un poco mal, en la mañana vomite todo mi desayuno y al medio día solo me comí una ensalada ya que no quería devolver mi almuerzo._

_-Bella deberías ir a ver a un doctor –me dijo Ang al ver mi cara pálida, la cena se fue por el retrete_

_-Ang tu sabes que los doctores no me gustan –le dije y ella asintió_

_-Yo se mita… pero si es algo grave… deberías verte por lo menos con Carlisle –me dijo y yo asentí, me lave los dientes y salí del baño -¿Quieres que llame a Edward y le diga? –pregunte y yo negué, como me sentí mal todo el día le dije que no viniese a la casa, que nos veíamos en el trabajo mañana_

_-No mita tu eres loca, ese se va a poner todo nervioso y me va a internar en la clínica de Carlisle –le dije fingiendo temblar_

_-Ay Bella pero hay que ver que tienes –me regaño_

_-Vamos a hacer una cosa, pasa por mi mañana al medio día y vamos a otra clínica que no sea la de mi suegro –le sugerí, antes de irme a mi recamara, al llegar me puse a ver el calendario, había algo constante en mi vida que tenía cierto tiempo sin venir –¡Maldición! –exclame -¡MITA! –grite_

_-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ang toda nerviosa entrando corriendo a mi recamara_

_-Ya se que es lo que tengo –le dije y ella solo alzo una ceja –Fíjate –le mostré el calendario y negué_

_-¡¿QUE?! –casi me grita en el oído -¡VOY A SER TÍA! –volvió a gritar _

_-Ang no es nada seguro pero creo que sí _

_-Mañana vamos a un ginecólogo Bella tienes… tengo… tenemos que estar 100% seguras –dijo abrazándome -¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Edward? –pregunte y yo me encogí de hombros_

_-Cuando sea seguro el resultado –le dije, ella solo asintió y se fue para su recamara, esa noche casi no pude dormir, estaba nerviosa, no sabía que tipo de reacción iba a tener Edward con la noticia y eso me tenía nerviosa. ¡Ja! Quien lo diría quede embarazada la única vez que no usamos condón. En la mañana Emmett estaba con mi novio en su oficina, el llego primero_

_-Hermanita que cara tienes –me dijo Em a modo de saludo _

_-¿Qué haces aquí oso? –pregunte_

_-Vine a traerle a Eddy las entradas pa´ mi próximo juego contra los Broncos, será en NY –dijo y yo asentí _

_-Mi vida –me dijo Edward cuando lo abrace a modo de saludo_

_-Es mi turno de irme –dijo Emmett divertido –Sis –el me decía así a veces, era diminutivo de Sister –Edward, adiós _

_-Bye –respondimos los dos para después reírnos -¿Qué le pasa a mi hermosa novia? –me pregunto Edward _

_-Nada que no se pueda arreglar –le dije –Me he sentido mal pero eso ya lo sabes y en la tarde voy al medico –le dije _

_-Perfecto te acompaño –dijo y yo negué –Si –volví a negar –Bella dije que si –dijo con tono fuerte y seguro_

_-Y yo que no Edward, Ang viene por mí –le dije separándome un poco de el _

_-Pero Bella _

_-Edward plis –la voz se me quebró, lo tenía abrazado más fuerte que antes _

_-¿Qué te pasa Bella? –pregunto serio separándonos un poco, solo de la cintura hacia arriba_

_-Ay bebe –rompí en llanto –Es… es que… -solloce, el me apretó más fuerte todavía _

_-¿Bebe? –pregunto, me imagino yo alzando una ceja, lo deduje por el tono –¿Isabella que pasa?_

_-Edward… es que… puede que… no se si… este… es que… ¿Tú sabes que yo te amo verdad? –le dije y el asintió –Bueno de ese amor que nos tenemos puede que se haya formado… _

_-¡¿QUE?! –grito -¡En serio, Bella es en serio! –exclamo alegre, creo, -Oh mi niña esa es la mejor noticia del mundo –se separo de mí –Aro hoy Bella y yo nos vamos a ausentar la voy a llevar al medico –dijo por le conmutador del teléfono_

_-¿Por que, que tiene? –pregunto Aro_

_-Te decimos en la tarde-dijo antes e jalarme para la clínica de Carlisle_

_-Padre –dijo cuando entro sin tocar a su oficina, conmigo arrastrada de la mano _

_-¿Hijo que pasa? –pregunto Carlisle levantándose de su silla_

_-Padre puede que Bella este y queremos saber si es cierto y… y…_

_-Puede que vayas a ser abuelo Carlisle –le dije yo, Edward estaba tan emocionado que no articulaba muchas palabras juntas y seguidas_

_-¿En serio? –pregunto y yo asentí haciendo una mueca –Vamos a laboratorio –dijo saliendo, Edward me volvió a jalar_

_-Edward bebe plis, yo puedo caminar tranquila –le dije y el minoro el paso, después de que me sacaran la sangre mi suegro me llevo a la sala de ecos para hacerme uno, el estaba tan emocionado como Edward y no quería esperar la prueba de sangre_

_-Bella aquí se puede ver el embrión –dijo y yo me quede muda –Ya va, ya va, no es un embrión sino dos –dijo el obstetra interrumpiendo a Carlisle -Por el tamaño diría que es de por lo menos tres o cuatro semanas, ¿me equivoco Siobhan? –le pregunto al obstetra que estaba con nosotros y este negó_

_-Estas en lo cierto Carlisle, pero la prueba de sangre dirá todo con más exactitud –dijo Siobhan, todos asentimos, al salir mi estomago gruño_

_-Padre mi mujer y mis hijos o hijas tienen hambre nos vemos –dijo Edward antes de jalarme –¡No le digas nada a la familia todavía! –exclamo alto _

_-¡CHAO SUEGRITO! –le grite, el solo se despidió de nosotros con la mano, claro si Edward no le dio tiempo de nada_

_-Eddy amor bájale dos –le dije y el se freno _

_-Bells perdón pero es que nena esta noticia es… wow… no sabes lo feliz que me haces –me dijo abrazándome _

_-Ya me di cuenta bebe, pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que correr para todos lados –le reclame_

_-Cierto, vamos –camino a paso normal, fuimos a desayunar a un restaurant al borde de la carretera, de esos de 24 horas, yo quería pan cakes con huevo y tocino, no era un antojo de embarazada, era algo que quería._

_Llegamos a la oficina, cerca del medio día, Edward me obligo a comer ya que en el camino al trabajo devolví el desayuno, no se si eran los síntomas o eran los nervios, cuando el estrés me superaba vomitaba._

****

_El fin de semana llego rápido y como era costumbre estábamos en casa de Esme, Emmett no dejaba de burlarse de Edward y de su buena puntería_

_-Hermanita debes tener cuidado, si ahora son dos no me quiero imaginar el próximo embarazo –dijo Emmett_

_-Próximo ¡Ja! tu estas loco, la fabrica se cierra después de este lote –dije divertida –Y bueno oso yo creo que el que debería estar pendiente de si tiene buena puntería o no eres tu –le dije y lo deje callado por un rato, Rose me regalo una mirada matadora pero yo le guiñe un ojo y me sonrió, yo lo estaba haciendo por joderle la paciencia a mi cuñado/hermano._

_-Bella –me llamo Edward cuando estábamos en su recamara -¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto y yo asentí, me senté en posición indio en la cama y palmee al lado para que el se sentara, no lo hizo solo se acuclillo frente a mí –Nena que te parece si te vas a vivir conmigo –sugirió _

_-Edward yo –hice una mueca _

_-Es que nena yo te amo y tu lo sabes y amo a nuestros bebes y no los quiero tener lejos –explico _

_-No se bebe déjame pensarlo –le dije para hacerme la importante y hacerlo sufrir un poco_

_-¿Tienes que pensarlo? –pregunto y yo asentí, el hizo un puchero antes de poner una expresión triste_

_-Claro que si tonto –le dije antes de abrazarlo –Los tres te amamos y queremos vivir contigo –le dije y el solo me beso y abrazo más fuerte. Esa noche le agradecí que me dejara dormir tranquila, ambos teníamos ganas del otro pero estaba cansada mental y físicamente._

_El domingo mudamos mis pocas cosas a la casa de Edward, la misma casa donde el vivía cuando iba a Yale, la casa de sus padres en Boston que ahora según Esme era un regalo de nacimiento por adelantado, ni Edward ni yo pudimos refutar ya que Esme no nos dejo «Si se niegan será peor para ustedes» dijo callándonos la boca, Edward la veía divertido y yo aterrada era la primera vez que la veía seria en su papel de suegra y madre ejerciendo la autoridad. _

_El lunes en la oficina todo el mundo gracias a Gianna sabía de mi embarazo, según ella yo me preñe para retener a Edward quien me iba a dejar por otra mujer «idiota, envidiosa, estúpida» pensé._

_Siobhan me mando un medicamento para las nauseas que hacían que mis mañanas fueran más pasaderas y lo eran aunque habían alimentos que no podía ni oler, los cinnamon roll y la pasta olían a azufre con sal y eso que es mi comida favorita y ahora el chocolate era una delicia para mí al igual que el coco con mandarina._


	24. Fin de semana de puro amor

_Capitulo 24 Fin de semana de puro amor_

-¿Qué hace la mujer de mí vida? –pregunto Edward entrando a su habitación

-Esperándote –dije yo guardando lo escrito antes de cerrar el notebook -¿Cómo te fue hoy? –le pregunte

-Bien mi vida, estuve hasta hace poco esperando a que el esposo de mi paciente autorizara si al opero o no, pero me dijo que lo pensaría y me respondería el lunes

-¿Y eso? –pregunte -¿No te tiene confianza o es un caso muy complicado?

-Complicado no es, es más bien algo delicado, la mujer sufrió de un infarto cerebral, la aneurisma se encuentra en la arteria Vacilar y para intervenirla hay que hacerlo por catéter ya que si se manipula el cerebro cada parte de este que toquemos se daña

-Wow –solo pude decir

-¿Te aburre cierto? –pregunto divertido acercándoseme peligrosamente

-No pero si quieres podemos hacer algo para que yo no me aburra –le dije jalándolo por la corbata, el me encanta cuando esta vestido de traje y corbata se ve de un endemoniadamente sexy que me vuelve loca

-Bella ¡por Dios! –exclamo

-No metas a Dios en esto nene –le dije antes de besarlo, Edward gruño en mi boca acción que de inmediato me excito

-Bella tu eres mi perdición –dijo cuando se nos acabo el aire, juntando su barbilla con mi frente –Soy un adicto confeso a ti –agrego y yo sonreí contra su cuello

-Y adivina –le dije separándome de el quien solo alzo una de sus perfectas cejas, me le acerque y quite el saco, repetí la acción con la corbata y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa

-Aja… que tengo que adivinar –susurro con los ojos cerrados

-Yo soy tu perdición ¿cierto? –pregunte y el asintió, mis manos iban de arriba abajo sobre su pecho –Eres adicto a mí ¿cierto? –asintió otra vez –Y yo no hago nada para que eso sea así ¿o soy la culpable? –le puse un dedo en la boca cuando vi que iba a hablar –Porque si es así me declaro culpable confesa también, y te confieso que hago las cosas con premeditación y alevosía –le dije agarrando sus manos para que sintiera mi cuerpo, yo tenía puesta una camisa de el sin nada abajo y se lo hice saber

-Mierda Bella yo que me quiero contener y tu que no me dejas –dijo divertido –Ash nena –me dijo antes de besarme con desenfreno.

Termine de quitarle la camisa mientras el me arranco la mía –Esa era mi camisa favorita –me dijo

-Y la mía… pero tienes muchas nene –le dije antes de besarle el pecho, bajo sus besos por mi cuello hasta mis senos, mientras se comía uno de ellos el otro me lo acariciaba en círculos y me pellizcaba el pezón con dos dedos, como pude le quite el pantalón dejándolo con unos bóxers verdes que le quedaban espectacular, si el se lo proponía pudiese ser modelo de ropa interior, le acaricie su marcada erección por encima de la tela y el me gruño, yo me separe y lo vi divertida.

Se quito el bóxer y me agarro por la cintura haciendo que le diera la espalda, me inclino un poco abriendo mis piernas y entro en mí haciendo que fuera yo la que gruñera esta vez, las embestidas al principio era suaves –Bella acaríciate –pidió y esta vez sin titubear lo hice, pego su pecho a mi espalda y me agarro los senos mientras me embestía más rápido.

-Oh Edward –gemí

-Córrete Bella –pidió –Córrete para mí –yo negué, me empujo un poco más a la cama para que yo me pusiera de rodillas, lo cual hice gustosa, tenía una mano en mi cadera y la otra la subía y bajaba por mi espalda haciendo que yo la arqueara, en esta posición el entraba completo en mí haciéndome gritar de placer –¡Mierda Bella! –exclamo

-Oh Edward –repetí –Voy… a… có… rreteeehhh con… migooohhh –gemí, me apretó contra el y me embistió con demasiada fuerza, eso hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara, mis paredes se contrajeron apretando su miembro para después hacerme explotar, juro que vi luces de colores y fuegos artificiales, tres estocadas más y Edward se descargo en mí.

-Creo que veo estrellas –dijo cayendo al lado de mí haciéndome reír, risa que termino en tos porque no tenía aliento

-Tu si inventas –le dije divertida volteándome a verlo, el solo me acerco a el y me beso los labios con un simple roce

-Nena no te voy a dejar ir si me vas a recibir así –me dijo

-¿Mmm es una promesa o una amenaza? –pregunte

-Es una afirmación, una petición… lo que tu quieras que sea –me dijo antes de levantarse

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño, el señalo la puerta del baño, yo asentí, cuando el cerro la puerta yo fui al closet y me puse otra de sus franelas, esta vez la de Dartmouth junto con un short

-Hey –me reclamo –Yo pensé… que… -yo negué

-Después –le asegure –Ahora vamos para que comas –le dije caminando a la cocina, eran ya cerca de las 9 y prepare una cena sencilla

-Nena me estas mal acostumbrando –me reclamo –No sabes lo que sufro cuando te vas –me aseguro y yo fruncí el ceño

-Mentiroso -le dije

-En serio Bella, los días que no nos vemos lo paso fatal –me dijo y yo reí –Me alegra divertirte, pero hablo en serio –me dijo serio haciendo que yo lo viera seria y con los ojos entrecerrados, no dijimos nada más, después de lavar los platos fuimos para su recamara a ver un poco de televisión antes de dormir.

Estábamos abrazados, mientras Edward cambiaba canal tras canal buscando algo que pudiésemos ver los dos –Ahí nene deja esa –le dije al ver a uno de mis actores favoritos en la pantalla

-Bells ¿Más allá del cielo? –pregunto y yo asentí –Nena esa no… vamos a ver… -cambio el canal –Esta –dijo, puso una de acción, Se busca

-Edward ¿Se busca? –pregunte con el mismo tono

-Si nena ¿no te gusta? –pregunto y yo negué –Pero si es buenísima –agrego y yo bufe, Edward volteo a verme divertido, yo le saque la lengua y me acosté dándole la espalda –Te he dicho que adoro cuando te comportas como una niña malcriada regañada –me dijo al oído, yo no le dije nada -¿No me vas a hablar? –pregunto y yo negué –Ay nena –me abrazo para después poner la película que yo quería ver.

Más allá del cielo estaba empezando a diferencia de Se busca, me acomode para poder verla, por supuesto que entre los brazos de mi novio, pero me quede dormida después que el hermano del protagonista murió en el accidente.

Sentí cuando Edward me arropo y me susurro –Peleas y te quedas dormida, Te amo nena –en el oído antes de abrazarme, me desperté cuando deje de sentir el peso del brazo de Edward encima de mí, poco a poco abrí los ojos, estaba completamente sola, vi la hora y era cerca de las 10 de la mañana, agudice el oído para ver si oía la ducha y nada, decidí levantarme para ver donde estaba el amor de mi existencia, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-¿Qué te dije yo de despertarme antes de que salieras de la recamara? –le reclame entrando a la cocina

-¿Te asustaste? –me pregunto corriendo a mi lado, yo negué

-Pero igual nene –dije haciendo un puchero

-Perdón mi niña bonita es que quería sorprenderte… –se encogió de hombros, yo lo abrace fuertemente

-Te amo nene –le dije estampando mis labios a los suyos, desayunamos en la cocina, Edward cambiaba comida por besos y yo molesta (nótese el sarcasmo) accedí, subimos después de lavar los platos y medio ordenar la sala -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunte lanzándome en la cama como si fuese una niña pequeña, el se me quedo viendo divertido, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo

-Por mi nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada todo el día –me dijo

-¿Sin hacer nada? –dije frunciendo el ceño, a lo que se carcajeo

-O hacer lo que tu quieras hacer nena… hoy soy tu esclavo –me dijo con tono pícaro

-Mmm esto promete –dije estrujando mis manos, ambos rompimos en risa, en la cama solo habían caricias y besos furtivos entre siestas, no se en que momento nos quedamos dormidos de verdad

–Edward –lo llame

-Mmm –me respondió

-¿Sabes que quiero? –pregunte y el negó, tenía los ojos cerrados

-Quiero comer fruta con sirope de chocolate –le susurre al oído

-Solo si comes melón –me dijo yo negué en su cuello –Si señorita, sino de aquí no me muevo –amenazo

-¡Ja¡ como si no pudiese ir yo por ella –le dije y el abrió los ojos, se paro a buscar la fruta pero trajo el sirope sin destapar, cuando se lo iba a echar a la fruta me dijo que no con la mano.

-Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que lo quería untar en tu cuerpo –me dijo y yo asentí, esa fue la vez que discutimos por llamarme fácil, yo solo pude tragar grueso, la sola mención de esa acción me excito

Edward me quito la franela y vertió un poco del chocolate en mi pecho el cual quito con su boca, repitió la acción sobre mis senos, estos los lamio, chupo y succiono como nunca lo había hecho –Eddy Yaaahhh –le dije y el negó, me quito la panty y vertió el liquido desde mi ombligo hasta el nacimiento de mi intimidad lamiendo todo a su paso, yo estaba caliente, sentía mi cabeza hervir junto con cada parte de mi cuerpo que su lengua rozaba –Pliiihhh… ssss –rogué antes de sentir su lengua en mi centro –¡Maldición! –exclame y el me miro con una ceja alzada.

-Nena déjame disfrutarte –me dijo y yo como pude asentí, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, apreté la sabana cuando sentí caer el liquido en mi centro y arquee la espalda, se sentía increíble, un placer inmenso, mi cuerpo convulsiono antes de que me corriera, Edward lamio mi centro más aun limpiando todo mi néctar que estaba ligado con el sirope –Nena déjame decirte que sabes deliciosa –dijo haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran de lo roja que estaban, subió dejando besos mojados hasta mi boca y entro en mí muy despacio, demasiado para mi gusto, ya no nos preocupábamos por correr riesgo, al mes de perder mi virginidad fui donde Irina y esta me receto la píldora, a la cual le era fiel, aunque un bebe con los ojos de Edward no me molestaría «todavía éramos muy jóvenes o yo soy muy joven» como dijo mi suegro

Se movió a su gusto, yo solo podía gemir y gruñir, no había apuro teníamos por delante el resto del fin de semana para hacer cualquier otra cosa, como pude nos voltee quedando yo arriba y me sumí en un delicioso vaivén de caderas

Me movía muy despacio en círculos –Nenaaahhh me estaaahhh ssss toooohhh… rturaaahhh… ndooohhh –se quejo Edward y yo aumente el ritmo de mi vaivén, Edward me apretó con sus manos por la cadera para alzar el la pelvis -¡Bellaaa! –exclamo haciéndome sonreír, me encantaba escucharlo gritar mi nombre -¡BELLAAA! -grito, haciendo que yo me corriera otra vez, su miembro se estremeció dentro de mi anunciando su llegada, me deje caer encima de su pecho para acompasar mi respiración –Te amo nena –me dijo acunando mi cara entre sus manos

-Como yo –le respondí, me quede un rato así con el dentro de mí hasta que su estomago gruño –Sabes es de mala educación gruñirle a la gente –le dije divertida, me quite de encima de el, nos vestimos y bajamos a comer, yo no tenía mucha hambre pero igual comí para evitar ser yo la próxima en gruñir.

El domingo no hicimos nada tampoco, yo hable con mi mita, quien fue a Forks a visitar a nuestros padres, ni a Ángel ni a Christina le agradaba Edward, por eso yo no había ido y ellos no venían, cuando el me pregunto el porque le mentí, le tuve que decir que era porque tenían mucho trabajo y cuando me dijo para ir nosotros le dije que en Alfaguara no me iban a dar el permiso por ser tan nueva, no me gustaba mentirle pero tampoco quería que el se sintiera culpable.

-Bella múdate conmigo –me pidió cuando estábamos viendo la televisión

-¡¿QUE?! –casi grite -¿Tu estas loco o que? –pregunte y el negó

-No nena es que siento que ya no puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti –sentencio –Y esa es la mejor manera, la idea más sensata que se me ocurrió y que no es un delito federal –dijo divertido

-¿Edward estas hablando en serio o es una broma de muy mal gusto? –pregunte al verlo reírse

-Nena soy 100 % sincero –me dijo serio

-Wow –solo pude decir

-Entonces ¿aceptas o tengo que secuestrarte? –pregunto

-Mmm seria divertido ver que me secuestres –le dije ahora yo riendo –Creo que tengo que pensarlo, Edward tu eres algo desordenado y un poco temperamental –alegue, la cara de Edward era un poema, fruncía el ceño, abría y cerraba la boca, hacia muecas.

-¿Bella tu no quieres…? –dejo la pregunta abierta

-Claro que quiero tonto –le dije y el soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones

-Nena no me des esos sustos –me reclamo antes de abrazarme


	25. Mi mujer Ed POV

_Capitulo 25 Mi mujer_ _Ed. POV_

Estábamos en la sala de mi apartamento viendo la televisión un rato, Bella estaba embelesada viendo a La Roca en la Montaña Embrujada y yo viéndola a ella -Bella múdate conmigo –le pedí, ya no podía estar más tiempo separado de ella, este fin de semana sin hacer nada fue magnifico, me sentí completo como nunca me había sentido

-¡¿QUE?! –grito -¿Tu estas loco o que? –pregunto con tono suspicaz y yo negué, aunque si estaba loco pero por ella

-No nena es que siento que ya no puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti –le dije con el corazón en la mano –Y esa es la mejor manera, la idea más sensata que se me ocurrió y que no es un delito federal –dije divertido, aunque secuestrarla para siempre era tentador, quería hacer las cosas bien

-¿Edward estas hablando en serio o es una broma de muy mal gusto? –pregunto

-Nena soy 100 % sincero –confesé borrando mi sonrisa del rostro

-Wow –dijo

-Entonces ¿aceptas o tengo que secuestrarte? –pregunte con mi tono meloso

-Mmm seria divertido ver que me secuestres –dijo riendo yo me quede como bobo observándola –Creo que tengo que pensarlo, Edward tu eres algo desordenado y un poco temperamental –sentencio, si desde nuestra pelea hace ya casi cinco meses yo me esforcé para tratarla como una reina

-¿Bella tu no quieres…? –no pude terminar de formular la pregunta, si ella me decía que no, no sabía que iba a hacer, terminar con ella nunca pero las cosas serían diferentes

-Claro que quiero tonto –dijo haciendo que yo volviera a respirar

-Nena no me des esos sustos –le dije abrazándola –La verdad me asustaste

****

-Heidi tráeme la historia de la señora Da Revin –dije por el conmutador de mi teléfono a mi secretaria, esa era la señora con la aneurisma Vacilar que opere –Adelante –dije cuando tocaron la puerta de mi consultorio

-Aquí tiene Doctor Cullen –me dijo una chica de ojos marrones y cabello marrón largo, muy parecida a mi niña pero menos hermosa

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres? –pregunte, era la primera vez que la veía

-Soy Jessica Stanley su nueva secretaria –me dijo tendiéndome la historia

-¿Y Heidi? –pregunte

-Esta de vacaciones Doctor Cullen

-Por favor llámame Edward, el doctor Cullen es mi padre –le aclare

-Ok -dijo –Llámame si necesitas algo más –dijo guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo alce una ceja –Edward aquí esta el doctor Whitlock –me dijo Jessica al rato por el conmutador

-Yo no necesito ser anunciado –escuche a Jasper decirle antes de que entrara a mi consultorio –¿Nueva cierto? –pregunto y yo asentí, me comento que tiene un paciente que sufrió de perdida parcial de la memoria y quería que yo lo viese y le recetara algún estudio o medicamento quedamos en vernos el miércoles para hacer el diagnostico.

El miércoles cerca del medio día me disponía a ver al paciente de mi amigo cuando Jessica me intercepto –¿Edward vas a comer? –pregunto y yo negué –Tienes que comer algo mira que te puedes enfermar –dijo coquetamente

-Gracias pero primero tengo cosas que hacer –le dije

-Si quieres te mando a pedir comida –ofreció cuando entramos al ascensor, en el cual ya estaba mi mejor amigo, la oficina de Jazz queda en el piso 13, en el hospital del piso 10 en adelante eran los consultorios

-Tranquila yo como después –le dije serio a lo que Jazz tuvo que fingir toser para tapar la risa

-Ay hermano te salió enamorada –me dijo cuando estábamos solos

-Cállate mira que si Bella se entera nos mata

-¿Pero no le has hecho nada, cierto? –dijo y yo lo vi con cara de póker -Tienes razón fue estúpida la pregunta

-No Jazz y no lo pienso hacer, con mi niña me basta y me sobra

-¿Y como les va en la convivencia? –pregunto

-Perfecto Jazz, la verdad la amo cada día más y se que ella a mi también y nos las pasamos…

-No quiero saber –me interrumpió

-Idiota no era nada morboso –le dije, vi a su paciente, le mande a hacer un R.M y dependiendo si salía reflejado algún daño cerebral considerable se intervendría o le recetaría medicamentos.

Cada vez que veía a Jessica esta aprovechaba para coquetearme o invitarme a algún lado pese a que le dije que estaba con alguien, siempre era «te ayudo en algo, lo que quieras» o «Sabes te noto tenso» y trataba de tocarme y yo como todo caballero le daba a entender que no necesitaba nada de ella que no fuera en el marco laboral pero ella tergiversaba la cosa y terminaba ofreciéndoseme, la verdad ya me tenía un poco cansado, solo esperaba que los dos meses de vacaciones de Heidi terminaran y pronto.

****

Ya Bella y yo tenemos un mes y medio viviendo juntos, mi niña se preocupo por lo que pensara Ángela pero esta casi que la corre a patadas de su apartamento, por ella fue que me entere que yo no soy santo de devoción de sus padre y por eso ellos no han venido más, cosa que me entristece un poco porque mi niña los necesita cerca de ella, entre Ang, mi familia, Jazz y yo trataremos de convencerlos.

Eran ya cerca de las 8 de la noche, desde que mi niña se vino a vivir conmigo yo salía como alma que lleva el diablo del hospital, aunque este ultimo mes tuve que esquivar a la nueva secretaria que no me dejaba en paz, cada vez que me veía desocupado se me insinuaba, si hubiese estado con Vicky tal vez, pero como los hubiese no existen eso nunca lo haría.

Al entrar al apartamento escucho que mi niña tiene música country a un volumen alto, deje la cartera y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada junto a las llaves del Volvo de mi niña y me dedique a buscarla, estaba en la cocina, haciendo la cena, picaba frutas mientras cantaba a todo volumen, se veía comiquísima y demasiado tierna, tenía ya su pijama puesta, de pantalón y camisa manga larga y unas pantuflas de Silvestre, de hecho todo era de Silvestre, me fije cuando se volteo a buscar algo en la nevera, estaba tan entretenida que ni me miro.

-Sabes que cantas lindo –le dije en cuanto cerro la nevera haciendo que pegara un salto y se le cayera la manzana, la cual no toco el suelo ya que la recogí rápido.

-Edward que susto –dijo llevándose la mano al corazón

-Nena no quise –le dije acercándomele

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí? –pregunto

-Desde el primer coro de la canción, estabas tan entretenida que ni cuenta te diste –le dije comiéndome un trozo de melón a lo que ella puso mala cara, le di un pequeño beso, ella solo le pone melón por mí, nos es que me fascine es solo que quiero ver si la convenzo de comerlo

-Hola –le dije en sus labios

-Hola –sonrió, la subí al desayunador y me puse entre sus piernas –Edward –me llamo con tono de advertencia

-¿Que? –pregunte antes de agarrar un trozo de fresa –Solo te quiero ayudar –le dije y ella me vio haciendo una mueca con los labios, se veía endemoniadamente sexy –Sabes me encanta tu pijama –le dije tocando el gato de la camisa

-Edward por favor mira que todavía tengo el corazón desbocado y tu cercanía no ayuda –confeso

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –le dije muy cerca y ella asintió, agarro mi mano y la puso sobre su corazón, el cual estaba acelerado –Mmm –le susurre al oído y su corazón latió más de prisa –Nena cualquiera cae, pareciera que te fuese a dar algo –le dije divertido

-Idiota –me golpeo el hombro –Eres malvado, te aprovechas de mis debilidades –no le respondí, termine de ayudarla y la baje del desayunador.

Comimos como casi siempre en la sala, Bella compro yogurt y lo combino con las frutas, «_comida de dieta» _pensé pero si mi niña quería cuidar su figura yo la ayudaría, la senté en mis piernas y le empecé a dar la fruta en la boca

-Sabes si sigues así no voy a terminar de comer –le dije –O voy a comer otra cosa –ofrecí

-¿Otra cosa como que? –pregunto haciéndose la inocente

-Como a ti o la fruta en ti –le dije ella inserto un trozo de melón y me lo dio en la boca, lo mastique y le di un beso a mi niña intensificándolo para que probara el melón de mi boca, la suya sabía a kiwi cosa que hizo que me excitara a sobremanera

-Mmm el melón no sabe tan feo si lo pruebo en tus labios –me dijo lamiéndomelos cuando rompí el beso, le quite el plato de su mano y la acosté en el sofá, hoy yo había decidido ir un poco informal al trabajo, cargaba un sweater de tela fina manga larga, un jean y un blazer azul oscuro, el cual me lo quiete al llegar a la casa

-¿Sabes como sabría más rico todavía? –pregunte y ella negó –En tu cuerpo –dije metiendo mis manos por debajo de su franela haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-Hazlo –dijo alzándose para quitarse la franela y el brasier, la ayude con el pantalón y la panty de una vez, busque el plato y puse estratégicamente varios trozos de frutas en su cuerpo, agarre un trozo de melón y se pase por los labios, los senos y un poco más abajo, ella se lamio los labios haciendo que mi erección palpitara, puso mala cara pero igual probo la fruta, lamí el recorrido que hice con el fruta y donde estaban las otras las agarre con la boca, lamiendo y chupando su piel –Edward ya –pidió y yo negué

-No nena yo estoy comiendo y no he terminado –le dije con la voz un poco ronca de la excitación la escuche murmurar un «maldición yo y mis ideas» antes de que soltara un gemido cuando le chupe el pezón.

Termine de comerme las frutas mientras Bella apretaba el borde del sofá con sus delicadas manitas, me quite la ropa y entre en ella sorprendiéndola ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, la embestía con desesperación su idea me volvió que digo loco, maniaco y la necesitaba con extrema urgencia, salí de ella y la puse de rodillas me encanta tenerla así a mi merced, aunque suene machista, pero esta posición es deliciosa, mi niña automáticamente se acomodo como a mi me gusta, era obsesivo observar como entraba y salía de ella, Bella gemía mi nombre deliciosamente, me moje el pulgar y frote entre sus nalgas, Bella gimió incitándome a seguir, continúe con la caricia y me atreví a introducir un dedo, mi niña soltó un quejido de dolor así que rápidamente pero con cuidado saque el dedo y le di un beso en la espalda, agarre una de sus manos y se la lleve a su centro para que se acariciara, llegamos al orgasmo casi de inmediato y como siempre ella seguida de mí.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso…? –dejo la pregunta abierta

-¿Una nueva forma de placer nena? –respondí preguntando

-Mmm debo acostumbrarme –dijo y yo abrí mi boca en una gran "o" mi niña me sorprendió con esa respuesta

-¿Te gusto? –pregunte un poco incrédulo

-La caricia si… lo otro no… bueno tendré que acostumbrarme –volvió a decir

-Pues lo podemos intentar poco a poco –le dije y ella asintió dudosa, solo faltaba que mi niña me regalara eso para que fuera completamente mía, fuimos a la recamara para poder "dormir", a penas nos acostamos mi niña empezó a acariciarme el abdomen se que sin terceras intenciones pero la acción me estaba excitando

-Nena si sigues así no vamos a dormir…

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada –dijo alzándose para verme a los ojos

-¡Ay Bella! -exclame -Te conozco tanto mi niña así que no me vengas con tu tono «yo no estoy haciendo nada» por que se que si lo haces

-¿Y que hago Edward? –pregunto con un puchero

-Me haces amarte cada día con locura y desesperación –le confesé, desde que estoy con ella era un maldito cursi

-Aja –dijo besándome –Te amo nene así que a dormir o al menos que quieras…

-Si quiero –le dije interrumpiéndola

-Darte una ducha fría –sugirió riéndose a carcajada limpia

-Está bien, esta bien después no te quejes –le dije agarrándola para hacerle cosquillas, estuvimos un rato jugando hasta que mi niña bostezo, la abrace apretándola a mí y nos quedamos dormidos.


	26. ¿Celosa yo? ¡Si! ¿Y?

_Capitulo 26 ¿Celosa yo? ¡Si! ¿Y?_ _Bella POV_

-_Bella te pasó buscando por Alfaguara para ir por tu tortolito y luego a casa de mamá –_me dijo Alice a penas conteste el teléfono

-Claro Ali no hay problema salgo a las 5:30 te espero afuera –le dije

-_Perfecto hermanita nos vemos, Bye –_no me dio tiempo de responderle porque colgó el teléfono, la verdad Alice y Rose se habían vuelto mis otras hermanas y más desde que me _ayudo_ a remodelar la habitación que desde hace mes y medio compartía con Edward, paso de ser roja con dorado a ser negra con dorado, el dorado era el otro color favorito de Edward, el tercero según el, porque el segundo era el marrón por mis ojos, no nos separábamos, cada vez que ella venía yo era la primera en saberlo.

-Hola Bella –me dijo Tyler, mi jefe -¿Lista para irte? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Si Tyler al menos que necesites algo –dije y el negó

-¿Y Edward, como te va con el? –pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño, era primera vez que el me preguntaba por mi novio -¿Se porta bien?

-Si Tyler –le dije –La verdad es un muy buen novio y un excelente compañero de cuarto –agregue

-Ah es que viven juntos –dijo y yo asentí –Wow veo que la relación es seria –agrego y yo volví a asentir –Y yo que quería invitarte a cenar ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen viviendo juntos?

-Tyler creo que aunque no viviésemos juntos no podría aceptar tu invitación –le dije seria

-Bueno nada se pierde con intentar ¿cierto? –pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros

Alice «Tortolita estoy abajo»

Bella «Ya bajo loquis»

-Tyler me tengo que ir, hablamos el lunes –le dije saliendo de mi cubículo, no espere a que me diera respuesta, en el auto Alice iba muy callada -¿Qué pasa enana, andas callada?

-Nada Bells es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y la verdad estoy cansadísima –acoto riendo un poco, llegamos rápido al hospital

-Bells –me saludo Jasper –Amor –saludo a la enana, ellos tenían casi el mismo tiempo que Edward y yo, solo una semana menos que nosotros

-Jazz –le respondí –Voy al piso seis a ver si saludo a Zafrina si ya llego –dije yéndome

-Yo siendo tú subo directo al piso 12 –me dijo Jazz, ese era el piso donde quedaba el consultorio de Edward

-¿Para que? –pregunte

-Has caso niña y punto –me dijo, yo solo fruncí el ceño y subí rápido al piso 6, después iría a lo de Edward

-Bella que gusto –me dijo Lauren abrazándome -¿Cómo estas? –pregunto

-Bien Lauren de visita –dije

-¿Vas a ver a tu novio? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Pero primero a las amigas –le dije, hablamos un rato ya que la verdad lo que me dijo Jazz me dejo intrigada, me despedí y subí al piso de mi novio, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor camine directo a su consultorio, el 1206

-Disculpe ¿A dónde va? –pregunto una mujer como de mi edad, cabello castaño con mechas rubias, ojos marrones, tez blanca.

-Al consultorio de Edward –dije un poco confundida –Disculpa ¿Tu eres? –pregunte

-Soy Jessica Stanley la nueva secretaria de Edward –me dijo y yo alce una ceja, quien es esta niña para llamar a mi novio por su nombre y con ese tono

-¿Y Heidi? –pregunte

-De vacaciones –dijo y yo seguí caminando –Disculpe no puede pasar si no es anunciada ante el Doctor Edward –me dijo atravesándoseme y enfatizando el titulo de mi novio

-Yo no necesito ser anunciada –dije seria

-A no ¿Y quien eres tu para no ser anunciada? –dijo con un tono exasperante

-Yo soy Isabella Cullen, la esposa del doctor Edward Cullen –le dije con el mismo tono que uso ella antes, la Jessica abrió su boca en una gran "o" –Anúnciame pues si con eso eres feliz… por favor –le dije haciendo una mueca con la boca

-Con gusto… -dijo –Edward –lo llamo por el conmutador del teléfono –Aquí afuera hay una mujer que dice ser tu esposa –dijo, este era el colmo del descaro, Edward no dijo nada

-Hola amor –me saludo cuando salió a ver, me imagino yo, a quien se refería Jessica

-Hola mi vida –le dije dándole un corto beso en los labios, la verdad me moría por profundizar el beso y que a la estúpida de Jessica le quedara claro que el es mío

-Jessica ella es Bella –dijo –¿Mi… esposa? –dijo viéndome divertido

-Isabella –dije yo y Edward alzo una ceja

-Un placer señora Cullen –dijo esta

-Gracias Jennifer –le dije adrede

-Es Jessica –dijo esta y yo me encogí de hombros

-Como sea –dije, "mi esposo" me jalo para su consultorio

-¿Se puede saber que paso allá afuera? –pregunto divertido cerrando la puerta con seguro

-No se a que te refieres mi vida –le dije yo haciéndome la inocente

-¿No, seguro? –pregunto –Allá afuera hubo un destile de estrógenos con mi nueva secretaria

-¿Desde cuando esta trabajando ella? –pregunte

-Hace un mes –me dijo

-¿Y porque no me contaste? –pregunte

-Por que la verdad ni le he prestado atención, me fije que no era Heidi cuando la llame y entro ella

-Si claro –respondí –Es muy bonita –confesé

-La verdad amor a mi solo me gustan las mujeres morenas –dijo

-Jessica es morena Edward –le reclame –¿No te habías fijado? –el negó

-Bueno me gustan las mujeres de ojos marrones y cabello castaño –sentencio

-Pues ella tiene cabello castaño y los ojos marrones Edward –le dije molesta

-¿Bella tu no estarás? –pregunto sonriendo de manera socarrona

-¿Estoy que? –pregunte, ninguno de los dos se había acercado al otro desde que entramos a su consultorio.

-¿Celosa? –pregunto acercándoseme con los brazos abiertos y una mueca de burla en la cara que me provocaba quitársela ¿A patadas o a besos?

-¿Celosa yo? –pregunte

-Si tú –dijo el divertido, juro que si se pudiese reír a carcajada limpia lo estaría haciendo

-¿Celosa yo? –pregunte otra vez y el asintió -¡Si!, ¿Y? –pregunte molesta, el muy idiota esbozó una hermosísima sonrisa antes de acercárseme

-Ay Bella tu si eres tonta por Dios –me dijo abrazándome –Te amo nena grábatelo aquí –me toco encima del corazón –Y aquí –me toco en la sien, antes de besarme –Te amo, te amo, te amo mi niña bonita celosa –dijo repartiendo besos por mi cara, yo no le respondí nada solo lo abrace más fuerte –Sabes a mi me gusta una sola mujer, esa a la que cuando yo me le acerco su corazón se le desboca, esa que tiene una marca de nacimiento cerca del ombligo, la que tiene mis besos tatuados en su piel, esa que veo cada vez que cierro los ojos, esa que… -lo calle con un beso, uno extremadamente intenso, el me alzó por las nalgas y me acostó en el sofá de su consultorio, en aquel donde hace meses atrás me iba a hacer el amor, metió sus manos por debajo de la falda de mi vestido acariciando mis piernas solo gemí en sus labios

-Edward aquí no –le dije rompiendo el beso, mis labios nunca se separaron de el, le besaba el cuello cuando hablo

-Anda nena mira que me quede picado la primera vez –me dijo el recordaba igual o más que yo esa vez, lleve mis manos a su bata quitándosela para después desabotonarle la camisa, jalo el cierre de mi vestido y me lo quito por la cabeza, besándome los senos por encima del brasier con desespero, ambos estábamos desesperados, se bajo el pantalón junto con el bóxer y yo me quite la panty, entro en mí con ímpetu, embistiéndome desesperado como si solo tuviésemos cinco minutos, el cuero del sofá se me pegaba al cuerpo por culpa del sudor, Edward salió de mí y se sentó, me le monte encima haciendo que entrara de una vez, me moví demasiado lento para mí gusto, sabía que lo estaba torturando pero no me importaba, no había nada más excitante para mí que ver la cara de placer de mi hombre –Ash nena –me encanta cuando me dice así –Estas… te… mueves… mierda… Bella… Te… aaamo –gimió

-Yyy yooohhh –dije antes de que mis paredes se tensaran y tocara el cielo seguido de el –Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido aquí –le dije cuando mi respiración y corazón se normalizaron, yo tenía mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

-Te lo prometo –me dijo antes de besarme el cabello

-Nene tu hermana y Jazz –le dije parándome para buscar mi ropa, el se paro y se vistió en un tris tras, mientras que yo buscaba mi panty por todos lados

-¿Buscas esto? –pregunto mostrándomelas, le tendí la mano y el negó

-Edward –le llame

-Edward nada –me dije –Quédate así que en el auto podemos

-¡Edward! –exclame –Nada de en el auto podemos

-Pero nena nunca lo hemos hecho ahí –reclamo

-Yo se pero dame mi panty y si tu quieres en el auto me la quito, pero de aquí no salgo sin ella –sentencie

-Pues si es por mi no salimos y punto… mi madre que se joda –dijo restándole importancia

-Mira Edward ningún, ningún, dámelas y después tú y yo nos las arreglamos –le dije lamiéndole el cuello, el solo me agarro la mano y puso mi panty en ella

-Eso es jugar sucio Bella… pero te salvas porque me dices que hay un después

Al salir del consultorio de Edward, la Jessica que estaba recogiendo sus cosas se nos quedo viendo, "mi esposo" y yo íbamos tomados de mano.

-Chao Jennifer –le dije

-Es Jessica, señora Cullen –reclamo y yo no le dije nada, Edward solo le dijo un hasta el lunes y siguió caminando

-Eres malvada –me reclamo en el ascensor, yo marque el piso seis y el asintió. Zafrina se alegro de verme y me pidió, bueno exigió que viniese más seguido, yo le prometí que lo haría, Alice seguía callada, ella y el rubio se fueron en el auto de ella

-Edward a la enana le pasa algo –le dije en el auto camino a casa de mis suegros

-Yo me di cuenta –me dijo –Esta muy callada y pensativa y eso en ella es muy raro –acoto

-Sera que tiene problemas con Jazz –pregunte y Edward negó

-El me hubiese dicho –me dijo y era verdad esos dos no se guardaban nada, bueno si, solo la intimidad

-En casa de Esme la voy a interrogar –le dije –Y le diré a Rose que me ayude… seremos tipo policía buena, policía mala –le dije dando saltitos en el asiento, Edward solo se carcajeo

-¿Y quien será la policía buena y quien la mala?

-Yo seré la policía mala –dije y el rompió en risas más duro

-Amor tu eres tan mala como una flor –me dijo

-Edward yo puedo ser mala –replique

-Si claro –contesto sonriendo de manera socarrona

-¿Quieres apostar? –sugerí

-¿Y que cosa mala vas a hacer? –pregunto

-Pues no se –dije sinceramente

-Ves que no te nace –replico y una idea se me cruzo por la cabeza

-Te puedo dejar sin sexo Edward… eso es malo –le dije

-No lo harías –me reto

-¿Apostamos? –le dije bajándome del auto, ya habíamos llegado a la casa Cullen


	27. Confesiones de Alice

**_Capitulo 27 Confesiones de Alice_**

-¿Bella tu no serias capaz? –pregunto ya adentro

-Si lo soy y ya vas a ver sin sexo por una semana –le dije –Para que veas que si puedo ser mala

-¿Quién es mala? –pregunto Emmett –Hola hermanita –me abrazo –Cuñado –el oso decía que yo era su hermana y no Edward y a veces lo llamaba así para fastidiarlo

-Yo oso, yo soy mala –le dije y el se carcajeo

-¿Tú? –pregunto y yo asentí -¡Ja! Si tú eres tan mala como un Osito Cariñosito –dijo y Edward asintió de manera socarrona

-Dos semanas Edward y sigue así para que veas…

-Nena –protesto

-¿Dos semanas de que? –pregunto Emmett

-De nada Emmett después te diremos –dijo Edward, Esme llego a los 15 minutos seguida de Carlisle, la enana y Jasper estaban en la sala de entretenimiento desde que llegaron viendo tele.

Cenamos en silencio, Alice estaba retraída, Jazz estaba callado, Emmett solo abría su boca para contar algún chiste, Edward estaba molesto, Carlisle y Esme en su mundo y Rosalie, Ang estaban como yo viendo todo a nuestro alrededor

-A Alice le pasa algo y tenemos que averiguar que es –le dije a Ang en la cocina

-Si yo me fije en verdad, será que ella y Jazz… -la interrumpí

-No Edward me dijo que están bien –le dije

-Le vamos a hacer una intervención entre tu, Rose y yo a ver si habla –sugerí y Ang asintió –Llévala para el jardín mientras yo busco a Rose –le dije y Ang salió, busque a Rose le comente y fuimos a ver que pasaba con la enana

-O hablas por las buenas o lo harás por las malas –le dije como policía mala

-¿De que tengo que hablar? –pregunto la enana

-¿De que te pasa? –pregunte yo

-Si Alice tu estas callada y eso es como un milagro –dijo Rose

-Es que… bueno es que…

-¿Es que, es que qué? –le dije oscamente

-Bella en verdad pareces un policía de esos malos de las películas –me dijo Ang y todas estallamos en risas –¿En serio Ali que te pasa? –pregunto Ang

-Es que bueno tu y Edward, están viviendo juntos y tienen el mismo tiempo que Jazz y yo… y yo vivo en NY y el… el me visita los fines de semana que yo no vengo pero yo ya no quiero eso

-¿Vas a terminar con el rubio? –pregunto Rose

-No Rose tu eres loca… eso nunca es solo que yo quiero vivir con el y no se si el quiera –dijo viéndose las manos

-¿Por qué no hablar con el Alice? –pregunte –Tal vez el no te lo ha propuesto porque tu trabajo esta en NY y el de el aquí y el tal vez, pienso yo, el cree que tu no dejarías NY ni porque se hunda en el agua

-Mi trabajo esta donde este yo Bella, la verdad ¿tu crees que sea buena idea hablar con el de eso? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Es más dile que te vas a mudar a Boston y necesitas donde vivir -dijo Ang

-¿Y si me dice que me venga para acá? –pregunto

-Tu crees que lo va a hacer, Ali el te adora, tu eres su mundo, ese te secuestra si tu te mudas para acá –señale la casa

-¿Tu crees? –pregunto y todas asentimos

-¿Quieres que hable yo con el? –pregunte y ella negó –Ahora enana tonta vaya a hablar con el rubio y quiero que mañana me des buenas noticias –le dije antes de entrar -¿Y Edward? –pregunte a los chicos Cullen que estaban en la sala de entretenimiento

-En su recamara –me dijo Carlisle, me despedí y subí a la recamara, Edward estaba en la ducha ya que se escuchaba el sonido, nosotros no necesitábamos traer ropa ya que aquí teníamos, me puse una de las camisas de botones de el y me acosté en su lado de la cama

-¿Cómo te fue con Alice? –pregunto al verme, salió del baño en bóxers rojos, se veía demasiado sexy para su bien, sabía que lo hacía adrede pero lo que el no sabía es que a eso pueden jugar dos, debajo de su camisa yo no tenía ropa interior, haría que el me rogara por sexo

-La tonta de tu hermana solo tenía ciertas dudas

-¿Dudas de que, de Jazz? –pregunto y yo negué

-Ella… como te explico… ella quiere vivir con el pero piensa que el no quiere por el echo de que viven en diferentes estados

-Si es tonta, el se iría a NY así –chasco los dedos

-Y ella se vendría así –hice lo mismo

-Ah con que la enana se viene a vivir para acá –dijo y yo asentí –Tengo que hablar con Jazz para que le monte una casa –dijo

-Pueden vivir en el apartamento de el –repuse –¿O es que a Alice no le gusta? –pregunte y Edward asintió

-Si le gusta –dijo parándose a mí lado –Nena ese es mi lado –dijo

-Y… -dije yo encendiendo la tele

-Que lo quiero de vuelta –dijo montándose encima de mí

-Edward creo que dije que dos semanas sin sexo –dije haciendo ademan para que se bajara, se acostó de mi lado

-Uno: tu y yo no tenemos sexo, hacemos el amor y dos: esa idea me parece absurda –acoto

-Tú querías saber si yo era mala o no… bueno esa es mi manera de demostrarlo –le dije y el bufo

-Nena anda –pidió –Sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin tocarte –confeso, la única vez que nosotros no nos amábamos es cuando me viene el periodo de resto no nos damos tregua

-Quien te manda a bocón Edward –le dije

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que tu y yo…? –dejo la pregunta abierta

-Admitas que puedo ser mala y me ruegues –le dije con tono entre divertido y socarrón

-Eres mala Bella, eso no se hace –me regaño, yo alce ambas cejas –Pero sabes que yo puedo vivir sin hacerte al amor –afianzo la palabra –Por dos semanas tranquilo –me dijo y yo bufe y me reí

-Si claro Edward como tu digas –le dije y el bufo –Buenas noches nene –le di un corto beso en los labios, lo abrace puse mi cabeza en su pecho y entrelace nuestras piernas

-Buenas noches nena –dijo antes de murmurar «yo y mi maldita bocota» casi me rió la verdad yo lo deseaba tanto como el a mí pero quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Abrí los ojos de golpe al no sentir a Edward en la cama, todavía me daba ansiedad, no como antes, pero si un poco -Estoy aquí –dijo desde el sofá

-¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunte

-Me desperté temprano y decidí, antes de cometer una locura, distraer mi mente

-¿Cometer una locura? –pregunte

-El que no tengas ropa interior no ayuda mucho a mi autocontrol –dijo y yo me reí por lo bajo –Sabes que ahora me doy cuenta que no eres mala, eres malísima –dijo –Juegas sucio Bella y eso es malvado

-Probado mi punto –dije y el asintió

-Claro que si nena –me dijo –Ahora que pasa si yo te devuelvo la apuesta –dijo y yo negué

-Tú sabes que yo tengo armas para derrumbar tu barrera y hacer que me hagas el amor –dije

-Maldad pura –dijo divertido y yo asentí

-¿Nene que hora es? –pregunte

-Las 7 ¿por que? –pregunto de vuelta

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra ahora ven aquí y durmamos un rato más ¿si? –pregunte con tono de niña

-Claro que si mi niña –dijo acostándose a mi lado metiendo su mano debajo de mi camisa –Al menos que quieras… -me acaricio las nalgas, eso me excita a sobremanera

-Aaahhh –gemí alto –Hazlo –le dije -Házmelo

-¡Ja! Mira quien es la que esta rogando -dijo divertido a lo que yo le quite la mano de un golpe

-Idiota –le dije dándole la espalda, mala idea, porque pego su erecto pene a mis nalgas y lo restregó haciendo que yo me mordiera el labio para no gemir

-Nena tu a mi nunca me vas a rogar que te haga el amor porque yo estoy siempre más que dispuesto –me dijo al oído –Ahora yo te lo ruego a ti –me beso la parte de atrás de la oreja –Es más te lo imploro –beso –Hazme el amor por favor –con eso me destruyo, me voltee y le quite el bóxer y me senté en sus piernas cerca de la rodilla acaricie su pecho, su abdomen y agarre su muy erecto miembro entre mis manos, lo acaricie un poco con movimientos ascendentes, Edward apretó las sabanas y cerro los ojos, lo estaba disfrutando, lamí la punta de su miembro y el se alzo de golpe

-¿Nena que haces? –pregunto acunando mi cara entre sus manos

-Déjame hacerlo –le dije

-Pero…

-Shhh calla y déjame –le pedí –Ahora acuéstate –le ordene y el obedeció, seguí con mi tarea, lamí, mordisquee delicadamente y chupe su miembro, Edward gimió audiblemente alto –Edward cállate tenemos vecinos -le dije y el asintió, me agarro la cabeza y me indico el ritmo que le gustaba, el maldecía, bendecía, gruñía, gemía y balbuceaba muy bajito haciéndome sonreír

-Nenaaahhh voyyyy –gimió

-Vente –le dije separándome –Córrete Edward, córrete para mí –pedí con voz ronca antes de volver a mi tarea, después de unas cuantas lamidas más Edward se corrió en mi boca, trague su liquido y lamí todo su miembro no quería dejar nada, era un sabor extraño, entre acido, salado y dulce, aguantable, el me subió y me iba a besar pero yo no lo deje

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto

-Ya va –dije levantándome, entre al baño y me cepille los dientes y enjuague bien mi boca –Ahora si –dije cuando salí besándolo

-Nena eso fue wow –me dijo –El mejor orgasmo del mundo –dijo

-Me alegra que haya sido conmigo –le dije seria

-Tonta contigo es la única con la que quiero estar así –sentencio

-¡TORTOLOS! –grito Alice tocando la puerta -¡TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS BAJEN! –grito

-Por que no la deje con su drama existencial –dije quejándome –Callada se veía más bonita –acote y Edward se carcajeo, nos bañamos por separados ya que si lo hacíamos juntos no bajaríamos nunca, Edward me susurro un «en la noche te toca a ti» antes de salir de la recamara haciendo que yo me estremeciera

-¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa loca para que nos despiertes a las 8 de la mañana? –pregunto Emmett quien todavía tenía la pijama puesta, bueno andaba con el mono de la pijama y sin camisa

-¿Emmett no tienes camisa? –pregunto Ang

-Si, si tengo pero me gusta mostrar la mercancía –dijo este

-¡Ja! Como si alguien la fuera a comprar –dijo esta y Emmett le saco la lengua, se vio comiquísimo

-¿Enana cual es la noticia que nos tienes? –pregunte

-Familia, Jazz y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos –dijo brincando

-¿Alice lo amenazaste? –pregunto Edward divertido

-No cuñadito –dijo Jazz –Mi novia tenía la misma duda que yo, solo que ella hablo primero y decidimos vivir en Boston, ella viajara dos veces a la semana a NY y listo, arreglado

Toda la familia los abrazo, la verdad Esme y Carlisle estaban más contentos que los nuevos compañeros de cuarto ya que así todos sus hijos estaban «por fin cerca» como dijo Esme


	28. Recuerdos 6

_Capitulo 28 Recuerdos 6_

El fin de semana en la casa Cullen fue divertido hasta que Emmett se peleo con Rose y esta se fue sin despedirse, el idiota ese resulta que sale con una chica de la Fundación Cullen y Rose se entero cuando atendió su celular «hay que tener opciones, ver el menú y luego decidir» justifico el «yo no soy ni Edward ni Jazz» acoto haciendo que todos nos fuéramos de la sala de entretenimiento y lo dejáramos solo.

-Idiota –dijo Ang -¿Cómo se le ocurre? –pregunto y yo me encogí de hombros -¿Y yo que creí que el…? –dejo la pregunta abierta

-Mita ¿A ti te gusta Emmett? –pregunte

-Ay Bella por Dios que cosas dices –dijo colorada

-Si te gusta –afirme

-Es que… bueno el me parece lindo pero es de Rose y es un patán mujeriego –agrego

-¿Y si no fuese de Rose tu…?

-No se Bella, si no fuera de ella tal vez… en verdad el es lindo y sexy y el cuerpo que se gasta pero…

-¿De quien hablan? –pregunto Edward

-De un compañero de trabajo de Ang –respondí yo rápido

-Aja con que a mi cuñadita le gusta alguien –dijo con tono pícaro

-Ay Edward eso no lo voy a hablar contigo –dijo Ang entrando a la recamara que Esme le había asignado

-¿Se molesto conmigo? –pregunto yo negué

-No nene es solo que le da pena decir esas cosas, ella a veces es más tímida que yo

-¿Y tu eres tímida? –pregunto riendo y yo le di un manotazo en el brazo, esa noche no nos tocamos, yo estaba cansada y Edward tenía que madrugar para llevarme a mi a Alfaguara y después irse al hospital

En la tarde me fui en taxi a la casa, al verdad quería terminar de escribir el mentado libro, ahora estoy pensando que el recordar era mala idea, al abrir mi mente a los recuerdos estos venían de golpe y sin permiso, los de mi "realidad paralela" no dolían, los de mi vida real si y mucho.

_-Bella por Dios ¿donitas espolvoreadas con salsa de tomate? –pregunto Ang por teléfono cuando le dije que me las trajera –Estas loca_

_-Loca no Ang –le dije –Tengo un antojo –justifique_

_-Y no puede ser uno normal –reclamo _

_-Ay Ang no me traigas nada y que tus ahijadas nazcan con la boca abierta –le reclame_

_-No seas tonta ya te las llevo –me dijo, Edward había viajado a Maine por un libro y Ang era la única que me complacía mis extraños antojos cuando el padre de mis bebes no estaba –Pobre Edward –dijo antes de colgar, yo ya estaba en la casa, tenía ya seis meses de embarazo y parecía una pelota, estaba gordísima y con una barriga inmensa, Edward me decía que me veía hermosa pero yo lo dudaba y de paso buscaba apoyo en sus hermanos quienes me decían lo mismo pero yo me sentía fea y gorda_

_Ang llego con las mentadas donitas a la hora pero yo ya no las quería, ahora quería comer limón con sal, cosa que me hizo vomitar_

_-Ves Bella lo que ganas con tus raros antojos _

_-Cállate Ang, que quieres que haga _

_-¿Cuándo viene Edward? –pregunto_

_-Mañana en la noche –respondí -¿Por qué ya te quieres ir? _

_-No Bells es solo por saber –me dijo y yo bufe –Sabes la verdad no entiendo como el te aguanta, entre tus raros antojos y tu mal humor me tienes loca_

_-Los antojos me los reclama, como tu, cuando no me los como y mi mal humor es porque…_

_-Por que no esta el ¿cierto? –pregunto y yo asentí –Bueno si quieres vámonos a dormir ya para que se haga de día rápido –acoto, ella durmió conmigo ya que yo, como estaba acostumbrada a dormir con Edward, cuando el se iba de viaje no podía dormir si no abrazaba a alguien –Hay almohadas que te pueden ayudar a eso –dijo cuando la abrace _

_-¿No quieres? –pregunte llorando _

_-Bella por Dios tu eres mi hermana y si no los quisiese tanto a los tres no estaría aquí así que hormonada embarazada duérmase –me ordeno y yo lo hice hipando –Loca –la escuche murmurar pero el sueño era más fuerte que yo y no me dejo replicarle._

_En la mañana Ang me llevo a la editorial y mi día fue monótono, Edward llegaría en la noche, el se había ido en avión así se le hacía más rápido la ida y venida._

_«Preciosa hubo un inconveniente y no puedo volver hoy» me escribió cerca de las 4, a esa hora salía su vuelo _

_«Que paso llámame» le exigí_

_«No puedo en la noche te explico, los amo no lo olvides»_

_«Edward que carajos pasa llámame si no quieres que vaya para Maine ya» le escribí y el no respondió, me excuse con Aro para irme a mi casa diciéndole que me sentía mal, mi idea era ir a buscar ropa para volar a donde estaba mi novio. _

_Entre a la casa como loca, solo cuando empecé a subir las escaleras fue que me fije que todo el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas blancos, rosados y rojos, confundida los seguí, en la recamara que compartíamos Edward y yo habían dos bolsas de regalo, me acerque y las abrí, en ellas habían dos pequeños vestidos amarillos hermosos, en el reciente eco que me hizo mi suegro con Siobhan salió reflejado que mis hermosos bebes eran dos nenas._

_-Pensé en traerlos rosados pero me gusto este color en este modelo –dijo Edward a mis espaldas_

_-¿Tu estas loco o que? –pregunte y el alzo una ceja_

_-Bells ¿que pasa? _

_-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?, sabes lo que estaba a punto de hacer –dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama _

_-Bebe ¿Qué paso? –pregunto arrodillándose entre mis piernas _

_-Edward me preocupaste, iba a volar ahorita para Maine… no… no vuelvas –dije abrazándolo _

_-Perdón bebe yo solo quería sorprenderte… fue… estúpido Emmett… te lo juro –me beso apenitas los labios –Que más nunca le vuelvo a hacer caso al idiota de mi hermano –acoto y yo lo abrace más fuerte _

_-¿Dónde conseguiste tantos pétalos? –pregunte_

_-Sabes si te lo digo después debo matarte –me dijo divertido _

_-Pues mátame –le dije _

_-Mmm suena tentador pero prefiero torturarte mejor –dijo recostándome de la cama, yo cargaba un vestido pre mamá de la línea de Alice, la loca de mi cuñada diseño una línea de embarazadas y estaba por lanzar la línea infantil, mis bebes todavía no habían nacido y ya tenia fama de ser las mejores vestidas de Boston y sus alrededores y gracias a que Emmett dio la noticia en televisión nacional, donde nos veían nos paraban y preguntaban por mi embarazo_

_-¿Co… como? –pregunte tragando grueso, Edward metió una mano debajo de mi vestido y me acariciaba la pierna _

_-Ya veras… -dijo besándome los senos, a el le encantaba mi nueva talla de brasier, dijo que después de que nuestras bebes nacieran se me bajaban era capaz de mandarme a operar _

_-Edward bebe por favor no estoy de humor… -no me dejo terminar de hablar, se separo de mí y me observo expectante_

_-¿Bells tu no quieres? –pregunto con un tono extraño en la voz_

_-No es eso… iba a decir que no estoy de humor para preámbulos –termine_

_-Uf bebe… yo pensé… -dijo antes de quitarse la camisa, me quito solamente la panty, acariciaba mi centro con una mano y con la otra mis senos sobre el vestido, introdujo un dedo y yo casi me corro, bombeo al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón, me estaba torturando y lo hacía con premeditación y alevosía, era cruel al hacerme eso, endemoniadamente excitante pero cruel_

_-Edward ya –le pedí al borde de las lagrimas_

_-Bebe pero eso no es tortura –dijo con un puchero _

_-Si sigues así me muero –le confesé, cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba desnudo y entrando en mí –Mierda te extrañe –le dije y el sonrío _

_-Mmm no más que yo –dijo, me embestía suavemente para no dañar a las niñas, desde que mi embarazo exploto lo hacíamos pocas veces ya que le no quería lastimarnos a las tres y yo bueno estaba muy cansada para hacer por la noche todo lo que me imaginaba en el día, llevar gemelos dentro de uno es como llevar el peso del mundo en los hombros._

****

_Entre mi suegro, mi novio, mi hermana y mi cuñada convencieron a mi jefe de que me diera el reposo prenatal un mes antes, ya estaba cerca de mis nueve meses de embarazo y mis gemelas no se querían despegar de mí, la verdad estos meses han sido maravillosos pero yo ya quería ver a mis niñas, Edward y yo apostamos, si se parecían a mí el escogería los nombres y si se parecían a el yo los escogería, Ang, Alice, Esme y Rose decían que una de las niñas sería como Edward y la otra como yo y esa idea me gustaba, así cada quien escogería un nombre aunque yo ya tenía los dos, una sería Renesmee, combinación de Esme y Renée mi difunta madre y la otra Carlie, combinación de Carlisle y Charlie, mi difunto padre y después de jalarle mucho a Edward el me dijo sus dos nombres: Elizabeth y Hailey, ambos me gustaban al igual que a el le gustaba mis «locas combinaciones» como dijo Emmett «pero que podemos esperar si mi hermana esta loca de perinola, por eso fue que encajo bien en esta familia» me recuerdo que completo Emmett cuando le dijimos los nombres a todos los miembros de la familia._

_Estaba en la casa sin hacer nada, Rose y Esme se habían acabado de ir, ellas eran las decoradoras de la habitación de las gemelas por ordenes de Alice que estaba en Los Ángeles con un desfile. Me fui a preparar una merienda, quería fruta con yogurt y sirope de chocolate, asqueroso lo se pero así eran mis antojos, a penas di el primer bocado un fuerte dolor me hizo vomitar toda la fruta, como pude llegue la mueble de la sala y me senté a esperar que se me pasara, cosa que nunca pasó, más bien se intensifico. Marque al celular de Edward y este contesto al primer timbrazo _

_-Hola preciosa como están –pregunto_

_-Mal, Edward duele –le dije casi llorando _

_-¿Qué duele, como duele? –pregunto_

_-Mi barriga, gafo y mucho –le dije_

_-Yo también te amo –me respondió –Ya llamo a mi padre y mando una ambulancia para la casa_

_-¿Ambulancia? –pregunte _

_-Si no te vas a ir a la clínica en taxi ¿o eso pensabas? –dijo y yo me queje, escuche como marcaba en el otro teléfono –Bells bebe no dejes de hablarme –Papá creo que Bella esta en labor de parto –dijo al otro teléfono –Si, ya llamo, esta preparado –se quedo callado –Perfecto –dijo –Bells ya mi padre esta avisado y va en camino a la casa con una ambulancia –agrego –Te amo –sentencio _

_-Edward no me dejes –le pedí –Aaahhh maldiciooohhh… on –dije _

_-Nena eso nunca –dijo –Cuelga el teléfono de la casa y busca el celular –pidió_

_-No se donde esta –le dije –Y no creo que me pueda mover si de broma llegue al sofá –le confesé _

_-Tranquila sigue hablando yo ya voy saliendo para la casa _

_-¡BELLA! –grito Edward desde la entrada a los 15 minutos, primero llego el que mi suegro –Bebe te amo –me dijo secándome las lágrimas, esperamos por cinco minutos a que llegara mi suegro y nos fuimos a la clínica –Sabes que me iban a poner una multa y cuando le dije al policía que mis gemelas iban a nacer el tipo me escolto hasta la casa –dijo divertido_

_-Hijo por Dios –se quejo Carlisle _

_-Bueno padre que quería que hiciera –le dijo _

El sonido del timbre del apartamento me saco de mis recuerdos «_justo en la mejor parte» _pensé

-Bella vine por una sola razón –me dijo Alice cuando abrí la puerta

-¿Cual enana? –le dije –Y Hola como estas

-Bien, vente necesito que me ayudes en algo –dijo jalándome

-Ali déjame ponerme los zapatos por lo menos

-Apúrate –me dijo, fuimos a comprar unas cosas para el apartamento que comparte Alice con Jazz, ella no quería hacerlo sola, desde que se mudo a Boston no quería pasársela sola y por ende nos arrastraba a Rose, Ang, Esme o a mí para todos lados y a todas horas.

Llegue al apartamento cerca de las 10 de la noche, Edward no se preocupo porque le dije que su hermana me había secuestrado y que me devolvería después de la cena.


	29. Ya no quiere recordar más Ed POV

_Capitulo 29 Ya no quiere recordar más_ _Ed POV _

«Tu hermana me secuestro y me devolverá después de la cena» me escribió Bella

«De cuanto es el rescate» –pregunte

«No pide nada por mí por eso me va a devolver. Te amo nos vemos» no respondí, ese "Te amo nos vemos" era algo así como un no molestes más que ya te dije donde y con quien estaba, en este tiempo ya había aprendido a conocer a Bella tanto como me conozco a mi mismo, ella no me puede mentir, uno: porque no le nace y dos: porque la descubro en un instante, para mi ella es como un cristal de transparente igual que yo lo soy para ella

-¡NENE! –grito Bella al entrar al pent-house

-No me grites nena –le dije saliendo de la cocina, mi niña corrió y se me lanzo encima con todo y bolsas -¿Cómo te fue? –pregunte

-Perfecto –dijo antes de besarme, la agarre por debajo de las nalgas y la monte en el desayunador

-¿Comiste? –pregunte y ella asintió -¿Qué hicieron o es cosa de chicas y no me puedes decir? –pregunte divertido

-Edward compramos unas cosas para el apartamento de Jazz… tu sabes como es Alice y yo me compre unas cositas lindas –dijo alzando las cejas varias veces

-Mmm ¿alguno para hoy? –pregunte y ella negó

-Me compre otra pijama de Silvestre, una de short –dijo divertida -Esa si puede ser para esta noche

-Me parece perfecto… aunque si es por mi tu sabes que prefiero que duermas sin ropa –le dije y ella se sonrojo –Sabes ni que pasen mil años me cansare de esto –le acaricie la mejilla, ella es una fiera en la cama, desinhibida, sensual pero cuando le digo algo morboso se sonroja toda, la combinación perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad

-Bueno tú sabes que si es por mí también siempre y cuando me quites tú la ropa primero –confeso poniéndose más roja todavía –Es más… ¡Ya se! vamos a jugar a algo –me dijo y yo alce una ceja

-¿Debo temer por mi integridad? –pregunte y ella negó -¿Seguro? –pregunte y asintió

-Primero me voy a bañar –dijo agarrando las bolsas que tiro al suelo cuando la cargue –Sube en cinco minutos –me dijo y yo asentí, cuando Bella llego estaba lavando el plato en el que había comido, espere los cinco minutos y subí

-¡¿Qué vamos a jugar?! –pregunte entrando a la recamara, salió con la toalla enrollada a los 10 minutos

-Tu –me señalo –Te vas a sentar ahí –dijo señalando el sofá –Mientras yo te desfilo lo que me compre –dijo, yo solo asentí.

Salió con la pijama de Silvestre y yo me sonreí –¡Oye! no te rías, deberías estar calificándome –me dijo y yo alce una ceja –De la más sexy a la menos sexy –me dijo

-¿Esta es la menos sexy o al más sexy? –pregunte divertido y ella me saco la lengua, a los tres minutos salió con una igual pero más pequeña y de seda azul –Mmm del 1 al 10 le doy un 6 –le dije – y a la del gato un 5 –le dije y ella me saco la lengua otra vez, salió con una más pequeña todavía, lo estaba haciendo adrede, mi erección dolía solo de saber como seria la ultima prenda y casi me muero, era un pequeño cachetero de encaje azul con una camisita en forma de triangulo con un poco de tela que le cubría hasta las costillas y dejaba ver toda la piel bajo esta -Wow esa se merece un 10 –le dije

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto dando una vuelta de puntitas

-Me fascina –le dije -Pero mejor se vera en el suelo –le dije agarrando el sobrante de tela para quitársela, ella solo subió los brazos, en un santiamén estábamos desnudos y amándonos, me quede dormido rápidamente después de hacerle el amor a mi mujer, a la mañana siguiente no me quería levantar, nunca lo quería hacer desde que Bella vive conmigo.

****

-Hola Edward –me dijo Jessica, ya había pasado dos semanas desde el desfile que me hizo mi niña, desde esa noche ella solo duerme, por petición mía, con una de mis camisas normalmente es o una verde o una azul, las cuales son sus favoritas

-Hola Jessica –le dije, la verdad aunque Bella ha venido estas dos semanas más que en los últimos seis meses, Jessica no dejaba de coquetear conmigo

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, te ves un poco cansado? –dijo acercándoseme –Te traje tu café favorito –agrego

-Gracias Jessica

-Dime Jess –pidió y yo negué –Tu padre dijo que pasaras por su consultorio a penas llegaras –me informo

-Gracias –solo le pude decir -¿Otro recado más? –pregunte al ver que no se iba, ella no dijo nada y cerro la puerta de mi consultorio

-Edward la verdad yo se que entre tu y yo hay química -me dijo, yo me quede loco –Y que tu no haces nada por tu esposa, pero te juro que ella no se va a enterar –me dijo mientras que yo abría mi boca en una perfecta "o"

-Jessica –la llame –Uno: entre nosotros no hay química; dos: con Bella me basta y me sobra como para ver a otra mujer y tres: tu eres mi secretaria, nada más, yo tengo mi mujer y como te dije…

-Pero Edward ella no te da lo que yo te puedo dar –dijo interrumpiéndome

-Jessica, por favor retírate ¿si? –pedí –Yo voy a hacer como que esto nunca paso –le dije saliendo al consultorio de mi padre, no le dije nada, pero a Jazz si le comentaría para que me ayude a espantar a la loca esa, mi padre quería saber si lo asistiría en una operación en la tarde y le dije que sí.

Le escribí a mi niña para que no se preocupara y me respondí que no había problema que saludara a su suegrito, llegue a la casa cerca de las 11 de la noche y todas las luces estaban encendidas, no vi a Bella en la planta baja, era raro ya que ella casi siempre me esperaba despierta y en la sala, fui al despacho y no la vi tampoco, me estaba empezando a preocupar, subí las escaleras casi que de tres en tres y unos sollozos me dejaron petrificado a fuera de la recamara, la luz estaba encendida y Bella estaba ovillada en el sofá con el notebook abierto a su lado

Corrí hasta ella -¿Qué paso nena? –le dije tocándola, ella quito mis manos de un sacudón -¿Bella nena? –la llame y ella alzo la vista

-¡Oh Edward! –dijo abrazándome antes de sollozar más duro

-¿Qué paso mi niña bonita, porque lloras? –le pregunte nervioso

-Es que… yo estaba… y… entonces –no podía hablar, la cargue y me la senté en las piernas

-Shhh… tranquila que yo ya estoy aquí –la abrace fuertemente, sus sollozos se fueron clamando, yo creía que se había quedado dormida hasta que hablo

-Estaba escribiendo lo del libro ¿sabes recordando? –me dijo

-Bella no hace falta, nena yo no…

-Déjame –me dijo y yo asentí, no me miraba, seguía con su carita escondida en mi cuello –Estaba recordando lo que soñé y escribiendo pero mi mente me jugo una mala pasada Edward… después de lo de mis padres yo tuve que ir a psicólogo –confeso –Un día llego un policía amigo de mi padre, era su compañero –me dijo, yo no sabía que su padre era policía –Yo estaba con la niñera, no se porque no me quede en casa de Ang, pero bueno… llego Phil y me dijo que mis padre habían muerto en un accidente… que su auto se quedo sin frenos y cayeron por una acantilado en La Push –dijo

-Nena… -dije y la apreté más, me daba cosita con ella

-El policía, me llevo al hospital donde estaban los cuerpos de mis padres y me obligo a verlos para reconocerlos –dijo, en que cabeza cabe que le hicieran eso a una pequeña de 7 años –Yo los vi y me puse a llorar y desde esa vez cada noche tenía la misma horrible pesadilla, sus cuerpos inmóviles y ensangrentados cobraban vida y me querían llevar con ellos, me decían cosas, todas las santas noches por varios meses hasta que ya no pude más y no me quería dormir… era algo así como la película de Freddy que le gente no quiere dormir para no soñar con el… bueno así… ya parecía un zombi Edward, Christina me llevo a un psicólogo para que me ayudara y lo hizo –dijo

-Oh Bella mi pobre Bella –le dije besándole la frente

-Yo le conté mis pesadillas y el me mando una medicina para hacerme dormir, a la cual le fui fiel por muchos años, iba tres veces a la semana y con el paso de los años la pesadilla desapareció al igual que el recuerdo del rostro de mis padres en la camilla, a los 14 se puede decir que yo ya tenía una vida normal, parecía gente –se rio sin ganas

-¿Y que paso hoy? –pregunte

-Estaba recordando la ultima parte de la historia, sabes lo que sucedió antes de que me despertara en el hospital, entonces a mi cabeza regreso al imagen de mis padres, y las palabras que me decían en mis sueños «venimos por ti» «algún día estaremos juntos» «te llevaremos con nosotros» «los tres siempre juntos» –dijo –Eso era lo que me decían en los sueños, entonces recordé lo que sucedió durante el accidente, esas imágenes del momento, como sucede en la tele –comparo –Las luces del camión, el chillido de los neumáticos, el ruido de la carrocería del auto doblándose y lo ultimo que recordé ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue a ellos… Edward… abrazados esperándome… ensangrentados como debí estar yo cuando tu me viste, mi madre articulo un «siempre juntos» y después lo que recuerdo es mi "otra realidad" –rompió en llanto

-Bella nena cálmate –le dije –Déjame ir a prepararte un tilo

-¡NO! –grito –No me dejes sola ellos están ahí, cierro los ojos y los veo Edward, esa imagen que yo creí borrada esta ahí viva, como si fuese de ayer –dijo abrazándome por el cuello

-Ay nena… -no sabía que más decirle –Ven –la cargue y baje las escaleras con ella en brazos

-Edward quiero que le digas a Jazz para que empecemos las terapias otra vez –pidió y yo asentí

-¿Seguro que quieres eso? –pregunte y ella asintió, la senté en el desayunador y le prepare el tilo, nos sentamos en le sofá mientras ella se lo tomaba, la verdad nunca me imagine que alguien pudiera pasar por una experiencia tan horrible a tan corta edad

-¿Nena, los Webber saben esto? –pregunte y ella sintió

-Ángel demando al policía por… yo no se porque… no recuerdo –dijo y yo asentí, que malnacido ese policía

-¿El era el compañero de tu padre? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Por eso fue que la niñera me dejo ir con el, mi padre recién había ascendido a jefe de la policía de Forks y el era el segundo al mando en la comisaria… pero aun así, Ángel pudo hacer que el perdiera la placa –dijo –Vámonos a dormir –me dijo levantándose del sofá

-Nena no quieres que te de algo para que duermas tranquila… le puedo decir a mi padre que venga

-No nene eso implicaría decirle y la verdad no quiero preocupar a nadie –dijo –Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Ang porque se vuelve loca –exigió y yo asentí -¿Tú tienes algo? –pregunto yo asentí

-Si pero inyectado –le dije

-No importa ya mi miedo por las agujas desapareció al enterarme que pase tres meses con un bojote de ellas clavadas en el cuerpo –dijo divertida, le inyecte un calmante y a los pocos minutos se durmió

Aproveche para llamar a mi padre

-Padre mañana no voy al hospital –le dije a modo de saludo

-_¿Qué paso Edward? _–pregunto

-Es Bella… después te digo ¿si? –le dije –Solo te llamaba para avisarte

-_No hay problema salúdamela de mi parte_ –dijo, le respondí un ok antes de colgar, en la mañana llamaría a Jasper para que viniese y a Alfaguara para decir les que Bella estaba enferma, ya le pediría a Garrett que me de un justificativo para Bella ya que el es medico general y para evitar que en su trabajo le digan algo por la falta si se lo hago yo o mi padre.

Esa noche casi no dormí, Bella se removía entre mis brazos y lloraba en sueños, yo solo la apretaba más a mí y le decía que la amaba y que todo estaba bien al oído

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunte cuando la vi abrir sus hermosos ojos marrones

-He estado mejor –dijo -¿Qué hora es? –pregunto

-Las 10 –le dije

-¡Edward mi trabajo!

-Tranquila nena yo hable con Tyler y me dijo que no había problema, que te ausentaras cuanto necesitaras

-¿Qué le dijiste… no le abras dicho? –pregunto y yo negué

-Le dije que tenías fiebre debido a una severa amigdalitis y que el doctor te mando reposo –le dije –Ya hable con Garrett y me manda un reposo por tres días a tu nombre con Jasper, con el cual también hable y viene en la tarde

-¡Oh Edward! ¿Que haría yo sin ti? –me dijo y yo me encogí de hombros

-Me imagino que Ang hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Pero no tan rápido como tu –me alabo –Te amo nene y gracias por escucharme

-Gracias no Bella, es mi deber como tu novio, como tu amigo, tu amante y lo que tu quieras que yo sea


	30. De reposo

_Capitulo 30 De reposo _

-Aun así gracias… te amo nene, ahora más que antes –sentencio

-Bueno nena ahora vamos a dormir mira que yo también ando de reposo

-¿Tu y porque? –pregunto

-Bueno de reposo no de permiso… anoche le dije a mi padre que tu te sentías mal y que no te iba a dejar sola y el me dijo que no había problema que me quedara contigo hasta que estuvieses mejor

-¿Y no tienes pacientes importantes? –pregunto

-No y tu eres más importante que cualquier caso –sentencie –Te amo –le dije abrazándola, hasta que su estomago gruño –Mmm sabes si no querías que te abrazara no tienes porque gruñirme –le dije y ella se carcajeo un poco y sin ganas, bajamos a preparar el desayuno, Bella quiso quedarse en la sala para ver un rato televisión.

A las 12 llego mi madre, que se entero por mi padre que Bella estaba enferma, con una sopa y un pollo asado con puré de papas

-Madre yo le podía haber cocinado –le dije

-Nada mi niño, Bella es como otra hija para mí y yo la quise consentir –dijo

-Gracias Esme –le dijo mi niña abrazándola

-Bueno mi niña, solo vine a dejarles esto… me voy… cuídate de esa amigdalitis Bella mira que se puede complicar –acoto mi madre

-Tranquila Esme que tengo a unos de los tres mejores doctores del país cuidándome –dijo Bella y mi madre se carcajeo

-Y nada de acción –agrego antes de cerrar la puerta

-Bueno mi niña vamos a meter la comida al horno y a ver una película ¿si? –sugerí y ella sintió, prendí la tele y después de hacer zapping con los canales mi niña pidió que dejara Buscando a Nemo, nunca había visto la peliculita y la verdad era muy hermosa, con un buen mensaje, mi niña se quedo dormida entre mis brazos antes de que acabara la película y yo la lleve a la recamara, me puse a leer un libro mientras ella dormía, estaba abrazada a mi como de costumbre, desde que se durmió anoche casi no me soltó y yo no la iba a soltar si ella no me lo pedía.

-No, no me quiero ir con ustedes –dijo entre sueño -¡QUE NO! –grito antes de despertarse de golpe sentándose

-Tranquila amor solo fue una pesadilla –le dije, ella estaba llorando –Jazz viene a las 6 –le dije

-Dile que venga mañana en la mañana mejor Edward no quiero que después venga Alice todavía no estoy lista para compartir eso con alguien más que no seas tu y Jazz –pidió y yo le escribí -Respondió que no hay problema y que te acuerdes que te quiere –le leí el mensaje ella solo esbozo una media sonrisa, se quedo abrazada a mí -¿Qué lees? –pregunto

-El Caballero de la Armadura Oxidada –le dije

-¿Y eso? -pregunto

-La verdad nena era el que estaba a la mano –le dije –Era este o Neurología Avanzada –le dije divertido, esta vez su sonrisa si fue genuina –Te amo mi niña linda –le bese apenitas los labios pero ella profundizo el beso

-Demuéstramelo Edward, ámame, hazme más tuya de lo que ya soy –pidió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí

-Nena yo creo que sería mejor si te lo demuestro de otra forma ¿te parece? –pregunte

-¿Edward es que no quieres? –pregunto con la voz a punto de quebrarse

-Nena siempre voy a querer ¿entiéndelo?, solo que creo que es mejor que te lo demuestre de otra forma –le dije

-¿De… que… forma? –pregunto

-Mmm que tal si salimos, paseamos un rato… no se… comemos helado vamos al parque… al cine –sugerí

-¿Helado, parque y cine? –pregunto

-O al revés –le dije –Anda si dime que si ¿anda nena? –le dije agarrándole las manos

-Es que la verdad no quiero salir Edward, porque mejor no vamos alquilamos una película y compramos varios litros de helados…

-¿Varios litros? –pregunte sorprendido

-Si varios litros –dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero –Y venimos para la casa y la vemos en la sala ¿si? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Me parece perfecto nena… ahora váyase a bañar para salir –ordene y ella obedeció, al rato bajo a la sala, donde la esperaba, vestida y un poco maquillada, cargaba un blue jean, una camisa cuello tortuga sin mangas negra y zapatos altos –Estas muy linda –le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Es que bueno no quería parecer enferma –justifico, solo le di un pequeño beso y agarre su mano, viajamos en el Volvo por insistencia de mí niña y yo la complacería en todo de ahora en adelante

Fuimos al video club y al supermercado para comprar los litros de helado, solo compramos medio litro de chocolate, guanábana y fresa, no sabía que había helado de guanábana y menos que a Bella le gustase –Nena tienes gustos raros –le dije y ella solo se encogió de hombros, iba callada, si no fuese por el hecho de que teníamos las manos entrelazadas cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que ella estaba molesta

Al llegar al pent-house, mi niña se puso la pijama que le regalo Jazz y las pantuflas, yo me puse un short playero y una camisa sin mangas y nos acostamos en el sofá de la sala para ver la película, mi niña se antojo de alquilar La propuesta y Cartas a Julieta, comimos el helado y ya cayendo la noche comimos lo que nos trajo mi madre, Bella estaba mejor, creo yo, ahora su risa era más genuina y ya casi no tenía esa tristeza en los ojos, sus brillantes ojos marrones estaban opacos, cosa que no me gustaba.

-Hola hermano –me dijo Jazz al entrar al pent-house

-¿Qué paso bro? –le respondí

-¿Dónde esta la loca? –me dijo en broma

-Que te escuche para que tu veas… esta en la recamara, se esta cambiando

-¿Cómo durmió anoche? –pregunto

-Mejor no hizo falta tomarse nada, la verdad Jazz me asusto –acote

-Me imagino –dijo, mi niña grito que ya podíamos subir y así lo hicimos, Bella estaba acostada en el sofá y puso una silla al lado

-Tu mujer esta loca hermano –dijo Jazz divertido al ver el escenario que preparo Bella, yo no me reí hasta que ella lo hizo, la verdad había amanecido de muy buen humor cosa que me encantaba

-Ok Bella acuéstate ahí y empieza a hablar –le dijo Jazz

-Si señor –mi niña hizo un saludo militar yo reí

-Yo voy por café para todos –comente

-Edward para Bella tráele manzanilla, mira que no le podemos alterar el organismo –dijo y yo asentí –Abajo están los papeles que mango Garrett y… -escribió en un récipe algo –Tráele esto a Bella de la farmacia

-Perfecto… ya regreso nena –le dije y mi niña asintió con un puchero, prepare café para Jazz y para mí, la manzanilla, y desayuno para los dos ya que yo comería cuando fuera por las medicinas, eran unas pastillas para los nervios y otra para dormir

Pase por Alfaguara a llevar el récipe –Buenos días el señor Crowley –pedía a la recepcionista

-¿Quién lo busca? –pregunto de vuelta

-Edward Cullen, vengo de parte de Isabella Swan –dije

-Ay de Bella ¿Cómo esta, como sigue, que tiene? –pregunto la chica

-Esta bien señorita, gracias por preguntar –me quede callado

-Ya lo anuncio –y así lo hizo, a los pocos minutos llego un muchacho flaco de origen oriental vestido de traje y se me presento

-Soy Tyler Crowley –dijo

-Edward Cullen –estreche su mano –Señor Crowley vengo a traerle el reposo de Bella –dije

-Llámame Tyler, Edward –dijo y yo asentí –A ver es hasta el jueves –leyó y yo asentí –Bueno dile a Bella que no se preocupe y que nos vemos mejor el lunes así esta más recuperada

-Yo le daré su recado Tyler –dije estrechando su mano

-Mándale saludos y besos de mi parte –dijo cuando iba saliendo, me detuve en seco y voltee

-Con gusto –dije con el mayor de los autocontroles e hipocresía que pude encontrar, este hombre estaba pendiente con mi mujer y eso no lo aceptaría, pase por la farmacia compre las medicinas y al ver la hora decidí pasar por un restaurant para llevarle comida a mi mujer y a mi mejor amigo

-¡YA LLEGUE! –grite desde abajo, bajo solo Jazz -¿Y Bella? –pregunte

-Esta acomodándose la ropa –dijo divertido

-Ja ja –respondí enojado

-¿Estas de mal humor, que paso?

–Sabes que el idiota del jefe de mi mujer le mando besos y abrazos

-Uy –dijo con una mueca –Tranquilo hermano que ella esta loca por ti –agrego y yo asentí

-¿Te conto? –pregunte

-Si Edward… la verdad para ella eso debió ser horrible y la entiendo… paso muchos años con esa pesadilla y cuando cree olvidarla ¡zaz! recuerda todo al estilo en vivo y a todo color –dijo –Voy a ver si con los medicamentos le va bien y si sigue empezaremos las sesiones tres veces a la semana, pero después de nuestro trabajo

-¿No crees que sea mejor que lo hagas tipos conversaciones de amigos? –pregunte

-Ustedes están conectados de alguna manera ¿o lees la mente? –pregunto

-No te sigo –le dije confundido

-Bella me pidió lo mismo… por eso te digo… Ya que según ella «yo me veo muy serio cuando estoy en mi faceta de "Psicólogo"» –abrió comillas al aire

-Las grandes mentes piensan iguales –acote

-Nene –me llamo Bella antes de brincar a mis brazos, yo la abrace y la bese

-Creo que me voy –dijo Jazz

-No vale quédate, traje pizza –acote y el asintió, comimos entre silencios y conversaciones, Bella me conto junto con Jazz todo lo que hablaron a la una mi amigo se fue porque tenía que atender a un paciente

-Bye loquero –le dijo mi niña antes de romper en risas, yo lo despedí con la mano

-Veo que estas de mejor humor –le dije abrazándola

-Hablar con Jazz me ayudo nene –me dijo pegando sus labios a los míos –Me gusta hablar con el… no se siento que controla mis emociones –me beso otra vez mientras metía sus manos bajo mi franela

-Sabes no quiero arruinar el momento pero creo que tenemos que hablar de algo "esposa mía" –dije entre divertido y serio

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto con sus manos en mi abdomen

-Tu jefe te mando besos y abrazos –dije

-Ah Tyler

-Si Tyler –dije yo –Bella yo se que es tu jefe y que, me imagino, te debe apreciar... pero esa atribución la verdad no me gusto

-¿Y que hiciste? –pregunto

-No es lo que hice, es lo que el te quiere hacer

-Tranquilo mi amor que él esta claro que yo te quiero a ti y solo tengo ojos para ti

-¿Tu se lo dijiste? –pregunte y ella asintió

-¿Estas celoso? –pregunto y yo negué dándomelas de importante y fuerte, por dentro estaba que me moría de los celos, en Alfaguara solo quise partirle la cara la imbécil ese

-No nena yo estoy seguro de ti –le dije –Los celos son para gente insegura de si mismo –dije en tono socarrón

-Idiota –me dijo empujándome

-Tu idiota –acote –Y claro que me puse celoso… tu eres mía y de nadie más –le dije alzándola para que enrollara sus piernas a mi cintura –Y te lo voy a demostrar –dije subiendo las escaleras

-Tuya –beso –Para siempre –beso –Y por –beso –Siempre –beso –Te amo

-No más que yo –la bese -Mi loca favorita –la calle con un beso cuando iba a reclamar


	31. Mi libro

_Capitulo 31 Mi libro_ _Bella POV_

Ya casi no soñaba con mis padres, el idiota de Jazz le contó a Alice y esta a todo el mundo por ende me toco regaño de Esme, Carlisle y el peor de todos de una muy enojada Ángela «_como es posible que no me dijeras, mita… a mi tu mita, tu hermana, tu mejor amiga» _me dijo enojada, tan enojada que ya había pasado una semana y no respondía mis mensajes ni mis llamadas

-Déjala nena, pronto se le pasara –me dijo Edward cuando le comente

-Pero Edward ella y yo nunca…

-Yo se mi niña pero esta dolida, acuérdate que ella te ayudo y el que no le dijeras la hirió –me dijo –Pero yo hable con ella y me dijo que este fin te hablaba ya sabes en casa de Esme –acoto

-Yo no quiero ir –dije como niña regañada abrazándome el pecho

-Pues iremos señorita y no se hable más

-No quiero –dije en el mismo tono, Edward estaba aguantando la risa

-Bella o vas por las buenas o por las malas –dijo serio, parecía un padre regañando a su hijita consentida

-Mmm y como es por las malas –cambie el tono

-Yo no puedo contigo nena –me dijo divertido abrazándome –Por las malas te lo demuestro en la recamara –me dijo y yo lo jale para ella.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como nunca lo habíamos hecho de una manera agresiva, fuerte, Edward me agarro tan fuerte por la cadera que me saco un morado pero yo no me iba a quejar la verdad me encanto la manera en que me hizo suya, si eso era un castigo por mi que me castigara todos los días.

Le entregue el manuscrito a Tyler y le fascino, me dijo que si que Alfaguara lo iba a publicar y que de paso le iba a hacer propaganda por yo pertenecer a la familia, yo no cabía en mí, llame a toda la familia de Edward, a la mía, a Rose y Ang se contento conmigo por la noticia pero aun así me dio otro regaño.

****

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que mande a publicar mi libro y hoy era el día en que iba a ser distribuido, Alfaguara paso propaganda televisiva, por radio y una valla en la autopista para promocionar mi libro, el cual ya tenía 16 ejemplares vendidos, claro entre mi familia y amigos más allegados, pero aun así eso para mí era un record.

A los 15 días ya mi libro tenía 1000 ejemplares vendidos y empezaría mi gira para promocionarlo en las librerías más importantes del país.

-Bella necesitas quien te vista y quien maneje tu carrera de escritora –me dijo Alice entrando al pent-house

-Alice la verdad yo no soy escritora solo soy una editora –le dije

-No señor –dijo con una mueca extraña en los labios –Si tu escribes eres escritora, si editas eres editora y…

-Yo hago las dos cosas así que soy las dos cosas –le dije divertida

-Mejor aun… aun así necesitas quien se encargue de tu agenda y que te vista y ese alguien soy yo –dijo «_oh, oh asústate Bella» _pensé

-¿Debo temer por mi integridad? –pregunte

-No niña solo debes temer por tu tarjeta de crédito –dijo –Al menos que mi hermanito…

-No Alice mira que Edward solo esta esperando una excusa para darme una tarjeta de su cuenta para que yo haga y deshaga –le dije

-¿Y te vas a quejar? –pregunte y yo asentí –Yo estaría feliz

-Pero a mi me gusta ganarme mis cosas, sabes con mi esfuerzo y el sudor de mi frente –acote

-Testaruda –me regaño –Si Edward te adora y tu eres su mujer es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti

-Yo no pienso discutir eso Alice… ponte a diseñar y yo te aviso cuando me den los lugares de la gira para que acomodes la agenda –le dije y ella sintió, esperamos a que llegaran Jazz y Edward para comer el delicioso pasticho que hice, Esme me dio la receta

-Nena te la comiste –me dijo Edward

-Gracias nene pero que cosa me sale mal a mi –dijo con tono socarrón

-Engreída –me dijo

-Tu engreída –conteste como el siempre me dice –Y lo aprendí de ti que no eres nada modesto

-Pero te tengo a ti para bajarme de esa nube –me dijo y yo asentí -¿Cuándo empieza la gira? –pregunto

-No se nene mañana Tyler me dice

-Bella ¿Y con quien iras a la gira? –pregunto, desde que el llevo mi reposo a Alfaguara y hablo con Tyler, no le gustaba que yo hablara mucho con el y yo lo mantenía lo más alejado posible de mí

-Voy con Christina y después tu mamá se nos une y mi mamá se devuelve a Forks –le dije

-¿Y de Alfaguara? –pregunto

-De Alfaguara va Makenna nene, yo le dije y ella es la segunda al mando después de Tyler y accedió –le comente

-¿Y para donde va mi niña y por cuantos días? –pregunto –Ya saber para poder sacar a las mujeres que pienso meter aquí a tiempo

-¡Ja ja! Edward no me parece gracioso –le dije –Si quieres no vengo más y así no tienes porque sacarlas –le dije y el me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, estábamos ya acostados

-Mi celosa favorita… sabes que es jugando bobita

-Pues ni así me gusta que digas eso –le reclame –Primero iremos a los estados más cercanos y luego si se requiere a la costa oeste y al sur –dije regañada

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo es la gira? –pregunto con un lindo puchero en los labios

-Nene una semana por cada estado y son… -conté con los dedos –Seis estados

-¡¿Qué seis semanas?! –exclamo casi gritado, yo asentí frunciendo los labios -¿Y cuando te vas? –pregunto triste, me encanta verlo así, se ve tan tierno, dejando a un lado la careta del «súper neurólogo, súper hombre»

-El martes arranca la gira –le dije, gracias a Dios hoy a penas estábamos a viernes

-Pues este fin de semana te voy a tener solo para mí, mi familia que se aguante –dijo divertido poniéndose encima de mí

-Mmm ¿Y que me vas a hacer? –pregunte antes de que me besara

-Te voy a hacer –beso -El amor –beso -Todo el tiempo -beso -Para no extrañarte -beso -Ya va igual te voy a extrañar –lo bese yo esta vez

-Pues te tengo una noticia… tu auto corre mucho y en hora y media puedes estar en cualquiera de los estados que yo me encuentre… o puedes verme el fin de semana

-¿Y que creías que no lo iba a hacer? –pregunto y yo negué

-Y podemos compara una webcam y jugar un poco los días que no nos veamos

-Mmm eso me gusta –dijo con tono pícaro –Ahora mi amada déjeme seguir con lo que empecé.

Nos besamos un poco más antes de empezar a quitar nuestras ropas, Edward dejaba besos en cada parte de mi piel que estaba descubierta, entro en mí con cuidado y empezó un vaivén de caderas lento, entrando y saliendo de mí lo más que podía, el sabía que así me torturaba pero era la mejor tortura de todas –Ed… waaahhh rd –gemí su nombre

-¿Mmm? –pregunto antes de atacar uno de mis senos con la boca

-Nene más raaahhh… pido me estaaahhh… s torturaaahhh ndo

-¿Pero… te gusta? –pregunto

-Sabes que siiihhh

-¿Y entonces? Ash nena no hagas eso –me reclamo, intencionalmente apreté mis paredes –Que ricooohhh

-¿Te gusta? –pregunte ahora era mi turno, el solo asintió y empezó a moverse con más ímpetu

-¡EDWARD! –grite al llegar al orgasmo, el se dejo caer encima de mí sin aplastarme y me beso el pecho encima de mi desbocado corazón, Edward salió de mí pero no se movió, así nos quedamos dormidos.

El sábado no hicimos nada más que el amor y el domingo, Esme nos llamo y nos amenazo «si no vienen para la casa a la parrillada de despedida de Bella no los quiero más y no les hablo» me acuerdo que dijo, así que pese a lo que quería Edward tuvimos que dejar nuestro «nidito de amor» como llama Emmett a el pent-house para ir a la mansión Cullen.

-Oh Bella te voy a extrañar –dijo Emmett abrazándome –Toma –me tendió una caja

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunte

-Un regalo de despedida, todos te tenemos uno –dijo Alice

-Pero… yo no me voy para siempre –dije –Y yo no quería que nadie me diera regalos

-Acéptalos y no discutas –me dijo Edward al oído abrazándome por detrás

-¿Tu me tienes uno cierto? –pregunte y el asintió –Edward –lo regañe y el me beso el cuello -¿Fue idea de quien? –pregunte y todos señalaron a mi mita –Traidora –le dije y ella soltó los brazos de mi novio para abrazarme

-Teníamos que emboscarte para que aceptaras –dijo

-¿Y el tuyo? –le pregunte a Edward

-En la casa –me dijo y yo me estremecí

Cuando llegamos al pent-house Edward saco de su despacho un estuche de terciopelo, mi corazón latía desbocado, no era un anillo porque el estuche era rectangular pero la expectativa me tenía nerviosa, dentro había una cadena con un dije en forma de corazón partido, Edward se desabotono la camisa para mostrarme la otra mitad del corazón que guindaba en su cuello, casi me da un paro me le lance encima a besarlo, hicimos el amor en su despacho lugar de la casa en el cual nunca lo habíamos hecho «_tachado ese lugar de la lista, solo faltan el sótano, el cuarto de música y la piscina de la mansión» _pensé

****

Ya llevaba cinco semanas de gira y entre Alice y Ang me iban a volver loca, mi hermana esta saliendo con Ben Cheney un compañero de trabajo y vinieron el fin de semana a Connecticut, donde me encontraba para que yo lo conociera, Edward también vino pero se fue el domingo en la tarde ya que el lunes tenía que hacer una operación y no podía llegar cansado, menos mal y Heidi volvió a los dos meses a su puesto de trabajo sino no hubiese aceptado la gira, ni loca dejo a mi hombre en las manos de la Jessica, la zorra esa, me cae de un mal.

-Alice que le puedo regalar a tu hermano por nuestro aniversario –le pregunte, no sabía que carajos regalarle, que se le puede dar a alguien que lo tiene todo.

-La verdad Bella no se… Edward es algo complicado para los regalos y yo creo que lo que tú le des le va a gustar… así que Belli-Bells tranquila

Estábamos otra vez en NY, ya mi gira había acabado y acompañe a Alice a su taller, me hizo probarme un vestido que era para nuestro aniversario, hermoso corte recto por la rodilla, azul eléctrico, el color favorito de Edward, fuimos a almorzar caminando y pasando por una joyería vi el regalo perfecto para Edward, una pluma de oro, era un golpe fuerte para mi cuenta pero con lo del libro mi cuenta cada vez tenia más ceros, igual la compre mi nene se la merecía, comimos en un restaurante árabe y luego en la noche nos fuimos, por fin después de seis semanas, a Boston ya iba a poder dormir en mi camita con mi hombre.

-Nene te tengo un regalo –le dije a Edward entrando a su consultorio

-Mmm ¿Y que será? –pregunto abriendo sus brazos yo no me le acerque

-Adivina –le dije divertida

-Me traes... mmm… ¿un regalo? –rodé los ojos –A ver… un café, mira que si es eso te amare con locura

-¿Y ya no lo haces? –pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Si pero lo haría con más locura aun

-Pues no es eso –dije y me acerque, ahora si, para que me abrazara –Es algo mejor, es algo único, irremplazable, valioso y que esta hecho por mí con todo mi amor

-Traes una foto de nosotros en un marco hecho con pasta –me dije divertido y le golpee en el hombro, le di lo que escondía, al verlo entrecerró los ojos y le sonreí

-Es una edición única y una versión única, todo, todo esta escrito ahí y solo tú puedes leer la versión original de nosotros, los nosotros del sueño y de la vida real

-¡Por fin voy a poder saber! –exclamo, yo solo me reí con ganas

-Espero que te guste –le dije sentándome en sus piernas –Hay cosas que entre nosotros no han pasado y que no me atreví a inventar, así que se puede decir que ese es el tomo 1 –le dije antes de besarlo

-Nena gracias la verdad no se que decirte –me dije y solo me encogí de hombros

-Yo siendo tu planeo algo especial, romántico e inolvidable –le dije a modo de broma –Te dejo mi manager me esta esperando para no se que –dije horrorizada

-No hagas cena –me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su consultorio


	32. Leyendo sobre mi mismo Ed POV

_Capitulo 32 Leyendo sobre mi mismo_ _Ed POV_

Ya mi niña hermosa había publicado su libro "Despertar: la historia de una mujer y dos realidades" y estaba siendo bien recibido por el publico, claro y como no si entre mi familia, los Webber, nuestros amigos le hicimos una muy buena publicidad sin contar que Alfaguara era su editorial y ellos se botaron en cuanto a la publicidad del libro, mi niña iba acompañada de mi madre o de Christina a todas las firmas y entrevistas que tenía, Alice se auto nombro su manager y asesora personal

Después de una gira de seis semanas por los estados vecinos mi niña ya estaba entre mis brazos, yo la veía los fines de semana solamente cosa que me tuvo estresado.

-Nene –me llamo –Te tengo un regalo –dijo entrando a mi consultorio con sus manitos detrás de la espalda

-Mmm ¿Y que será? –le dije separándome del escritorio y abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla

-Adivina –me dijo divertida

-Me traes... mmm… ¿un regalo? –le dije y ella rodo los ojos –A ver… un café, mira que si es eso te amare con locura

-¿Y ya no lo haces? –pregunto haciendo un hermoso puchero

-Si pero lo haría con más locura aun

-Pues no es eso –dijo y se acerco a mí para que la abrazara –Es algo mejor, es algo único, irremplazable, valioso y que esta hecho por mí con todo mi amor –me dijo

-Traes una foto de nosotros en un marco hecho con pasta –le dije divertido y ella me golpeo en el hombro, saco lo que escondía y me lo entrego, estaba forrado con papel azul y un lazo dorado, al destaparlo me quede loco era su libro, con un portada diferente Despertar: la historia de Bella y Edward leí, la vi con los ojos entrecerrados y ella solo me sonrió

-Es una edición única y una versión única –agrego –Todo, todo esta escrito ahí y solo tú puedes leer la versión original de nosotros, los nosotros del sueño y de la vida real

-¡Por fin voy a poder saber! –exclame, ella solo se carcajeo, por más que le rogué nunca me conto de sus sueños, me decía «deja el chime o ya los olvide o no quiero recordar me da dolor de cabeza o espera el libro»

-Espero que te guste –me dijo sentándose en mis piernas –Hay cosas que entre nosotros no han pasado y que no me atreví a inventar, así que se puede decir que ese es el tomo 1 –anuncio divertida antes de besarme.

-Nena gracias la verdad no se que decirte –le dije y ella se encogió de hombros

-Yo siendo tu planeo algo especial, romántico e inolvidable –me dijo y yo asentí –Te dejo mi manager me esta esperando para no se que –fingió temblar, yo reí

-No hagas cena –le dije

Acaricie el lomo del libro, en la portada estaba la foto blanco y negro de una mujer viendo una mariposa de color a través de un cristal lleno de gotas de lluvia, lo abrí con cuidado y en la pagina donde estaba el titulo había una dedicatoria para mí:

_**Edward:**_

_**Por que en esta o en cualquier realidad**_

_**En esta o en otra vida**_

_**En mis mejores sueños o en los peores**_

_**En Boston o en otro lado**_

_**En la tierra o en el espacio**_

_**En el cielo o en el infierno**_

_**Tú serás mi único amor**_

_**Te amo con todo el corazón**_

_**Bella**_

Se me salieron las lágrimas al leer tan hermosas palabras que me dedicaba mi niña, en verdad tenía que prepararle algo que fuese especial para recompensarla, a parte de la que me hizo a mi con su puño y letra, hojas más adelante nos lo dedicaba sus padres, a Ang, a mi otra vez y a mi familia, eso me hizo preguntarme si mi familia tenía esta versión o la versión comercial.

Empecé a ojear el libro, en el primer capitulo conto como nos conocimos en su "sueño" y yo me quede loco, yo estudie lo mismo que mi Bella en la vida real, era raro leer sobre mí y más a sabiendas de que no era doctor, profesión que desde pequeño me fascinaba.

Con razón me dijo que sentía una sensación de dèjá vu cuando le entregue su iPod, si por un iPod fue que nos conocimos, en el capitulo dos casi me quedo loco no entendí como pasamos casi un año sin vernos, si desde que la vi por primera vez no pude dejar de verla, leí unos de los capítulos:

_«Suerte tu primer día de trabajo, Alice me conto, Besos» me escribió Edward cuando iba camino al editorial, no le respondí ya que estaba muy nerviosa y ya estaba cerca. _

_Llegue a las 9 en punto a la oficina de Aro, me entrego mi carnet de identificación, una tarjeta de crédito empresarial, varios CD's con software que tenia que instalar en mi portátil. _

Era increíble como en esa realidad los personajes eran los mismos que en esta, los mismos nombres, muy parecidos en cuanto a las personalidades, en verdad la mente de mi niña es algo increíble, deje de pensar y seguí leyendo, la historia estaba poniéndose interesante:

_-Edward Cullen ella es Isabella Swan –dijo presentándome a mi jefe que resulto ser mi amigo, aquel que tenia cerca de nueve meses sin ver._

_-Aro yo ya la conozco –dijo este al verme –Ella estudio en Yale conmigo, bueno solo teníamos la clase de Banner juntos –aclaro_

_-Pues que pequeño es le mundo –dijo este –Ya que se conocen creo que se les hará más fácil trabajar juntos –aclaro –Los dejo para que se pongan la día… Edward dile las reglas –sentencio antes de salir, a penas Aro salió de la oficina de Edward este se acerco a mi y me abrazo._

_-Wow Bella ¿Cómo esas?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –pregunto –Que gusto me da verte de nuevo _

_-Igual –le respondí –La verdad no sabía donde era que trabajabas nunca me dijiste el nombre y Alice sabía que yo vendría para acá ¿ella no te dijo? –pregunte y el negó._

_-Bueno ella esta un poco loca con lo de su graduación y los desfiles que tiene y con que Rosalie y Emmett serán sus modelos exclusivos –dijo._

_-Si ella me comento algo… wow… la verdad ¿Qué de tu vida Edward? –pregunte._

_-Bueno aquí trabajando como loco pero ahora será más alivianado porque te tengo a ti –acoto_

_-La nueva esclava –dije divertida y el me miro pícaro -¿Qué no me veas así? –le reclame_

_-Es que wow estas hermosa y bueno en parte tienes razón ahora harás todo el trabajo que yo no quiera hacer –me dijo divertido._

_-Siempre y cuando mi jefe me ascienda en poco tiempo por mi no hay problema –le dije alzando las cejas, a lo que el se carcajeo_

_-Wow en verdad te extrañe Isabella –dijo en tono burlón _

_-Pues así me llaman –le dije._

_-Vamos para que veas tu puesto de trabajo –dijo agarrando mi mano, mi cubículo quedaba en frente a la oficina de el, según el para poder tener vigilada a su asistente, aunque ahora yo era su cofacilitadora o coeditora._

-Increíble –dije en voz alta

Llegue leyendo por encimita a un capitulo titulado: Mi primera vez con el ahí me quede leyéndolo por completo.

_Mi corazón estaba desbocado, desde que lo conocí quise besarlo pero no de esa manera, lamio mi labio inferior y a penas entreabrí la boca metió su lengua, estas jugaban al gato y al ratón, su sabor era exquisito, la verdad yo solo tenia una vaga experiencia en cuanto al sexo y esto se notaba era el preámbulo a... _

_Nos separamos por falta de aire -Siempre quise hacer esto –dijo cuando se le tranquilizo la respiración_

_-Y yo –respondí antes de que me volviera a besar, esta vez llevo sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, yo no era virgen pero me sentía como si lo fuera, los nervios me comían y sus caricias pese a ser sobre la tela de mi pijama me quemaban la piel._

_«Ya va si mi niña aquí no era virgen con quien carrizo…»_ pensé, Isabella Swan me tenía que dar respuestas y ojala que fuesen muy convincente, la verdad no entendí como el enterarme de que ella no se entrego a mi pura me hizo enojar tanto, sentí celos del idiota que le quito la virtud a mi niña antes que yo «_ella en esta realidad es solo tuya idiota»_ me dijo una voz en mi cabeza la cual me tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco. Seguí leyendo:

_-Bella quiero… creo que debo… -balbuceo intentando separarse de mí pero yo no lo iba a permitir o era ahora o no era nunca, ya que yo me acobardaría._

-A veces mi niña es una gatita disfrazada de leona –dije en voz alta interrumpiendo mi lectura

_-Edward… yo quiero… si quiero –le dije, el me miro expectante y pareció pensarlo muy poco antes de volver a atacar mis labios_

_El beso comenzó muy despacio, Edward me tomo por la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, nuestros labios se movían acompasadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de ellos; Edward introdujo su lengua en mi boca y yo rose fuertemente nuestras lenguas, se sentía increíble, podía sentir su aliento abrasador en mi garganta, me hacia desear mas; baje mis manos por su espalda acariciando todos sus músculos, Edward jadeo ante mis caricia y me apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo, deslizo sus manos hasta mis caderas y me sujeto firmemente, abandono mi boca y comenzó a besar mis pómulos, mi nariz, mis parpados, mi frete, mi cabellos; cada beso me dejaba con ganas de mas, llevo sus labios a mi cuello y yo jale mi cabeza hacia atrás concediéndole mas espacio, besaba y mordía levemente la piel de mi cuello y a la vez una de sus manos me acariciaba._

_Nos besamos incontrolablemente, devorando nuestros labios y rosando nuestras lenguas, sus manos iban bajando lentamente por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura, metió una de sus manos debajo de mi pijama y acaricio mi abdomen, yo gemí inevitablemente, estaba muy excitada, soltó mi boca y comenzó a besar mi cuello hasta mi clavícula una y otra vez, lleve mis manos a los botones de su camisa y los intente desabrochar pero mis manos temblaban demasiado, Edward se percato de eso y se la quito el mismo._

_ Mis manos recorrían la desnudes de su pecho, cada una de las marcadas zonas y su suave piel, baje mis manos hasta la orilla de su pantalón y desabroche su cinturón, coloco sus manos sobre la cama, mientras sus labios bajaban hasta la base de mis pechos, me miro a los ojos y metió sus manos debajo de mi pijama, tocando y acariciando mis pechos, con sus dedos acariciaba mis pezones; yo estaba perdida, mi respiración era incontrolable y mis gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, llevo sus manos a la orilla de mi franela y me la quito, mis pechos estaban desnudos ante sus ojos, sus labios dejaron suaves besos sobre mis pechos y su lengua jugueteaba con mis pezones, me estaba volviendo loca, siguió besando mis pecho de arriba abajo, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de ellos._

_ Edward se pego mas a mi y me dejo sentir su pronunciada erección, frotándose contra mi, podía sentirla hacerse mas grande con cada rose, ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca aun, se separo de mis pecho y volvió desesperado a mis labios, aproveche para llevar mi mano hasta su pantalón y desabrochárselo, baje su cierre y el me ayudo a bajar su pantalón, tomo la orilla de mi short y lo bajo lentamente besando mi abdomen y mis caderas, lo deslizo por mi piernas y cayó al suelo, Edward se separo de mi y me miro, ahora yo estaba desnuda frente a sus ojos, como nunca lo había estado frente a ningún hombre._

_ Simplemente perfecta – dijo mirándome y me sonroje_

_ Beso dulcemente mis labios y comenzó a deslizar su mano por todo mi cuerpo, bajando por mis caderas, introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad y yo gemí en su boca, comenzó a rosar mi clítoris con su dedo y yo gemía cada vez mas fuere en su boca, introdujo un segundo dedo y yo sentía que no soportaba mas estaba a punto de llegar a mi orgasmo._

_ -Edward – gemí, en su oído – Necesito… - no pude terminar la frase._

_ -Que pasa mi niña – susurro en mi oído – Te gusta? – pregunto con la voz ronca, cuando sus dedos se movían mas rápidamente en mi intimidad._

_ -Si – jadee – Necesito… - gemí fuertemente al sentir uno de sus dedos entrar en mi._

_ -Que necesitas amor – pregunto, como si no lo supiera._

_ -A ti – dije, fue lo único que pude decir._

_ Edward saco sus dedos de mi intimidad y me miro dulce y apasionadamente, beso con mucha pasión mis labios y bajo su bóxer, quedando desnudo igual que yo; mire a desnudez de Edward y ¡Dios! el era aun mas perfecto de lo que había imaginado, todas sus proporciones eran perfectas._

_ Se separo un poco de mi y saco un condón de su pantalón, lo destapo y lo coloco sobre su muy erecto miembro; se acerco a mi y coloco su miembro sobre mi entrada._

_- Estas segura? – pregunto mirándome fijamente._

_ Sonreí y me pegue mas a el – Si… te quiero – dije con mis labios sobre su cuello._

_ -Yo también te quiero – dijo Edward, entrando lentamente en mi; no negare fue incomodo al principio, Edward era bastante grande, pero cada segundo mi cuerpo se amoldaba mas a el, la incomodidad fue sustituida por un placer increíble; ambos gemimos cuando Edward introdujo todo su miembro en mi, me miro fijamente y yo sonreí, se apodero de mis labios mientras embestía lentamente, el placer era inigualable, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, Edward fue envistiendo mas rápido cada vez y yo me estaba volviendo loca, enterré mis manos en su espalda a causa del placer mientras el mordía mis pezones, nuestro vaivén fue haciéndose mas rápido y fuerte._

_- Edward – gemí fuertemente._

_- Bella, eres tan perfecta – gimió el contra mi hombro._

_ -Más – le exigí._

_Edward embistió mas rápido en mi, sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, pero quería que el viniera conmigo, así que frote mis caderas sobre el haciendo la sensación mas placentera e insoportable; sentí mi clímax llegar y no me detuve me frote mas rápido contra el._

Deje de leer porque me llego un paciente, pero en cuanto pusiera un pie en la casa me tragaría el libro completo.


	33. Propuesta de matrimonio

_Capitulo 33 Propuesta de matrimonio _

No podía creer que el yo del libro Darién (1), ya que Bella en la versión publicada, no uso nuestros nombres verdaderos, le pidiera matrimonio a Aransa (2), quien era Bella, justo después de que ella tuviera a las gemelas, era romántico pero no tanto como yo me lo imagine o ella se lo imagino, era increíble la Bella del libro es igual al de la vida real y el yo del libro y yo diferimos en muy pocas cosas.

Ya antes de leer el libro una idea rondaba por mi mente, le pediría a Bella que fuese mi esposa el 8 de septiembre justo en nuestro primer aniversario, yo quiero hacer bien las cosas, y ya llevaba dos de cuatro: ser novios, vivir juntos, faltaban: ser esposos y luego padres.

Iba a pedirle algún concejo a Alice y a decirle a Ang que me distraiga a Bella, esa niña esta en todo y aunque no me diga nada yo se que se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, siempre pendiente

-Enanita linda… -salude a mi hermana a penas atendió el celular

-_¿Qué necesitas Edward? _–pregunto

-Por que crees que necesito algo Alice –le dije a manera de reproche

_-Por la jaladera Edward por que más_

-Pues no… bueno si necesito tu ayuda, Bella y yo ya vamos a cumplir un año y quería… bueno tengo una idea en la cabeza pero necesito tú ayuda y la de Ang –le comente

_-Déjala en mis manos… yo te la preparo, la pongo más hermosa todavía y tu haces el resto _

-Eso lo puede hacer Ang con tu asesoría lo que necesito es que me hagas una reservación en un restaurant y que me tengas una limo para ese día

_-Perfecto deja todo en mis manos, pero no en Boston sino en NY aquí todo es muy simple _–dijo –_Ah y si te consigo una habitación en el Plaza _–agrego

-Lo que sea necesario pero que no sea muy grande el golpe a mi cuenta –le dije y ella bufo

_-Edward es la mujer de tu vida y por lo que me imagino pronto será tu esposa así que deja la quejadera y aguanta el golpe_

-Enana esto es top secret ¿ok? –dije y ella respondió con un aja –Bye hermanita

_-Jala bola _–me dijo riéndose antes de colgar

Ya llego el día y como Alice me "pidió" me fui a acomodar a casa de mis padres ya que entre ella y Ang habían vuelto el pent-house en un salón de belleza, la enana se paso, alquilo un helicóptero para que nos llevara a NY, allí iríamos a todos lados en limo y hasta el helipuerto, aquí, iríamos en el Aston Martin para que Bella no sospechara tanto.

_«¡Ja! Ahora si me las arregle yo, tengo que tocar el timbre de mi propia casa» _pensé, al estar parado ante la puerta, fue Ang la que abrió –Ya esta lista –me dijo y mi niña bonita bajo las escaleras del pent-house, cargaba un vestido hermosísimo azul eléctrico por encima de la rodilla, zapatos altos negros estaba hermosa, más de lo que es.

-Mi niña bonita –le dije a modo de saludo –Feliz aniversario

-Gracias nene –me dio un pequeño beso –Te amo

-No más que yo –le dije y ella me sonrió pícaramente -¿Nos vamos? –le dije y ella asintió, agarro el boso, el abrigo y le tendí mi brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?, ¿Y cuando te puedo dar tu obsequio? –pregunto emocionada

-Vamos a… es sorpresa y no me pongas esa cara –dije abriéndole la puerta del auto –Después de que yo te de el tuyo –le dije antes de besarle la mano, ella negó divertida con los ojos entrecerrados, conduje hasta la bahía y le pedí que se vendara los ojos

-Se me va a dañar el maquillaje –replico y yo le puse la venda muy suave –Estas loco

-Por ti mi niña y lo sabes –le dije rosándole los labios apenitas, caminamos abrazados hasta el helicóptero –Edward tu sabes que yo le temo a las alturas ¿verdad? –pregunto un poco más alto de lo normal

-No, no le temes –le dije y ella maldijo, según ella, por lo bajo yo solo me reí

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto otra vez, le pedí al piloto que paseara por frente a la Estatua de la Libertad para que mi niña la viera y cayera en cuenta –¿Edward NY? –pregunto y yo asentí, no dijo más nada parecía una niña pequeña viendo por la ventana, llegamos al restaurant y mi niña se quedo loca, la enana había reservado todo el restaurant para nosotros «_Auch, el estado de cuenta va a doler _pensé _la enana se paso» _pensé.

-Señor Cullen ¿quiere champagne? –pregunto el maître y yo asentí, Bella entrecerró los ojos

-Nene me hubiese conformado con ir a la panadería que fuimos cuando salí del hospital –me dijo

-Nena los hubiese no existen… y lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima –le guiñe un ojo, trajeron la champagne y el menú, Bella dejo que pidiera por los dos y pedí un carpacho, eso era suficiente para nosotros y con los nervios que tenía no me creía capaz de comer suficiente

-Edward ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –pregunto

-¿Nervioso?, ¿Yo? –pregunte y ella sintió agarrándome la mano –Bella son cosas tuyas nena es solo que bueno estoy en NY contigo en nuestro primer aniversario –me fui por la tangente, ella solo sonrió, comimos tranquilos, pedimos el postre, mi niña una torta selva negra y yo un dulce de profiterol

-Mmm eso se ve sabroso –dijo mi niña

-¿Quieres probar? –pregunte y ella asintió, le di un poco y cuando se lamio los labios me excite a sobremanera –Bella creo que es hora de los obsequios –le dije y ella aplaudió cuan niña pequeña

-El mío primero… toma –saco un estuche de su bolso, me quede loco era una pluma personificada de oro –Para que firmes tus historias

-Bella no debiste es… wow… hermosa –ella hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia

-Ahora el mío –le dije, me pare y me le hinque frente a ella, quien se llevo las manos a la boca –Bella desde que te vi quede prendado de ti, aun sin conocerte y cuando vi tus ojos supe que… esos hermosos ojos marrones eran lo que quería ver todos los días al despertar por eso nena… mi niña bonita… te pido que me regales la dicha de despertar contigo todos los días por el resto de mi existencia –le mostré el anillo, un diamante canario en un aro trenzado de oro blanco –Bella cásate conmigo –pedí, mi niña me abrazo antes de hablar

-Nene –se le salieron las lágrimas –Claro que acepto -estiro su mano izquierda, le puse el anillo y la bese

-Te amo –le dije, ella no dijo nada, me beso y me abrazo con fuerza, le indique al maître que me enviaran la cuenta al hotel sin que mi niña lo supiese y el acepto

-¿Vamos de vuelta a Boston? –pregunto cuando nos montamos en la limo otra vez y yo negué, Alice me reservo la suite Honey Moon del Plaza, mi niña bonita se quedo loca cuando vio donde aparco el chofer –Edward esto es…

-Nada comparado… -no dije más, ya yo tenía la llave Alice vino el día anterior por ella, la verdad para tener a penas tres días de planeación todo iba a pedir de boca, en la suite habían frutas frescas y frutos secos, champagne, dátiles, dulces y cientos de cosas más, Bella no decía nada -¿Qué pasa nena estas muy callada? –pregunte

-Es que no se que decirte… esto es… wow –dijo

-Dime que me amas y ya con eso me conformo por ahora –le dije y ella lo articulo –Tramposa –le dije acercándome la abrace y la ayude a quitarse el abrigo, todo era diseñado por mi hermana «_ten cuidado con el vestido no lo dañes cuando se lo quites» _me acorde que me dijo antes de salir del pent-house, mi niña se erizo y se pego más a mí, para poder quitarme la corbata y la chaqueta del traje.

Cada pieza de ropa caía de nuestro cuerpo con miles de caricias, mi niña acariciaba mi torso desnudo, ella todavía tenía puesto el vestido, no la quería desnudar todavía hasta que no estuviéramos casi iguales, cuando fue a desabrochar mi correa yo le baje el cierre del vestido, le baje las mangas de los hombros entre caricias y besos, ella solo gemía no emitía palabra alguna, no hacía falta hablar todo era perfecto, cuando le iba a quitar el vestido ella negó, se separo de mí y me empujo por el pecho hasta que quede sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Mi niña empezó a quitarse ella misma el vestido, se acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo que quedaba expuesta, esto era un striptease y era el más sensual del mundo, dejo caer su vestido y ya mi erección dolía a morir, me dio la espalda y sexymente se desabrocho el brasier, bajando las tiras primero sin descubrir sus senos, ya no aguante más y la agarre por la cadera -¡Oye! –reclamo pero la calle con un beso

-Ya no aguanto más –le confesé apretándola hacia mí para que me sintiera, ella bajo mi pantalón y acaricio mi erección sobre el bóxer yo gruñí, ella rió –Te amo mi niña bonita

-Te amo nene –me dijo antes de besarme, nos gire y la deposite en la cama otra vez, allí repartí besos mojados desde su boca hasta su ombligo y viceversa sin detenerme en un lugar especifico, acaricie su centro por encima de su tanga haciendo que gruñera de placer, se la quite acariciando sus piernas posicionándome entre ellas, con el bóxer todavía –Tie… nes mu… cha ropa –me dijo entrecortadamente y yo le sonreí, quede desnudo y entre en ella quien gimió, mi vaivén de caderas era suave, pausado no tenía apuro, no todavía, quería sentirla por un buen rato y se que ella a mi también, ella nos volteo y comenzó a moverse desenfrenadamente, eran movimientos rápidos y deliciosos una de mis manos estaba en su cadera y la otra en su seno, baje una a su centro el cual comencé a acariciar

-Wow nena que… que rico –le dije y ella sonrió, se agacho par a besarme pero sin dejar de moverse

-Oh Eddy –me dijo me encanta cuando me dice así y más si estamos haciendo el amor –Siiihhh –dijo yo seguía masajeando su centro –Si sigueeehhh sss voyyyy aaahhh –no pudo terminar de decir porque nos voltee, puse una de sus manos en su centro para que ella continuara lo que yo deje y me enfoque en satisfacerla con mis embestidas, sentí su cuerpo convulsionar bajo el mío, dando indicios de la llegada del eminente orgasmo el cual fue acompañado por el mío, yo no quería pero la verdad el sentir como mi miembro era apretado por ella me volvía loco y me hacía llegar, me deje caer encima de su pecho sin aplastarla, Bella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me beso la frente, nuestras respiraciones y latidos eran erráticos

-Te amo ni niña bonita –le dije cuando encontré mi voz

-Yo también te amo nene –me dijo antes de bostezar, salí de ella y la atraje a mi pecho arropándonos –Sabes debemos ponerle fecha –dijo

-La que quieras nena –sentencie –Si quieres mañana mismo vamos a Las Vegas y nos casamos

-Estás loco, Ang me mata y Alice me revive y me mata y Esme es la primera que me mata –dijo graciosa

-Bueno cuando quieras nena –le dije –Cualquier fecha es buena para mí –le dije besándola sin terceras intenciones

-¿Desde cuando lo tenias planeado? –pregunto

-¿La verdad? –respondí y ella asintió –Lo planee hace tres días

-En serio… wow… todo salió espectacular Edward… fue… es –se corrigió –Tan hermoso… perfecto parece que tuviese semanas no días –me dijo y yo reí

-Para que tú veas –le dije

-Socarrón –me dijo

-Tu socarrón –dijimos al mismo tiempo para después romper en risas

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí? –pregunto

-Si por mi fuera hasta el domingo pero Alice, mamá, Ang y Rose deben estar desesperadas por verte –le dije –Ah y agárrate porque la tortura de Alice va a empezar a penas pisemos Boston

-Pues déjame decirte que le voy a dar carta blanca en los preparativos de la boda –me dijo y yo me puse sobre el codo para verla –No me veas así se que lo hará perfecto y solo yo escogeré las flores

-¿Rosas melocotón? –pregunte y ella asintió –Nena dime con tiempo para pedir miles –le dije y ella se carcajeo –En serio pienso dejar a Boston y sus alrededores sin rosas melocotones

-Perfecto –me dijo –La lista de invitados, eso es cosa nuestra… no quiero a cualquiera en mi boda y la comida… tu sabes como soy yo en eso –dijo y yo asentí

-Sabes que, pues, la verdad no me importa como sea –le dije y ella me dio un manotazo en el abdomen

-¡Edward como que no te importa! -exclamo

-Espérate… en ese momento solo me vas a importar tu, el verte entrar de blanco del brazo de Ángel, en ese momento todo a tu alrededor dejara de existir –confesé malditamente cursi

-Te amo mi loco –dijo antes de volver a bostezar

-Como yo –le dije –Buenas noches mi niña bonita –le bese apenitas los labios, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

(1) Darién: Darien Shields o Mamoru Chiba personaje de Sailor Moon perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi

(2) Aransa: nombre de la autora de este fic

* * *

N/A: cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura consecuencia yo solo tomo los pèrsonajes de S.M y otros y juego con ellos sin fines de lucro, Repito la historia es 100% Mía


	34. Comprometida

**_Capitulo 34 Comprometida_**

_Bella POV_

Por Dios no lo podía creer estaba comprometida con Edward, el hombre de mi existencia, de cualquiera de mis existencias, de mis sueños y mis realidades, desde hace ya cuatro meses entre el y yo no habían barreras, desde que le confesé lo que le paso a mis padre y lo que viví yo después ya no existían secretos entre nosotros.

La manera en que me propuso matrimonio y la forma como me hizo el amor esa noche fue memorable, nunca lo olvidaría, ni siendo una vieja chuchumeca lo haría, ni muriendo y volviendo a nacer lo haría

Llegamos a Boston al medio día, del domingo y fuimos directo a la mansión Cullen

-Oh por Dios a ver la roca –dijo Alice a penas me vio entrar a la mansión

-Oh Bella –dijo Ang quien me abrazo al mismo tiempo que Alice

-Bienvenida a la familia –me dijo Carlisle –Por tercera vez –dijo divertido y yo me reí, cada miembro de la familia Cullen me felicito, todos menos Em

-¿Qué te pasa Em? –le pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Nada peque es que… bueno estoy feliz por ti y Edward… claro pero…

-Em habla de una vez –le dije -¿Tú quieres lo mismo o qué? –pregunte

-No se Bells… estoy dudando –dijo

-¿De tu masculinidad? –pregunte divertida

-¡Tu eres loca niña o qué! –exclamo

-No Jasper determino que no –le dije –Gafo… es normal dudar, eres el único soltero de la familia y yo siendo tu me pongo las pilas antes de que Royce te quite a Rose–le dije parándome

-¡HEY BELLS! –me grito cuando ya estaba alejada -¡Gracias! –dijo antes de abrazarme –Felicidades peque

-No hay porque somos hermanos ¿cierto? –pregunte y el asintió

-Si a ti te quiero más que el despeinado gruñón… ya va ya no es tan gruñón… pero si despeinado… aun así a ti te queremos más –dijo a modo de secreto

-Yo también la quiero más que a ti –dijo Edward a nuestras espaldas

-Felicidades hermano te llevas a una muy buena mujer –acoto Emmett haciéndome sonrojar

-Bueno ya… yo vine porque me dijeron que mi cuñado favorito iba a ser su "famosa" carne a la parrilla… así que no te veo Emmett mueve tu trasero a la barbacoa –ordene, el me hizo un saludo militar y salió al patio

-¿Qué le pasaba a Emmett? –pregunto Edward

-Nada que no se pueda arreglar –le dije –El quiere a Rose pero también quiere a su soltería, eso es todo –le dije y Edward asintió

-Sabes me encanta que mis hermanos te adoren… aunque es un poco bizarro que te quieran más a ti que a mi pero no me importa –agrego y yo reí

-¿Loco cierto? –pregunte –Pero yo los quiero igual… aunque no más que a ti –le dije divertida y el hizo un puchero

-¡Ja! Y yo que creía que tú me amabas con locura y desesperación –dijo con fingida indignación

-Te amo con locura y desesperación incondicionalmente –agregue -Tonto pero también amo a cada miembro de tu familia –acote y el me abrazo

-Ya tortolos sepárense ustedes derraman miel –dijo Alice y yo le saque la lengua

-Bella felicidades –me dijo Ben quien estaba llegando

-Gracias Ben –le dije –Tu y yo tenemos que hablar –le dije, el vio a Edward y este alzo las manos, lo lleve a la sala de entretenimiento –Sabes que yo amo a mi mita y no voy a tolerar que venga un tipo y me la lastime –lo regañe

-Tranquila Bella yo amo a Ang tanto o más que ella a mi y se que tenemos poco tiempo pero es verdad… sabes Carlisle hablo conmigo el día de tu aniversario por la salida del coma –me dijo –Y me dijo «Ella es otra hija para mí así que si no quieres vértelas con los hombres Cullen… cuídala muchacho»

-Wow eso es para que tu veas –le dije y el rió –Ahora vamos que ya he visto pasar a Ang tres veces por frente a la puerta –dije divertida

-¿De que hablaban? –pregunto Ang cuando salimos al patio, por fin Emmett pudo prender la barbacoa, Jazz se burlaba y le decía que se comprara una eléctrica y botara la de carbón ya que tardaba mucho en encenderla

-De nada Ang –le dijo Ben –Bella me dijo lo mismo que Carlisle pero sin las amenazas

-Por que no me dio tiempo –le dije –Por que sino –le mostré un puño cerrado en el aire, todos rompimos en risas –Pero ya sabes…

-Tranquila Bella –me dijo –Yo la quiero como te quiere Edward a ti –todo el mundo soltó un AAAHHH a coro y después nos reímos, la risa se acabo cuando entro Rose de la mano de Royce, un enfermero del hospital

-¿Qué carajos hace ese idiota aquí? –pregunto un alterado Emmett

-Emmett –lo llamo Edward –El es un amigo y la verdad si tu…

-Cállate Edward –le dijo –No me la calo –agrego

-Emmett –acune su cara entre mis manos –Mírame –le ordene –Tu eres grande y fuerte, demuéstraselo, demuéstrale que no te importa que ella este aquí con el –le dije

-¿Y como lo hago? –pregunto, a Emmett lo estábamos cubriendo Edward, Ben, Ang, Jazz que se dio cuenta de la escena y yo

-Salúdalo como si nada –dijo Jazz –Has de tripas corazón… ella lo trajo para que tu te pusieras celoso y lo estas pero no se lo demuestres, después cuando el se vaya tu te quedas con Rose y le hablas

-O la metes a la alacena y le robas unos besos estando el aquí –dijo Edward –A ver quien le importa más si su "novio" o tu… proponle algo descabellado a ver que te dice si acepta ya sabes –agrego, todos nos le quedamos viendo -¿Que? –pregunto

-Es que wow Edward nunca pensé que tu dirías eso –dijo Jazz, Emmett se tranquilizo y siguió con la barbacoa

-¿La alacena? –le pregunte a Edward cuando nos quedamos solos

-Si nena la alacena ¿Por qué quieres ir? –pregunto y yo negué -¿Por que?

-Porque no Edward… dejémosle la alacena a Emmett y Rose

-¿Estas brava? –pregunto y yo rodé los ojos

-No Edward

-¿Seguro? porque tengo un lugar mejor que la alacena –dijo cerca de mi oído

-No me importa –le dije parándome de la silla, el me jalo y me sentó en sus piernas y me beso con demandancia

-Ugh sepárense tortolos –dijo Alice divertida, Edward le lanzo una mirada envenenada y esta solo se rió y le saco la lengua

-Tienes mi atención –le dije fingiendo desinterés

-Se de muy buena fuente que te gustaría conocer el sótano de la casa –agrego y yo abrí mi boca en una perfecta "o"

-¿Cómo tu sabes eso? –pregunte

-Para que tú veas –dijo

-Estuviste jorungando mis cosas –reclame y el negó

-No es jorungar si dejas tu lista de cosas por hacer por ahí para que los otros la lean –yo me cubrí la cara con las manos, en esa lista estaba lo del sótano, la piscina, casarme con Edward, ser mamá, ser exitosa y muchas cosas más

-¡Que pena! –dije con la cara tapada

-¿Por que? –pregunto –Nena yo quiero hacer realidad todas tus fantasías… así que si quieres vamos ahorita que nadie se va a dar cuenta –me dijo y yo negué -¿Seguro? –negué otra vez

-¿Y si nos ven? –pregunte y el negó

-No lo harán… vamos –me empujo para que me levantara y el hizo lo mismo, fuimos para adentro de la casa y a lado de la alacena estaba la puerta al sótano, entramos sin ser vistos, Edward prendió la única luz que había en el lugar y bajamos las escaleras, abajo todo estaba ordenado, los adornos de navidad de un lado, los artículos de playa de otro, una bodega de vinos en el fondo y lo que buscaba Edward un sofá de cuero, saco una manta no se de donde y la tendió en le mueble y me acostó en el –Nena tenias que haberte puesto vestido –reclamo

-No sabía que íbamos a hacer esto –le dije –Ya lo se para la próxima –le dije rodando los ojos, no dijo nada solo ataco mis labios, mi camisa tenia un escote en v que llegaba justo a los senos, los cuales beso por el escote, desabrocho mi jean y me lo quito junto a la panty y las zapatillas –¿Hay apuro? –pregunte y el asintió

-Es un rapidito nena –dijo divertido mientras se quitaba la franela y yo le desabotonaba el jean, lo bajo junto a sus bóxers y entro en mí mientras yo me terminaba de desvestir, las estocadas eran fuertes y precisas, callaba mis gemidos y griticos de placer con mi mano o el cuerpo de Edward, que me cubría casi toda, en verdad el encuentro fue rápido pero no por menos el más placentero, Edward llego como siempre después de mí. Esperamos a que se nos acompasara la respiración y nos vestimos estábamos abrazados cuando me acorde de donde estábamos y de que la familia estaba celebrándonos a nosotros -¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto Edward cuando me vio levantarme

-A la parrillada –le dije como diciéndole DAH

-Pues lleva esto –se levanto y me dio dos botellas de vino y o alce una ceja –Para que sepan donde estuviste –agrego

-¿Y tu? –pregunte

-Subo ahorita

-Ah no si bajamos juntos subimos juntos con tal cual es el problema si nos ven… nos vamos a casar y ellos saben que no somos santos –explique y el me dio la mano agarro una botella y se encamino hacia la cocina

-¿Dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto Carlisle cuando salimos y yo me sonroje, Edward mostro las botellas y el asintió –Vamos a decir que les creo –yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward mientras el se reía con ganas

-Pero si aquí esta mi camaleona cuñada –dijo Emmett y todo el mundo volteo a verme y solo sonreí y le articule un «te mato» a Emmett quien se rió estruendosamente, Rose lo vio divertido y este le guiño un ojo haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa

-Ves –le dije y el asintió –La indiferencia es la mejor arma –agregue y Edward bufo –No pienso argumentarte nada así que ve a bufar para otro lado –le dije y el se fue, estuvimos hablando de todo y nada a la vez, Alice se puso como loca cuando le dije que me fuera mostrando los bosquejos de vestidos de novias, entre ella y Esme me dijeron que se iban a poner a planear todo, les explique que quería el veto en la lista de invitados y la comida y las flores las escogía yo y ellas aceptaron, cuando preguntaron la fecha Edward y yo nos quedamos en blanco

-Tiene que ser pronto, pero no tanto para que la gente no piense que estás preñada –me dijo Ang

-Que lo piensen en verdad me da igual lo que digan –advertí

-Una fecha tentativa mi niña –pidió Esme y yo vi a Edward

-No se Esme tal vez en diciembre –dije –¿El 21? –le pregunte a Edward y el asintió

-Perfecto tenemos tres meses –agrego Alice –Tengo que ponerme a diseñar el vestido y la decoración ¿Colores? –pregunto

-Dorado y…

-Marrón –dijo Edward –O verde –agrego y Alice asintió

-Perfecto esos serán

-Alice yo quiero que el techo tenga muchas estrellas doradas –acote

-¿Dónde va a hacerse? –pregunto Rose y yo me encogí de hombros

-Puede ser aquí –sugirió Ang, no me di cuenta en que momento todas las mujeres nos enfrascamos en esa conversación –Un altar con flores, rosas melocotones –añadió

-Entonces que sea dorado con melocotón Alice –pidió Edward y Alice susurro un «mejor aun»

-Déjenlo todo en nuestras manos –dijo Esme –Ya verán será hermosa la boda

-Enana reúnete con Ang y Rose –le dije

-¿Para que? –pregunto

-Para que entre las tres escojan sus vestidos de damas de honor –dije y las tres se me lanzaron encima para abrazarme al mismo tiempo


	35. Just a Kiss

**_Capitulo 35 Just a Kiss_**

-Yo no quiero despedida de soltera –les dije a Rose y a Ang

-¿Cómo que no? –pregunto Rose –Si la habrá

-Eso es para las personas que se lamentan de perder la soltería yo no me lamento –agregue

-Es una tradición –dijo Ang

-Pero yo no soy tradicionalista

-Isabella Marie Swan, usted se calla y nos deja llevarla a una disco o a un club donde podamos disfrutar… mira que no lo pudimos hacer cuando nos graduamos –dijo Ang y yo me enfurruñe en el sofá del apartamento que antes era mío y de Ang

-Esta bien pero a la primera de cambio pido un taxi y me voy al pent-house –agregue y ambas asintieron

Fuimos a una disco a bailar y disfrutar de mis últimos días de soltera, solo faltaban dos días para la boda y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, mis padres a regañadientes aceptaron la noticia de mi matrimonio y ellos volarían mañana y se quedarían en casa de Esme hasta después de la boda.

Ya era el día y yo desde anoche no veía a Edward, estaba que me jalaba por los pelos, ninguna de las chicas dejo que viera lo que había debajo de la carpa blanca que alquilo Alice para la boda, la decoración sería una sorpresa

-Esme yo quiero hablar con Edward –reclame

-Nada de eso la novia no puede ni hablar ni ver al novio el día de la boda

-¿Y si no llega? –pregunte

-Tu eres loca mi niña claro que va a venir –dijo -Ahora quédate quieta

-Esme tiene razón Bella quédate tranquila mira que nos estas volviendo locas a todas –dijo Christina, mis padres ya le hablaban a Edward pero aun así no era santo de su devoción

-Pero ma entiéndeme –pedí y ella asintió

-Tranquila Bella yo ando en contacto con Ben y el me da informes de tu amado… me dijo que las strippers por fin lo liberaron hace rato y que ya se esta acomodando

-No me parece gracioso Ang –le dije y ella se carcajeo –Bella el esta bien tranquila ¿si? Ya veras que cuando lo veas vas a querer salir corriendo hasta el –me aseguro y yo rodé los ojos

-Ya es hora –dijo Alice, baje de la mano de mi madre para encontrarme con mi padre antes de salir al jardín, solo podía ver desde donde estaban varias filas de sillas y las estrellas colgando del techo de la carpa, Alice se la comió como siempre

-¿Lista preciosa? –me dijo mi padre cuando llegue a su encuentro, si el no me hubiese entregado a Edward lo habría hecho Carlisle

-Si –le dije nerviosa y el lo noto

-¿Nerviosa? –pregunto y yo asentí –Tranquila preciosa que en esta vida no hay mejor hombre para ti que Edward –dijo

-¿Lo aceptas?

-No me queda de otra ¿cierto? –dijo divertido –Si el te hace feliz, tu madre y yo somos felices

-Gracias –le di un beso en la mejilla, salimos y como dijo Ángela si no fuese por nuestro padre yo ya habría corrido a los brazos de Edward

-Estas hermosa –me dijo Edward cuando agarro mi mano –Gracias Ángel –mi padre solo asintió

-Cuídala

-Más que a mi propia vida

El padre hablo un poco de que era el compromiso y de el gran amor que nos profesábamos Edward y yo, el padre Alistair conoce a los Cullen desde hace muchos años, el fue quien caso a Esme y Carlisle cuando los tres eran jóvenes

Nuestros votos fueron sencillos, solo dijimos lo mucho que nos amábamos y que lo haríamos por el resto de nuestra existencia

-Les presento al señor y la señora Cullen –dijo Alistair y toda la audiencia exploto en aplausos, cada miembro de la familia nos abrazo al igual que los amigos más allegados de la universidad, de Alfaguara y del hospital.

-¿Te dije que estas hermosa? –dijo Edward y yo negué sonriendo

-Pues señora Cullen lo esta –dijo, Alice me diseño un vestido strapple escote corazón con pedrería pegado hasta la rodilla y luego se abría hasta los pies con una corta cola, el velo era de un delicado encaje parisino prestado de Esme y la joyería era azul por ser el color favorito de Edward y el que se debe llevar en las bodas.

Estábamos en la celebración, Alice mando a tapar la piscina para poner una pista de baile en le jardín, nuestro primer baile fue con una melodía de piano que después descubrí que la compuso Edward cuando era joven

-Atención por favor –dijo Emmett golpeando la copa –Bueno como uno de los padrinos de los tortolos entre mis cuñados –señalo a Jazz y a Ben, el otro padrino -Y mis hermanas y Rose –el trataba a Ang como otra hermana -Escogimos una canción que va con los tortolos… a bailar hermanos –agrego, antes de que empezara a sonar una canción

**Lying here with you so close to me**

**It´s hard to fight these feelings**

**When it´s feels so hard to breathe**

**Caught up in this moment**

**Caught up in your smile.**

**I never open up to anyone**

**So hard to hold back**

**When I hold in you in my arms**

**We don´t need to rush this**

**Let´s just take it slow**

La canción me traslado en el tiempo _-¿Edward? –pregunte observándolo de arriba abajo, este Edward el de la realidad tiene el cabello más corto pero con el mismo estilo de peinado, sus esmeraldas brillaban escondiendo un sentimiento, y su siempre hermosa sonrisa ladina se asomo en su más que hermoso rostro, cargaba una camisa de vestir azul clara con una corbata azul oscura de rayas, un jean y sobre eso su bata blanca de doctor, el de mis sueños era Licenciado en Literatura y Letras como yo y antes de que me "despertara" era el dueño de Editoriales Cullen._

_-Si –respondió el -¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto_

_-Ahora mejor –respondí sin pensarlos, mi corazón latía desbocado cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Holter._

_-Edward creo que deberías esperarías a que yo de la orden –interrumpió Jasper, el interpelado y yo nos veíamos a los ojos._

_-Jasper yo soy su doctor y yo creo saber también lo que es bueno para ella o no –respondió tajante._

**Just a kiss on your lips**

**In the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire**

**Burning so bright**

**I don´t wanna mess this thing up**

**I don´t wanna push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark**

**That you just might**

**Be the one I been waiting**

**For my whole life**

**So baby I'm all right**

**Just a kiss goodnight**

_-¿Y esto? –le pregunte a Jazz quien solo se encogió de hombros_

_-Esto es mi idea –dijo Edward entrando –Feliz cumpleaños mi vida –me susurro cuando me abrazo, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía, después de lo del lunes cada vez que Edward me tocaba despertaba algo en mí_

_-¿Tu no tenias pacientes que atender? –pregunte y el negó_

_-Te mentí para poderte sorprender –dijo -Y aquí mi mejor amigo me ayudo –señalo a Jazz y yo lo vi con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Tramposo –le dije –Ahora caigo en razón, como tu sabías que a mi me gustaba Taz Manía, porque el te lo dijo –le dije y Jazz asintió._

**I now that if we give this a little time**

**It´ll only bring us closer**

**To the love we wanna find**

**It´s never felt so real**

**No, it´s never felt so right**

_-Bella ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Edward con la voz ronca, yo fingí brincar del susto_

_-¡Edward que susto! –le reclame –Busco mi ropa –le dije _

_-Si ya me di cuenta –se me acerco, el conjunto que tenía puesto es de color azul, premeditado por mi cuñada Alice, el brasier forrado de encajes tipo Push up y la tanga era de encaje –Déjame decirte que te ves endemoniadamente hermosa –dijo tocándome la espalda con sus dedos_

_-Perdón es que yo pensé que estabas en la cocina –le dije_

_-Perdón ¿Por qué? –dijo besándome el hombro –Sabes…_

_-Shhh –le puse un dedo en los labios, el cual lamio, me le acerque y le bese los labios tiernamente, el me agarro por la cintura y pego su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí su erección en mi vientre, camine hacia la cama, cuando este choco con ella me separo por lo hombros_

_-Nena –advirtió con voz ronca _

_-Me encanta cuando me dices nena –le dije subiendo y bajando mis manos por su pecho _

_-Y a mi tu ropa interior –dijo acariciando mis senos por sobre la tela con dos dedos._

_-Edward –le dije antes de besarle el pecho, el solo respondió con un aja –Hazme tuya –le pedí besándolo otra vez _

**Just a kiss on your lips**

**In the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire**

**Burning so bright**

**I don´t wanna mess this thing up**

**I don´t wanna push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark**

**That you just might**

**Be the one I been waiting**

**For my whole life**

**So baby I'm all right**

**Just a kiss goodnight**

_-El martes arranca la gira –le dije, gracias a dios hoy a penas estábamos a viernes_

_-Pues este fin de semana te voy a tener solo para mí, mi familia que se aguante –dijo divertido poniéndose encima de mí_

_-Mmm ¿Y que me vas a hacer? –pregunte antes de que me besara_

_-Te voy a hacer –beso -El amor –beso -Todo el tiempo -beso -Para no extrañarte -beso -Ya va igual te voy a extrañar –lo bese yo esta vez_

_-Pues te tengo una noticia… tu auto corre mucho y en hora y media puedes estar en cualquiera de los estados que yo me encuentre… o puedes verme el fin de semana_

_-¿Y que creías que no lo iba a hacer? –pregunto y yo negué_

_-Y podemos compara una webcam y jugar un poco los días que no nos veamos_

_-Mmm eso me gusta –dijo con tono pícaro –Ahora mi amada déjeme seguir con lo que empecé._

**No I don´t wanna say goodnight**

**I know it´s time leave**

**But you´ll be in my dreams**

**Tonight, tonight, tonight**

_-Edward ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –pregunto _

_-¿Nervioso?, ¿Yo? –pregunte y ella sintió agarrándome la mano –Bella son cosas tuyas nena es solo que bueno estoy en NY contigo en nuestro primer aniversario –me fui por la tangente, ella solo sonrió, comimos tranquilos, pedimos el postre, mi niña una torta selva negra y yo un dulce de profiterol _

_-Mmm eso se ve sabroso –dijo mi niña _

_-¿Quieres probar? –pregunte y ella asintió, le di un poco y cuando se lamio los labios me excite a sobremanera –Bella creo que es hora de los obsequios –le dije y ella aplaudió cuan niña pequeña _

_-El mío primero… toma –saco un estuche de su bolso, me quede loco era una pluma personificada de oro –Para que firmes tus historias_

_-Bella no debiste es… wow… hermosa –ella hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia _

_-Ahora el mío –le dije, me pare y me le hinque frente a ella, quien se llevo las manos a la boca –Bella desde que te vi quede prendado de ti, aun sin conocerte y cuando vi tus ojos supe que… esos hermosos ojos marrones eran lo que quería ver todos los días al despertar por eso nena… mi niña bonita… te pido que me regales la dicha de despertar contigo todos los días por el resto de mi existencia –le mostré el anillo, un diamante canario en un aro trenzado de oro blanco –Bella cásate conmigo –pedí, mi niña me abrazo antes de hablar_

_-Nene –se le salieron las lágrimas –Claro que acepto -estiro su mano izquierda, le puse el anillo y la bese _

_-Te amo –le dije, ella no dijo nada, me beso y me abrazo con fuerza, le indique al maître que me enviaran la cuenta al hotel sin que mi niña lo supiese y el acepto_

**Just a kiss on your lips**

**In the moonlight**

**Just a touch of the fire**

**Burning so bright**

**I don´t wanna mess this thing up**

**I don´t wanna push too far**

**Just a shot in the dark**

**That you just might**

**Be the one I been waiting**

**For my whole life**

**So baby I'm all right**

**Let´s do this right**

**Just a kiss goodnight**

**With a kiss goodnight**

**Kiss goodnight **(1)

-¿Cómo la estas pasando? –me dijo Edward sacándome de los recuerdos

-De lo mejor –le dije

-Me alegro –dijo antes que la canción terminara –Ya tengo una canción favorita –me dijo al oído y yo asentí, bailamos otras dos canciones más

-Vente Bella que te tienes que cambiar –me jalo Alice para la habitación de soltero de Edward, ahí habían dos maletas y un hermoso vestido azul como el que me puse el día de mi cumpleaños en el hospital pero con zapatos bajo

-¿Alice a donde me lleva Edward? –pregunte

-Ni idea Bells… te lo juro –me dijo cuando entrecerré los ojos

-¿Seguro? –pregunte otra vez

-Te lo juro, esto si que no me lo dijo, solo lo saben el y sus padres –dijo y yo le creí, nos montamos en un auto rojo deportivo que no se de donde salió, este tenía latas de cervezas amarradas al parachoques trasero y escrito en el vidrio trasero decía "JUST MARRIED"

Me deje llevar por mi ahora esposo sin decirle nada, el silencio y nuestras manos enlazadas decía más que mil palabras

* * *

(1) letra de la canción Just a Kiss de Lady Antebellum trio americano (Nashville, Tennesse) de música country


	36. Luna de Miel Ed POV

_Capitulo 36 Luna de miel_ _Ed POV_ __

Estaba nervioso, no lo niego, pero todos los nervios se borraron al ver a la mujer de mis sueños entrando al jardín del brazo de su padrastro, estaba hermosa, el vestido exquisito, como todo lo demás, mis padres no quisieron que yo pusiera ni un centavo, todo lo pagaron ellos, según por ser el primogénito y por que ellos como yo adoran a Bella.

Yo tenia un traje gris con corbata azul y mis padrinos: Emmett, Jazz y Ben estaban vestidos con trajes gris plomo con corbatas negras, las madrinas: Alice, Rose y Ang, tenían vestidos dorados cortos strapple, todos en combinación con los colores que mi niña escogió para la boda.

Después de que Alistair, quien es prácticamente el cura de la familia, el caso a mis padres, nos bautizo a cada uno de mis hermanos y a mí y de paso en las celebraciones el daba la bendición, contara como nos conocimos y nos enamoramos hizo la pregunta más importante: -¿Edward aceptas a Isabella como tu legítima esposa?

-Si acepto –dije orgulloso

-Y tu Isabella ¿Aceptas a Edward como tu legitimo esposo? –le pregunto a mi casi esposa

-Mmm –simulo pensarlo, todos se rieron menos yo –Si lo acepto –dijo como con fastidio, yo alce una ceja y ella me articulo un «te amo»

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer… Edward besa a la novia –dijo y así lo hice, le di un pequeño beso, uno delicado donde le demostraba todo mi amor, mi esposa no lo profundizo ya que había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor -Les presento al señor y la señora Cullen –dijo Alistair y toda la audiencia estallo en aplausos, cada miembro de la familia nos abrazo al igual que los amigos más allegados de la universidad de Bella, de Alfaguara y del hospital, Bella no invito a Jessica pero si invito a Tyler por ser su jefe, solo por eso y por educación, por más nada me aclaro mi ahora esposa cuando le pregunte.

-¿Te dije que estas hermosa? –pregunte y ella negó sonriendo

-Pues señora Cullen lo esta –dije

-Mmm me gusta como suena eso –dijo abrazándome, bailamos una canción un tanto extraña que escogieron nuestros padrinos, Just a Kiss, la verdad la letra era bonita y decía muchas cosas que entre Bella y yo eran ciertas

-Edward es hora de que se vayan a la luna de miel –dijo Alice, subí a la recamara de Emmett ya que mi niña estaba en la mía de soltero, me cambie el pantalón del traje por un jean, me quite la corbata y me deje la camisa, esperaba a mi esposa a los pies de la escalera, Bella bajo con un vestido azul claro strapple hermoso y zapatos bajos, le tendí la mano y nos dirigimos al auto que me presto Jazz para ir al aeropuerto, un BMW M3 rojo hermoso

-¡BELLA SE TE OLVIDA ESTO! –grito Ang antes de que mi niña se montara en el auto, Bella agarro el buqué un poco confundida, yo le sonreí y le tome la mano, iba a necesitarla suelta para hacer los cambios pero no me importaba los haría con la mano de mi esposa enlazada a la mía, Bella iba callada, cosa rara en ella, no me pregunto a donde íbamos, eran las 12 de la noche cuando llegue al aeropuerto

-¿Edward a donde vamos a esta hora? –pregunto cuando le señale con la mano un jet privado, iríamos primero a Forks para que mi niña pusiera su buqué en la tumba de sus padres como ella siempre quiso, Ang fue la que me lo dijo, ya que a Bella después de la crisis que le dio casi no me hablaba de sus padres, y si no hubiese sido por esa crisis yo ni me entero de cómo eran ellos.

-Es sorpresa señora Cullen, déjese llevar y punto –le dije y ella asintió, abordamos la aeronave y partimos

-Sabes nunca lo he hecho en un avión –dijo mi niña encendiéndome

-Eso se arregla –le dije sentándola a horcajadas sobre mí

-Edward nos pueden ver –dijo cuando le bese el nacimiento de los senos que se le veía fuera del vestido yo negué

-Solo estamos el piloto, copiloto, tu y yo nena y no creo que ellos salgan –aclare metiendo la mano bajo su vestido

-Estamos locos –agrego besándome, me baje el jean lo suficiente para dejar libre mi miembro y le quite la panty a mi niña, su vestido taparía el acto en cuestión, entre en mi esposa y ella empezó con el vaivén de cadera, arqueaba su espalda dejándome besar su senos por encima de la tela –Oh Edward –dijo antes de cambiar de movimiento yo no decía nada, uno: no encontraba palabras; dos: quería era gritar su nombre y lo rico que se sentía, la bese con ímpetu antes de sentir como llegaba al orgasmo, la ayude a moverse para poder llegar yo, nos quedamos quitecitos, abrazados, Bella tenia su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te amo –le dije y ella alzo la cara –Bienvenida la club del aire

-Y yo –me dijo antes de besarme la mejilla lo que me hizo reír, salí de ella pero la deje sentada encima de mí, se sentía rico tenerla tan cerca, solo se bajo de mi cuando se encendió la señal de abrocharse los cinturones -¿No me vas a decir donde estamos cierto? –pregunto y yo negué

-A penas nos bajemos te darás cuenta –le dije, y así lo hizo

-¿Edward, Forks? –pregunto -¡Forks! –exclamo y yo sentí

-Tenias que traerle esto a tus padres –le entregue el buqué, apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando aterrizamos en Forks

-¡Oh Edward! –me abrazo -¿Quién te dijo? –pregunto -¿Ángela verdad? La traidora esa

-Si no es por ella ni me entero –le regañe y ella se encogió de hombros -Vamos a dormir un poco ¿si? –dije caminando al auto de Ángel, el lo dejo en el aeropuerto para que yo lo usara aquí, me dijo como llegar a la casa de ellos y al cementerio antes de venir, conduje como si me conociera el pueblo como me conozco Boston, estacione el auto en la casa Webber, pero jale a mi esposa para la casa que quedaba al frente, la de ella

-Edward… ¿tu?, ¿Quién te dio la llave?, ¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto y yo no dije anda, la casa estaba tan reluciente como una tacita de plata, Ang me dijo que Bella le pagaba a una señora para que viniera a limpiarla todas las semanas, subí directo a su recamara y nos acostamos, Bella se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a Edward mi esposo –dijo ante la tumba de sus padres, Bella se arrodillo en la grama y yo la imite –Es todo y más de lo que pude soñar, pero no se lo digan que el es un poco engreído, socarrón y ególatra –dijo a modo de secreto divertida –Esto es para ti madre –puso el buqué –Los amo –agrego, estuvimos un rato sin decir nada hasta que mi celular sonó, ya era hora de irnos para nuestro destino

-Señores Swan un placer –dije –Les prometo… no es más les juro que hare feliz a Bella hasta mi ultimo aliento –agregue y Bella me agarro la mano

-Ahora si ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto, ya montados en la avión otra vez

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunte de vuelta -Yo tengo tu pasaporte en mi maleta y podemos ir a donde mi esposa ordene –ella se encogió de hombros

-Dime tonto, mira que no se si llevo la ropa adecuada –dijo Esta vez cargaba un short de jean y una franela de algodón, yo tenia un short de tela y una camisa de botones manga corta

-Vamos a… Boston –le dije divertido, ella me dio un manotazo en el hombro y me saco la lengua –Mira por la ventana –le dije y ella se inclino sobre mí

-Solo veo el océano ¿Pacifico o Atlántico? –pregunto

-¿Cuál crees tu? –pregunte de vuelta y ella se encogió de hombros –Vamos a Hawaii nena –le dije al oído y ella aplaudió cuan niña pequeña, dormimos un poco más en el avión y a las seis de la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino: Honolulú, pedí la cabaña más alejada que tenían en el resort, esta tenía piscina y un pedazo de playa privada, cosa que agradecí, Bella parecía una niña pequeña, sonreía ante cada cosa y se sorprendía por cada detalle, cosa que me hizo preguntar si ella había estado en la playa antes -¿Nena tu has ido a la playa? –pregunte

-Si Edward a las frías playas de La Push, allá el océano es gris no azul transparente –dijo divertida yo me reí, dormimos hasta el día siguiente sin hacer nada, la verdad yo estaba cansadísimo y Bella estaba peor que yo, las cuatro horas que estuvimos en el cementerio le pasaron factura rápido.

Al día siguiente fuimos a desayunar en el edificio principal el resort, aunque podíamos pedir servicio a la habitación, yo quería pasear con mi esposa –Edward esto es hermoso –dijo y yo negué

-No usaría esa palabra estando tu presente -ella cargaba un vestido playero blanco, con un traje de baño azul, desayunamos y fuimos a la playa a la principal, me tendió el bloqueador, con lo blanca que es mi niña lo necesita y en cantidades industriales, poco a poco se lo esparcí en el cuerpo

-Edward concéntrate en tu tarea y deja de hacer eso –me regaño, yo le estaba acariciando cada parte del cuerpo donde le ponía el bloqueador, lo hacia adrede, despacio y con segundas intenciones

-Señora Cullen yo solo le estoy poniendo bloqueador para que no se me insole –le dije –Nada más

-Si claro señor Cullen, usted es un santo –me dijo divertida

-¿Santo? –pregunte

-Me vas a negar que no lo haces adrede Edward, por favor si tengo… mejor me calló… -dijo

-¿Tienes que? –le pregunte montándomele encima para que sintiera mi erección, ella estaba tendida en la toalla boca abajo

-Esposo mío juegas sucio, excitándome deliberadamente –dijo bajito y yo me reí –Vamos a la cabaña -sugirió, más rápido que inmediato me levante y le tendí mi mano, Bella no se puso el vestido, caminamos por la playa agarrados de manos y con todo y eso los hombres no dejaban de ver a mi mujer, un grupo de chicos se le quedaron viendo y yo aproveche y la abrace y la bese, profundizando el beso, cuando nos separamos vi a los chicos que veían a todos lados «_les quedo claro mi punto» _pensé

A penas pisamos la cabaña Bella me sorprendió, cerró la puerta y se empezó a quitar el traje de baño contoneando las caderas «_endemoniadamente sensual» _pensé, mi miembro palpito dentro de mi short se acerco desnuda a mi y agarro mis manos y se las paso por todo el cuerpo, no me aguante y hable

-¿Nena desde cuando eres tan desinhibida? –pregunte sorprendido

-Desde que soy tu esposa –me dijo al oído y yo trague grueso, esta faceta de femme fatale me encanta, me despojo de mi short y mi bóxer y me hizo caminar de espaldas hasta la recamara, la cabaña tenia una sola recamara, una salita decorada muy al estilo playero, un baño con jacuzzi, un porche con unas tumbonas con vista a la playa y en la parte de atrás una piscina que era compartida con otras tres cabañas que para mi bien estaban vacías.

-Me encantas así –le dije antes de tratar de besarla, ella se alejo y negó, me tiro en la cama y gateo hasta mí, agarro mi miembro entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca, era la segunda vez que Bella hacía eso y la verdad en ese preciso momento deje de pensar, se sentía malditamente delicioso, con un poco de lucidez, que saque no se de donde, hable: –Nena voltéate, quiero probarte yo también –dije como pude, Bella me miro con una ceja alzada, la jale y la puse encima de mí, pero viendo hacia abajo, ella siguió con su tarea mientras yo empecé la mía, Bella se estremeció con el primer lengüetazo que le di en su centro

-Edward –gimió, seguí con mi tarea y ella siguió con la suya –Wow nene que rico –agrego, con cada palabra que ella decía yo me acercaba al orgasmo y se lo hice saber

-Ya nena –pedí –No querrás que me corra

-Esa es la idea –dijo en tono pícaro antes de volver a meterse mi miembro en la boca, introduje un dedo dentro de ella y bombee mientras lamia su centro, ella gemía contra mi miembro el cual apretaba con su mano, sentí su cuerpo convulsionar encima de mí y a las pocas lamidas me corrí en su boca, yo lamí todo su néctar no quería dejar que se me escapara nada

-Wow nena eso fue…

-Increíble… debemos…

-Tenlo por seguro –le asegure, estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro, ella con la cabeza hacia los pies –Ven acá mi hermosa esposa –le tendí mi mano, la abrace como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que la cabaña tenía aire acondicionado nuestros cuerpos estaba sudados y hacía un poco de calor

-¿Nene cuanto tiempo nos vamos a quedar? –pregunto –¿Vamos a pasar las navidades aquí?

-Si tú quieres nena, esa era mi idea y para año nuevo vamos a Forks con los Webber, Ben y mi familia –le aclare –Todo esta ya arreglado –ella alzo una ceja

-¿Cómo que ya todo esta arreglado?

-Mis padres piensan alquilar una casa ahí para la fecha… idea de Ang y Alice… y tú sabes como es mi hermanita

-Si mejor hacerle caso… sabes tu y yo nos quedamos en casa de… en mi casa –se corrigió

-No me parece mala idea nena… mis padres vieron la casa de la esquina, sabes la que esta al lado de la de los Dwyer -dije y Bella arrugo la cara -¿Qué paso nena?

-Es que… esa es la casa de Phil… el que era compañero de mi padre –dijo

-Tranquila nena… a ese ser no lo vamos a ver y si lo vemos yo me asegurare de que no te perturbe –le dije, seguimos abrazados un rato más, sentí como la respiración de Bella se acompasaba, se había quedado dormida y yo la seguí, caí en los brazos de Morfeo satisfecho, era el segundo día de casado que tenía y nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz

Como le dije a Bella pasamos las fiestas de fin de año en Forks, allí nos juntamos con los amigos de la infancia de mi esposa y mi cuñada, así como con varias familias amigas de los Webber.


	37. Embarazada

_Capitulo 37 ¿Embarazada?_

Estaba regresando del hospital o eso creía Bella, hoy había ido con mi madre y Emmett a ver unas oficinas cerca de la sede principal de la Fundación Cullen, entre mi madre y yo le queríamos regalar a Bella un lugar donde ella pudiese montar su propio editorial y que mejor que un piso con oficinas, el lugar no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era perfecto, tres oficinas grandes y un espacio donde se podían colocar cubículos, más la recepción del lugar, estábamos esperando al dueño del lugar para firmar el contrato.

-Señor Cullen el contrato compra-venta esta a su nombre pero el titulo de propiedad saldrá a nombre de la señora Cullen –dijo Jenks el dueño del piso

-Perfecto señor Jenks, este es un regalo para mi esposa –le dije y el asintió –Déjeme decirle que su esposa es afortunada… -¿Qué uso le darán al piso si se puede saber? –pregunto

-Señor Jenks mi esposa es editora y escritora y su sueño es tener su propia editorial y yo se lo pienso cumplir

-¿Escritora? –pregunto -¿Cómo se llama su esposa?

-Isabella Cullen, pero cuando escribió tenia el apellido de soltera, Isabella Swan –dije

-Ya va, señor Cullen ¿Su esposa es la autora de Despertar? –pregunto y yo asentí –Wow pues tiene que presentármela, mi esposa se ha leído el libro como cuatro veces, la verdad hasta yo me lo leí al verla a ella tan emocionada

-Con gusto, si quiere me trae el libro para que ella se lo firme a su esposa –sugerí

-Me parece perfecto, usted avíseme –dijo antes de estrechar mi mano, mientras hablábamos firmamos los papeles compra-venta, mi madre quien estaba conmigo no pronuncio palabra, salimos de la oficina de Jenks

-Bella es famosa –dijo mi madre en el auto, Bella se había antojado de manejar el Aston dejándome a mi el Volvo, siempre cambiábamos de auto

-Para que veas madre, yo soy una "eminencia" en la neurocirugía y mi esposa es más famosa que yo y solo escribió un librucho –dije divertido

-Edward no es ningún librucho, es un Best Seller –aclaro mi madre y yo me reí –Deja que le diga

-Lo que debes decirle es que se prepare para la sorpresa -le dije y ella asintió, estábamos a penas a 11 de septiembre, mi niña como todavía le decía, cumplía en dos días y la lo tenía todo planeado, esta vez sin ayuda de nadie.

13 de septiembre:

Mi esposa dejo dicho como en todos sus cumpleaños que no quería obsequios «_obstinada» _pensé, pedí permiso en el hospital y como mi jefe es un déspota a regañadientes me lo concedió (nótese el sarcasmo) lleve a la futura oficina de mi esposa una mesa y dos sillas, una botella de champagne y su plato italiano favorito, la lasaña.

Mi esposa vestía una camisa cuello bobo amarrada al cuello con media espalda descubierta y pantalón, todo unido, estilo overol azul, con un cinturón grueso rojo debajo de los senos y zapatos del mismo color, Ang la convenció de vestirse así para la cena de cumpleaños que yo le tenía.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña hermosa –le dije y le di un corto beso en los labios

-Gracias nene –me dijo, le tendí el brazo y lo tomo -¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto

-A comer italiano nena –le dije, ella puso caras –¿No pensaras pasar tu cumple en el pent-house? –pregunte y ella sintió

-Siempre y cuando este contigo no me importa donde lo pase

-Gracias mi niña –le dije, conduje hasta el edificio y subimos en el ascensor

-¿Es nuevo este restaurant? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Queda en el piso cinco nena –le dije y ella alzo una ceja, yo me encogí de hombros –Es de un amigo y… no se el le pareció bien ponerlo ahí –mentí y deliberadamente, todo el camino desde la entrada de la oficina a la mesa estaba alumbrado con velas doradas y plateadas.

-Edward –me advirtió Bella

-Feliz cumple –le dije cuando llegamos a la mesa

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunte

-Esto es el futuro Editoriales WhiteLikeASnowSwan –así me había dicho Bella que quería que se llamara su editorial

-¡Edward! –exclamo –Dije nada de regalos

-Bella por favor como me pides eso… ¿a mi? Que hago todo lo que sea por complacerte

-Yo se nene pero dime que por lo menos lo alquilaste –yo negué -¡¿Lo comparaste?! –pregunto un poco alto y yo asentí

-¿Estas enojada? –pregunte de vuelta al ver se que tiro contra el espaldar de la silla y se enfurruño

-No Edward… contigo nunca –me dijo –Es solo que es mucho y yo… yo quería pero no todavía… -se levanto y se sentó encima de mí a horcajadas, con las piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, desde que nos casamos ella estaba más suelta sexualmente conmigo –Eres increíble y la verdad no se que hacer contigo –me dijo antes de besarme

-Mmm creo que tenemos la misma idea –le dije, el camino de velas seguía hasta un sofá-cama que mande a traer, Bella empezó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras me acariciaba el pecho, mis manos subían y bajaban por su espalda con vida propia, mi niña bajo sus besos por mi cuello hasta mi pecho y yo lleve mis manos a sus senos

-¿Podemos? –pregunto y yo asentí, ella se quito el cinturón y soltó el nudo de su blusa, no cargaba brasier

-¿Quieres que me de un infarto? –pregunte y ella negó

-No nene no podría vivir sin ti –me dijo antes de que yo metiera uno de sus pezones en mi boca, la lleve cargada hasta la cama y le termine de quitar la ropa, entre en ella y le embestí con fuerza como ha ella le gusta, eran estocadas fuerte y precisas, al poco tiempo llegamos al orgasmo –Déjame decirte que ya estrenamos mi oficina –dijo divertida después de que se nos acompasaron la respiración yo solo reí, salimos de ahí cerca de la media noche.

****

21 de Diciembre:

Mi esposa y yo decidimos que no íbamos a hacer nada ya que ella tenía días sintiéndose mal, dos semanas antes de su cumple tuvo una amigdalitis bastante fuerte, estuvo tomando antibiótico por casi 15 días, esta vez tenía como un empache estomacal, entre todos la convencimos de que se fuera a ver con Garrett y ella a duras penas acepto, su oficina estaba cada vez más amueblada, ella compro las cosas con la asesoría de mi madre y Alice, las paredes eran verdes y azules, con columnas amarillas ya que no consiguió pintura dorada, cada día se parecía más a una editorial que a un piso abandonado.

-Adelante –dije después de que tocaran la puerta de mi consultorio, era Bella que traía una cara de tristeza increíble -¿Qué paso nena? –pregunte corriendo a su lado

-Me sacaron la sangre –dijo con tono de niña regañada

-Mmm mi pobre niña bonita –le dije besándole la bandita de Hello Kitty que tenia en la comisura interior del codo -¿Mejor? –pregunte y ella sintió

-Los resultados me los dan en la tarde –dijo sentándose en mis piernas en el sofá –En el laboratorio no habían banditas ni de piolín ni de silvestre ni de taz manía… estúpida Hello Kitty –agrego con el mismo tono

-Ay nena que cosas tienes –le dije divertido -¿Cómo te sientes a parte de lo obvio? –pregunte

-Hoy no he vomitado ni he sentido mareos… Edward ¿Y si es algo malo? –pregunto

-Nena si quieres te mando a hacer una R.M a ver –le dije y ella negó, las maquinas de Resonancias no le gustaban le daban claustrofobia –Sabes que sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo –le dije

Bella bajo ya que Garrett la llamo a las tres, yo la quería acompañar pero ella dijo que no que me quedara aquí que ella subía de inmediato a penas le dieran el sobre, para abrirlo juntos

-Ábrelo –me dijo tendiéndome el sobre –No yo lo abro –me lo quito –No, no, no mejor tu –dijo entregándomelo otra vez

-¿Los dos? –pregunte y ella asintió ese nerviosismo era normal estaba asustada, ella creía lo peor y yo bueno esperaba la noticia sin expectativas, fuera lo que fuera la iba a apoyar al 100% e iba a dar hasta lo que no tengo para que se sintiese bien del todo, Garrett le mando a hacer un perfil 20, leí las hojas con detenimiento, tenia una leve anemia, un poco alta la azúcar y lo demás entre los valores normales, en la siguiente hoja me lleve las manos a la boca, decía:

Isabella Cullen

26 años

Resultado prueba de Embarazo: Positivo

-Yo sabía me voy a morir ¿cierto? –dijo con las manos en la cara, estaba acostada en el sofá –Edward habla –me dijo -¡Por Dios Habla! –dijo más duro, me senté a su lado y la abracé

-Bella esto es wow

-¿Cómo que wow, Edward estas loco? –pregunto

-Por ustedes –le dije y ella alzo una ceja, le tendí el papel y ella lo leyó varias veces

-¿Pero como, si yo…? –dejo la pregunta abierta –Esto debe ser un error… el efecto no pudo pasar tan rápido… llama a Garrett a ver que te dice –pidió y así lo hice

-_Felicitaciones padre_ –me dijo a penas su secretaría le dijo que era yo

-Gracias… este… Garrett Bella quiere saber ¿Cómo? –le dije

-_Edward me imagino que ustedes practican bastante_ –dijo divertido

-Ponlo en altavoz –pidió Bella y así lo hice

-Garrett estas en altavoz –le informe

-Hola Bella –dijo este divertido

-Hola… -dijo nerviosa -Garrett yo me tome la pastilla hasta antes de enfermarme como es posible a penas han pasado tres meses –dijo

-Bueno Bella la verdad, los antibióticos debilitan la eficacia del anticonceptivo y como ya no lo seguiste tomando

-¿Pero… pero… eso es normal? –pregunto, yo estaba callado observándola, ella hacia caras

-Si Bella los antibióticos que te mande eran muy fuertes ya que tú te querías reponer de inmediato para seguir trabajando… así que disfruta de tu embarazo y ya te remito a Irina… Felicidades padres –acoto y colgó

-Wow –dijo y se acostó de nuevo en el sofá

-¿Bella cuando pensabas decirme lo de las pastillas? –le dije y ella se tapo la cara

-Maldición –murmuro un poco alto

-¿Por que? –pregunte –No es que me moleste ni nada… más bien me encanta la noticia pero yo creo que debí saber –le aclare

-Yo se pero como pensé que después de dos años de pastillas y como Irina me dijo que el efecto pasaba como en seis o más meses, yo creí que así era… pero no conté con lo de los antibióticos sino no las suspendo te lo juro –me dijo y yo me reí

-Nena no te estoy regañando ni nada por el estilo –le dije ella alzo una ceja –Era solo curiosidad… a demás llega en buen momento… porque déjame decirte que yo quiero seis hijos y si le calculamos dos años entre cada uno empezamos bien

-¿Seis… tu acaso estas loco o te crees millonario? –pregunto alarmada

-Millonario soy nena –le dije –Y loco estoy, por ti… por ustedes –le aclare y ella sonrió

-¿Incondicional? –pregunto

-Incondicional, no nena, de ahora en adelante hay condiciones –le dije y ella se le borro la sonrisa de la cara –Uno: se me va a cuidar más señora Cullen; Dos: la voy a amar más y más mientras nuestro bebe crezca dentro de ti y más aún cuando nazca; Tres: tu se lo dices a mi familia, yo –me señale -Me lavo las manos y cuatro: te voy a cuidar… los voy a cuidar más que a mi propia vida

-Esas condiciones me fascinan –me dijo antes de alzarse para besarme –Te amo, te amamos

-Te amo a ti y a ella porque se que será una ella

-No será un el… un el como tu con el cabello despeinado y todo –me dijo

-¡Oye! Yo me peino… a veces… -le dije divertido antes de besarla con amor… mucho amor

-Si señor "hoy no me peino mañana tampoco" –dijo poniendo la voz gruesa

-¿Te burlas de mí? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Si ¿Y que?, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? –me reto, mi niña me reto

-Ya veras –le dije acostándola en el sofá con mi cuerpo encima para besarla

-Uy que susto –dijo divertida y yo negué, mi niña esta loca, no le dije más nada, le desgarre la camisa y ella ahogo un grito, su cara pasó del susto a la de deseo


	38. Fantasias

**_Capitulo 38 Fantasías _**

_Bella POV_

Después de que mi esposo me hiciera el amor en su consultorio como siempre hacía cuando iba nos fuimos a la casa, el le dijo a sus padre que teníamos noticias, más nada, no sucumbió ante los encantos de Alice cuando le rogo que le dijera a ella, ni a las amenazas de su madre, el les decía que era algo mío, claro el me echo el carro a mí

Estábamos abrazados Edward atrás de mí, en el ascensor de edifico donde vivíamos, en el piso cuatro se abrieron las puertas -Subiendo –dijo y la persona no se montó –Menos mal –agrego

-Sabes nunca lo hemos hecho en un ascensor –dije yo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Bella por Dios no me digas esas cosa que mira como me pones –dijo Edward restregando su erección contra mi trasero, yo gemí

-Vamos a hacerlo –le dije –Para el ascensor –ordene y el lo hizo, esa disposición de el a complacer mis fantasías me encantaba, me separé de le y metí mis manos debajo de mi falda para bajarme la tanga

-Me encanta cuando tienes falda –dijo divertido, el se bajo el pantalón y dejo su erecto miembro al descubierto, me subí la falda hasta la cintura antes de que Edward me tomara por la parte baja de mis nalgas y me alzara, entro en mí, yo me arrecoste de una de las paredes del ascensor y me sostuve del posa manos, Edward cargaba todo mi peso, lo que lo hacía más fácil, empezó a bombear y yo a gemir de placer

-Oh Edward siiihhh –gemí

-Nena no digas mi nombre –dijo y yo me mordí el labio, tenía razón lo menos que queríamos era que los vecinos se enteraran de nuestros actos indignos en las áreas comunes del edificio –Ash nena –dijo y yo sonreí

-Wow nene si, así… mier… da siiihhh –me quejaba las estocadas eran lo máximo, no se si era la emoción del momento pero este encuentro era el mejor de todos los que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, o era que mi amor por el era más grande al saber que llevo un pedazo de el dentro de mí

-Oh si nena… que rico –decía –Mierda Bella

-Hey los nombres –le recordé antes de besarlo, el estaba más separado de mí, con cada estocada nuestros cuerpos sonaban, el entraba y salía duro y rápido de mí cosa que me encanta –Vamos nene –le dije y apreté intencionalmente mis paredes

-Nena no hagas eso que me corro –dijo y yo lo hice otra vez

-Córrete anda nene córrete conmigo –le dije y el me embistió más duro pegando su cuerpo al mío tres estocadas más y tocamos el cielo juntos, Edward salió de mí y me bajo pero no me soltó, el sabía que mis piernas fallarían, me ayudo a bajar la falda, se acomodo la ropa y me abrazo como estábamos antes para poder poner el ascensor en marcha otra vez, en el piso 12 se abrieron las puertas otra vez –Subiendo -dije yo la pareja igual se montó, Edward puso sus manos en mi vientre y su barbilla en mi hombro

-Los amo –dijo acariciándome el vientre, la señora que estaba al lado de nosotros nos sonrió

-Felicidades Edward –dijo y yo me sonroje

-Gracias –dijimos al mismo tiempo, cosa que causo la risa de los cuatro, llegamos al piso 18 nuestro piso y nos bajamos después de decir buenas noches, a la hora llego toda la familia Cullen, más Rose, Ang y Ben

-Familia les tenemos buenas noticias –dije, todos estaban en la sala, Edward había preparado café como para un ejercito después que nos comimos las 4 pizzas que trajo Emmett –Como ustedes sabes yo me he sentido mal estos días… pues hoy fui con Garrett y me dijo que es

-¿Qué es? –preguntaron Ang y Alice a coro, todos reímos

-Pues no es nada malo –aclare haciendo tiempo –Solo estaré así por los próximos seis meses -a penas estábamos a 29 de diciembre

-Pero… -dijo Rose, Esme se paro a abrazarme, ante de Carlisle

-Felicidades me harán la abuela más consentidora del mundo –dijo Esme Alice y Ang pegaron un grito que nos dejo, me atrevo a decir, a todos sordos

-Hermana –dijo Ang sacándome de los brazos de mi suegra para abrazarme, así lo hizo cada miembro de la familia

-Mmm me imagino que yo seré el padrino –dijo Jazz antes de abrazarme

-Tu y Em y Alice y Rose y Ang y Ben –le dije y el asintió

-No este plis Belli-Bells que sea de mi Jazz y mío y los otros de los otros –dijo Alice

-¿Quién te dijo que abra otros? –pregunte

-Abran 5 más enana –dijo Edward y yo bufe

-Estas loco uno –dije

-¿Dos? –pregunto el y yo negué –Plis dos nenas como tu, así de hermosas que me derritan cuando me hablen con su voz de niña como lo haces tu –dijo y yo asentí, la familia poco a poco se fue, me pareció que Rose se fue con Emmett pero Edward me dijo que eran ideas mías ya que ella todavía no le hablaba.

****

-Sabes nena yo ya te cumplí una fantasía –dijo Edward, ya había pasado una semana desde que le dijimos a nuestra familia lo de mi embarazo, Ángel y Christina vinieron para año nuevo y ahí le dimos la noticia, estaban como locos

-¿Y cual es la tuya? –pregunte -Porque yo que sepa… -me calló con un beso

-Quítate la ropa –ordeno cuando rompió el beso y lo obedecí, estábamos en la sala del pent-house

-¿En la sala? –pregunte y el negó después de pensarlo, me tendió la mano y me jalo escalera a arriba

-Ahora si quítatela –dijo un poco rudo, me excite de inmediato, me encanta cuando se pone un poco rudo conmigo me empecé a desvestir, cargaba una pijama de short y franela, la de Silvestre –Acuéstate –me pidió acomodando las almohadas de modo que yo quedara recargada de ellas

-¿Edward que…?

-Shhh nena hazme caso ¿si? compláceme –me dijo y yo asentí –Bella tócate –yo pele los ojos –No pongas esa cara, una de mis fantasías es ver como tu misma te haces llegar al orgasmo tocándote –dijo y yo abrí mi boca, el me la cerro con un beso –Anda –dijo contra mis labios y me guiño un ojo

-Pero no se como –dije y el me sonrió

-Has lo que te digo entonces –dijo y yo asentí –Pásate las manos por el cuerpo imagínate que tus manos son las mías, tócate donde yo lo haría y como yo lo haría –dijo y así hice, lleve mis manos a mi cuello y de ahí las empecé a bajar primero hasta mis senos, los cuales los masajee en círculos, pellizque mis pezones con dos dedos y apreté con cuidado, baje mi mano a mi vientre y allí lo deje un poco estaba acariciado a mi bebe, se me notaba un poco la panza de embarazada, quien no supiese supondría que estaba inflamada por una mala digestión o el PMS (n/a: siglas en ingles del síndrome pre menstrual) –Más abajo –pidió y lo obedecí, baje mis manos hasta mi centro y de inmediato las subí hasta mis senos, las subía y bajaba cada vez más adentro de mi centro, abrí mis piernas para tener fácil acceso y empecé a acariciar mi botón de placer –Mierda nena no sabes lo bien que se ve eso –dijo Edward, el estaba sentado en el sofá de la recamara, frente a mí, tenia la voz ronca del deseo

-Nene esto es… rico… pero no… es lo mismo… sin ti –las caricias a mi centro no me dejaban hablar con claridad

-Yo se nena pero sigue, me avisas cuando estés a punto de correrte –dijo y yo asentí, seguí con mis caricias, estaba vuelta loca, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y solo pensaba en tenerlo a el dentro de mí, introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de mí y gemí del placer

-Aaahhh –dije con los ojos cerrados, con una mano acariciaba mi botón con la otra bombeaba en mi centro –Mier… da Eddy… esto… se… sieeehhh… nte muy riiihhh… co –dije entrecortadamente

-Y no sabes lo genial que se ve Bella… sigue nena, sigue –dijo y yo seguí por un rato más sentí mis paredes contraerse y se lo hice sabes

-Eddy voyyyhhh aaahhh –dije como pude –Estooohhh y aaahhh –no podía terminar de hablar, Edward saco mi dedo y lo sustituyo con su miembro haciendo que mi orgasmo se alargara más de lo normal, las estocadas eran fuertes como a mí me gusta, levanto mis piernas en sus brazos y puso las piernas rectas, mi trasero estaba en el aire, así se sentía más increíble todavía –Siiihhh mieeehhh… rdaaaaaaa Eddy wow –dije antes de sentir que mis paredes se contraían de nuevo

-Oooohhh Bellaaahhh –gimió y yo sonreí, me encantaba como decía mi nombre cuando estaba a punto de correrse, me penetro más duro y llegamos al cielo, juntos como siempre

-Prométeme que lo vamos a repetir –le dije cuando mi respiración se acompaso –Pero esta vez te tocas tu también –le dije

-Y quien dijo que no lo hice –dijo divertido

-Pero… eso es trampa –le reclame

-¿Por que? –pregunto –Es que nena te hubieses visto en este mundo no hay nada tan malditamente excitante que ver como te tocas y te autosatisfaces –me dijo

-Yo quería verte –dije con tono de niña regañada

-Ves por eso es que quiero que sea una niña como tu –dijo cambiando el tema –Para que me hable así cuando quiera algo –dijo y yo lo abracé

-¿Y a mi me vas a seguir complaciendo? –pregunte con el mismo tono

-Claro que si mi niña bonita hasta que de mi último respiro… de ahora en adelante viviré para ti y para ella –dijo

-El –corregí yo

-Es una ella Bella no seas necia –me dijo y yo negué

-Es un el, un mini tu –replique

-Apostamos –dijo y yo asentí –Si yo gano –me dijo

-Te amare toda mi vida

-Eso ya lo haces –dijo con tono socarrón, yo le golpee su duro abdomen –Si yo gano tu serás mi esclava sexual por el resto de tu vida –dijo

-Ya lo soy tonto –dije

-Pues no te veo complaciéndome –dijo divertido

-¡ja, ja! –exclame –Si yo gano tu…

-Si yo gano me das cuatro hijos –me interrumpió

-¿Cuatro a parte de este o contando este? –pregunte a punto de histeria, mierda cinco hijos es como mucho con demasiado

-Cuatro contando este –dijo y yo asentí

-Trato… pero si yo gano nos quedamos con dos nada más –le dije y el asintió –¿Tenemos un trato? –pregunte y el asintió, estrechamos manos para sellarlo antes de que yo callera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté como a las 10 de la mañana, era sábado y yo quería seguir durmiendo pero Edward tenía otra cosa en mente, el me tenía abrazada por la espalda, a penas me sintió despierta me empezó a acariciar los senos, la noche anterior fue una de esas sin pijamas, yo, porque Edward tenía puestos sus bóxers

-¿Hace cuanto estas despierto? –le pregunte con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias

-Desde las 9:30 o un cuarto para las 10… no se –dijo y siguió acariciándome

-Edward nene eso esta muy rico pero quiero… debo… -me volteo y se metió uno de mis pezones a la boca

-¿Que? –pregunto sobre el

-¿A?

-¿Qué que quieres, que debes? –pregunto

-Nada –dije –Sigue anda, sigue –lo alenté, eso se sentía muy rico. Bajo una mano a mi centro y comenzó a acariciarme

-Ahora veras que es llegar al orgasmo con solo mi manos –dijo, yo no pude decir nada, solo abrí más mis piernas, Edward acaricio mi botón de placer como le dio la gana, lo pellizcaba suavemente haciendo que yo me estremeciera, lo frotaba de arriba abajo, en círculos, de lado a lado

-Nene –dije agarrándole la mano pero el no se dejo –Nene ya plis –dije al borde delas lágrimas

-No señora Cullen esta es otra de mis fantasías –me dijo antes de que estallara en su mano

-Después no te quejes –le dije y el fingió temblar

-Que susto Swan –me dijo divertido

-Soy Cullen y si es mejor que te asustes –amenace


	39. Familia

_Capitulo 39 Familia_

Mi fantasía fue sencilla, solo lo amarre a la cama y le hice todo lo que yo quería, claro Edward estableció unas pautas y yo las seguí, el que no me pudiese tocar ni besar lo volvió loco hasta que uso toda su fuerza para desatarse y entrar en mí con fuerza, de eso hace ya casi cuatro meses, ya parecía una pelotita, a mis siete meses no paraba en la casa, solo faltaba tener un administrador para que mi editorial pudiese funcionar y quien mejor que Ang, la llame

-Hermana –la salude a penas contesto el celular -¿Qué haces? –pregunte

-_Nada Bells aquí trabajando ¿Y tu, como están?_ –pregunto

-Perfectas –conteste, Edward gano la apuesta, en el reciente eco salió que mi bebe era una nena, así que según Edward el se iba a cobrar la apuesta rápido, a penas naciera Renesmee me empezaría a tomar otra vez la píldora o me pondría un diafragma, quiero esperar un poco entre cada uno de mis hijos

-_¿Entonces? _–pregunto

-Es que bueno quiero comer jabón con sal –le dije divertida

-_Bella por Dios que antojo es ese_ –dijo y yo reí

-Uno asqueroso… tu eres loca nunca comería eso –acote –Solo te llamaba para ofrecerte un trabajo… necesito un administrador en SnowSwan –así le decía la editorial, a veces era un fastidio decir el nombre completo, así que lo abrevie así -¿Te gustaría? –pregunte

-_Bueno Bella tendría que hablar con Ben y con mi jefe para poner la renuncia_

-¿Eso es un si? –pregunte

-_No eso es un ¡Demonios claro que si!_ –exclamo divertida

-Pues habla y me avisas –le dije –Besos hermana te queremos

-_Y yo besos Bye_ –colgó, ya teníamos todo lo que se necesitaba, Ben era uno de los socios de la tienda por departamento donde trabajaba Ang, así que no creo que le ponga peros, yo había hablado con el profesor Banner de Yale y el me recomendó a cuatro de sus mejores estudiantes recién graduados para que los contratara, yo tenía que darles la oportunidad como me la dieron a mí.

Gente a la cual yo le estaba editando su libro en Alfaguara decidieron venirse conmigo, así que ya por lo menos teníamos varios clientes, sin contar que se me ocurrió una segunda historia para complementar Despertar: la historia de una mujer y dos realidades, esta se llamaría Despertar: una mujer una verdad, donde se contaría que paso después de que Ara y Darién se casaron, así se llamaban los personajes en la versión pública, en la que le edite solo a Edward éramos nosotros mismos.

****

Ya estaba cerca de los nueves meses de embarazo, tenía 35 semanas y nada que Renesmee quería dejarme, ya no iba a SnowSwan, Ang se encargaba de todo lo que pudiese y si me necesitaban me llamaban, Irina, Garrett, Edward, Aro y Carlisle me tenían secuestrada en mi propio pent-house, me contrato una señora de servicio para que yo no moviera ni un dedo Kachiri, la hermana de Zafrina, una señora igual de linda que ella, consentidora como ella sola, parecía más mi niñera que mi ayudante, ella me dejaba hacer cosas sin que Edward supiese así yo no me sentía tan inútil.

Renesmee Cullen nació un 17 de junio, tres días antes del cumpleaños número 30 de Edward cosa que puso a la familia de cabeza, así que nadie se acordó de su cumple y según el yo le di su regalo adelantado, mi niña hermosa pero 3 kilos 200 gramos, con razón yo parecía una pelota de playa, de esas de varios colores, pero de las gigantes, aumente casi 15 kilos con ese embarazo, de los cuales solo me quede con seis

-Bella te tienes que poner en forma y decirle a mi hermana que para la próxima no te de tanta chucherías de comida –me regaño Zafrina, Kachiri ahora sería la ama de llaves de la casa que me regalo Edward por el nacimiento de su primera hija

-Tranquila Zafrina que no fue culpa de ella… o le hacia pucheros y ponía cara de borrego a medio morir –le dije divertida y era verdad siempre que quería algo con alguien que no fuera Edward le hacia pucheros y si era el le hablaba como niña y lo que quisiese lo tenía

-Son excusas –dijo divertida –Ahora a dormir mira que mañana viene el doctor Edward a hacer su ronda temprano –dijo, Dèjá vu, eso mismo me dijo una vez cuando estaba hospitalizada por el coma, estaba en el hospital donde trabaja Edward pero esta vez en el piso 8, donde queda maternidad

-Si señora –dije haciendo un saludo militar, Edward mi esposo entro con mi recién nacida hija a la habitación

-Mi niña linda –le dije y Edward se carcajeo -¿Qué es hermosa? –le dije

-No es por eso nena es porque yo le dije lo mismo hace rato –acoto

-Pues así le diré, yo soy tu niña bonita y ella nuestra niña linda ¿te parece? –pregunte

-Perfecto –dijo antes de besarme –Te amo Bella me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –agrego y yo le sonreí, estaba embelesada viendo a mi hija

-Te amo nene… como nunca creí amar a alguien –le dije, a los tres días salí del hospital a la nueva casa, esta era tan grande como la mansión Cullen, pero sin piscina, ya que me daba miedo por la bebe, cuando estuviese grande.

****

Dos años y WhiteLikeASnowSwan iba progresando cada vez más, éramos dos editores en jefe, tres editores y 10 editores junior, teníamos clientes de toda la costa oeste y dos de mi natal Washington, estaba Alfaguara de primer lugar, seguido de Editoriales Black y de tercero nosotros, eso era bueno, ya hace poco menos de tres meses me quite el diafragma que me puso Irina después que nació Renesmee, estaba cumpliendo un trato, en intervalo era bueno, tres años de por medio entre cada bebe no se veía tan forzado y menos ahora que Edward y yo no teníamos preocupaciones financieras, el nunca las tuvo pero igual, el ocupo el puesto de jefe de Neurocirugía, el que era de Carlisle y este el de Director del hospital, ese era el puesto de Aro, quien por fin, como dijo mi suegro, se jubilo.

Estaba donde Irina quien me confirmaría mis sospechas, ya tenia varias semanas sintiendo nauseas mañanera y eso solo podía ser una cosa, estaba embarazada

-Pues Bella el eco refleja que tienes dos meses de embarazo –dijo Irina, yo lo sabía, estábamos en pleno mes de febrero –Para septiembre es la fecha probable –acoto

-Imprime el eco Irina para darle la buena noticia al jefe de neuro y al director –dije graciosa y mi obstetra y amiga lo hizo, salí al consultorio de Edward, para mis males Jessica era su secretaria ahora para siempre ya que Heidi se fue del hospital

-Hola señora Cullen como esta –me saludo, yo la masticaba más no la tragaba

-Feliz Jessica –le dije, al fin me aprendí su nombre (nótese le sarcasmo)

-¿Y se puede saber porque? –pregunto «_hipócrita» _pensé

-Pues que estoy en espera otra vez –me toque el vientre –Y eso volverá a Edward más loco de lo que esta por mi y por Renesmee –le dije y ella cambio la cara

-Felicidades

-Gracias –le dije en el mismo tono antes de seguir mi camino, por primera vez en mi vida toque la puerta del consultorio de Edward

-Pase –anuncio y así lo hice –Nena que haces tocando tu puedes pasar sin… -se quedo callado al ver al cara de fingido enojo que puse -¿Qué paso Bella? –pregunto

-¿Adivina de donde vengo? –pregunte

-¿De SnowSwan? –pregunto y yo negué -¿De la casa? –negué otra vez

-De donde Irina –dije

-¿Y eso, la saludaste? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Estoy… -le dije –Tengo fecha para septiembre –agregue sacando el eco donde se veía a mi semillita de dos meses

-¿Qué, como? –dijo viendo la foto –Wow nena que bien –me abrazo alzándome del suelo y dándome vueltas en el aire

-Nene mi desayuno lo quiero dentro no en tu camisa –le dije y se paro ipso facto

-Nena eso es genial… en serio wow como te amo mi niña bonita –me dijo antes de besarme

-Pues con esta la noticia la das tú –le dije

-¿Esta? –pregunto –No señora este bebe ser aun varón –dijo y yo reí negando –¿Salió en el eco que es una nena?

-Es muy pronto Edward… pero yo lo se es una niña y no voy a apostar ni nada ¿ok? –dije y el hizo un puchero

-Perfecto las tres serán las mujeres más consentidas del mundo

-Pues yo no me siento así –le dije en tono de niña

-¿Cómo que no nena?

-Es que si me complacieses y me consintieses ahora irías corriendo a traerme un helado de chocolate

-Vamos –me jalo fuera de su consultorio –Jessica me fui –dijo –Debe consentir a mi esposa y a mis hijas –dijo y la interpelada asintió frunciendo el seño, pasamos por donde mi suegro y casi se cae de espaldas como condorito al saber la noticia, nos obligo a ir a su casa a dársela a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen

Emmett y Rosalie por fin después de tres años resolvieron sus problemas y se hicieron novios, serios y únicos, todos se alegraron por nosotros, como se lo prometí a Alice y Jazz, Renesmee era su ahijada, esta sería la ahijada de Ang y Ben, yo estaba 85% segura de que mi bebe era una niña y que de paso esta si seria 100% un clon femenino de Edward.

Carlie, mi segunda hija nació un 10 de septiembre, tres días antes de mi cumple, el tres era ya una numero cabalístico en mí y debía tener cuidado con el, mi niña como su hermana mayor era una combinación de Edward y yo, los ojos verdes como los de Esme y Edward, cabello cobrizo a diferencia de su hermana que lo tiene como su abuela, pero Esme me dice que se le puede aclarar

Alice decidió posponer su boda para cuando Carlie tuviese un año, año que paso rápido, la enana se antojo de casarse en la playas de Miami, así que toda la familia y amigos nos mudamos una semana para allá, la pequeña ceremonia (nótese el sarcasmo) conto con 500 invitados, de los cuales solo la familia y yo conocíamos a menos de 100, los demás eran modelos, actores, diseñadores y cantantes

La siguiente en casarse fue Ang, quien si hizo algo intimo, más intimo que mi boda, ya Carlie tenia tres años, antes de la boda de mi hermana Edward me dijo que era hora de tener el otro, en la boda cuando vomite la cena caímos en cuenta de que "Edward anotaba el tercer gol consecutivo" como dijo Emmett, para esta barriga los dos estábamos unidos, el tercero era el vencido, como dice el dicho, Edward y yo apostábamos contra Emmett y Rose, los padrinos de este bebe a que sería varón, Em quería otra niña

Nahuel nació un 23 de diciembre, a las 11 de la noche, un poco más y era mi regalo de Santa Claus, este era la fotocopia mía, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, mis hasta ahora tres hijos tenían mi marca de nacimiento, Renesmee en la espalda, Carlie en el pecho y Nahuel la saco del lado contrario a donde la tengo yo, el era al principio mi niño lindo pero un día Carlie le dijo emozo y así se quedo, mi emozo, me recordaba a su abuelo Charlie, lo poco que recuerdo de el y lo poco que pude ver de el en fotos ya que Jazz determino que ver las fotos de mis padres me hacía daño.

Rose y Emmett se casaron con el buche lleno, la rubia tenia cinco meses de embarazo y eran gemelos ahora fue el turno de Edward de burlarse de su hermanito, Jazz no se quedo atrás y a estos se les unió Ben quien también era el blanco de las bromas de Emmett.

La familia estaba completa, Ángel y Christina se mudaron para el pent-house que era de Edward y mío para así poder estar más cerca de sus nietos, ellos siguen viajando a Forks pero solo lo hacían una vez al mes y para ver como andaba el negocio, los Webber son dueños de una franquicia de supermercados y tres gasolineras en el estado


	40. Sorpresa

_Capitulo 40 Sorpresa_

-Buenas noche mi emozo –le dije a Nahuel, mi pequeño de casi tres años dándole varios besitos en el rostro, el se reía siempre pero si no le hacía eso se ponía a llorar.

-Benas notes mami lina -me dijo antes de que saliera de su recamara, fui al cuarto de Renesmee a ver que estaba haciendo mi hermosa niña de nueve años, ella estaba escribiendo en su diario, ella era como yo en eso, le gustaba dejar por escrito todo lo que le pasaba

-¿Qué hace mi niña linda? –pregunte

-Nada mami linda terminando de escribir… listo… ya me voy a dormir –me dijo -¿Y mi papi bello? –pregunto, los tres nos decían así papi bello a Edward y mami linda a mí, Nahuel era nuestro emozo, Nessie era nuestra niña linda y Carlie era nuestra gorda linda, ella se parece un poco a Emmett, Nahuel es parecido a Alice todo minúsculo y de facciones finas y Nessie es una combinación de Edward y yo

-Esta en la habitación de Carlie –le dije, ella y Edward eran inseparables

-Que raro –dijo Nessie y ambas rompimos en risas -¿Va a venir a darme mi beso? –pregunto y yo asentí

-Tu sabes que si –le asegure, nosotros todas las noches nos despedíamos de los niños, pasábamos por cada recamara dando besos y deseando buenas noches y dulces sueños. Antes de salir de la recamara de Nessie, Edward entro.

-Carlie te llama –me dijo –Hola, mi niña linda –le dijo a Nessie acostándose a su lado, ese de seguro se quedaría dormido con ella, a veces lo hacía y yo tenía que levantarlo para que se fuera a nuestra recamara.

-Mami linda te estaba esperando -me reclamo Carlie cuando entre a su recamara

-¿Cuál es la urgencia gorda linda? –le dije

-Mami tengo un secreto pero no te puedo decir –me dijo

-Y para que me dices si no me lo vas a contar –la regañe, si tu querías que alguien se enterara de algo se lo podías decir a mi nena de seis años que ella se encargaría de decírselo a todos y más aun si le decías no se lo digas a una persona en especifico por que iba y se lo decía corriendo

-Es que es secreto pero no tanto y es para ti –me dijo

-Bueno dime peque yo se guardar un secreto –le dije, se que con eso la convencí

-Mi papi bello te tiene una sorpresa –me dijo

-¿Y sabes cual es?

-No se mami linda pero se que te la va a dar cuando nosotros estemos donde abuelita Esme –me dijo muy cerca de mí oído

-¿Este fin de semana? –pregunte y ella asintió

-Pero no digas que yo te dije –me dijo a modo de regaño

-Tranquila amor que no le diré nada, yo soy una tumba –le asegure –Ahora a dormir que mañana hay escuela –le dije besándole la frente –Te amo peque

-Yo también mami linda –me dijo cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta, me lanzo un beso soplado antes de que apagara la luz.

-¿Te dijo verdad? –pregunto Edward saliendo de la recamara de Renesmee

-No, solo me dijo que me tenías una sorpresa –le dije -¿Se puede saber que es? –pregunte y el negó, hice un puchero

-Ni con pucheros te voy a decir

-Malo –le dije divertida -¿Es este fin de semana? –el solo asintió

-No le voy a decir nada más a Carlie vale –dijo gracioso

-Tu sabes como es ella… anda vale dime nene que es mi sorpresa

-Si te lo digo deja de ser sorpresa –alego

-Pues dímelo y yo cuando la vea me hago la sorprendida –dije graciosa, el estallo en risas

-Por Dios nena tú si inventas cosas… yo te conozco y la verdad no te voy a decir ni una pista

-Pero Edward tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –le recordé

-Esta si te va a gustar ya veras –me aseguro

-Wherever –le dije –Ese sábado trabajo –anuncie

-¡Ja! Como si lo hicieses en verdad –replico

-Apostamos –le dije y el me observo con lo ojos entrecerrados

-Si lo haces te pierdes de algo especial –me dijo

-Está bien –dije como niña regañada

-Tu sabes que me encanta que hables así –me dijo abrazándome

-Si yo se ¿y tu sabes que me gusta a mí? –pregunte y el asintió antes de besarme los labios delicadamente

-Yo se nena… así que vamos para poder hacerte lo que te gusta –me dijo en tono pícaro, me jalo para nuestra recamara

Aun a pesar de tener 11 años de casados y 12 conociéndonos, cada encuentro entre Edward y yo era diferente y especial, entre nosotros ya no habían tabúes ni barreras, el hacía conmigo lo que quisiera y yo con el igual respetando ciertos parámetros impuestos por el, claro esta.

Nuestros encuentros eran fogosos y candentes, tanto así que Emmett decía que juntos éramos la antorcha humana.

Al cerrar la puerta de la recamara Edward me pego a la pared y me alzo por las nalgas, yo cargaba un vestido diseñado por mi cuñada, obvio, color rosado viejo con encaje en el pecho y brazos negros y tacos a juego.

-La ropa interior va a ser un problema –me dijo Edward y yo le sonreí con malicia

-¿Quién te dijo que tengo ropa interior? –le dije provocando que el se despegara de mi cuello y me viera con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Nena tu estuviste todo el día sin ropa… -se quedo callado y yo negué

-Me la quite hace rato tonto –le aclare, el asintió y siguió donde se quedo en mi cuello, con dificultad le baje el pantalón junto al bóxer, el ya estaba más que preparado para mí «_como pólvora y serillos» _pensé, entro en mí sin decirme nada y no hacía falta, yo tenía mi espalda recostada a la puerta de la recamara mientras el me ayudaba a subir y bajar, camino hasta la cómoda y aparto las cosas de encima y me sentó sin salirse de mí y empezó con su vaivén de caderas, con fuerza lo aparte de mí haciendo que se saliera, me miro feo al hacerlo pero yo solo me voltee, el ya sabía lo que yo quería, una de mis poses favoritas era con el detrás de mí, así el tenía completo acceso hacia mi interior y el placer era el máximo, después de varias estocadas sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y el miembro de Edward estremecerse en mi interior siempre que tocábamos el cielo lo hacíamos juntos.

Salió de mi y me jalo para la cama, cuando lo vi me fije que ya no tenía la ropa puesta, en que momento se la quito ni idea, la verdad yo perdía la perspectiva a veces en nuestros encuentros.

-Bella quiero otro hijo –me pidió cuando estábamos acostados y abrazados, ni cuando estábamos haciendo el amor ni cuando terminábamos de hacerlo nos pedíamos nada porque sabíamos que aceptaríamos de inmediato, pero este no era el caso

-Edward ¿nene tu estas bien de la cabeza? –pregunte –Le digo a Jazz que te revise

-En serio nena otro varón –pidió

-¿Y si sale hembra? –pregunte

-¿Eso es un si? –yo negué –Mira nena Nahuel tiene casi tres y como cada uno se lleva tres es el momento exacto –me dijo justificando su alocada idea

-Déjame pensarlo Edward, apenas la nueva sucursal de WhiteLikeASnowSwan tiene un año y todavía falta gente por contratar y no quiero…

-Piénsalo ¿si? –me pidió interrumpiéndome –No te estoy apurando pero tenemos un año –dijo divertido y yo asentí

-Lo pensare esta noche –le asegure –Buenas noches mí vida

-Igual nena, que sueñes con los angelitos –me dijo como le dice a nuestros hijos, sentí que Edward se durmió rápido yo me quede un rato más despierta sopesando su proposición, la verdad no me importaría darle otro hijo, de algo estaba seguro, si me lo pedía dos veces más, lo complacería

Ya era viernes y Esme paso por los niños, a ella le encantaba tener la casa llenar de niños, de sus nietos, Edward y yo éramos los que más teníamos, Rose y Emmett tenían a dos hermosos morochos más rubios que ella, Kellan el varón es rubio y gordo y Nicole o Nikky, la hembra igualita al niño pero un poco más flaquita, Ang quien se quedo con uno solo, Kenny de 5 años ya que ella dice no tener mucha paciencia, Alice todavía no tenía bebes pese a que Jazz se lo rogaba pero como era una modelo cotizada no quería arruinar su figura, todavía, todo esa niñería estaba en la casa de mi suegrita

-Ya estamos solos –anuncie –Dime de que va mi sorpresa

-Bella nena yo pensé que se te había olvidado –me dijo y yo negué

-Sabes que no –aclare

-Pues tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana porque todavía no es tiempo –me dijo

-Perfecto –le dije entrando a la casa con Edward como mi sombra, terminamos de ordenar la casa, ya que Nahuel cada vez que quiere hace un desorden en la sala de juego, la sala de recreación, la sala, la cocina, su recamara, las de sus hermanas y la nuestra

-Sabes Nahuel me recuerda a Alice cuando era pequeña –dijo Edward

-¿Cómo así? –pregunte

-Es que es increíble como alguien tan pequeño hace tanto desorden y en tan poco tiempo… así era la enana aunque… pensándolo bien todavía lo es –acoto graciosos

Esa noche nos acostamos tarde, recogiendo, hablando cosas de adultos un rato y lo mejor compartiendo, tiempo de calidad juntos abrazados, sin otras intenciones en la sala de recreación de la casa.

En la mañana me despertó el molesto ruido del despertador, Edward lo apago –A despertar floja –dijo haciendo que yo lo insultara para mis adentros en varios idiomas, los que el me enseño

-Nene por Dios es sábado y son las…

-Las 7:30 nena así que mueve ese hermoso y redondo trasero tuyo y levántate

-¡Estas loco! –exclame –Es muy temprano y es sábado así que no, de aquí nada ni nadie me mueve hasta que sea medio día

-¿Y la sorpresa? –pregunto

-Que se espere, Edward nene es sábado, los niños nos están plis, plis, plis, duérmete otra vez ¿si? –rogué y el negó –Entonces déjame dormir –dije volteándome boca abajo dando por terminada la discusión, mala idea porque Edward se monto encima de mí haciendo que me excitara –¡Edward! –lo llame en advertencia

-Te levantas o te levantas –me amenazo y yo bufe –A no, sabes que te tengo a mi merced –dijo restregando su erección en mi trasero

-Ujum –dije gimiendo un poco -¿Y? –pregunte, con su rodilla abrió mis piernas y entro en mi de golpe –Aaahhh –me queje de placer no de dolor

-Bella no puedo contigo –me dijo moviéndose yo solo alce un poco mi trasero para que el entrara más y poder disfrutarlo más, varias estocadas se corrió junto conmigo –Mierda nena eres mi perdición, tu disponibilidad y mi autocontrol son enemigos a muerte –acoto haciéndome reír

-Ahora nene, tu y mi enemigo déjenme dormir –dije acomodándome en la cama, el jalo la sabana destapándome por completo –Eso es jugar sucio –le dije volteándome boca arriba –Me las vas a pagar Cullen –lo amenace

-Que susto Swan, cuando quieras –me llamo por mi apellido de soltera, siempre lo hacía cuando me retaba y esto era un reto, yo le saque la lengua

Me bañe y vestí un poco abrigada, era principio de otoño y las temperaturas cada vez eran más bajas, fuimos a desayunar a la panadería donde el me llevo hace 12 años ya, cuando salí del hospital, ahí caí en cuenta de algo, busque en mi celular la fecha y me fije que hace justo 12 años un día como hoy yo abrí los ojos a esta hermosa realidad, me lleve las manos a la boca y los ojos se me aguaron

-Feliz aniversario –me dijo en el oído al darse cuenta

-¿Esta es tu sorpresa? –pregunte –Edward la verdad con todo y todo se me olvido perdóname amor –me disculpe

-Tranquila nena yo se que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza

-Pero no es excusa Eddy yo… la verdad… -iba a llorar

-Shhh no ha pasado nada yo ya te dije lo que quería ese es mi regalo de aniversario de conocernos atrasado –dijo «_¡Ja! Golpe bajo y ahora que harás Bella»_ me pregunto mi conciencia «_Pues que más darle el otro hijo»_ le respondí mentalmente

Después de pasear un rato por la ciudad, por el paseo del lago fuimos a la mansión Cullen para ver a mis terremotos y para que Edward me terminara de sorprender, al llegar había un cartel gigantesco en el jardín trasero que decía: "GRACIAS POR DESPERTAR Y QUERERME" solo pude soltar las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir temprano

-Te amo –me dijo Edward al oído

-Te amo –le conteste volteándome para poder abrazarlo


	41. Despertar otra vez

_Capitulo Final: Despertar otra vez_

Como el me pidió le di otro hijo que resulto ser niña, Pire, muy parecida a todos, con los ojos marrones como los míos y los de Nahuel, mis niñas tenían los ojos como los de Edward y Esme, cabello rizado color caramelo cobrizo, nariz fina y ojuelos al sonreír, perfecta.

Mis terremotos estaban más que contentos con su hermanita, que vino acompañada por un primo un mes menor, William, el primer hijo de Alice y Jazz, hermoso hasta más no poder y desde su nacimiento fue, es y será el niño mejor vestido del mundo, como todos los demás ya que Alice les diseño una línea de ropa especial para ellos.

Me despedí como cada noche de mis niños, esta vez Edward y yo íbamos juntos cuarto por cuarto, ya no nos dividíamos, Pire era mi flaca linda y la primera en recibir nuestras buenas noches ya contaba con tres años de edad y es peor que su hermano mayor, «un Huracán categoría 5» como la apodo Emmett, Nahuel ya con 6, es un niño totalmente independiente, el todo lo puede y todo lo hace, cosa que me encanta de el, Carlie es todavía mi gorda linda, aunque ya esta más flaca, pero aun así fuese una modelo seria nuestra gorda linda y Renesmee es ya toda una señorita de 12 y una modelo infantil, su tía saco una línea pre adolescente y mi niña linda es la imagen, así que ella era la famosa de la familia, a veces más que yo y que Alice.

Me mande a ligar después de tener a mi niña ya que con 4 es más que suficiente «¿_y si quiero otro?» _me acuerdo me pregunto Edward cuando Carlisle me pregunto si cortaba o no mis trompas «_Siempre existe la adopción Edward» _le respondí. 

Por mi parte, saque el segundo libro de mi novela: Despertar: una mujer una verdad fue también un Best Seller pero este fue editado bajo el sello WhiteLikeASnowSwan mi editorial, el que monte gracias al apoyo de mi esposo y su familia y la mía.

-Bella sabes que si haces eso en la mañana no te vas a querer levantar –me dijo Edward, agarrándome por las muñecas, yo le estaba acariciando su tallado en mármol pecho, a pesar de tener casi 14 años de casados, tres hermosas niñas y un varón tremendísimo, nos amábamos con la misma pasión y desenfreno que cuando teníamos meses de novios.

-Pero mi amor –replique, me iba por tres días y el pretendía que no me llevara algo de el conmigo.

-Pero nada, Bella, sabes que mañana tienes que ir a Pennsylvania por lo del libro –me dijo con tono seguro y serio, yo tengo el arma perfecta para quitarle esa seriedad y esa seguridad, yo dormía con poca ropa cuando dormía con ropa.

-Esta bien mi vida –le dije alzándome de puntitas para besarle los labios, un roce pequeño, me quite la bata de seda, abajo tenía una pequeñísima pijama de cachetero y franelilla de encaje azul, su color preferido, lo escuche tragar grueso –Buenas noches cielo –le dije sin verlo.

-Bella –me llamo con la voz ronca del deseo, nosotros con solo una mirada o una caricia o un gesto nos encendíamos como si fuésemos gasolina y serillos –Isabella –me dijo mas duro.

-Edward tu mas que nadie sabe que no me gusta que me llamen así y de paso ese ya no es mi nombre –cuando nos casamos me cambie el nombre de Isabella Swan a Bella Cullen, yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, no le quería ver la cara ya que mi "fachada" se rompería.

-Sabes no se vale jugar sucio amor –dijo con un tono que reconocía en donde fuera parándose entre mis piernas, yo tuve que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué jugar sucio? –le dije con cara de póker haciéndome la desentendida –Edward amor mejor me acuesto ya que mañana madrugo y… -me callo besándome de manera demandante.

-¿Sabes que tu tientas mi autocontrol? –dijo después que rompió el beso por falta de aire –Solo con respirar cerca de mí–concluyo.

-Yo no estoy tentando nada Edward –le explique.

-Ah no ¿y que significa esto? –dijo pasando una mano sobre mis senos, sin quererlo solté un gemido casi inaudible –Tu crees que yo soy de palo y tú pijama y mi autocontrol no son amigos –me regaño con sus labio muy cerca de mi cuello.

-N…o –dije entrecortadamente, ya tenia sus manos en mis senos y los acariciaba de manera circular como me encanta que lo haga.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto.

-Aaahhh –gemí suspirando.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunto con tono sobrado yo solo asentí –Habla mi amor no puedo leerte la mente.

-S…iiii –solté como pude.

-¿Y esto? –bajo una de sus manos para mi centro, el cual empezó a frotar por encima de la ropa interior -¿Te gusta? –pregunto observándome yo solo asentí –Nena no te escucho

-Saaahhh… bes queeehhh siiiii –ya no podía más estaba que estallaba y se lo hice saber –Ed…waaaahhhh…rd yaaaaahhhh –gemía las palabras.

-¿Ya que mi amor? –pregunto –Uy nena que mojada estas –me dijo al notar la laguna que se hizo en mi cachetero, metió la mano por dentro de mi ropa interior y me acaricio yo estaba casi acostada, solo me sostenían mis codos, el tenia una rodilla entre mis piernas y su cuerpo casi recargado al mío, me lamia el lóbulo de la oreja y repartía mordisquitos por mi cuello, clavícula y hombro.

-Ed…waaaahhhhh…rd voy voy aaaahhhh –no pude terminar de hablar, si a eso se le puede decir hablar, mis paredes empezaron a contraerse y mi cuerpo a convulsionar debajo del de él, sentía una fuerte presión en el bajo vientre y luego la liberación de esta, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me deje caer en la cama.

-Así me gusta –me dijo en tono socarrón –Que veas fuegos artificiales –agrego dándome un corto beso en los labios antes de quitarse de encima de mí, lo vi caminar al baño de la recamara y salir al poco tiempo secándose las manos.

-Buenas noches mi vida, que descanses –me dijo acostándose de su lado yo estaba ya sentada en la cama.

-¿Edward tu no pensaras dejarme así? –pregunte enojada, el estaba dándome la espalda.

-¿Así como nena? –pregunto de vuelta.

-¡Vestida y alborotada! –le reclame en tono casi histérico.

-Bella por amor a Cristo si estás casi desnuda, como me vas a decir que vestida por favor –replico.

-Edward… -le dije cerrando los puños a un lado de mi cuerpo y con lo dientes apretados.

-¿Edward que? –dijo parándose frente a mí, a los pies de la cama –Habla Bella –dijo en tono mordaz, un poco fuerte.

-Olvídalo –le dije enojada, era la primera vez que el me hacía algo así, cuando me iba a parar para desahogarme en el baño el me tumbo a la cama empujándome por los hombros y jalándome por las piernas a la orilla de la misma.

-¿Qué creías? –pregunto cuando quedamos cara a cara -¿Qué no te iba a hacer mía? –pregunto y yo asentí –Mi tonta y sexy Bella –agrego antes de besarme, de una manera que debería estar prohibida, de la emoción se me salieron las lágrimas que la principio eran de rabia, me quito el cachetero y entro en mí sin pedir permiso, no hacía falta yo estaba más que lista para recibirlo.

-Miiiii…eeeeerrrrr…da –solo pude decir el entraba y salía de mí muy rápido y duro a la vez, estaba que gritaba de placer y podía hacerlo ya que los niños dormían en el piso de abajo –Diiiioooosssss –agregue.

-No metas a Dios en esto –dijo divertido jadeando –Esto es e… entre tuuuhhh y yooohhh –gimió

-Ooohhh Edwaaaaa… rrrrrd –gemí un poco más duro de lo normal

-Bellaaaahhhh mie…rda nun…ca me… –se quedo callado, al sentir que mis paredes apretaron su miembro –Ash nena que riiii… cooohhh –dijo dándome tres estocadas más antes de vaciarse dentro de mí, dejo caer su cuerpo encima de mí –Te amo tonta y nunca óyeme –me agarro la cara –Nunca mientras yo viva voy a dejar de hacerte mía -juró antes de besarme delicadamente en los labios.

Nos acomodamos en la cama, siempre dormíamos abrazados, o yo sobre su pecho o el detrás de mí abrazándome.

El pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipipi, pipipipi de algún aparato me saco de mi tranquilo sueño, el fastidioso ruido era cada vez más alto e insoportable, así que poco a poco abrí los ojos, todavía era de noche y el espantoso ruido venia del despertador que estaba del lado de Edward, quien estaba más que dormido parecía casi muerto

-¿Ya es hora? –pregunto con lo ojos cerrados

-Si nene –respondí yo zafándome de su agarre para ir al baño

-Suerte nena Te amo –dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios

-No más que yo nene

**_FIN_**

* * *

N/A: GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE ME LEYERON DE CORAZÓN MIL GRACIAS

AransaLutzChiba


End file.
